Metamorphosis Of An Unsuspecting Dragon
by RegalQuill
Summary: The resurrection of Maleficent will change the life of one of the citizens of Storybrooke in the most unimaginable of ways. Could the unexpected be a blessing in disguise?
1. From the Ashes

**Hello dear readers.**

 **The idea for this story was brought to me by one of my readers on this site, so to begin, thank for trusting me with your idea and for the awesome brainstorming sessions, you know who you are. ;-) At first I wasn't sure about tackling a story involving a character who switches genders, but the more we talked, the more excited I became about writing this. With that said, I know that topics involving gender can be a sensitive subject, and even though I hope there won't be, I'm sure there will be parts that don't sit well with some people. I am open to all comments, but I just request that they be civil.**

 **Those of you who have read my previous stories know that I usually update once a day until the story is done. For this story I will be aiming for an update once, maybe twice, a week. I want to get this story right, so I am going to take my time with it. I also don't have a beta, so any and all errors are my own.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this tale. Without further ado...on with the show...er...story...**

 **Much Love,**  
 **RegalQuill**

* * *

"I forbid you from doing this! We can not let them in here!" Her Mother's hand clamped onto her wrist as they stood near the town line. Just across the barrier a luxury car, from an era long gone, sat idle by two women who had expressed their desire for a second chance. Emma rolled her eyes at the former bandit.

"In case you haven't notice, Mom, you're not in charge here. And why can't we let them in? Why are they not allowed to seek their second chance?"

"Because they are villains, Emma." Snow looked panicked at the mere thought of the pair being allowed to cross the border of Storybrooke. Emma narrowed her eyes, her suspicions raised.

"No, there's more to it than that. What's the real reason you don't want them here?" Snow wrung her hands and avoided her daughter's gaze.

"I just don't think they are sincere in their desire to start fresh." Emma's super power pinged. Her Mother was lying, but she just couldn't figure out about what. She gently pulled away from the woman's grip and took a step toward the Mayor, who stood silent as the two debated.

"I agree with Regina. They helped us with the Hell beast thingy, so look at this as an act of good faith. They deserve the chance to prove themselves. " She glanced at the brunette next to her and met the woman's chocolate gaze. She could see the brief instant of shock before it was swept away with a small grin. Emma returned the smile, then faced her parents once more.

The Charmings' eyes filled with hurt, as if the act of taking Regina's side was a betrayal of them. The Sheriff shook her head and handed the scroll to the former Evil Queen.

Emma watched as the Mayor pulled her arm back and sent the scroll sailing through the barrier.

"Nice throw."

"Don't act so shocked, Miss Swan, I was a single Mother to our son for 10 years. It only stands to reason I would pick up a few things." Regina smirked at the blonde.

"Oh, I wasn't shocked, Madam Mayor, I've learned to not underestimate you. On the contrary, I am rather impressed." Emma winked at the woman. Their banter was interrupted by the sound of an engine being revved. They both watched as the imposing white car rolled across the orange line on the asphalt and came to a stop next to them.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, dears." Regina greeted the two women in her best mayoral voice.

"Thank you, darling, I'm sure we will fit right in." Cruella responded. The Mayor and Sheriff followed the car with their eyes as it made its way into their town. Emma's eyes flicked towards her parents.

Snow had her forehead pressed against David's shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her in a tight embrace, as if he could protect her from all the wrongs of the world. Emma stared at them for a moment, unsure why they were so effected by the event that just occurred.

 _~~SQ~~_

A month passed since the two newcomers had entered the town and for the most part things remained peaceful. A few eyebrows were raised when they provided Gold with assistance in his bid to re-enter the town. With Belle still in possession of the dagger the citizens paid the man little mind, secure in the librarian's ability to keep the Dark One's actions under control. If that was the worst act the two women ever committed, Emma was okay with that.

Emma's life with her parents had become strained over the course of the month. The Charmings nervousness only grew, as the two former villains made themselves at home in their town. Every time she or Henry entered the apartment the couple would react as if their home was being invaded. When she brought it up, her parents brushed her concerns aside with excuses about the need to protect Neal. She was not fooled by their flimsy explanations. When pressed, Snow, went so far as to tell her daughter that she wouldn't understand because she never raised a child before. Emma wanted to fire back, that the brunette hadn't raised a child either, instead she buried the hurt their off handed remarks caused, all for the sake of peace in their little family. In order to escape the oppressive atmosphere her parent's paranoia had created, she spent as much time as possible away from the apartment.

Because of the need to avoid her parents, the blonde found herself in the company of the Mayor more than ever before. Their relationship was on shaky ground after the whole Marian fiasco, but once Emma had sincerely apologized more times than she could count and Regina came to the realization that Emma didn't intentionally try to hurt her, they managed to work their way back to a strong friendship. Now family dinners and movie nights happened weekly. If Henry wasn't there they shared a bottle of wine and caught up on their favorite shows on Netflix. Regina would scoff and roll her eyes at the idiocy of the royal families on Game of Thrones and Emma would ogle one Dr. Torres on Grey's Anatomy.

On one such movie night, Emma decided to walk home to the loft after she left Regina's place. Her lips were pulled into a smile that she seemed unable to shed as she meandered her way across town. When she arrived at the apartment she opened the door and found the space void of any life. It wasn't unusual for her parents to take her little brother on a short stroll in the cool night air to help sooth his restlessness, so she shrugged as she locked the door behind her and made her way to her room. After she changed into her PJ's she slipped under the covers with a smile still plastered across her face.

Meanwhile, deep in the dusty cavern below the library, the Charmings stood frozen. Not in fear, but by magic. Gold approached them with a wicked smirk.

"Hello, dearies, fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing here, Rumpelstiltskin?" Snow's voice wavered as she tried to stare the man down.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I already know why you're here." He stepped closer to his captives. "You're here in a vain attempt to make sure certain, shall we say, dark deeds never come to light. Unfortunately, for you, I can't let you succeed."

"Remember all those years ago, we made a deal. I made sure a certain prophecy would come to pass and in exchange you would owe me a favor?" The pixie haired woman's face paled in response to the man's words.

"Ah, so you do remember. Then this is fairly straight forward." He met the fearful eyes of Snow White. "I am here to collect."

He pulled a small dagger from the pocket of his jacket, along with a vial that contained a clear liquid. He approached the couple and with a twist of his fingers their arms lifted of their own accord to present the Dark One with their palms. He slid the knife across the flesh of Snow's palm first, blood appeared like a line of red pearls on her alabaster skin. He pressed the end of the dagger against the scarlet liquid and watched as it gathered on the point of the blade before he tapped it on the lip of the vial. The clear fluid inside turned a pale pink. He repeated the motions with David and when the Prince's blood joined Snows, the potion glowed a crimson red.

"Now, I bet you both are wondering what this potion will do." He swirled the liquid in the vial. "Your blood was the final ingredient we needed to bring our dear friend back." Snow's mouth went dry, as her eyes flicked to the pile of ashes just feet away.

"Who?"

"Oh, your Highness, I think you know exactly who I am talking about, but since you want to play the naive Princess, I'll tell you." Snow tried to swallow past the lump in her throat.

He walked over to the pile of ashes and proceeded to pour the potion in the center of the mound.

"We are here to resurrect Maleficent, The Queen of the Dragons!" He couldn't help the evil giggle that escaped his lips when he glimpsed the horrified looks that graced the faces in front of him.

Wind howled through the cavern, the ashes lifted into the air in a vortex of magic. The Charmings struggled to escape the confines of their magical bonds, but it was useless. They watched with dread as the vortex condensed in front of them and regrouped into the form of a woman. As the dust settled, the pair came face to face with the hate filled eyes of their foe.

The blonde's first instinct was to slay the couple where they stood. She waved her hand, to do just that, when she realized her magic was absent from her being. The effort to draw if forth caused her to sway on her feet. She was braced on both sides by none other than Ursula and Cruella. Gold stepped into the woman's line of sight.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. As much as I know you want to smite those who wronged you, your power will take some time to regenerate. Until then, I've created a safe place for you and yours to stay. If it's acceptable to you, I will transport you there via magic." Maleficent narrowed her eyes at the man.

"What's in it for you, imp?"

"Free of charge, dearies. I'm just a sucker for a family reunion." The blonde stared at the man for a few moments before she nodded her head. With a wave of his hand the trio disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

He twitched his fingers in the Charmings' direction. The couple staggered as they found themselves freed from their frozen state. Without a moment of hesitation, David ran at Gold with his sword at the ready. Another giggle and a simple flourish and the Prince charged through the last trace of magic the Dark One had left behind.

Across town, another blonde began to struggle in her sleep. Her mind was flooded with the sensation of flying, the flap of leathery wings filled her ears and she could feel the cool breeze as it flowed across her scales. The oxygen in her lungs scorched her insides as it ignited and the fire blazed from her mouth to engulf the forest below her. With a great gulp of air, Emma sat up in her bed, beads of perspiration ran down her overheated skin. She panted in the darkness of her room as her heart beat a staccato rhythm against her ribs. Her fingers curled into the covers in an effort to ground herself.

What the hell was that? She swiped her hand through sweat soaked hair and rolled out of bed. After a quick shower she threw on her favorite sweats and hoodie and went downstairs. The apartment was still dark and held no sign of her family. Emma exited the building in search of some fresh air and something to distract her from the dream she had just experienced.

As she made her way down Main Street she was met by the sight of her parents. They couple kept a steady pace, so focused on each other that the town around them went unnoticed. Neal rested peacefully in David's arms. When they drew closer Emma could feel the anxious energy that clung to them.

"Hey guys, everything okay?" She studied their faces as she greeted them. David's grip on Neal was a bit too protective for a simple walk in the moonlight and Snow's complexion was paler than normal in the glow cast by the street lights.

"Neal was fussy so we went for a stroll to calm him down." The brunette glanced at the infant asleep in his father's arms. Emma's lie detector screamed inside her head.

"I'm glad he's feeling better. I'm going to head to the station for a bit, catch up on some paperwork." She gave the pair a false smile.

"Okay, honey, don't stay out too late." David responded as he took Snow's hand and led her back to the loft. If she didn't suspect something was up before, she certainly did now. Never in all the years since she showed up in Storybrooke, did Snow not harass her about working late, but tonight it was like it didn't even matter. Not for the first time, Emma wondered what skeletons were hidden in her parent's closet.


	2. The 'Cabin' In The Woods

The next morning, after she spent the night on duty at the station, Emma trudged up the steps to the loft . David greeted her with a small smile, as he fed her little brother, who bounced with glee in his highchair. She looked around the room for the missing member of their family.

"Where's Snow?"

"Umm...She had to run to the market." Emma's patience had all but worn out at that point. The lies her parents told her had become an almost everyday occurrence.

"Tell me, Dad, are you and Mom ever going to start telling me the truth again?" She caught his gaze and held it with her own. "The lies are really starting to get annoying. What's going on? What are you hiding from me?" Her voice was laced with all the frustrations of the past few weeks, not to mention she had no sleep the night before.

"Princess, we aren't hiding anything, your super power must be on the fritz." He replied with an almost believable smile. His voice, however, was strained. Even without her sixth sense, she would have known the words were false.

"At this point, I'm not sure who you guys are trying to convince more...me or yourselves. And I've asked you, repeatedly, not to call me that." She turned and left the apartment once more, unable to be in her Father's presence for another second.

 _~~SQ~~_

It was never a good thing to wake up to the sound of heavy knocks on the front door in Storybrooke, Maine. That, however, was the exact sound that pulled Regina from her peaceful slumber. The chances of a blood thirsty mob had diminished over the years, but one could never be too cautious. The Mayor sat up in bed, ran her fingers through her hair and grumbled as she slid from her warm bed. She slipped on her robe with sluggish movements.

As she made her way down the hall she stopped a moment and peeked into her son's room. He was spread across his bed, one arm dangled off the mattress and soft snores filled the room. Like most teenagers, he slept like the dead and was oblivious to the racket downstairs. She shook her head and continued her journey to the foyer. She opened the front door to reveal the identity of her early morning visitor. Her grip on the door knob turned her knuckles white, it was much too early for a visit from one of the idiots.

"Really, Snow, what on Earth couldn't wait until a more respectable hour on a Saturday?" Her mind landed on the worst cast scenario and dread filled her stomach. "Emma? Is Emma okay?"

"Emma is fine." Snow said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She was so focused on her own problems that she missed the way the Mayor's shoulders sagged with relief. "We need your help."

The pixie haired woman pushed past Regina and entered the house without so much as an invitation. The Mayor took a moment to collect herself before she addressed her self-invited guest.

"Please come in, make yourself at home." Regina scoffed as she closed the door behind them.

"This is no laughing matter, Regina." Snow's voice was shrill and entirely too loud for Regina's taste.

"Keep your voice down. Henry is still asleep." The brunette scolded in a harsh whisper, her brown eyes bored into hazel.

"I'm sorry, but this is important. Is there someplace we can speak freely?" Snow altered her tone to a more acceptable level. Regina nodded and led the woman into the study. She closed the door behind them and motioned for the other woman to take a seat on the couch.

"Drink?"Snow declined with a shake of her head. It was much too early to take part in alcohol, but whenever Snow was around, Regina had the overwhelming need to have just a bit of the libation to make the conversation easier on herself. Regina poured a small serving of her apple cider in a tumbler, then took a seat across from the woman.

"Okay, tell me what has you knocking on my door at this Gods' forsaken hour?" Regina waited with an air of expectation.

"Maleficent is back." Regina's glass paused halfway to her mouth. She met the hazel gaze of her former enemy.

"What?"

"Gold resurrected Maleficent."

"When?"

"Last night."

"How?"

"He used David's blood and mine to complete a potion that brought her back." Regina scrunched her face.

"Why in the world would your blood help in a potion for resurrection? Usually it has to be the person who wronged the intended target the most." Realization dawned brightly in the Mayor's eyes. She narrowed her gaze at the pixie haired woman. "What did you do?" Snow squirmed under the intense gaze of the formidable woman before her.

"We had to protect Emma from her potential for darkness. We..." Regina raised her hand to put a halt to the woman's speech.

"Have you talked to Emma about all of this?" Snow grimaced and shook her head.

Regina lowered her face into her free hand and shook her head. "Get out." The words were spoken without malice.

"What? Regina we need your help." Snow couldn't believe the brunette would turn her away in her time of need.

"What you need to do is go home and talk to your daughter. Emma and I have come too far in our relationship for it to be derailed by your past misdeed, which you expect me to hide from her." Snow opened and closed her mouth.

"But..."

"No buts, Miss Blanchard. Stop sitting there imitating a fish and go talk to your daughter. She knows you've been hiding something from her for weeks now, it's time to be honest with her. No matter the consequences. " Regina watched as the woman gathered herself and stood. They made their way out of the room and toward the direction of the front door.

"Snow..." The pixie hair woman turned with a glint of hopefulness in her eyes. "...should Emma ask what we talked about, I will not lie to her. I do not wish to cause trouble, but we don't keep secrets from each other. Not anymore. However after you've talked with her, I would be more than willing to help you, should you still need it."

"It will be too late by then, but thank you for the offer." Snow said with a barely discernible edge in her voice. Regina escorted the woman to the front door.

Once Snow crossed the threshold, Regina shut the door and leaned her weight against it. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves. Maleficent was back. With a firm nod, she went back upstairs and dressed for the day.

 _~~SQ~~_

"Good morning, Madam Mayor, beautiful day isn't it?" Gold greeted the woman as she strode across his shop to stand in front of the counter.

"Why did you resurrect Maleficent?"

"Straight to the point as always, my dear." He smirked at his former student.

"Just answer the question, Rumple."

"The dragon and I had a deal, once upon a time. I was simply bringing our arrangement to a close."

"What was the deal?" Gold studied the Mayor as he waged an internal debate whether to divulge the information or not. In the end he couldn't see any harm if he shared a bit of his past deals  
with the brunette.

"She allowed me to hide the True Love potion within her before you cast the Dark Curse. In exchange, if the unfortunate should happen and she met an untimely end, I would resurrect her. She did, so I fulfilled my end of the deal."

"I thought the Shepard hid the potion within the dragon." Brown eyes squinted in confusion.

"Do you really think that man could complete such a feat on his own? Really?" Rumple raised his eyebrow. Regina smirked because she really didn't and now the whole situation made sense. Mal let the man think he overpowered her. Tricky dragon.

"Where is she?"

"I've set her up in a little safe spot in the woods. She needs time to regain her power after being without it for so long." Regina chewed on her lip before she caught herself.

"Can you send me there? I'd like to speak with her." She asked, her tone sincere. When he detected no threat from the brunette he flicked his wrist and the Mayor disappeared in his crimson smoke.

When she reappeared she found herself facing the open woods. She could tell she was deep in the forest, where most of the citizens of Storybrooke would never travel. She turned around and was met with the sight of an impressive log cabin that rivaled her own home in it's grandeur.

"Little, he said." She mumbled as she took in the structure before her.

She could feel the hum of magic that kept the area hidden from the outside world. To the left of her sat the monstrosity that Cruella called a car. The brunette took a deep breath and approached the mahogany door. She pressed the door bell with a well manicured finger. Her hands smoothed the imagined creases of her shirt, in a nervous gesture she had never quite been able to break. It had been more than 30 years since she had spoken with Maleficent and she wasn't sure if the woman who answered the door would be friend or foe. As if her thoughts carried through the wood, the door swung open on it's hinges to reveal the sorceress.

She still looked just as Regina remembered her. Tall and statuesque, her blonde hair was in loose curls across her shoulders. She was dressed in form fitting yoga pants and an off the shoulder sweatshirt. More casual than she ever would have been back in the Enchanted Forest. She was surprised when she realized the woman reminded her a lot of Emma. Chocolate eyes lifted to meet blue. They studied each other for a long moment, neither sure how to begin.

"So, you're back?"

"I am, thanks to Gold and bit of help from your enemies." Regina cleared her throat.

"Former enemies." A blonde eyebrow rose at the news.

"Well then I guess they are just my enemies now. I hope you won't interfere."

"Depends on what your plans are exactly." Blue eyes studied the woman before her. She really did owe the brunette quite a lot. Even though the Queen double crossed her to regain the curse, she also brought her to the same land her child was in. Her shoulders sagged and she released a sigh.

"I don't know what my plans are. I guess, for now, I just want to regain my strength and settle in to my new home. So I suppose you could consider this a truce for the time being, dear. Would you like to come in?" Mal stepped to the side to allow the brunette to enter. Regina nodded and entered the cabin.

Her eyes traveled around the interior. The open floor plan of the first floor allowed her to see from one end of the home to the other. A large stone fireplace was the focal point of the living room and was surrounded by lush leather couches. In the opposite direction was a large, well furnished kitchen. The appliances were all stainless steel and top of the line. Regina was a little jealous. The dining area contained a round table that would welcome conversations over the meals served there. Next to the living room Regina spied floor to ceiling bookshelves that simply overflowed with books. The window seat situated next to the shelves invited one to lose themselves in the tomes. The stairs in front of her led to what she assumed would be the bedrooms of the expansive home.

"Gold outdid himself." The Mayor said after she finished her visual inspection.

"I wouldn't know. I thought this was normal here."

"No, dear, this is actually quite grand for this realm, especially for a cabin in the woods. I admit, it's a lovely home."

"I guess he figured if three villains were going to be living under one roof, we would all need enough space."

"Speaking of, where are your two guard dogs?" The Mayor asked with a smirk.

"Cruella went to inquire about some puppies and Ursula is visiting a certain pirate at the docks to find out how well he can breath under water." The blonde said straight faced. Regina's mouth hung open and her fingers twitched, unsure if she should poof to the docks, when a bright melodious laugh rang out.

"I'm kidding, dear, you should have seen your face." The blonde's laugh died out as she wiped a tear away. "Honestly, Regina, from what they've told me, they've been here a month and the town is still standing. If you must know they are both upstairs still lounging in bed."

"I don't know if I've ever heard you laugh like that before." Regina said after she recovered from the nerves the other woman had caused. "It's nice, even if it was at my expense." Her lips pulled into a smirk.

"Thank you." The blonde gave her guest a genuine smile. "Now maybe you can help me. I know I've been in this land as long as everyone else, but since someone decided to trap me under the library..." She watched as a faint flush spread across the brunette's cheeks and a small 'sorry' reached her ears. "...I have no idea how anything works in this realm." Regina nodded and with a determined grin made her way further into the cabin.

"What would you like to learn first?"

 _~~SQ~~_

Snow's shoulders were slumped when she entered the apartment.

"Well?" David asked, even though he already knew the talk must not have gone well.

"Regina won't help us. She said she refuses to keep any secrets from Emma because their friendship is too important to her." She swallowed hard. "She also said she won't lie to Emma about our conversation, so we have no choice, but to come clean with our daughter."

David ran his fingers through his hair as he began to pace across the living room.

"What are we going to do, Snow? We can't possibly tell her the truth. She wouldn't understand."

"What choice do we have, David?" Snow sat down heavily on their couch. He pondered their options for what seemed like ages. He stopped midway across the room and looked at his wife.

"I've got it. All we have to do is figure out how to keep her away from Cruella, Ursula and, most all of, Maleficent. If we can do that then hopefully she will never find out that we stole Maleficent's child in order to save our own." Snow's eyes widen when she realized the ramifications if Emma discovered their secret.

"If she finds out about that, it's only a matter of time before the events that followed come to light." Snow looked at her husband, uncertainty swam in her hazel eyes.

"We'll figure something out, Snow, we have too."

Snow stood and wrapped her arms around her Prince. Maybe everything would work out.


	3. Introductions

Emma was flying again. Her wings sliced the air around her as she rose and fell with the currents. She scanned the landscape below, her keen eyesight zeroed in on the center of the meadow where a figure waved in her direction. Without a second thought she descended from the clouds to land close by. Her body was surrounded by the white smoke of her magic. When it cleared she stood on two legs once more. She looked down at the masculine form she had taken. Her torso was bare and her muscles chiseled to perfection. A pair of soft linen pants encased her legs. It was then she noticed the other addition to her anatomy.

Before she could ponder her new form further, arms surrounded her waist from behind. She felt the press of lips as they traveled across the well defined muscles of her back, while one of the stranger's hands teased the bulge she felt between her legs. The person who was wrapped around her was not shy by any means. That same hand didn't hesitate before it dipped below the waist of her pants and cupped her growing erection. She heard a low moan escape her own mouth.

"Did you have a good flight, my love?" Emma spun to face the person whose smokey voice she knew almost better than her own. Her green eyes locked with chocolate.

"Regina." Emma jolted awake with the brunette's name on her lips and soaked with sweat, yet again. She could still feel the arousal as it coursed through her. She was grateful she was alone at the station and no one was there to see how unsettled a simple dream had left her. She groaned and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands.

Her dreams over the last couple of days had become so real, sometimes she didn't know she was in one until she woke up. Even then the residual effects bled over into reality. The last episode left her with the phantom touch of Regina's hand as it stroked a part of her anatomy that didn't even exist. She took a deep breath before she rose from the cot in the cell and headed to shower in the basement.

The cold water worked it's magic and Emma was able to focus on the world around her once more. She returned upstairs to the small pile of paperwork on her desk and managed to finish it before her lunch break, which she promised to spend with her parents.

When she entered the loft she was met by David and Snow already seated on the couch. Nervous energy radiated off of them and it set Emma's teeth on edge.

"Hey guys, who died?" She joked to ease the tension. The couple's faces remained stoic. "Oh God, did someone die? Are Henry and Regina okay?" Her heart rate increased.

"Everyone is fine, Emma. Come sit." Snow motioned to the chair next to her. Emma took a few deep breaths as she lowered herself into the seat her mother indicated.

"Okay...if everyone is fine, why do you guys look like someone kicked your puppy?" The Charmings looked at each other, expressions grim. Emma felt her temper start to simmer. "Out with it, you two. I'm sick of the secrets in this house." Her voice rang out.

"You're absolutely right, honey. We have been keeping something from you. We just didn't want you to be worried when you found out." David started. Silence fell across the room once more.

"Well?"

"Regina has been going undercover, to keep an eye on Cruella and Ursula." Worry slid across Emma's heart, but once again her lie detector went off. It never seemed to get any rest around her parents these days.

"Okay, is she alright, has seen been checking in?"

"She has been, until recently." David stared at his daughter, the worry evident in her green eyes. For a moment he regretted the lies he felt he had to tell her. "We think she has joined them, Emma, and we think she helped them to resurrect Maleficent." Ping. Emma stood and began to pace.

"You're lying, there is no way Regina would ever jeopardize her progress with Henry, not to mention she is a changed woman." Snow looked at her daughter with pity in her eyes.

"I know you want to believe that, but it's true." Ping.

"It's not true and you know it. I don't know what you are trying to pull, but just stop." The blonde's voice carried a hard edge. "Things have been going so well between you three, why do you want to ruin it?"

"Princess, you need to listen to us and stay away from Regina and the Queens of Darkness. If she is still undercover, you could put her in danger by exposing her and if she's joined them you would be putting yourself in danger." David tried to emote a fatherly tone, but fell short.

"The Queens of Darkness. Really? Where the hell do you guys come up with these labels? Their names are Ursula, Cruella and Maleficent. Why do they have to be anything more than that? And for the last time, please don't call me Princess." She spat the title out as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. She felt herself losing control of her temper. Snow stood and faced her daughter.

"We are your parents, we only want whats best for you and right now that is to stay away from those women." Emma's laugh sounded manic.

"Neither of you are trying to do what's best for me. Do you think when I say I can tell when people are lying, that I am just making that shit up? And don't even try to tell me it's on the fritz because we all know it's not." She rubbed her forehead. "The last time I didn't listen to my instincts, I made a mistake I wish I could take back, even til this very day. My gut told me Regina didn't kill Archie, but because everyone else was breathing down my neck, I let myself be convinced otherwise. So please excuse me, when I say you can shove this load of bullshit you're attempting to feed me, right back where it came from." David and Snow's eyes were wide as saucer's as they stared at their daughter.

"I need to go check on Regina."

The Sheriff turned to collect her jacket from the hook beside the door.

"If you leave to go to her, don't bother coming back." Her green eyes locked on her father's blue. She could tell by the small cringe that he didn't expect those words to pass from his lips. They loomed large in the room, the silence afterward weighed heavily on the occupants. David regretted what he said the moment he said it, but it was a last ditch effort to reason with his daughter. There was still hope she would choose her family over the Queen.

Emma turned to where her Mother stood, she held her breath in the hopes the pixie haired woman would come to her defense and pull her husband's words back, but instead she stood there, silent. The blonde felt her muscle grow rigid with anger. This was it, the final time, she could not take one more instance of being cast away by these people who were suppose to love her, who were suppose to be her family. With her mind made up, she clenched her jaw before she responded.

"I'll have my things out by the end of the week." She slammed the door behind her, unaware of the sound of the wood as it split in the middle.

Too angry to get behind the wheel of a car, her feet carried her in the direction of the docks. She sat on the bench that she thought of a theirs, hers and Regina's. It was where they had some of the more important conversations of their friendship. It was also the place Emma retreated to when she needed to think. Green eyes closed as she tried to calm herself. The sound of footsteps reached her ears and for a moment she hoped it would be the Mayor. The cadence and weight of the steps was too slow and heavy to be the brunette, so she cracked her eye open to see who the intruder was.

The peace she had started to feel vanished at the sight of the pirate. Her shoulders ached with renewed tension. She was not interested in the attention the man paid her, but, like her father, he refused to listen.

"Hi, love, come to give us a chance finally? Saw the error of your ways?" He smiled like he was God's gift to women.

"I'm not in the mood, Killian." She tried to be polite, she knew he couldn't help the fast that he was born to be an ass.

"I'm hurt, Swan." He proceeded to sit next to her without an invitation. "You know, if you would only stop pining over the Queen, we could be good together."

"Killian." Her tone held a hint of danger, a warning should he continue. Hook, of course, was oblivious.

"I don't know what you see in her. She is evil, love. Not even worth your time." Emma saw red.

"Shut the fuck up, Hook! You know nothing about her." She stood and leaned over the clueless man. Hook's face was smug.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Emma breath came in rapid pants, her skin crawled, as if something inside her was desperate to escape. The Pirate's expression slipped into one of confusion as he noticed the eyes before him flash a brilliant supernatural green. He blinked and Emma's familiar green bored into him. He was sure what he saw must have been a trick of the light. "Calm down, Swan."

"Don't tell me to calm down. All I want from you, is for you to stay the hell away from me and my family, which includes Regina." She reached out and wrapped her fingers in the pirate's leather jacket and hoisted him from the bench as if he weighed next to nothing. "I promise you will regret it if you don't." The low soprano tones of Emma's voice fell until they settled to a deep tenor. By the time she finished the sentence her voice registered as a distinct masculine tone. Hook's face went slack in his state of shock at the change he heard in the blonde's voice. Emma's surprise matched that of the pirate's and she released him from her grasp. He fell back down on the bench with a thud. The blonde disappeared in a puff of magic before another word was spoken between them.

 _~~SQ~~_

Maleficent fidgeted with her tie once more before she took a deep breath. Her strength had increased to the point she felt well enough to make her first appearance in the town of Storybrooke. Her magic, however, was not as eager to return. She felt it, like a tickle in the back of her mind, where her dragon seemed to have taken up resident as well. Except for the fact that her enhanced senses had returned, her current state rendered her no more or less than any other human in the town. It had been ages since she felt powerless. The only thing that made it better was the fact that Regina would be there with her. She stared at her reflection in the mirror.

The fashion of this realm was interesting. The Mayor was kind enough to bring her a few selections that the brunette thought she would like.

She was surprised to discover the suit she chose for her outing gave her a sense of power, even without her magic. She matched the slacks and blazer with a crisp white shirt and grey tie. Her blonde hair was curled in an loose bun, topped with a grey fedora. All things considered, she felt good. A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts and she opened it a moment later to find Regina on the other side.

"Ready to go?" The brunette asked with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mal responded with a sigh and one more deep breath. Regina grabbed her hand and they both disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. They reappeared outside of a small building. Maleficent could see other patrons inside where they socialized as they enjoyed their meals.

"This is Granny's Diner. The food is acceptable, although no where near my cooking, if I do say so myself. Shall we go in?" Mal nodded and pulled herself up to her full height.

When they stepped through the door, the entire room fell silent. Regina paid the other customers no mind and guided the blonde to a booth in the back.

Granny approached the table before her granddaughter noticed the Mayor and her guest. She met the blue eyes of the new comer, her wolf senses detected the aroma of an alpha. This woman was not wolf, but an alpha is an alpha no matter what species.

"Mrs. Lucas, I would like you to meet Maleficent. Mal this is the owner of this establishment, Mrs. Lucas."

"Please to meet you." The blonde responded politely.

"We don't want any trouble in here. Am I going to have to worry about you?" Granny cut right to the chase. Mal smirked at the older woman's bravado.

"No, Ma'am. I am just here with my friend, who is showing me around my new home. I wish no harm to anyone at this time." Granny squinted her eyes and nodded before she left them and returned to the kitchen. Blue eyes turned to meet thoughtful brown.

"Are we?"

"What?"

"Friends. Do you still consider me a friend?" Regina asked unsure where the older woman stood. Mal sighed.

"Yes, I would like to rebuild our friendship, dear. I know we've not been kind to each other in the past, but I would very much appreciate the chance to start over." Regina let a soft smile spread across her lips. She had truly missed the woman next to her.

"I would like that , too." Chocolate eyes became pensive.

"What can I get you two?" Ruby arrived to take their orders.

"Maleficent, meet Miss Ruby Lucas. Granny's granddaughter." Mal's eyes flashed a bright green for a moment when she looked at the waitress. Ruby's green eyes flickered to amber in return.

"Nice to meet you, dear."

"You too." Ruby found herself standing taller in the woman's presence.

"I would like my usual, Miss Lucas. Mal?"

"What would you recommend, dear?" The blonde asked the waitress.

"The bacon and egg special is a favorite around here." Ruby suggested with a small smile. She would never tell Snow this, but for some reason she got a good vibe from the blonde. Mal closed the menu and returned the young woman's smile.

"Bacon and eggs sounds lovely."

"Sure thing." The waitress spun on her heel to place their orders.

"What was that? The whole change in eye color?" Regina asked.

"Just one alpha saying hello to another, dear. Nothing to worry about." Mal smiled to reassure her friend. Silence surrounded them. Regina began to fidget with the napkin and silverware.

"What's the matter, Regina?" Brown eyes flicked to meet blue. The Mayor stilled her hands and placed them on her lap.

"What are you going to do about the Charmings?" Maleficent's face became hard.

"I don't know. I know they are your friends, Regina, but..."

"Friends might be a bit of a stretch. Let's just say we have a common denominator that keeps us on even terms. Anyways...please continue."

"They committed an act against me that I can not forgive."

"What did they do?"

"They took something precious from me."Mal's could not stop the tears that filled her eyes. She felt Regina's hand cover hers on top of the table.

"Maybe we can get it back. I am more than willing to help and maybe I can get the Sheriff on board. She is rather adept at finding things."

"Her, dear." Regina tilted her head, not quite sure what her friend meant.

"What?" Mal took a deep breath.

"I would need the Sheriff's help in finding her. My daughter." Regina's shock was not hard to see. When she recovered her mind raced.

"Mal, I'm so sorry. When Snow mentioned needing to protect their unborn baby from darkness, I never thought the idiots would go as far as stealing a child. What the hell were they thinking?" Anger simmered at the idea of her friend being deprived the gift of seeing her child grow.

"Do you know where she might be?" The brunette asked after she calmed herself a bit.

"Gold stopped by the cabin last night to see how I was settling in and was able to use his locator globe to determine where she could be. It was able to tell us that she's in this realm, Regina. Her name is Lily."

"That's great, Mal!" The Mayor's grin gave Maleficent hope. Earnest chocolate orbs caught blue. "We'll find her." Maleficent lips pulled into a hopeful grin that matched her friends. Maybe her situation wasn't as impossible as it seemed.

At that moment the bell above the door rang and Regina smiled as the Sheriff stepped into the diner. Her smiled dimmed when she took in the state of the woman. Others wouldn't notice, but Regina saw shoulders that were stiff with tension, the hint of dark circles beginning to appear under green eyes, and the unsettled way those same eyes flicked around the room, never resting in one place for too long.

Mal was brought back to reality by the smile that lit up her friend's face. She turned to see who had such an effect on the Queen. The woman that walked in the door was quite beautiful and if her memory served her, also very lucky with a sword. She turned back to study the face of the brunette. Maleficent smiled to herself, Regina was in love.

Regina lifted her hand to catch the Sheriff's attention. Green eyes met chocolate and a genuine smiled graced the blonde's lips. Emma strode across the room to join the Mayor, not noticing the companion who shared the table with the brunette.

"Good Afternoon, Madam Mayor." She greeted as she slid into the booth next to Regina. Only then did her eyes come to rest on the blonde woman seated across from them. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Mal's nostrils flared when the young woman slid into the booth. Her eyes widened as the faint scent of dragon reached her mind. Impossible.

"Emma, this is Maleficent. Mal this is Emma Swan, our Sheriff and general pain in my ass." The older woman was pulled from her thoughts when the tone of the table quickly changed.

"What did you say?" Emma's green eyes bore into Regina's brown. The Mayor's smile faltered when she saw anger fill the Sheriff's face. She swallowed hard.

"This is Maleficent...the dragon you slayed under the library. She's back. I know it's a bit of a shock."

"They were telling the truth. Where are the other two? Are you working with them? Jesus, Regina I defended you to them. They kicked me out because of this and they were telling me the truth." Emma got more agitated the longer she talked. Hurt flickered across Regina's face. Emma stood and strode from the diner.

"Excuse me for a moment." Regina said before she followed the retreating figure. She exited the diner and scanned her surroundings in search of familiar red leather. She caught sight of the awful garment as its owner disappeared behind the shrubbery of the building next door. Regina's heels echoed on the sidewalk as she hurried to catch up.

"Emma! Wait..." She jogged a few steps after her friend. "Emma...please...what's going on?" Regina reached out and grabbed the blonde's arm before she could get any further away. Her hand landed on hot flesh. "Emma, you're burning up." She spun the woman to face her and pressed her hand to the blonde's forehead. The skin there was scalding. Her eyes fell on panicked greens. "Come here." She led the woman to a bench near by. Emma followed with out a bit of reluctance.

"Tell me what happened. Why would you think I was working with Cruella and Ursula?" Emma wrung her hands then rubbed them on her thighs in a nervous cadence.

"Snow and David told me you were working undercover to keep track of them. Then you stopped checking in . First they tried to get me to leave you alone for your safety, then for mine. But it just didn't feel right, then they told me you helped them resurrect Maleficent. I was given an ultimatum, if I left, I wasn't welcome back hom...there. I left, Gina. Because I knew you couldn't be working with them, you've come so far, you wouldn't do that to Henry. But now, she is clear proof something happened...I'm so confused." Emma's head began to throb. She lowered her face into her hands in an attempt to escape the turmoil.

"Emma, look at me." Pained green eyes lifted to meet hers. "I am not, nor will I ever, work with Cruella and Ursula for any devious purpose. The idiots lied, I haven't been trying to infiltrate their ranks, even under false pretense. I don't know why they told you that, dear. Further more, I had no part in the resurrection of Mal. What I am guilty of is helping her adjust to life in this realm, today is the first time she has ventured into town." Emma's lie detector remained silent. Regina saw the woman before her sag as she allowed herself to calm down, her breath became less rapid and the Sheriff's body relaxed on the bench next to her. Meek eyes met her gaze.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. You would think I would have learned my lesson by now."

"Yes, well, I blame genetics." Emma snorted beside her. Regina reached out once more and placed the back of her hand against the blonde's cheek, glad to find it almost back to a normal temperature. She chalked it up to the blonde's emotional state.

"Now, will you come back inside and meet my friend, please?" Regina's earnest plea made it clear to Emma that it was important to the woman. She nodded in agreement.  
They both walked back into the diner and rejoined Maleficent where she sat poking at the food on her plate. Regina's order of a spinach and egg white omelet was waiting for her. A third plate filled to the brim with the Lumberjack breakfast platter waited for Emma.

"Thank, Rubes!" She called to her friend.

"No, problem!"

"Everything okay, dears?" Mal asked as her eyes bounced back and forth between the two women.

"Just a misunderstanding, everything is fine." Regina answered with a small smile.

"Yeah, I apologize, I haven't been feeling well lately and let my emotions run away with me. It is nice to meet you." She shoveled a heaping pile of scrambled eggs into her mouth. After she chewed the food and swallowed, she addressed the new comer once more. "Oh and sorry about the whole slaying you thing...I hope that doesn't make this super awkward." Emma squinted her eyes. Mal's laughter rang out.

"Not at all, dear. You're not even the first person at this table to try and kill me." Her blue eyes were filled with mischief as they slid to the brown orbs across from her. Regina sent her a mock glare in return. Emma proceeded to choke on the bite of pancake she had just placed in her mouth. The Mayor clapped her on the back. On instinct Emma reached out and snagged the glass of orange juice in front of her, her fingers clenched around the glass and it shattered in her grip sending shards everywhere along with a cascade of juice.

Emma's face flamed red, as the liquid spilled across the table toward the other two women. Ruby reacted quickly and began to sop up the juice with a rag before it could do more damage.

"I'm so sorry, guys, I don't know what happened."

"No worries, Emma, we'll have it cleaned up in no time. Do you want me to bring you another plate?" As the waitress cleaned up the spilled juice, her wolf became aware of something new about her friend. She was used to the cinnamon and vanilla scent that followed the blonde everywhere, but now there was a hint of something else. She inhaled as inconspicuously as possible. Her eyes glanced toward the other blonde at the table. Both women carried a hint of smoke around them. Emma's new scent smelled more like a burnt marshmallow, while Maleficent carried a stronger aroma that reminded Ruby of hot peppers that had been on the grill too long. She made a mental note to keep an eye on her friend.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go. I will see you later, Gina. Maleficent, it was nice to meet you in your human form. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." The Sheriff placed a fifty on the table to cover the other women's breakfast, as well as, provide Ruby with a decent tip for all the trouble.

Regina watched the Sheriff retreat for the second time that morning, perplexed by the blonde's manner. Something was going on with the woman. Regina just couldn't put her finger on what. Mal was lost in her own thoughts, as her thumb absentmindedly traced one of the marks on her wrist. Surely she couldn't have been this lucky to have landed in the same town as her offspring. She wished more than anything she had her magic, so she could be sure.

 _~~SQ~~_

After the two women left the diner, Regina gave Maleficent an impromptu tour of her town. The Mayor showed her friend where she could shop, when she felt up to it, and other places of interest around the town, she even showed the blonde where Henry went to school. When she glanced at Mal, she could see the woman's new found strength was beginning to wane.

"Do you want me to transport us back to your cabin, or would you like to come to my home for a cup of tea?"

"I would love to see your home, dear." Regina smiled as she flicked her wrist and poofed them there.

Mal staggered a bit when they landed, her energy low from the day of exploring. Regina's hand steadied her. The brunette led the woman into the kitchen and gently nudged her to take a seat on the stool at the island in the kitchen, while she retrieved everything she would need to make tea.

With the kettle heating on the stove, she leaned on the counter across from Maleficent, who seemed to be lost in a world of her own.

"Gold coin for your thoughts, dragon?" Regina smirked. Mal chuckled at the long running joke between them. Legend told that Dragons loved to hoard their golden treasures, but she never really had a liking for shiny things.

"There is more to the story than what I told you at the diner." The kettle whistled behind the Mayor. She poured the hot water over the tea bags in their cups.

"Okay? Was there a reason we couldn't discuss it then?" Regina asked out of curiosity.

"Wolf ears hear all things, Regina." Mal rolled her eyes.

"Right. Well, let's take these into the other room and you can fill me in." She picked the cups up and led the blonde into the study. She shut the door behind them, so they wouldn't be disturbed. Mal took a seat on the couch and Regina sat next to her. The blonde debated where to start her tale.

"How much did Snow White tell you?"

"Not much, only that they had to protect Emma from her potential for darkness."

"Emma is the Princess of the White Kingdom?"

"Don't ever let her hear you call her that, she hates the title Princess. I'm not sure why it bothers her so much, but that idiot Charming keeps calling her that even after she's asked him not too. One of these days she is going to let him have it. I just hope I have a front row seat to the event." Mal narrowed her eyes at the brunette. Regina paused her cup halfway to her mouth. "What?"

"How long have you been in love with her?"

"Wha...how...I..." Regina sputtered then cleared her throat and composed herself like the Queen she was taught to be. "I don't know what you're talking about." She sipped her tea.

"Uh huh." Maleficent answered, not believing the other woman for a second.

"Anyways, we are here to talk about you, although now that I know you are delusional, I might not be so inclined to listen." She sat her cup on the coffee table and despite her words, gave the woman her full attention. Mal took a small sip of the tea to wet her throat.

"When the Charming's stole my egg, I was devastated. Cruella and Ursula gave chase, not long after they left I received my mark." She rolled up her sleeve to expose her right wrist. "In the dragon kingdom a mark is shared between mother and child, once they are successfully hatched." Regina leaned forward and took notice of the mark in the shape of a star on her wrist.

"This mark is Lily?"

"Yes, when Gold performed the locator spell, it showed me an image of her as a baby and I could clearly see the same mark on her little wrist. Even before I saw her in that globe, this mark gave me hope because it meant she survived her hatching. I didn't know where she was, but I knew she was alive."

"Okay, so I knew about the Charming's role in her kidnapping..."

"...there's more." Regina fell silent.

"I lost myself in my grief. Month's went by and I barely left the cave where the Charmings had found me. It was the last place I was with my baby, I didn't want to leave there without her. Then one day I felt a sensation on my other wrist." She rolled her other sleeve up and showed Regina the sun symbol she carried there. "This only happens when a dragon has a child. I don't know how, Regina, but there is another child out there that is mine. Not long after this mark showed up, the Dark Curse came over the land and I never had a chance to search for the reason for its appearance."

Regina sat back against the couch. Her first instinct was to go to Snow and David and demand they tell her what they knew, but with their track record in the recent past, she couldn't trust that they would be honest with her. Regina patted the other woman's leg.

"We'll figure this out. First things first, you have to rest up and regain your powers, you'll be no help to me if you can't do even the simplest spells. After your magic has returned full force, we will enlist Emma's help to begin the search for your daughter. Then we can figure out how it's possible for you to have another biological child, whom you never gave birth to."

"Do you really think we can find them both?"

"If the Evil Queen can fall in love with the daughter of Snow White, then yes, my dear Maleficent, I have every reason to believe we can find your children."

Maleficent felt hope grow inside her for the first time in decades.


	4. We'll Figure This Out

"Mom!" Henry's voice echoed around the house.

"In the kitchen, honey." Regina answered even though she was displeased at his need to yell inside their home. She blamed his other mother, of course. Her little prince would never behave in such an uncouth manner, before Emma came to town. She smiled fondly at the thought of the blonde.

Henry entered the kitchen and sat at the island where his Mother was working on dinner. Wednesday nights were fajita night, the onions and peppers were already sizzling in the pan. She glanced at the boy as she finished slicing the meat she would add next. Her brows furrowed at the serious look on his face.

"What's wrong, Henry?" The brunette washed her hands as she waited for her son to collect his thoughts.

"When's the last time you saw, Ma?"

"I saw her Sunday at the diner. I was planning on inviting her over for movie night, tomorrow night. Why?" Henry played with his fingers, a nervous twitch he carried with him since he was a toddler.

"I caught a glimpse of her today, when I was walking to school. She doesn't look well, Mom. I think she's sick. When I ask her to hang out, she tells me she is swamped at the station, which we both know is not true. Nothing has been going on in Storybrooke that would cause Ma to work so much. Then to top it all off Grandma and Gramps kicked her out of the loft, why would they do that?" His big brown eyes filled with tears. He may be well on his way to becoming a man, but with his moms he wore his emotions on his sleeve. Regina walked around the island, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. She placed a kiss on his head.

"From what little she told me at the diner, she was defending me, my little prince." Henry sniffled a bit as he thought about what his mother had said.

"She looks like she isn't sleeping much at all and when she does I have a feeling it's at the station."

"What? Why would she be sleeping at the station? I thought she would get a room at Granny's." Henry pulled back with an incredulous look on his face.

"Mom, if something bad happened and you didn't want anyone to know, would you go to the B & B?" Realization blazed through the brunette. Her son was right, Emma was almost as private as she was, the bed and breakfast was the last place she would go.

"I'm such an idiot." Regina covered her face with her hand. She peeked out between her fingers when she heard her son start to laugh. Her hand dropped and, with considerable effort, fixed her best evil queen stare on her son. "Don't even think about telling your other mother I said that. Just remember I know where all your video games are and I'm very good with fire." Henry pretended to zip his lip and throw away the key, even though his eyes were filled with mirth. She rolled her eyes as she turned to the stove and switched the burner off, the meat was placed in the fridge for later.

"I'm sure you have homework." Henry nodded. "You go work on that and when I get back I will restart dinner." He wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and pulled her into a tight hug before he kissed her cheek. She smiled softly as he left the room. She gathered her purse and keys with one mission in mind. Find Emma.

After a short drive into town, the Mayor parked her car next to Emma's bug at the Sheriff's station. She prepared herself as she walked across the pavement toward the building, not sure of what she would find when she entered. Her shoes clicked on the linoleum as she drew closer to the blonde's office. She could just make out the hunched over form of the woman where she appeared to be asleep, slumped across her desk.

She quietly opened the door to the small space and approached the Sheriff. When she got a better look at Emma her breath caught in her throat. The woman's fair features were twisted in her sleep, a sheen of sweat was apparent across her face and arms, and the shirt she wore was soaked through. Regina knelt down next to the sleeping woman and gently laid her hand against her flushed cheek. The pale flesh felt like it was on fire.

"Emma." She stroked damp curls out of the blonde's face. "Emma, dear, I need you to wake up." The Mayor stroked her hand down the woman's back. Without warning the blonde jolted awake and, on reflex, her foot slammed into the desk, which skittered across her office until it met the wall.

"Regina!" The name escaped Emma's lips before she realized she wasn't alone. Green eyes met worried brown. Regina spun on her heel and exited the office. The room around the Sheriff blurred as tears pooled in her eyes, she was sure she scared the woman away. She buried her face in her hands and tried to get her emotions under control. This was the reason she had been avoiding everyone, she didn't want to see their reactions when she lost it around them. Her thoughts drowned out the clack, clack, clack of heels as they came closer. The cool cloth on her neck caused her to jump in her chair before her eyes flew open to meet Regina's.

"I thought you left." She said in a small voice.

"Never. You're burning up, Emma, we need to get you to the hospital." The brunette coaxed as she ran the cool cloth over the woman's cheeks and forehead. It seemed to help as the blonde became much more coherent.

"It will go away in a minute." Brown eyes filled with confusion.

"What do you mean? How long has this been happening?"

"Since the weekend." Regina pulled back to really look at the woman in front of her. Her hair was limp and flat, she looked like she had lost a considerable amount of weight in the past few days, and her exhaustion was impossible to miss. Regina lifted her hands and cupped the blonde's face. She stroked her cheeks with her thumbs. The dark circles were more visible now than they were when Regina had seen her at the diner.

"What is going on, Miss Swan?" She held the green orbs, making it clear there would be no arguments. Regina expected the truth. Emma lost the battle with her tears and they rolled down her cheeks unabated.

"I don't know, Gina, something is wrong with me." She leaned forward and pressed her forehead into the brunette's stomach. Fingers worked their way through the blonde's hair, as the woman sobbed against her.

"Shhh...it's okay. Come with me, dear." The Mayor helped the distraught woman from her chair and collected her purse and Emma's jacket. She helped ease it on to her one arm at a time. With a hand to the small of the Sheriff's back she guided her from the building and to her car, where she put her in the passenger side and shut the door.  
When she slid into the driver side, she flicked her gaze to the woman next to her. Emma appeared to be on auto pilot as she stared out the window of the Mercedes. Regina pulled her phone out and dialed.

"Regina?"

"David..." She caught a flinch next to her, but that was the only indication that the blonde was listening. "...you need to get to the Sheriff's station. You are on night shift until further notice."

"It's Emma's week for the night shift. Where is she?"

"She is unable to be at the station tonight."

"What did you do to her?" His tone carried, what she assumed, was suppose to be a threatening edge.

"Maybe you should take a look in the mirror and ask yourself that question, Shepard. Now get to the station and do your job. If you are not here in fifteen minutes, consider yourself fired." With that she hung up the phone and started the car. They sat there in the silence until they heard the rumble of David's truck enter the parking lot. The Mayor glanced one more time at her passenger before she pulled out on Main Street.

"Emma, have you been sleeping at the station the entire week?" Emma shrugged as she continued to stare out of the window.

"Yeah."

"You are aware you could have been sleeping in a warm bed, in a nice guest room?" Emma scoffed.

"Yeah right. I love Ruby and Granny, but we both know, rumors would have run rampant all over town. No, thank you." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about the Bed & Breakfast. I was talking about the mansion."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. You should have come to me, Emma." Regina was slightly pissed that Emma didn't trust her enough to ask for help. "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to bother you." Regina sighed as she pulled into her driveway and put the car into park. Emma reached for the door handle, ready to escape the small space. The brunette's fingers wrapped around her wrist before she could move to far. Green eyes followed the line of Regina's arm until she met the woman's stare.

"You could never be a bother to me." Regina released the blonde and got out of the car. She made her way to the passenger side where she assisted Emma out of the vehicle and up to the front door where Henry waited.

"Ma? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Kid, I'm okay." Regina met Henry's eyes and gave him a small shake of her head. He nodded. Explanations could wait.

Regina guided her guest upstairs to her en suite and sat her on the toilet lid. She turned on the shower and exited the room. When she returned she had a pair of pajama pants and a fresh tank top with her. The Mayor moved to stand in front of the blonde. She grasped the woman's chin with gentle fingers and guided her face up so she would meet her gaze.

"We will get to the bottom of whatever is going on with you. I promise." Emma nodded, her eyes shone with tears yet to be shed. "Take a hot shower, dear, it will make you feel much better. Henry and I will work on dinner and then we can all relax with a movie." She smiled at the blonde and leaned down to press a kiss to the woman's forehead, pleased her temperature had returned to normal. As she made her way from the room, Emma's voice caused her to stop.

"Thanks, Regina."

"You're welcome, dear." She pulled the bathroom door shut behind her and left the woman to her own devices.

Emma sat for a long moment after Regina had left. She felt better just being in the other woman's presence, there was no denying that. She slipped her sweaty clothes off and placed them in a pile on the floor. The room around her was already filled with steam. When she stepped into the strong spray of Regina's shower she sighed in relief. The woman's water pressure was amazing and she felt her muscles begin to relax for the first time in days. After she thoroughly enjoyed her shower, she turned the water off and stepped out.

She grabbed one of the towels off the rail next to her and wrapped it around her body. Even Regina's towels were an experience in luxury. She smiled to herself as she approached the fog covered mirror. With a few quick swipes she cleared the gathered moisture off a portion of the surface. When she looked at her reflection she was met by the strong jaw, cropped hair and scruffy beard of a man. She gasped as she stumbled away from the image in the mirror. Her feet slipped on the wet tiles, hands reached out for something to stop her momentum, but they came up empty. She slammed her eyes shut just before her body met the glass of the shower door.

Regina had just put the finishing touches on their dinner, when she heard the sound of glass shattering upstairs. She turned the stove off and poofed upstairs in the next second. She pressed her ear against the bathroom door.

"Emma, is everything okay?" Worry laced her voice.

"Gina..." The response was mumbled. The brunette opened the door and fear swept through her. Emma was surrounded by shards of glass from what used to be her shower door. Blood dripped from a jagged cut on her shoulder.

"Emma, what happened?" Regina flicked her wrist, the shards of glass disappeared in a puff of smoke and the shower door became whole once more. She helped the woman back to her feet and guided her to sit commode lid. Green eyes looked frantic as they flicked from the mirror to Regina and back.

"I saw..." Her eyes focused on the mirror. "...a man, in the mirror."

"Sydney?" The Mayor's brow furrowed in confusion.

"No...I think it was me." The woman wasn't making any sense. Brown eyes scanned across the nicks and cuts scattered over pale flesh, all superficial. She scrutinized the larger injury on the blonde's shoulder. It didn't look pretty, but at least the blood flow had stopped. She brushed damp hair out of the Sheriff's face.

"Darling, can I heal your wounds?" Emma nodded, her mind still on the face she saw in the mirror. Regina's hands hovered over the minor nicks and scrapes as she sent healing magic through the blonde. The skin knit together until not even a scar was left behind. The brunette could tell the woman had just about reached her emotional limit. When she moved her focus to the gash on Emma shoulder, she added a small relaxation spell to the magic she was sending into the body under her hands. She sighed to herself as she saw the effects wash over the Sheriff.

"All done, Emma." She leaned down to gaze into green eyes. "Do you think you'll be okay to finish?" Emma nodded.

Emma took a few deep calming breaths after the Mayor left the room. She felt much better after Regina had worked her magic, her body was no longer on edge and for the first time that week, she felt like she could relax. When she stood her legs were still a bit shaky, but stable. The fluffy towel wicked the remaining beads of water off her body as she rubbed it over her skin. She pulled the tank and pajama pants on. Her back remained toward the mirror the whole time, afraid of what she would see there if she looked. As she ran Regina's brush through her hair to get the tangles out, she rolled her eyes at her own silliness. It was bad enough she didn't particularly care to look at herself, even when she had to, there was no way she would add fear on top of the reasons why she disliked the image in the mirror. When her hair was silky smooth and free from knots, she laid the brush on the counter. She stared at the bristles for a moment and on the count of three, lifted her face up to the sight that greeted her was the same image she looked at every morning. She chalked the incident up to exhaustion, as she flicked the light switch off and left the room to join her son and his other Mother.

 _~~SQ~~_

Dinner was fantastic, fajita night was one of Emma's favorite nights to be invited to the mansion. Along with every other night, if she was honest with herself. She devoured her portion like it was her last meal. She was dismayed to realize that she couldn't remember the last time her stomach had been full. Had it really been four days ago? She realized she had failed to take care of herself since all the weird shit had started happening to her.

"Ma?" She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her son's voice.

"I'm sorry, Henry, what was that?"

"I asked if you would like to choose the movie?" His gaze felt like it could penetrate her soul.

"Nah, that's okay, kid, you can pick."

After the dishes were done, the trio made themselves comfortable in the living room. Henry started up the first Lord of the Rings movie. Emma sat next to Regina, while Henry spread his ever growing body across the other couch. About half way through, Emma felt herself start to doze off, her head began to drift to the side and she jerked herself awake before it made contact with the brunette's shoulder. She chanced a peek at the woman next to her, brown eyes were focused on the movie. Emma sighed in relief that the brunette didn't notice her slip. She adjusted her position on the couch in an attempt to chase the drowsiness away. Her efforts were good for another fifteen minutes before her eyelids grew heavy once more. She blinked sleepily when she heard a soft rustling next to her, a frown formed on her lips when she realized her fatigue was getting the better of her. A gentle hand slid across her shoulders and guided her to lay down. Her head landed on a warm pillow, that she vaguely registered as Regina's lap, a soft blanket landed across her body. Fingers slid through her hair and came to rest on the nape of her neck where they kneaded and stroked the muscles there. She was rendered defenseless against the pull of her exhaustion .

She opened her eyes to a dimly lit cave. Curiosity got the better of her and she stepped around the large boulder that was keeping her hidden from the rest of the cavern. She was unsettled by the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Her parents and Maleficent were in some kind of stand off, words were being exchanged, but from where she stood, she could not make out what they were saying. She took a few steps in their direction, but no matter how close she got their words still sounded muffled. Maleficent looked devastated and, based on the pained expression on her face and the tears that fell from her eyes, she was desperately pleading with the royal couple. Emma took one more step toward her parents and that was when she saw the egg clutched in Snow's hands. She watched in horror as the royal couple turned and ran from the cavern. Maleficent crumbled before her eyes.

"MAL!" She sat up, her heart galloped in her chest.

"Shh...it's okay, you were only dreaming." A soft hand cupped her cheek. She grabbed it like a life line and leaned into the touch. She knew her body was once again hot to the touch. Minutes passed before the blonde's heartbeat settled to a normal rhythm. She was terrified of what she would see when she looked at Regina. When their eyes locked she was stunned to see nothing but concern. "Emma, what's going on? Please talk to me."

"I don't know what's happening to me, Regina." Regina could see the fear in the blonde's eyes.

"Come." Regina laced their fingers together as she stood from the couch and pulled the other woman up with her.

"What about Hen...ry..." It was then she notice the room was dark and Henry was no where to be found. A glance at the clock on the mantel told her it was 1:30 in the morning. Her head snapped back toward the brunette. "Were you going to sit here all night with my head in your lap?"

"Yes. You needed to sleep, Emma, and if that was the only way, then so be it." Emma stepped closer to the woman and placed a quick peck on the other woman's cheek.

"Thank you."

"Really, Miss Swan, it was nothing." A pink flush raced across the Mayor's cheeks. She heard a soft chuckle from the woman next to her. "What's so funny?"

"Are we really back to Miss Swan?" A spark of mischief appeared in green eyes.

"You're insufferable, you know that." Regina said with false exasperation. She pulled the woman out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom. Emma paused in the doorway, which brought the brunette to a stop as well via their still connected hands.

"Are you sure you want me to sleep in here with you? The dreams can get pretty bad. I don't want to do anything that would disturb your sleep. I could take one of the guest rooms" Regina rolled her eyes.

"I used to occasionally share a bed with our son. He never could stay in one position all night. I think if I can survive his flailing limbs, I can handle you. Besides, this way, I will know for sure that you are getting some sleep. I trust you, Emma, it will be fine." She tugged on their linked hands and pulled the blonde the rest of the way into the room. Once they were both inside she shut the door behind them. "Do you want another set of Pajamas?"

Emma glanced down at herself and saw that for the millionth time that week she had soaked through her tank. She nodded shyly. It was Regina's turn to chuckle this time.

"No need to get shy on me now, Miss Swan, I've seen you in a bath towel." The brunette winked as she passed fresh clothes to the blonde. Emma answered with a smirk and entered the bathroom to change, again. Regina made use of the woman's absence to dress in her own silk pajamas and get the bed ready. When Emma returned Regina was under the covers with her back resting against the headboard.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Emma knew the request was coming, but swallowed hard anyways. She nodded and climbed into the bed next to the brunette.

"Will you tell me what else has happened this week?" Emma sighed.

"I am having incredibly realistic dreams. Most of the times I am flying, which isn't so bad."

"Like you're in an airplane? Or like superman?" Emma quirked her lips.

"Neither. I'm flying as a dragon. I can feel my wings and my scales. Sometimes I can breath fire. And sometimes I land and transform, but I'm not me. I mean I am, but it's a different form."

"What do you mean?" Regain asked with honest curiosity. Emma began to squirm.

"When I return to human form in my dreams, I'm a man."

"Oh. Every time?"

"Every time." Determined to be as forthright as possible, in case there was a possibility that Regina could help her, she continued. "Occasionally, there are more...arousing...activities that take place and they feel just as real as the flying dreams. I feel a certain part of anatomy even after I wake up...which I clearly don't have." By this point Emma's face and neck were scarlet with embarrassment. Fingers under her chin lifted Emma's face up to meet brown eyes once more.

"Don't be embarrassed, dear. It's important to know everything. I'm not here to judge you. I want to help, if I can. Okay?" Emma nodded. She tried to gather her courage.

"Sometimesyou'retheonedoingthosearousingactiviteswithme." The blonde rushed out in a quiet voice.

"I didn't quite catch that, Emma." The blonde's shoulders sagged, she wished she didn't have to repeat her self. With a deep breath she prepared to get kicked out of the brunette's bed.

"I said, you are the one doing those arousing activities with me, in my dreams." She clenched her eyes shut. When she wasn't engulfed in flames or in a heap on the floor, she cracked one eye open and was met with an ear to ear grin from the mayor.

"I'm flattered, Miss Swan." Emma groaned, knowing she was never going to live this down. Dragon dreams and imaginary sexcapades with the hot Mayor, what else did the universe have in store for her?

"Can I ask you a serious question, not related to what is happening to you?" Emma detected a hint of nerves from the brunette and noticed that her fingers twitched across the fabric of the comforter in an unsteady rhythm.

"Sure."

"Is that..." The Mayor's mouth was suddenly dry. "Is that something you would want to explore?"

"Being a dragon? I didn't think that was possible, but I have to be honest, it would be pretty epic."

"No, idiot, the other part." Regina huffed. Emma's brow scrunched in confusion.

"Huh?" It quickly dawned on her what the Mayor meant. "oh..." Her eyes grew wide with surprise, she never thought Regina would want her like that. "OH!"

Regina pulled her knees up to her chest, uncertain how to interpret the Sheriff's reaction.

"That depends." The blonde said after she got over her initial shock.

"On what?"

"Would it be just sex?"

Regina weighed her options. She could say yes and try to be content with whatever the blonde was willing to share with her. Or she could answer the woman honestly, even though it terrified her to put her heart on the line again. After the events of her past, was she willing to risk it all for the woman in front of her? The simple answer was, yes, Emma was worth everything.

"No, I don't want just sex. I want it all. I want go on dates with you,and hold your hand when we walk down Main Street, kiss your lips when we part at the diner for our respective work days, and all the things couples do. I want to be able to call you mine. I just didn't know how to tell you. I know this is probably the worst possible time to have this discussion, what with all your going throu..." Emma leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on the Mayor's plump lips. The brunette hummed at the sensation of Emma's soft exploration. The Sheriff pulled back and stroked the woman's cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. Her smile felt like it was going to split her cheeks.

"I want all that too, with you." Regina's grin matched the blonde's as they both leaned back against the headboard with their fingers laced together.

"I'm so glad you said that. I really didn't want to have to explain to our son why I fried his other mother." Regina winked at the blonde. Emma chuckled.

"I think we need some ground rules for arguments. First rule: No fireballs."

"Fine." Regina pretended to pout. Emma placed a sweet kiss on the protruding lip. Now that she had permission to kiss the woman she didn't know how she was ever going to stop. With a sigh she pulled back from the body next to her and refocused on their previous conversation.

"The dreams aren't the only thing that happened this past week." She said in a small voice. "My temperature fluctuates. I feel like a furnace and I sweat profusely during those episodes. You've witnessed them yourself." Regina nodded and continued to listen. "And you've seen the sudden increase in strength the day I broke the glass at the diner and again this evening at the Sheriff's station when I kicked the desk. I think I might have split my parent's door in the middle, after they kicked me out. My temper is all over the place, which is one of the reasons I've been avoiding people."

"I scared the shit out of Hook. Not that I regret that part, but I lifted him from our bench down at the docks like he weighed nothing and then my voice changed."

"You're voice changed?"

"Yeah it was weird, I was telling him to stay away from my family or he would regret it and my voice fell like an octave. Gina, I sounded like a man. I was just as shocked as he was. Then tonight when I got out of the shower, my reflection wasn't my own. I saw a man's reflection in the mirror." She thought about the face she saw in the mirror earlier. The image had startled her, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit intrigued by what she saw, not that she would tell Regina that. After all, it was just a trick of her sleep deprived mind.

"What was your dream about tonight? You woke up screaming for Mal."

"I dreamt that I was in a cavern. My parents and Maleficent were there. They were stealing her egg." Regina bit her lip, she didn't want to tell the woman next to her that her dream wasn't just a dream, but she knew she had no choice.

"I am not sure how to tell you this, Emma, but your parents actually did that."

"Really?"

"Maleficent told me about it after we left the diner on Sunday. We were waiting for her magic to return before we were going to ask you to help her find her daughter."

"Me? You two are the most powerful magic wielders in town, what can I possibly do that you can't?"

"Well, darling, Mal found out her daughter is in this realm. If there is one thing you excel at it's finding people."

"Oh." Emma looked down at their joined hands. "In that case, yes, I want to help."

"I figured you would. Mal's magic has come back quite a bit, but she's not quite to full power yet. I figure by the end of the week, she should be back to her old self. " Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde as she scooted them down under the covers.

"Why did my parent's steal her baby?" Emma asked as she curled up next to the brunette.

"Snow mentioned something about protecting you from your potential to go dark. Other than that I really don't know what happened, if you want to know, you'll have to ask them." Emma rolled her eyes.

"And have them tell me more lies? I'd be better off talking to Gold."

"You might be right about that, dear. Now that I think about it, Mal might be able to help you figure out what is causing these strange episodes you've been having. Since your dreams seem to be dragon related, she seems to be the logical choice to talk to. Would that be something you would be willing to do?" Emma settled her head against the brunette's chest and nodded.

"I'm willing to do just about anything to find answers, as long as you go with me." Regina smiled softly as she heard the blonde's voice start to drift into a sleepy murmur

"Of course, I'll be by your side the whole way." She kissed the crown of blonde hair under her chin. "Now sleep, my dear, you've had a rough week." With a flick of her wrist the lights were extinguished and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Rude And Not So Rude Awakenings

Regina hummed as she reveled in the wonderful warmth that surrounded her body. It felt like she was wrapped in a blanket that just came out of the dryer. She furrowed her brows as the heat rose on the left side of her chest. Her breath caught when a pang of arousal raced through her from the sensation of a firm stroke across her nipple. The touch continued until her sensitive peak strained against the fabric of her pajama top. Her bleary eyes opened to a room just beginning to fill with morning light. She sucked in a breath as she realized who was responsible for her current state.

Emma was draped across half of her body and her thumb repeated the same path over her silk covered flesh. She wondered briefly, how long the blonde had been accidentally fondling her in her sleep. She chased the thoughts from her mind and focused on the problem at hand. Regina wrapped her fingers around the wrist of the overactive digit and guided it down to rest on her stomach. She sighed in relief when the woman remained asleep.

Emma, however, had other plans. A small sigh escaped the pink lips and sent a puff of warm air across the skin above the brunette's collar. Her arms tensed around the slim waist of the woman next to her. With a slight adjustment to her position, one of her thighs brushed against the Mayor's already heated center. Regina bit her lip to prevent the moan lodged in her throat from escaping.

"Em-ma" Her voice broke as the body beside her began to rock against her hip. She cleared her throat.

"Wake up, Emma." Her voice sounded stronger, but still strained with the unintentional arousal the blonde as caused. Emma wrinkled her forehead as Regina's voice seeped through to her dream world. "Open your eyes, darling." Bleary green eyes blinked open.

"R'gina? What's wrong?" She moved to curl further into the woman next to her and inadvertently increased the pressure at the apex of Regina's thighs. Unable to stop it, a small moan left the brunette's lips. Emma's eyes went wide when she realized what she was doing and she quickly removed her leg from its intimate position.

"I'm sorry." She tried to roll away from the woman next to her, filled with embarrassment and a bit ashamed at her non-consensual groping, but Regina's quick reflexes pulled her back to her side.

"It's okay. We were both asleep, you didn't do anything wrong. Understand?" Emma nodded against the other woman's shoulder. Regina threaded her fingers through golden tresses. "Besides, I only woke you because I thought you might want to be awake when we take that step in our relationship." Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss that for anything." She stroked the satiny fabric under her hand.

"That being said, even though my entire being is screaming for me to roll you over and take advantage of this situation, my rational self tells me it's much to soon for that." Emma pulled back and rose up on her elbow so she was able to study the face of the beautiful woman beside her. She cupped her jaw, leaned in and pressed her lips to the Mayors. Regina's fingers scratched against the woman's scalp as she gently curled them into blonde tresses.

They kissed at a leisurely pace, neither pushing for more than a simple connection. When Emma pulled back she stared into Regina's chocolate orbs.

"I will wait for as long as you need, Gina, there's no pressure here. Don't get me wrong, I want you, in fact I will probably have to take a cold shower after this, but even if we never take that step, it would be okay. This, right here, is enough." Pink lips kissed the brunette's cheek, her eye lids, the tip of her nose and finally they placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled softly at the woman before her.

"Thank you, Emma. You have no idea how much that means to me." Emma nodded.

"I think I understand more than you know." Emma could see the questions flood into Regina's eyes. She leaned in and kissed her one more time before she retreated to the bathroom for that cold shower she mentioned.

When she exited the en suite in her towel she glanced around the room. There was no sign of Regina, but there on the chaise in front of the window laid her clothes from the day before, fresh from the laundry. Emma smiled to herself as she pulled each garment on. By the time she was finished she could smell the scent of bacon as it floated up the stairs.

Her nose led her to the kitchen where Regina stood, dressed in her robe.

"How was you shower, Emma?" The brunette asked with a knowing smirk.

"Very...refreshing." An amused chuckle was the other woman's reply.

"That's good to hear. While I finish this will you please go retrieve our son?"

"Sure."

Emma turned and climbed the stairs to their son's room. She knocked on the door and received no reply. Assuming that it was safe, she turned the knob and entered the danger zone, a teenage boy's room. Henry's room was free of the typical dirty laundry that would litter a normal kids room, she wasn't sure if that was her son's doing or Regina's. His bookcases were pristine, every book properly shelved in it's rightful place. The one spot that gave away the age of the boy who lived there, was the desk in the corner of the room. Action figures overflowed from the top shelf, the surface was scattered with papers and notebooks filled with stories and scrawled memos and notations from various missions over the years. Comic books dotted the spaces in between. It looked like chaos to her, but to the young man sleeping in the bed, it was a well organized mess. She turned her focus to their son.

"Hey, kid, time to get up!" She said in a slightly raised voice. The lump under the covers grunted and turned away from the intrusion. "Henry, up and at 'em! She tried a little louder.

"5 m're minutes, Ma." Came the mumbled reply from under the covers before he promptly fell back to sleep. She stood back with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, you've left me no choice." She launched herself onto the bed, careful not to land on her child, and began to shake the mattress for all she was worth.

"EARTHQUAKE HENRY! WAKE UP, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Henry jolted awake. His wide brown eyes met the mischievous green eyes of his Ma. Without hesitation he flung his pillow at her head. She knew his weakness and her fingers danced across his sides. Even though he was getting older, he would never out grow his ticklish spot. Emma made use of the top secret information and attacked the vulnerability without mercy. His laughter filled the room until he gasped for breath.

"Okay, okay...I'm up...stop...MA! I'm going to pee my pants!" She laughed and accepted her son's surrender.

"Okay, kid, 10 minuets to get ready, or I'm eating your bacon." He jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Well if I would have known bacon was that motivating I would have started with that." She said to herself as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Regina had just finished plating the food when Emma stepped through the door way.

"What was all that about?" She handed Emma one of the plates to carry to the table.

"The sleep of the dead calls for drastic wake up measures. Although I seem to have found his weakness." Regina chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, what's that?"

"Bacon."

"One guess who he gets that from." Emma stuck her tongue out. Henry chose that moment to stomp down the steps and join them, cutting off any smart remark the Mayor was about to make.

"Good Morning, honey."

"Morning, Mom." He kissed her cheek as he walked past her seat. After he took his seat at the table, he dug into his food with enthusiasm. Emma may not have raised their son, but by some strange hormonal magic of puberty, he now ate with the same speed and precision as his other mother. Regina looked between the two as they devoured their food. She shook her head at her observation and began eating her own food in a more civilized manner.

When they were finished, Emma and Henry volunteered to clear the table, while Regina went upstairs and got ready for work. When she came back down she caught a flash of Henry as he raced out the door for school. Emma stood at the base of the steps.

"Shouldn't you be getting to the station, Sheriff Swan?" She descended the stairs with a bit more sway to her hips than was necessary. Emma never looked away, until the sleek black heels came to rest in front of her. Green eyes caught the brunette's gaze. The blonde stuffed stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans to prevent them from twisting together. She broke their stare and her eye flicked around the foyer.

"Um, I just wanted to ask..." She took a deep breath. "Did you mean all the things you said last night? Are you sure about me?" Regina took one step into Emma's personal space. Her fingers gripped the blonde's chin in a firm, but gentle hold. Emma couldn't resist the pull to look into the chocolate orbs before her.

"If this mornings events weren't enough to tell you, then I will repeat it as many times as you need to hear. I meant every word, Emma. I want it all." She leaned in and brushed her lips across the blonde's. She felt those lips pull into a grin mid-kiss. Determined to make the smile disappear in the best way possible, she traced the woman's full bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. The moan that followed was music to her ears. Lips parted and she slid her tongue against the blondes. Her fingers threaded through blonde curls.

Emma's brain had short circuited when the brunette's tongue traced her lip, but the feel of fingers in her hair brought her back to reality. Her hands slid around Regina's waist and she walked her backwards until the woman's back met the wall with a dull thud. Regina let out a hum of approval. With a gentle tug of golden curls she kissed pinks lips once more and then pulled away to meet lust filled green eyes.

"Did that answer your question, Miss Swan?" Emma nodded, unable to form words. Regina ran her thumb over Emma's lower lip to remove the lipstick that had transferred between them. "Good. Now, we both have jobs to get to, darling." Emma groaned.

"I think I need another shower." The Sheriff mumbled, just loud enough to reach Regina's ears. A smokey laugh was the only response.

 _~~SQ~~_

Emma walked to the station with her ear to ear grin plastered on her face. She was sure that she looked crazy to anyone who passed her by. Even after she arrived at her office, she was unable to get her lips to relax into a more neutral expression. Her paper work was completed in record time and she started to organize her desk when the sound of footsteps came from the hall. When she looked up in time she saw David enter the room. Not even his presence could dampen her good mood.

"Hey."

"Hey" He answered, a bit confused at his daughters chipper attitude toward him. She hadn't spoke to him since their argument at the loft. "What has you in such a good mood? Did Hook finally make his move?" He winked at her. Her boisterous laugh echoed around the room.

"God, no. Eww...that is totally gross." He looked even more confused.

"Oh, well then, what lucky fellow put that smile on my Princess's face?" Her good mood evaporated in that instant. She turned cold eyes toward the deputy.

"Damn it, David, you just can't help yourself can you?" Her skin prickled, as if it was too tight, and her temperature began to rise. Beads of sweat dotted her brow.

"What's wrong? What did I do?"

"I fucking hate it when you call me Princess. I don't know what I have to do to make you hear that. I have asked you multiple times to not call me that." She felt like she had a ball of fire in the pit of her gut. Her hand slapped down on the desk in front of her, it buckled under the impact. She doubled over as the discomfort in her stomach increased.

"Emma..." He placed his hand on her arm and jumped at the heat he felt there. "Emma, we need to get you to a doctor. Now."

"No!"

"What!? Don't be stubborn just because you're angry with me. Let's go."

"No, call Regina, she'll know what to do." Emma ground out through clenched teeth as she tried to hold on to what little control she had. Her breath came in shallow pants and the sweat dripped from her face.

"I'm not calling the Evil Queen to take care of my daughter. I'll call Blue."

"NO!" Her voice roared from her throat in the same tone she used with Hook at the docks. David's eyes grew wide at the sound. Emma swallowed and hoped her voice would be normal when she spoke the next words. "Call Regina, I need her here. Now, David!" Knowing when a battle was lost and not wanting to see his child in distress he pulled his cell phone from his jeans and called the Mayor. Not two seconds later a puff of purple smoke appeared beside them.

"Emma, what's wrong?" She ignored the man in the room and focused entirely on Emma. "What do you need?" She stroked the blonde's back.

"I...need..to...get...out...of...here." She panted out. Regina wrapped her arm around the woman's waist and poofed them back to the mansion. When they appeared in the study, the brunette turned to the woman and cupped her sweat slicked cheeks. She drew the woman's florescent green gaze to her.

"Nice deep breaths, darling." Emma did as she was told and could feel the episode begin to pass, with the more oxygen she drew in. Regina watched as the woman's eyes slowly faded to their natural forest green. She pressed her lips to a flushed cheek. "There you are." Emma gave her a small smile.

"I was going to wait to go to Mal's tomorrow, but I think we need to go see her tonight. That was a pretty bad one, Emma."

"Okay."

The sound of the front door as it opened and shut, announced the arrival of their son after his day at school.

"Mom!" His voice echoed. Regina huffed.

"In the study, dear." She glanced at the blonde. "I know he learned that from you, by the way." Emma chuckled softly, still wrung out from her outburst. Henry stepped into the room and glanced from one mother to the other.

"What's going on? Ma, no offense, but you don't look so good." He could clearly see the damp neckline of her shirt from where he stood in the doorway. Her hair looked like she had just finished an hour of intense cardio.

"None taken."

"Your Mother hasn't been feeling well. We think it's something magical, so we are going to go see Maleficent. I think she will know what to do."

"Maleficent? Do you think that's wise, Mom?" He stepped further into the room and sat on the arm of the sofa.

"We have a truce in place, Henry. She is just trying to fit into her new home. I think once she realizes how nice it is here, she will not want to jeopardize the freedom she has." Henry thought for a few minutes.

"I hope I can meet her soon."

"I think she would like that very much." She smiled at her son, always proud at how far he had come since the days he saw the world in black and white. He learned one can redeem themselves if their hearts were truly in it, a lesson she would be forever grateful for. She feathered her fingers through his hair.

"Now, I don't know what time we will be back, but I expect you in bed at a reasonable hour. There are leftovers in the fridge, in case we aren't back by dinner time."

"Got it, Mom. I solemnly swear I won't be up to no good."

"Haha, young man." She nudged him, so he fell down onto the couch with a soft thump. He turned to his blonde Mother and saw her eyes filled with mirth at their antics. He leaned over and engulfed her in a hug then placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I hope Maleficent can help and that you feel better soon."

"Thanks, Kid, me too."

Regina bit her lip. Emma's focus shifted to the brunette.

"What's wrong, Regina?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to use magic on you anymore this evening since we don't know what's causing this, but I have to poof back to town hall to get my things and my car. I don't want to leave you."

"Go. The kid is here. I'm feeling better, my temperature is even almost normal. I'll be okay for a bit." Regina pressed her hand to the blonde's forehead to confirm the woman's statement. Her skin felt considerably cooler, but still a bit warmer than normal.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. While you're gone I am going to grab a quick shower to freshen up, then we can head to Maleficent's house." Regina nodded.

"Okay, but if anything happens call me or have Henry call me."

"Will do. Now go, the quicker you leave the quicker you get back." Regina sent a small smile to the blonde then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Henry's gaze bore into Emma the moment the brunette disappeared from the room.

"What?"

"Is there something going on between you two?" He squinted his eyes and watched the blonde fidget under his scrutiny.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, she just treated you the same way she treats me when I'm sick. I have never seen her do that with anyone else, not even Robin. So, I'll ask again, is there something going on between you two?" He tried not to let his smile become smug as he waited for her answer.

"And, if there was?" She was nervous. His answer could make or break her future with Regina.

"If there was, I would say it's about damn time." She released a breath she hadn't even known she was holding.

"So you're okay with us being together?" She needed to be sure.

"Your my moms, of course I'm okay with it. I wish it would have happened sooner, but sometimes the best things in life take time, right?" She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"How did you get so wise?" They looked at each other and answered the question at the same time.

"Mom""Your Mom." Their laughter filled the room.

 _~~SQ~~_

When Regina returned to the house, she found her son in the living room, enmeshed in a zombie killing frenzy. She pursed her lips at the gratuitous violence on the screen. Her eyes scanned the room in search of his other mother, who she assumed would be equally enamored with the blood bath on the screen.

"Where's your Mother, Henry?"

"She went up to take a shower after you left. Hasn't come down yet." He answered as he tilted the control in his hand and mashed the buttons in rapid succession. His enemy died a rather explosive death. She sighed. Why she ever let Emma talk her into buying that game for their son, she'll never know.

"Did you check on her?" He paused his killing spree and looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Mom! She is my Ma, of course I didn't check on her while she was taking a shower. I would have thought you would give me more credit than that. After all, I do know how to respect other people's privacy." She narrowed her eyes at the boy. He knew something, she could tell by the way his eyes glinted with mischief.

"Henry Daniel Mills, what is it you think you know?" He smirked at his Mother.

"Let's just say I approve."

"Approve of what?" She asked after a moment of trying to figure out what he was talking about. He rolled his eyes. She was struck by just how much he resembled herself.

"You and Ma." Her mouth gaped open.

"Oh."

"I'm happy for you two. I'm glad you finally told each other how you feel." His smile telegraphed how happy the newest development in their family made him.

"Really? We would have told you soon, but it just became official last night. Actually, how did you find out? Did Emma tell you?"

"No, I could tell by the way you were taking care of her. You don't look at anyone else, the way you look at Ma. As a teenage boy whose Moms are making googly eyes at each other I have to say, ew." She began to open her mouth to refute his accusation of their ogling of one another, but he held up his hand before she could speak. "As just your son, Henry, I think it's great and I'm glad you're happy." She blinked the moisture that gathered in the corner of her eyes away before she leaned over the back of the couch and kissed his head.

"Thank you, dear. Now you go back to saving the world from Zombie kind and I am going to go check on your Mother."

When she arrived upstairs her bedroom door was cracked open. She frowned as she looked in the room and did not spot the other woman inside. A quick look in her en suite proved fruitless as well, although she could tell the blonde had in fact taken a shower, by the fresh scent of her own soap in the air. She exited the room and made her way to the guest room next to hers. She knocked lightly before she turned the knob. When she opened the door the light from the hallway revealed the form of the Sheriff fast asleep on the bed. Regina's lips spread in a soft smile. She took a few steps more into the room and sat next to the woman on the bed. Her fingers arranged damp curls into some semblance of order.

Regina stared at the blonde for more time than was probably polite. Emma's face was so relaxed and peaceful that she didn't have the heart to wake her so they could go to Maleficent's cabin. Instead she grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and covered the woman before she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep well, darling." She whispered as she left the room and gently shut the door behind her.

 _~~SQ~~_

Regina had checked on Emma multiple times throughout the evening, out of worry that the woman would have another episode. The Sheriff slept through dinner and when it was time for Regina to turn in for the night she fought with herself about where she should sleep. As she completed her nightly rituals of washing her face and brushing her teeth, she tried to convince herself that Emma was fine in the guest room.  
Her internal struggle raged on even as she pulled the covers back and climbed into her own bed. She closed her eyes and forced herself to get some sleep. The Mayor, unable to reach the deep sleep she longed for, she flinched awake and shoved her covers off with a huff. With silent steps she made her way down the hall and entered the dark guest room, climbed under the blanket and wrapped herself around the warm body of the Sheriff. When she closed her eyes sleep came easily.

When Emma blinked herself awake the first thing she became aware of was the body pressed against her from behind. She sighed. She wanted to wake up like this every morning. She rolled over to look at her bed mate. Regina's face was smooth in her slumber. Emma leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. She traced her finger over sculpted brows and down the bridge of the brunette's nose with a feather light touch. Her path of exploration traveled across the shape of full lips. The Sheriff gasped when the tip of a pink tongue flicked across the sensitive pad of her finger. Green eyes met brown.

"Good Morning, Emma." Emma cheeks tinted at the smokey tone of Regina's voice.

"Morning. I'm sorry I fell asleep." She wasn't sure why she whispered, but it felt right. Regina sat up and began to stretch the kinks out of her body. Emma's eyes zeroed in on the olive flesh that peeked out from between the Mayor's top and pajama pants. Her gaze snapped back to the Mayor's face when she heard her begin to speak.

"It's okay, you were exhausted. Besides it was probably better to wait until today anyways. I'm sure Mal is back to full power by now." Emma cleared her throat and nodded.

"Sounds good. Can we get breakfast at Granny's before we head over there?"

"I suppose that would be acceptable, but you have to wake Henry if you want to go before he heads to school."

"On it!" Emma leapt from the bed before she turned back and pecked the Mayor on the lips then then left the room. Regina smiled when she noticed how relaxed the Sheriff was. She got up from the bed and folded the blanket then draped it across the end of the bed. Just as she stepped out of the room, Emma's raised voice traveled down the hall.

"ZOMBIES ARE INVADING STORYBROOKE, HENRY! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Regina rolled her eyes with a soft laugh and made her way to her bathroom to get ready for the day.


	6. Unexpected Changes

When everyone was ready for their respective day, they decided a nice walk in the brisk morning air would do them all some good. Henry was fast approaching the age where he would no longer want to be seen on a morning stroll into town with his moms, so the pair thought they would enjoy his company while they could, even if his head was buried in his phone most the way there.

As they walked down the sidewalk on Mifflin Street Regina felt the faint brush of Emma's hand against her own. She glanced at the woman next to her. The blonde's gaze remained on the scenery in front of them. If it weren't for the nervous way the woman chewed on her lip, Regina would have thought she imagined the brief touches. She took a leap of faith and laced her fingers with the Sheriff's. Emma's long digits curled around hers in return. They both wore twin smiles all the way to the diner.

Upon their arrival, Emma held the door for the brunette and their son to enter before her. When the pair was seated in the booth toward the back of the room, she leaned down and whispered in Regina's ear.

"I'll be back. I need to talk to Ruby." Emma gave her a peck on the cheek before she made her way over to the counter.

"Morning, Emma!" Ruby smiled at her friend. She didn't miss the fact that the Sheriff and Mayor looked very cozy.

"Hey, Rubes, mind if we talk in private? I'll be quick." Ruby heard the serious tone of Emma's voice.

"Sure, follow me." The waitress led them to a storage room in the back where they wouldn't be interrupted. She hoisted herself up to sit on the chest freezer in the back of the room. "What's up?"

"If I needed you to, would you be willing to cover for me at the Sheriff's Station?" Ruby opened her mouth to answer, Emma continued on without pause. "I know you don't want the job permanently, but I need to take care of a few things and I don't trust my Father to have free reign of the position if I am not able to be there for a while." Ruby blew a breath out, how could she deny her friend.

"Okay, but you will explain this to me right? Cause I already know something is up, you smell different. And I'm not talking about the sudden addition of Madame Mayor scent." Emma face flamed red. Ruby chuckled.

"Well then, how do I smell different?"

"You used to smell like cinnamon with a touch of vanilla. Now you still have the cinnamon smell, but there is a stronger aroma of smoke and burnt marshmallows weaved in. It's like something has changed inside you." Emma was amazed at how perceptive her friend was, but she really shouldn't have been, the woman was a wolf after all.

"You're right something is going on, but we aren't sure what. We are going to talk to Maleficent today after we see Henry off to school. I don't know what we might have to do to fix whatever this is. That's why I wanted to know if you would step in as my temporary replacement, just in case I'm out of commission for awhile. I promise I will let you know what we find out."

"Okay. You know David isn't going to like this, right?" Emma nodded.

"I know, but right now he's the least of my worries. I hope it won't put you in a rough spot with them."

"Nah, I can handle your parents, no problem." The brunette hopped off her perch. Emma wrapped her friend in a tight hug. Ruby stood there for a moment frozen in shock, but quickly recovered and reciprocated the embrace.

"Thanks for being such a good friend, Ruby."

"I'm sure I'll think of something you can do to make it up to me." She patted the blonde on the back before she gently pulled away and nudged her toward the front of the restaurant. "Now go enjoy breakfast with your family."

 _~~SQ~~_

Emma leaned back and rubbed her stomach. She had downed the lumberjack special: four pancakes smothered in butter and syrup, a heaping pile of hash browns, four small sausage links, three pieces of bacon and a generous serving of scrambled eggs. Her empty plate sat in front of her, a trophy of her accomplishment.

"I can't believe you just ate all that." Regina remarked from behind her second cup of coffee.

"Me neither." Emma groaned a bit, but regretted nothing. Henry shoveled the last bite of his pancakes into his mouth before he slid from the booth.

"Gotta go, Moms. Bus is here. Text me and let me know how things go with Maleficent." When he turned to leave he revealed a shocked Snow White, who was about to sit down at a table near by. Emma's hand landed on Regina's thigh under the table. Regina placed her hand on top of the blonde's and stroked the warm flesh with her thumb.

"You're going to see Maleficent?" The pixie haired woman asked, color rose in the woman's pale cheeks. Emma took a deep breath, a flicker of heat rose inside her. She waited until their son exited the building before she turned her attention to Snow.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Honestly, Mom, not to be rude, but I really don't feel like sharing that information with you. Suffice to say I need her help with something."

"Why not go to Blue? She would be more than happy to help you." Emma's lips pressed into a hard line. She felt Regina slide her fingers between hers and squeeze in an attempt to ground her. Her face relaxed a bit and she gave the brunette a small smile before she brought their joined hands on to the top of the table, in clear view of Snow White.

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't want the assistance of a fairy who turned her back on a child who desperately needed her help, but favored another with whatever their hearts desired."

"That's not how it happened, Emma."

"Isn't it? Because it seems to me that the fairies have no problem abandoning children whose parents do wrong, and give no consideration to the fact that those are the very children that need them most." Emma stopped herself before her tirade caused a scene in the diner.

"The simpler answer is, I don't trust her." Emma said in a more civil tone.

"Oh, but you trust a villain like Maleficent?" Snow folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, Regina trusts her and I trust Regina."

"And, we all know, Regina always keeps the best company doesn't she." Emma's smirk was a bit smug when she looked at her mother.

"Well, she is keeping pretty good company with me, so I would have to agree with that statement." Regina stifled a very unladylike snort at the blonde's clever response. Snow's face turned a bit green at the insinuation. The bell above the door rang out and David strode across the room to join his wife. His eyes landed on the women's joined hands, the Prince's demeanor became ominous.

"What's the meaning of this?"He spat. Emma felt her hackles raise, heat coursed through her body. Regina leaned in close and touched her forehead against the blondes temple.

"Deep breaths, darling." Emma nodded and attempted to follow the brunettes instructions. Her attention turned back to David.

"I don't think it's really any of your business, David."

"I'm your Father, it most certainly is my business." Emma felt that same ball of heat form in her stomach from the day before. Sweat beaded in her hairline. She stood from the booth and released Regina's hand, afraid she might hurt the woman on accident. Regina watched the change happen. Emma exhibited a fury that was not equal to the situation she was in.

"No, it's not." Emma's breath came in heavy pants, the ever present sweat showed up and coursed down her face. Her eyes flared to there supernatural green and bored into the man before her. Her stomach clenched as the ball of heat grew into an inferno, she leaned against their table as the the immensity of it overwhelmed her. Regina's gaze was drawn to a flicker of something on the Sheriff's wrist, a symbol she had seen before in the recent past. Just when she caught another glimpse, it disappeared.

She stood from the booth and stroked her hand down the other woman's back.

"Emma, we need to get you to Mal." Emma nodded again and took a deep breath as she straightened her posture. Regina prepared to guide the blonde out of the diner, but as they took their first steps toward the exit, David's hand snagged Regina's wrist and pulled her back.

"You're not taking my daughter anywhere." Emma reacted on instinct and wrapped her fingers around her Father's wrist in an unforgiving grip. She squeezed until tears formed in the man's eyes and he released the hold he had on the Mayor. Emma clenched her fingers a bit harder, which earned a whimper from the Prince. The gentle touch of Regina's skin on the back of her hand broke through the red haze of anger that clouded her mind.

"That's enough, Emma. It's okay, he didn't hurt me." Emma glanced at the woman's delicate wrist and searched for any obvious injuries. When she found none, she turned back to David and released the grasp she had on him. He rubbed his abused wrist to get the circulation back to his hand.

"Don't ever touch my girlfriend like that again." Warmth spread through Regina's chest when she heard what the blonde called her. They turned and without further issue exited the diner. When they reached the sidewalk, Emma waved her hand and Regina's Mercedes appeared next to the curb in front of them.

"Did you just poof my car, Miss Swan?"

"Yes." She gritted out, her body felt like it was at war with itself. "We need to go now, Gina. This time feels different and I don't think I can hold it together much longer." Brown eyes focused on panicked greens. She helped the woman into her car and shut the door before she ran to the driver side.

Once they were on their way down Main Street and out of the line of sight of the Diner, Emma groaned and curled into herself in the passenger seat. Regina pressed on the accelerator to increase her speed, her eyes bounced from the road in front of her to the blonde beside her.

Emma writhed in her seat as her flesh heated, her muscles were wracked with spasms and her bones ached. She tried to distract herself by watching their journey out the windshield, but the sensations increased in intensity and were just too much to ignore. She wrapped around her middle as the ball of fire in her gut expanded in size until it encompassed her entire torso. Her breath singed her lungs as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Gina!" Her voice slid into her masculine tone. She felt Regina's hand clamp down her her thigh.

"Hang on, Emma, we are almost there." Emma looked up and saw they were on a dirt road that terminated in a dead end. Trees surrounded them on all sides.

"Where?" She moaned.

"It's hidden by magic, only visitors who know where the entrance is and mean no harm may enter." Regina steered the car toward the line of trees and proceeded to drive right through them. Any other day, Emma would have been awe struck, but as soon as they passed through the magical barrier, she let out agonized groan. It felt like she was being pulled apart from the inside out.

"Stop the car!" Regina didn't hesitate before she pressed the break and brought the car to a stand still. Emma ripped her seat belt off, her fingers scrambled to pull the latch on the door. She stumbled out of the car and took a few deep breaths of the cool autumn air. All of her efforts to stop the episode did nothing to quell her unease. Regina's hand landed on her back and began to rub small circles there.

The Sheriff doubled over and fell to her knees as the inferno in her stomach flared and sent waves of pain through her whole being. Beads of sweat rolled down her flesh and the cool breeze made goosebumps appear across her overheated skin. She was helpless to control the violent tremors that traveled through her body. She was sure the sound of her teeth, as they chattered in her head, could be heard by the woman next to her.

Regina was at a loss for what to do to help the woman crumpled in front of her and it terrified her. She had never seen anything like this in this realm, or any other for that matter. Before she could attempt to offer Emma any kind of comfort, a cloud of smoke billowed into existence and engulfed the last sound she heard was Emma's pained scream.

"Emma!"As the cloud lingered around the woman, Regina faced her palms toward the mist and sent purple tendrils of her magic at the offending mass. Her arms shook with her efforts, her hope faded when she failed to penetrate the barrier around the Sheriff. When the last reserves of her power died she swayed on her feet, exhausted. She leaned against the side of her car and tried to will her magic back, so that she could try again. Her eyes filled with tears of frustration when she realized she was powerless to help the woman she loved. Faced with the unknown, she wrung her hands, her mind filled with all the horrible possibilities that could be taking place inside the cloud. After what seemed like an eternity the smoke began to clear. Regina blinked several times, not sure what she saw before her was real.

On the ground, where Emma disappeared moments ago, sat a man. His long muscular arms were wrapped around his legs as he curled into himself. His forehead rested against his knees, blonde hair shielded his face from her view. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Hello?" Exhaustion forgotten she focused on the need to determine who this was and where her Swan went. The man lifted his head, but kept his eyes clenched shut.

"Gina?" He slapped his hands over his mouth in shock.

"Emma?!" Regina's eyes blew wide. "Is that you?" Emma lowered her considerably larger hands.

"Yeah. What happened? Is it bad?" Once it was confirmed that the person before her was in fact her Emma, Regina wasted no time before she knelt next to her.

"I don't think bad is the correct word, but it's definitely different." She ran her fingers through the woman's new hair. Gone were the curls that flowed down her back, in its place was a straight, golden, shoulder length style that better suited this version of Emma. "I think you should open your eyes and see for yourself."

"Okay." Emma nodded to herself before she slowly cracked her eyes open and looked into Regina's concerned brown.

"Hey."

"Hello, dear." Regina's smile was the same, which put Emma at ease. She braced herself and looked down. Her breath caught in her throat at the way her body had changed. Her muscles were well defined and strong, her limbs were thick and longer than she was used to, and she could not miss the unusual sensation of the addition between her legs. At first she thought she might be back in one of her dreams, but the residual aches the transformation left behind felt too real to be imagined.

Her clothes, that fit her minutes ago, hung in tatters where they were unable to contain her new form. Her skinny jeans were ripped at the seams and if she weren't positioned in the fashion she was, there was no doubt Regina would have gotten quite the eye full. She cleared her throat.

"Would you be able to magic me some clothes?" The timbre of her voice surprised her and she wondered if she would ever get used to it. Regina bit her lip, not sure if she could muster the magic for the task.

"I'll do my best. "

"'kay." Regina nodded once and waved her hands.

When Emma examined Regina's work, she was pleased by the woman's selections. A pair of loose fitting jeans and a comfortable pair of underwear, which she had no idea how Regina imagined into existence, now covered her lower half. A green flannel shirt and some black boots completed her outfit. She frowned as she noticed the shredded leather jacket next to her. Regina observed the expression on the face before her and rolled her eyes. She decided the woman had had enough upheaval for one day, so she waved her hand again and a new, larger replica of the Sheriff's red leather jacket appeared in the woman's grasp. The smile that graced the masculine face in front of her was all she needed to see to know she made the right choice, even if she was a bit light headed.

"Thanks." Emma slipped her arms into the new jacket and sighed.

"Think you can stand, darling?" Emma straightened her long legs. Regina offered her a hand which she accepted. The blonde stared at their joined hands for a moment as she noticed the way Regina's got lost in her much larger one. The Mayor gave a hard pull and helped Emma rise to her feet. She staggered on her new legs. When she reached her full height she realized she no longer stood eye to eye with Regina. She smiled down at the woman.

"I could get used to this." Regina laughed in relief at the fact Emma was able to crack a joke. When the Sheriff went to take her first steps the brunette was reminded of the times she watched a new foal learn to walk just after birth. Regina reached out a hand to steady the woman as she took several tentative steps toward the car.

"Ready to continue our journey?" Emma nodded, her brow furrowed in concentration. When she reached the car she proceeded to get in and, due to the additional inches on her frame, her head smashed against the door jam.

"Son of a..." She rubbed at the pain as it radiated from her scalp. "This is going to take some work." Regina closed the passenger side door. When she joined Emma inside, she pulled her head close to inspect the damage. There was a slight bump, but no cuts.

"You're fine, dear, just be a bit more careful. This form is much taller than you're used to." Emma just nodded.

Before the brunette turned the car on she studied the face before her. Emma was beautiful in her female form, and the same could be said for this version too. Her face was more angular and masculine, her jaw strong and dusted with a 5'o'clock shadow. Dark blonde brows and eyelashes framed the same green eyes that she was so fond of. The woman remained silent next to her. She reached out and stroked a muscular thigh.

"You okay?" Emma sat still in the passenger seat. Her mind was unable to focus on the events of the day, as if she was in the midst of a form of magical shock. She turned to concerned brown eyes.

"I don't know. Ask me again when I've had time to process all this, okay?" Regina nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Let's go talk to Mal." Emma remained silent as Regina put the car into gear.

 _~~SQ~~_

The gravel crunched under her tires as Regina pulled up in front of the cabin. As they exited the vehicle the front door opened and Maleficent descended the few steps from the porch. Emma reached for Regina's hand and the pair made their way closer to the other woman.

When they were a few steps away, Emma noticed the dragon's eyes were filled with tears and she had one hand pressed to her mouth. The Sheriff sent an unsure glance toward Regina and received a small squeeze of her hand in return.

"My Child." The words floated across the short distance between them. Emma's mouth hung open. Before she could form words, Maleficent closed the gap between them and pulled her into an strong embrace. Emma pulled her hand away from Regina and brought her arms around the woman in a loose imitation of a hug, uncertain what she meant by her words. Mal turned her head and looked at Regina while her arms kept Emma close to her.

"Regina, where did you find him?" She inhaled, the need to take in more of the scent of her child out weighed any measure of decorum she possessed. "You must be close to Emma, I can smell her around you. That must be why I could smell dragon around her at the diner. That's wonderful, my dear one, she is a very fine woman."

"Mal..." Regina tried to interject.

"I never in my wildest dreams imagined I would find you. I would have never known you existed if it were for our marks." Emma's brow wrinkled in confusion, not just from the reference to a mark, but the fact that her superpower had not pinged once. Everything the woman said was true. Mal cupped Emma's face in her hands. Her eyes drank in the features that looked so much like her own. The Sheriff cleared her throat and found her voice.

"Marks?" The blonde turned Emma's wrist over and showed her the sun mark that now resided there. Emma gasped, she never noticed the symbol until Maleficent pointed it out. She watched with wide eyes as the woman who claimed to be her Mother pulled her sleeve up to show a mark that matched her own.

"This is how I know you're mine. We can talk about that later, my dear. For now I would love to know what your name is?" Emma opened and shut her mouth, not sure exactly how to explain. Regina's voice broke into their moment.

"Maleficent!" Mal pulled her gaze away from her child and turned her focus on her friend. "There is something you should know."

"What's that, dear?" She turned her attention back to her son. She never wanted to let him out of her sight again. Regina reached over and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"This is Emma."

"What?" Mal asked in confusion.

"The person before you is Emma Swan." Maleficent's blue eyes studied the man's face and recognized the bright green eyes of the woman she met at the diner not long ago. Emma stuffed her hands into her pockets and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hi."


	7. Fireside Chat

The two sized each other up. Emma forced herself not to squirm under the intense gaze of the sorceress. It was like she was back in one of the group homes again, under the scrutiny of a new, prospective family. Even with her parents, she never quite felt like she belonged. She wondered if this was her chance to finally fit in someplace. The voice in the back of her mind told her not to get her hopes up. Regina noticed the way Emma began to wither under her friend's inspection, she stepped closer to the pair and placed a comforting hand on Emma's lower back.

"Perhaps we should go inside and have a cup of tea." Mal wrenched her eyes away from her son and cleared her throat.

"Yes, please forgive my manners." She turned and they made their way up the steps to the house.

Regina began to follow the other two into the cabin when she wobbled mid stride, the world around her no longer stationary, but instead twisting with the wave of dizziness that passed through her. She closed her eyes and reached for the banister next to her in an effort to stop the roller coaster ride her stomach thought she was on.

"Em..." Her tongue was like a dead weight in her mouth and her lips refused to form the word. The buzzing in her head grew louder as darkness edged into her peripheral vision. Emma turned in time to see Regina lose her balance. Without a second thought to the awkwardness of her new body, she crossed the small space between them and scooped the brunette up into her arms with more grace than she could ever remember displaying. Regina hummed at the sensation of being weightless and safe before she allowed the darkness to take her.

"Regina. What's wrong?" She got no response from the now unconscious woman in her arms. Worried eyes searched for help from the blonde in front of her. "Mal, what's wrong with her?"

Maleficent stepped closer and raised her hands.

"May I?"

"Please." Emma tried to keep the fear out of her voice, but the last time she saw Regina like this was after Greg and Tamara tortured her, so it was a bit of a losing battle for the Sheriff. Mal passed her hands over the woman's body and allowed her magic to scan her essence. She sighed in relief when the issue was ascertained. She laid her hand on Emma's arm. Green eyes focused on calm blue.

"She's fine, dear, she just needs to rest. It seems as if she depleted too much of her magic." Emma tucked the woman in her arms closer to her chest, the knowledge that Regina tried to save her warmed her heart.

"Why did it take so long for the effects to kick in?"

"Because our need to take care of those we love, sometimes over rides what our bodies are telling us. Now that she knows you are safe, it caught up to her. She really will be fine, my dear." Emma nodded as she tried to convince herself the woman's word were true. Regina turned her head and nuzzled her shoulder with a sigh. Mal smiled at her child and friend. She never imagined she would see the Queen so trusting of another human being.

"Come inside, dear, you can lay Regina down so she can rest, and we can talk a bit. I know you must have questions."

Mal lead Emma inside the cabin and to one of the large leather couches situated in front of a beautiful stone fireplace. She walked over to the hearth and spit a small flame to ignite the wood stacked inside. Emma's eyes were wide when she turned her focus back to her.

"Whoa! Will I be able to do that?"

"It's hard to say, you're existence is truly unprecedented." Emma frowned a bit and turned her attention to the woman in her arms. She was in awe at how small and light the woman was as she cradled her in her arms. She couldn't convince herself to put the Mayor down. "Seems like you're already showing at least one dragon trait." Emma flicked her eyes up to smiling blue.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Dragons have an incredible drive to protect their family, especially their mates. Right now I would imagine yours are telling you to keep her close at all cost." Emma's nostrils flared as she realized that is exactly what she wanted to do. Mal watched with pride as florescent green bloomed in Emma's eyes. If she had any doubt about the truth of their connection, they were all obliterated by the flash of color, the same as her own. "It will get easier with time to be at peace with your nature. For now trust that she is safe here. I assume she told you about the barrier, correct?"

"Yeah, she said anyone who intended to do harm, couldn't pass."

"That's right." Mal took a step toward her child. She reached up to run her fingers through the brunette's hair. Emma tensed as the woman drew closer,her body wanted to turn Regina away from the intruder. Mal noticed the change, but continued her actions. Her fingers ran through the Mayor's hair, at the same time she ran her other hand across Emma's broad shoulders to sooth the dragon she could sense buried inside . "She is in no danger here. She and I might have had a strange and tumultuous past, but it's just that, the past."

Emma took a deep breath and lowered the sleeping woman to the couch. She grabbed a spare blanket that was draped across a chair nearby and covered the brunette before she stepped away and began to pace the length of the fireplace. The heat from the fire inside did little to soothe her nerves. A terrible awareness washed over her and she looked at Maleficent in a new light.

"If my instincts are this bad now, you must have gone insane when..." Emma's eyes filled with regret for bringing that particular event up right out of the gate."..sorry."

"It's okay, you can say it. When my child was stolen." Mal lowered herself into one of the arm chairs and crossed her legs. Her fingers combed through her long, blonde, hair.

"I dreamt about that day. When my...parents...stole your egg. I'm so very sorry they did that." Mal blinked her tears away.

"It's not your deed to apologize for, dear one. There will be time to talk about all that later, for now let's just talk about us, okay?" Emma nodded and glanced over at the still sleeping Mayor.

"How is this possible? Us being related? I mean I always wondered where my blonde hair came from, now I guess I know." Emma quirked her lips to the side. Maleficent gave a soft laugh in return. It was quite remarkable how much her son looked like herself.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that because I honestly have no idea what events caused this to happen. In all my years, I've never heard of anything like it. As much as I hate to suggest it, we may need to speak to the imp." Emma scrunched her face up at the suggestion. The blonde matched the look. "I don't like the idea anymore than you do."

Emma studied the individual stones that made up the fireplace as she gathered her thoughts. There were so many question that she wanted answers to, she didn't quite know where to begin. She caught a brief glimpse of her reflection in the mirror across the room. Her eyes shied away from the image, not ready to examine the details of this new version of herself.

"Why am I in the body of a man?"

"This is only my best guess." Emma nodded that she should continue. "In the Dragon kingdom our breeding is very specific. When we have children the first is always a male, to ensure the lineage of our kind." Maleficent reached up a brushed a tear away."You'll have to forgive me, but I haven't talked about this in a very long time and it's not an easy topic."

"If you would rather not discuss it, I understand."

"No, you deserve to know as much information as possible." Maleficent pressed her lips in a hard line. "The egg that your parents stole marked the second time in my long life that I was denied the chance to raise my child. My first child, my first son, did not make it past his hatching." Emma gasped.

"I'm so very sorry for your loss, Mal." Emma's anger toward her parents grew ten fold after she learned this bit of information. The idea that the pair stole this woman's second chance at motherhood, infuriated her. She clenched her teeth together and curled hands into fists, as she returned to her pacing.

"Everyone in this town looks at my parents as a pair of heroes, who can do no wrong, but the more I learn of their past, I question their decisions and why they are these fucking paragons of virtue. They stole a child! For what purpose? To save me from potential darkness, give me a fucking break." Emma was deep in the trenches of a rant that could reach epic proportions, a trickle of smoke escaped her mouth unnoticed by her, but quite a sight to the blonde across the room. Emma inhaled a breath to continue her diatribe, when Regina moaned on the sofa. Maleficent's head shot up at the sound and she took notice of furrowed brow of the brunette next to her. Her eyes traveled to the frantic way Emma swiped her hand through her hair and plodded her course back and forth in front of the crackling fire.

"Settle yourself, dear. She can feel your distress." Emma's head spun to Regina. A few swift steps and she knelt in front of the couch where Regina laid. Her fingers stroked through dark tresses.

"Shhh, it's okay." Her anger slipped away in favor of ensuring the Mayor was not experiencing any discomfort. She watched in awe as Regina's face relaxed once more into a peaceful slumber. Mal smiled to her self, happy that her offspring had found her one true mate so early in his life. Determined not to cause Regina any more distress, Emma sat on the floor in front of the couch and turned her attention away from her morally questionable parents and toward learning more about the sorceress in front of her.

"Did you name your first born son?"

"I did. His name was to be Koray. It means ember moon. His egg was silver and reminded me of the moon. I like to think the name would have fit him well." Mal took a deep breath before she continued her tale.  
"That brings me to my next child. In typical dragon fashion, the second child would be a girl...and every child after that would alternate boy, girl. That's the way it has always been, in order to ensure our species existence." She smiled softly at the thought of her baby girl.

"My Starla." She rolled her sleeve up to show Emma the star shaped mark on her other wrist. The symbol tickled something in the back of her mind, but she couldn't place exactly where she had seen something similar before. Mal's voice brought her out of her day dream. "Then months later, your mark showed up. My third child. My second son. Which is the only explanation I can think of why you are in male form before me now, because whatever altered you, came after the birth of my daughter, so you were meant to be a boy by order of birth." Not quite ready to delve deeper in the whole gender issue, Emma focused on a simpler topic.

"What would you have named me?"

"After the loss of my daughter, I was at the lowest point I had ever been, but then your mark appeared. It lit a tiny fire inside me that made me want to live again. In addition to that, the idea that I had another son out there somewhere, made me want to honor the one I lost. For those reasons, when I thought of you, I called you Ember." Emma felt something click deep inside her when she heard the name, she filed the feeling away to examine later. Silence fell between them. Emma played with the dark curls closest to her fingers. Her thoughts wandered to the reason Regina was asleep beside her.

"Ever since I found out I had magic, it was always unpredictable. She would get pissed at me because she thought I wasn't focused and serious about learning to use my full potential. What she didn't know is that I was giving it my all, but I could only seem to make it work when she was with me or someone I loved was in danger. Will that change now? Will I have control over my magic like you two do?"

"How about we test the theory? Just a little stretch of your magic to see where your abilities stand." Mal's eyes lit up at the idea of seeing what her child could do. Emma bit her lip, more than a little nervous.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Mal looked around the room, she flexed her fingers and extinguished the fire in front of them.

"Light the fire." Emma stared at her as if she were crazy.

"I've never been good with fire, it's always been more Regina's thing."

"Humor me. See the flame in your hand then cast it into the fireplace." Emma stood from her position beside Regina and faced the dark opening in front of her. She closed her eyes and pictured Regina performing the action as she had a hundred times before.

"Open your eyes." When she followed the request she was shocked to see a brilliant ball of fire in the palm of her hand. Her magic had never responded so readily before. Maleficent's lips spread in a proud smile. She could tell Emma never imagined the control she was now experiencing. "Toss it into the fireplace, dear." Emma flicked her wrist and the flame ignited the wood on impact. Warmth began to spread through the room once more. She stood there for a moment and stared at her hand.

"Wow." She whispered more to herself than anything. "I never knew it could be like that, like breathing."

"This is how it should have always been for you. Even though some event caused our genetic link, the fact that you are the product of true love, meant your magic was strong. Whatever changed your appearance to the world must have also altered your access to your power. Your dragon heritage allowed you more control in times when you needed to protect your family, but it seems like it remained dormant other wise." Mal knew there was another reason her child's magic worked when she was with Regina, but she wasn't sure if Emma was ready to hear that news yet, so she decided it was best to keep it to herself until the two figured it out on their own.

"Does this mean I'll stop having issues with temperature fluctuation and fits of extreme strength? I gotta tell you, this week has been a challenge, not just for me, but my clothes and the furniture that happens to get in the way of my random outburst. I think I've broken two desks at the Sheriff station alone. Pretty soon the Mayor is going to be pissed." Mal laughed a bit at Emma's predicament.

"Since you've come into your own, so to speak, you should no longer have issues with your control. Your body will naturally run a bit warmer than others, but you should not have anymore fluctuations." Emma squinted her eyes as she prepared to asked the next question. Her gaze traveled back to the woman on the couch.

"We've gotten close, at least I hope she doesn't change her mind because of all this, do I need to worry about hurting her?"

"No, my dear, your strength will have evened out and you will be in full control of your use of it. You will be much stronger than you used to be, but you don't have to worry about hurting your lady love. " Mal winked at her child. Emma blushed.

"Now what do you say we leave sleeping beauty..." Emma cringed at the comparison. "You're right bad choice of words. How about we let the Queen get some more rest and we go make some hot chocolate? When she first started teaching me how to make things from this realm, she wouldn't shut up about your favorite drink and insisted it be one of the first things I learned how to make. Considering recent revelations, I'm glad she was so persistent. "

"Sounds good." Maleficent rose and headed into the kitchen area, while Emma fussed with Regina's blanket before following the blonde. For only being in existence roughly a week, Emma was impressed with the finesse Maleficent showed as she moved around the kitchen. It wasn't long before two mugs were placed on the counter in front of her, both with a mound of whipped cream and a dusting of cinnamon.

"Regina told me this is how you take it. To be honest I wasn't convinced it would have a pleasant taste, but it's actually quite good. Don't tell the Queen I told you this, but she secretly likes it this way too, she just doesn't want to admit it. " Emma snorted then took a sip of her hot cocoa. She hummed as the burst of chocolate and cinnamon spread across her tongue. She couldn't remember when it had tasted so good.

"Enhanced taste?" She asked with a raised brow.

"All of your senses will become more keen. It might not all come at once so don't be surprised if one day you start to hear things you have no business hearing. Your friend, Miss Lucas, should be able to give you some pointers." Emma smacked her lips and decided a text message to Ruby may be in order.

"This is really good, Mal. Regina taught you well." She smirked at the other woman. Mal rolled her eyes. Emma set her mug down with a thud. She knew she should question the woman in front of her more, but her gut was telling her that this was real. Maleficent the dragon, was her biological Mother. Instead she decided to inform the woman of another new member of her family tree.

"You have a grandson." Mal's eyes went wide.

"Henry." She whispered the name like a prayer.

"Wait, should I have a mark for Henry? Will he have dragon traits, too?"

"Henry will be a case of wait and see, he could exhibit dragon traits at a later age or he may never get any at all. As for a mark, you may or may not have one. He was born in a world without magic, therefore, not held to the standards of our world in the Enchanted Forest. And you are a truly special case. This will be a learning experience for all of us."

Emma groaned. "Why can't anything ever be easy?"

"Where would be the fun in that, dear?" Mal smirked from behind her mug. Emma stared into her drink for a minute before she sighed.

"Where does this leave things between you and my parents?" Mal sat her mug down on the counter. A dark shadow raced across her face, Emma almost regretted bringing the topic up, but she needed to know.

"Remember the protective instinct I was talking about?" Emma nodded. "Ever since the night Gold resurrected me, my dragon has been straining inside of me to make them pay for what they've done to me and my children. I told Regina that we are under a truce and I will stand by that for the time being. Now that I have one of you here in front of me and I know you're safe, my thirst for vengeance has calmed a bit, but that still leaves Lily out there somewhere."

The name crashed into Emma. She knew Regina had mentioned it to her before, but until this moment it didn't register. She remembered where she saw Maleficent's mark. Her mouth fell open. Mal looked at her, concerned.

"What is it, dear?"

"I knew your daughter. Lily. When we were kids we met at a convenience store. We ran with each other for a bit, but it didn't end well. She lied to me and we fell out of touch. Her name was Lily Page. I can find her, Mal." She looked up into hopeful blue eyes. "I need some time to get used to this..." She indicated her new body. "but after that Regina and I can go find her." Mal's smile lit up her face. Just the possibility of having both her children with her was more than she could ever hope for.

Their moment was broke when a loud buzzing came from the pocket of Emma's jeans. She slid her hand in and pulled out her phone. She groaned when she saw the screen..

"My mother. Er...my other mother. Oh my God, I'm Henry 2.0. Emma has two mommies." Emma hid her face in her hands. Her mumbled voice sounded from behind her fingers. "How am I going to explain this to my 14 year old son? How am I going to explain this to anyone?" She knew she was panicking, her breath started to come in short pants.

"Emma, calm down." Mal tried to quell her child's anxiety. Emma was already lost in her own world of worst case scenarios. It didn't help that she had hid a very big part of herself from every single soul in this town, Regina included. Now she didn't know how to reconcile the part buried so deep she hadn't consciously thought about it in decades and the reality she was experiencing now. Her phone kept vibrating in front of her as text message after text message rolled in from Snow. She couldn't bring herself to read any of them.

"Emma" Emma twisted her head and met worried brown eyes as they searched her out across the room. She closed the distance between them in seconds and knelt before the woman. "What's wrong?"

Emma laid her head in the woman's lap, not ready to talk about it yet. Regina laid back down on the couch and stroked the woman's straight blonde hair. After a good length of time passed Regina was happy to see Emma's breathing had returned to a much slower rhythm. A muffled voice came from her lap.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Regina scrunched her brow, she wasn't sure exactly what woke her, but she was sure it didn't have anything to do with Emma.

"You didn't, dear. Now can you tell me what upset you? Did Maleficent say something?"

"No, she's been great. I guess things just caught up with me. It's all a bit overwhelming. I was kinda freaking out about how to tell Henry about all this and what the rest of the town would think." She lifted her head from Regina's lap and met her steady gaze. " Maleficent is my biological mom." Regina gave her a soft smile.

"I know, dear. I caught a glimpse of the mark on your wrist at the diner this morning. I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. How do you feel about that?"

"Confused. I have so many questions, but we are both in the dark about how this happened to me." She lifted herself onto the couch and placed Regina's feet in her lap. Her fingers played with the fabric of the blanket still draped across the woman. She peeked over the back of the couch to Mal, who made herself busy in the kitchen in an attempt to give the two some privacy. She could still hear her phone vibrating on the counter.

"I have a suggestion." Emma's attention returned to their conversation. "If you are comfortable and Mal is too, why don't you stay here for a few days? Just until you get better acquainted with your new body and feel more confident about going around town. Nobody will bother you here. I will go home tonight and have a talk with Henry. You can tell me how much you want him to know, that way there is less pressure when you are ready to see him. I'll even stop by the diner and inform, Miss Lucas that you need her to step in as temporary Sheriff."

"You don't miss anything do you?"

"Miss Swan, this is my town which means I stay on top of current events, but this has nothing to do with that. This is just a case of me being ahead of the game. I would have also asked Miss Lucas to step in, if you were indisposed. I already have the paper work in my office for Monday morning. It's nice to know we are both on the same page." Emma felt a bit of tension leave her body.

"Is it too early to declare my undying love for you?" Emma smiled at the woman.

"Hmm...maybe a bit, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same, dear."

"What do you say, Mal, want to have a sleep over with your baby?" Regina raised her voice to her friend, knowing that she could hear their conversation even though she was giving them the illusion of privacy.

"I think that sounds wonderful." Mal tried to keep her grin at an acceptable level, but the thought of having her child under her roof for a few days, made her happier than she had been in more than thirty years. "On one condition..." Emma's smile faltered, of course their would be conditions, no one ever wanted just her. Regina poked the thigh under her foot with her toe. She nodded at Mal to continue.

"Please make this offending thing stop it's infernal buzzing." Emma's face lit up at the simple request. She took the phone from Maleficent's hands and pressed the button to bring up the screen. Twelve texts. She rolled her eyes. Most of them were variation of a theme:

 **MM(2:30):** Are you okay?

 **MM(2:30):** If you don't answer me, I am going to assume something is wrong.

 **MM(2:32):** Emma you're scaring me! Answer this text right this minute.

They progressively got more frantic over the course of ten minutes. She typed her reply quickly, before Snow could send the dwarves on a unwanted rescue mission.

 **Emma (2:43):** Mom, I'm fine, sorry I didn't hear your messages. Maleficent and I were enjoying some Hot Chocolate, while we discussed some things.

She hit send in the hopes that would be the end of the conversation. She laid the phone down on top of Regina's blanket covered legs. Her focus returned to the conversation the women were having. Mal was bringing Regina up to date on all the dragon stuff. Regina, of course, soaked it all in. Not a minute later her phone vibrated once more.

 **MM(2:44):** I still can't believe you went to see her. I want you to call me this minute. I need to hear your voice so that I know you're okay.

Emma looked up at Regina with wide eyes. Regina lifted an eyebrow.

"She wants me to call her, so she can hear my voice and know that I'm fine. I can't call her sounding like this!" Regina rolled her eyes. She waved her hand at Emma.

"What did you..." Emma's low soprano voice floated from her lips. "Neat trick. This must sound so weird to you two. This voice coming from this body." Regina bit her lip to hold in her laugh, it was a rather absurd combination.

"Just call your Mother, dear." Some of her laughter escape with her words anyways. Emma stood and excused herself to make the call.

Regina locked eyes with Maleficent who had taken up her previous perch in the arm chair.

"Promise me you will take care of her. This is a lot, even for her. And call me if anything goes wrong or if someone is trying to breech your barrier. I'll be here in an instant."

"You do know she's an adult right? Not to mention, I'm a powerful sorceress, who is also a fire breathing dragon." Maleficent found herself on the receiving end of one of Regina's most evil glares. "Fine, I promise. She is my child, Regina, I would never let any harm come to her."

"I know." Regina whispered as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "I know." She said more firmly. "I'm just worried about her."

"Understandable, dear. I'll take good care of her while she's here. You know you're more than welcome in my home when ever you want. You could even bring Henry with you, I would love to meet him."

"I think he would like that, too." Emma walked back into the room and flopped on the couch next to Regina. The brunette flicked her wrist to return the woman's voice to it's more masculine tone before she laid her hand on the woman's thigh.

"Did you mention to Maleficent that she shares a grandson with Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma's eyes went wide.

Mal's head spun to look at Emma, her cheeks losing a bit of color. "What?"

"Well look at that..." Regina glanced at her wrist watch. "I have to go pick up our son." She stood from the couch.

"I kinda hate you right now." Emma whispered to the brunette as the woman folded the blanket.

"Now we both know that is not true." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek. "She needed to learn the truth eventually, better to get it out of the way now. She'll be okay. Trust me, the initial shock is the worst. I speak from experience."

Emma glanced over at the blonde, her blue eyes were narrowed and lips set in a grim line.

"As for our son, I will explain the basics about your new found dragon status and your change of appearance. Does that sound acceptable?" Emma nodded, still distracted by Maleficent's silent form.

"He can text me if he has any questions."

"I will be sure to tell him."

"Call me later, please? At least to check and make sure I'm still alive after the conversation we are about to have. Thanks for that, by the way."

"Absolutely, darling, but don't be so scared. She is in shock." Regina raised her voice a bit. "Besides she knows if she harms a hair on your head, she will quickly find out what life as a dragon skin bag is like." Regina smirked at her friend. Maleficent came out of her inner turmoil long enough to roll her eyes at the brunette.

"Have a good evening you two." Regina shot over her shoulder as she made her way out of the house. The sound of the door echoed around the silent room as it closed behind the Mayor. Emma rubbed the back of her neck and once more found herself squirming under the blonde's intense gaze.

"How did the imp get his filthy lineage attached to my grandson?" Mal asked after letting Emma fidget for a bit.

"Umm...it's kind of a long story..." The Sheriff swallowed hard.

"I believe we have all night, dear." Maleficent might not have raised any children, but she certainly had the Mom look down.

"Well...see...I was 17 and..."


	8. Weekend at Mal's

**I just wanted to take a second to say thank you to you, the readers. I always look forward to your comments, thoughts, opinions, reviews, etc.**

A small thread of guilt crept into Regina's heart as she drove toward the mansion. Not enough to turn the car around and go back to the cabin, but enough to plan Emma's favorite meal the next time she came to dinner.

Perhaps she could have had a little more tact when she introduced the topic of Henry's lineage. However, Maleficent needed to know the truth, and if she knew Emma, it would be the last bit of information she would disclose. This way, everything was out in the open and the best part of all, Regina didn't have to sit through the retelling of Emma's Neal years. Her expression soured at the thought.

Her daydreaming was brought to an abrupt end when she pulled into her driveway. There on her front step was Snow White. Her shoulders slumped and she was more than tempted to turn around and drive right back the way she came. She knew this was some kind of instant Karma for the way she left Emma to fend for herself. She hung her head as she exited the car.

"Regina!"

"Hello, Snow. What can I do for you?"

"Where is my daughter?" Snow's cheeks were flush with color. Regina wasn't sure whether it was from the chilly air or the woman had worked herself into that much of a tizzy.

"She decided to stay at Maleficent's cabin for a couple of days."

"What! How could you let her stay with that woman? I knew you didn't really care about her!" Regina counted to ten in her head before she answered the woman.

"I would never leave her someplace that she wasn't perfectly safe, so do not question me about the depth of my feelings for Emma. Secondly, she made her own decision to stay there, not me. She needs some time. For once in your life, put another persons needs ahead of your own. I am sure when she is ready she will come see you." Snow was momentarily silent. Regina, however, knew it would never last.

"I demand you to take me to wherever Maleficent is staying." The Mayor rolled her eyes and approached her front door.

"Absolutely not. Now if you'll excuse me, Henry will be home any minute and he doesn't need to hear his grandmother screeching on the front lawn. Good Day, Miss Blanchard." She entered her home and shut the door before Snow could form a reply. There was no way in hell Regina would ever disclose the cabin's location. She peeked out the window next to the door and smirked as the former bandit stomped down her walkway, away from the house.

She sagged against the front door, her body was still exhausted from the depletion of her magic. Her jacket was tucked into the hall closet and her heels placed at the bottom of the stairs, so she could take them to her room later. She walked into the study and didn't waste a minute before she poured herself a splash of apple cider.

She swallowed the last of her drink when the front door opened and closed. Her shoulder rested against the doorway of the study, brown eyes followed her son as he put his things in their proper places. He turned and prepared to yell her name through the house. His eyes landed on her before any sound left him. His lips spread in a sheepish smile when he realized he was caught in the act.

"Hey mom. How did things go with Maleficent? Where's Ma?"

"Come sit, Henry, we need to have a talk." She held her arm out to him. She suddenly realized her little boy wasn't so little anymore. He stood almost eye to eye with her. With a soft smile she guided him into the room.

"Is Emma okay?"

"Emma is unharmed." Henry scrunched his face at the unusual answer. Regina led them to the couch and sat them down.

"What does that mean?" Regina tilted her head so it rested against the back of the couch and sighed.

"It's...uh...Henry, it's..." He took his Mom's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Just tell me, Mom. After all the weird things we've been through, I think I can handle it." Regina met the mature gaze of her son. She took a deep breath.

"Your Mother is Maleficent's biological child." His eyes went wide and then narrowed in confusion. "We don't know anymore than that, but it is true."

"Wow...that's something." He didn't know what to think about the revelation.

"There's more..." He gave a small laugh.

"Of course there is, our family never does anything simple." A small smile tugged at her lips.

"When we crossed the protection barrier to get to Maleficent's house, Emma went through a...transformation." After the silence that stretched too long for Henry's taste, he nudged his Mom with his elbow.

"Okay? What kind of transformation? Did she turn into a dragon? Three headed dog? An ogre? What?"

"Emma looks like a man."

"Oh." That was totally not what Henry expected at all. "How did she react?"

"Honestly, I don't think she has really had a moment to think about it. Between me fainting and her talk with Mal..."

"You fainted!? Are you okay?" He looked her over for any obvious injuries.

"I'm fine. I used too much magic when I was trying to rescue your Mother. There was a cloud of magic surrounding her...I didn't know what was happening..." She ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"Mom, it's okay. You said she is fine, other than her appearance."

"You're right, dear. I guess the day is just catching up with me." He bit his lip, much like Regina herself did in times of worry.

"Does this mean you guys aren't together anymore?"

"What? No, this doesn't change anything between us. She is still Emma, no matter what she looks like. I'm not saying it wasn't a shock when I saw this version of her, but it doesn't change the way I feel about her, Henry." He nodded, his shoulders sagged a bit in relief.

"Is she going to be this way permanently?"

"I don't know." He nodded. "She wanted me to tell you that you can text her any time if you have questions, okay?" She feathered her fingers though his dark hair.

"Okay. When can I see her?"

"She is spending the weekend with Maleficent, but maybe you could ask her if she would like us to visit? I know for sure that Mal really wants to met her new grandson."

"Yeah? Wait...Am I part dragon?" Regina laughed at his abrupt change of thought.

"From what I understand, you are in fact part dragon."

"Will I be able to breath fire?"

"I don't know, dear, maybe that is something you can discuss with Mal."

"Awesome, I'll text Ma later."

"Sounds good. Now, I am in no mood to cook, what do you say we go to Granny's and get dinner."

"Can I get a milk shake?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you may order a milk shake."

"Great, I'll go get ready."

 _~~SQ~~_

"Hello, Madam Mayor, Henry."

"Hey Ruby!" Henry greeted the woman, already imagining the taste of the milk shake he was about to have.

"Henry, why don't you go grab a table, while I speak with Miss Lucas?" He smiled and waved to the waitress before he made his way to a table and took a seat.

"Emma shared with me that she asked you to step in as interim Sheriff, should she require it." Ruby nodded. "I've already written up the paper work for Monday morning. Is that acceptable?"

"I'll be there, Madam Mayor."

"Regina." Ruby raised a dark brow. "Please call me Regina, Miss Lucas."

"Okay, but you have to call me Ruby, it's only fair." She crossed her arms.

"Ruby, thank you for stepping in on such short notice."

"No problem, there isn't a whole lot I wouldn't do for Emma." She wiped down the counter between them, then fidgeted with the cloth. "Is she okay?"

"She is. She just needs some time to come to terms with a few things. I'm sure you'll hear from her soon." Regina began to move away from the wolf and join her son.

"Regina?" She turned back to the now unsure woman.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could tell David? I don't have any problem doing the job, but I don't know how to broach the subject with him." Regina's lips spread in an evil grin. Ruby shivered at the sight.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure, dear. Don't you worry about a thing."

After they enjoyed their meal, Regina stepped to the counter before they left.

"Ruby, could I get an order of two grilled cheese sandwiches, a large order of fries and two chocolate shakes to go, please?"

"Sure thing!"

When Ruby placed the order on the counter, Regina flicked her wrist and the bag disappeared in a puff of smoke.

On their walk home, her phone vibrated in her purse. She laughed softly at the message she received.

 **SexySheriffSwan (6:04):** I'm serious, Gina, my undying love!

 _~~SQ~~_

Later that same night, Maleficent was in the middle of a particularly in depth pacing session in her room. She had sat patiently and listened as Emma told her about her life before Storybrooke. Had Neal Cassidy still been alive, she would have ended his worthless existence herself for what he did to her child. He used her baby for his own devious plan and left her to rot in this world's version of a dungeon. Granted Emma didn't elaborate quite to that extent, but Maleficent knew how to read between the lines. The only good thing to come out of that union was Henry.

Then there were the Charmings, she struggled not to transform into her dragon and roast the couple alive for their actions. They put an hours old baby in a magical wardrobe, which sent her to gods know where, without a second thought to her safety. Her fingers pulled at her hair as she ran them through the blonde strands. Not only were they kidnappers, but they were poor excuses for parents to boot. Smoke spilled from her nostrils. Her anger too thick to contain.

She flopped down on her bed. Her hands rested against her stomach. Her son grew up an orphan and if what Emma told her about Lily was true, her daughter grew up feeling like she never fit in with the family that adopted her. Both of her children suffered the same fate, all thanks to the royal idiots. The truce between her and the town was becoming harder and harder to live with. A soft knock at her bedroom door pulled her from her unsettled thoughts.

"Come in." Emma popped her head inside the door.

"I just wanted to say good night, and thank you for letting me stay here this weekend." Mal rose from the bed and made her way over to stand in front of her child. She reached up and cupped Emma's strong jaw.

"You are my child. I will always want you here and you are always welcome to stay here, dear one." Green eyes suddenly filled with tears. Even though she spent the night telling the woman in front of her all of the worst parts of her life, she still looked at her like she hung the moon. Not because she was the Savior or because she was meant to fulfill any great purpose, but simply because she was her child.

"Thanks, Mal." Maleficent gave her a warm smile.

"Always. I hope you find the room I've chose for you acceptable. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask." Emma nodded and returned her smile.

"Night."

"Goodnight, dear."

 _~~SQ~~_

Fifteen minutes later found Emma in the bathroom. She poofed her tooth brush and tooth paste from the loft and brushed her teeth, not once glancing at the reflection in the mirror. After she was done she turned and stared at the commode. Nature was calling, but she was unsure how to go about the task. All she could think about was that day when she was little, one that forever changed the way she looked, thought, and felt about herself. She closed her eyes and she was three again hearing her foster mother say...

 _"Come, sit on the potty like a good girl." Emma sat down on the commode. Blue sneakers swung back and forth._

 _"Is this how the other boys do it too?"_

 _"Yes, honey, but then when they get bigger they learn to stand and go potty." The foster mom explained offhandedly._

 _"When do I get to learn to pee standing up?" Emma asked._

 _"Little girls don't learn to pee standing up, honey."_

 _"Well, yeah, but I'm a boy, so when do I get to learn?" Emma asked, unsure why the woman didn't understand._

 _"No, sweetheart, you're a beautiful little girl." Crossed arms and a furrowed brow clearly showed what Emma thought about that._

 _"No! I'm a boy!" The foster mother bent down and met determined green eyes._

 _"You are a girl, Emma. And the sooner you stop this nonsense the better. No family is going to want to adopt a girl who thinks she's a boy. People like that are an abomination. The quicker you realize you are not like that the better! Now sit there and go potty like the good little Princess you are!"_

Emma swiped the tears away with an angry motion. She didn't quite understand what an abomination was back then, but she knew it was bad and no one would love her if they knew who she really was inside. It was the first time she started to bury her true self. She never spoke of it again to anyone.

Emma clenched her eyes shut and shook the memories away. All she wanted to do was use the bathroom and go to sleep. She searched her mind for the false memories of when she potty trained their son. She remembered using Cheerios as targets to help him improve his aim. She waved her hand an poofed a few of the little circles into the toilet bowl. Her cheeks heated, here she was a grown adult, potty training herself. She rolled her eyes, Regina would have a field day.

With one more deep breath she unzipped her pants and pulled her new addition out. She stood there for a moment aiming at the water, but nothing happened. One frustrated sigh later, she turned on the faucet for a bit of audible motivation. When she returned to her position in front of the toilet she closed her eyes and settled herself. At last a steady stream began to enter the bowl. Her eyes snapped open when she remembered she was suppose to be aiming. Luckily she didn't miss and she was quite proud of herself for hitting 5 out of 6 mini targets.

When she was finished she carefully tucked herself back in the super comfortable pair of underwear Regina had made for her and after a few minor adjustments, she zipped her jeans. It wasn't until she was leaving the room after she washed and dried her hands, that she realized she had a smile on her face.

 _~~SQ~~_

Emma's ringtone jolted Regina awake. Bleary brown eyes blinked in confusion. She was wrapped in a warm blanket on her couch in the living room. The clock on the wall showed it was close to two in the morning.

Her hand plucked her phone off the coffee table where Henry must have left it for her. Emma's smiling face looked up at her from the display.

"Emma, I'm so sorry I didn't call. I fell asleep on the couch." Regina answered the phone. Her sleep laden voice proved the words true. A rough sniffle was the only reply.

"What's wrong, darling?" Regina was instantly alert. Ready to poof to Maleficent's place at a moments notice. Emma cleared her throat on the other end of the line. The mayor waited for the woman to collect herself. "Please talk to me, Emma." A ragged breath reached her ear.

"I just...I want you to know that if you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand. I know this is a lot and it's not what you signed up for." Regina could tell by the strain in the Sheriff voice she was trying to hold her emotions back.

"Miss Swan, I want you to listen closely to what I am about to say...Are you listening, dear?" Emma nodded before she remembered she was on the phone.

"Yes."

"I want to make it clear that I am not just interested in your physical appearance. I like your fire, your courage and the way you never hesitate to go toe to toe with me. I enjoy your company. I like the way you protect our son, the way you protect me. With you I feel safe and for the first time in a long time I feel content. That is because of you. You make me happy, Emma. Not one thing on that list is contingent on your appearance to the outside world or what may or may not be between your legs. So yes, Emma, I still want you. You are still mine and I am still yours. Okay?" Emma had tears rolling down her face by the end of Regina's declaration. She tried not to sniffle into the phone. She cleared her throat.

"Okay."

"Now, how about you tell me what brought this on."

"I had a dream. You..." Emma's voice cracked. "You thought I was disgusting."

"Let me put your mind at ease. I found your female form incredibly beautiful and attractive. Even though your transformation was a shock, I am in no way disgusted by this masculine version of you. In fact you make an rather beautiful man, Emma Swan." Regina heard a soft huff of a laugh from the other side of the phone. "You're safe with me, Emma. I am all in, 100%, no matter where this journey may take us."

Emma felt the last vestiges of the nightmare leave her and she felt a little ridiculous that her fears got the better of her.

"I'm all in, too, Gina."

"Now that we have that settled, did you have a good night with Mal?" Emma sighed as her body relaxed.

"I did. She knows most of the worst events, at least the big ones. Neal, my parents putting me in the wardrobe, and growing up in foster care. Even though you're method could use some work, thank you for forcing me to tell her about the connection with Rumpel."

"No problem, glad I could help." Emma snorted at the Mayor's smug tone.

"Uh huh, I totally know you did it so you didn't have to listen to me talk about Neal."

"Okay, okay...you're right. How about I make it up to you?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"When you are feeling up to it, I will make your favorite dinner for just you and me, at my place." Emma's mouth was already watering at the idea of Regina's lasagna and the idea of some alone time with her girlfriend.

"Deal." Regina chuckled at the easy negotiation.

"Did Henry text you?"

"Yeah, he seemed more interested in the whole dragon thing than my new image."

"Well he's a boy who was raised in a town full of fairy tales and now he finds out he has something special about himself. That he is part dragon, it's like a dream come true for him. Give him time, Emma, he probably hasn't even had time to comprehend the new you. Did he ask if we could come visit?"

"I told him you guys could come over tomorrow night. Is that okay?"

"Hmmm...I suppose I can wait that long."

"Miss me already, huh?" Emma's voice had returned to a more confident tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Swan." Emma laughed, the low timbre rolled over Regina, goosebumps broke out across her skin.

"Well I'm not too proud to say that I miss you already." Regina smiled as she stood from the couch and went upstairs to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed with her phone still pressed to her ear.

"Okay, fine, I miss you. Are you happy?"

"Supremely." Regina was unable to stop a loud yawn from escaping.

"I'm sorry I woke you. Get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow, Sweetheart." Regina's breath caught in her throat. No one had ever used such a term of endearment for her before, not even Daniel. She remained quiet for a long stretch of time before Emma's nervous voice reached her ear. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, dear, you said something very right. We will see you tomorrow."

"Night, Gina."

"Good Night, my darling."

 _~~SQ~~_

When Emma stretched after she woke up the next morning, her attention was immediately drawn to the tent in the front of her pants. Not ready to explore that particular activity, she opted for a nice long shower. Thankfully, the cool water was enough to resolve the issue. It was also the first time she actually allowed herself to give her new body a brief examination. Her muscles were chiseled to perfection, her stomach a perfect set of six pack of abs, her pecks were well defined. Her arms were thick and strong. She flexed her biceps, impressed with the power she felt from the simple action. She had to admit, the body she was in was a thing of beauty. She thought back to the conversation she had with Regina the night before, and hoped the woman would find this version of her body attractive.

When she returned to the guest room, she made use of the easy access she had to her magic now and created some new clothes for herself. She kept things simple, a white tank under a black henely, and a lose pair of jeans similar to the ones she wore the day before. She left her feet bare for the time being, in favor of comfort.

When she finally made her way downstairs she was greeted with the sight of not only Maleficent, but Cruella and Ursula, too. Emma noticed Maleficent and Ursula had acclimated to this realm quite nicely. Mal was once again dressed in fitted yoga pants and a form fitting hoodie. It made her look younger than her years. Ursula opted for a pair of jeans and a nice aqua button down shirt that complimented her skin tone. Cruella, however, appeared to be stuck in the 1920's. She wore her fur coat over a black sheath dress. Her makeup already coated her face, even though it was only 8 a.m. and in her hand was what looked like a martini. Emma shrugged,she supposed it was five o'clock somewhere. Cruella's eyes landed on the Emma as she entered the room.

"Well, hello, darling...who might this tall drink of water be? Which one of you brought him home last night?" Emma stood in shock. Cruella's sultry tone left nothing to the imagination about what she thought of the man who stood before her. Mal turned with a hard stare.

"That is my son, Miss de Vil, and he is off limits." The sharp edge of Maleficent's voice made it clear there would be no discussion on the topic. Even though Emma didn't really know Mal that well yet, she felt something in her heart swell at how easily those words fell from the other woman's lips. Cruella raised her hands in surrender.

"It's not my fault you make sexy offspring, dear." Emma's face flamed red. "However did you find him?"

"It's a complicated story, one which will be discussed later." Cruella nodded and sipped her drink. Emma took that as the okay for her to speak.

"I'm going to go for a walk around the cabin."

"Okay, dear, these two should be long gone by the time you get back. Right ladies?" There was no question what the answer to that question should be. Both women nodded.

 _~~SQ~~_

Long after Emma returned from her leisurely stroll through the woods, she and Mal were gathered in the kitchen. They leaned next to each other against the kitchen counter as they attempted to figure out what to make Henry and Regina for dinner.

"What has she taught you to make so far?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast, we've only covered a few breakfast things." Emma buried her face in her hands.

"We're screwed."

"If you could find me a sheep or goat I could char it in the backyard." Mal shrugged with the not so helpful suggestion. Emma laughed.

"Somehow I don't think her Majesty would ever consent to herself or Henry eating burnt meat, but thank you for the suggestion." Mal patted Emma's shoulder.

"I'm here for you, dear."

Emma strode to the refrigerator and flung open the doors. The cool air wafted over her bare feet. Regina had stocked the thing as if Maleficent was about to feed an army.

"Do you like spicy food?"

"I'm a dragon. Of course I like spicy food." Emma nodded and smiled.

"Me too. I don't know how to make any of it, but I like it." Mal chuckled. An idea suddenly struck Emma, she close the fridge and crossed the kitchen to the walk in pantry.

"Ah ha!" There inside were the ingredients for one dish Emma could make well. She walked out of the little room with her bounty held high. "Spaghetti it is!" The jar of sauce and box of pasta landed with duel thuds in front of Maleficent.

 _~~SQ~~_

"What if he doesn't like me?" Mal wrung her hands. Regina and Henry were due to arrive any minute. As the time drew closer their nerves started to get the better of them.

"Are you kidding me? His grandmother is a dragon. He's going to love you. Especially if you can take him flying one day." Emma thought about what she just said. "On second thought better to not mention anything like that with Regina around." Maleficent nodded in a agreement.

"Got it."

"I'm more concerned he is going to be weirded out by me in this body." The blonde rubbed her child's back.

"From what I've heard about him, from both you and Regina, he seems to be a very level headed boy. Even if he might need a bit of time to adjust, there is no question he loves you, Emma." Emma stirred the sauce as she let the words sink in.

"Thanks." Just then Emma tilted her head as the very faint sound of tires on gravel reached her ears. "Their here."

"Actually they just crossed the magical barrier. Very impressive, dear one. Seems like your hearing has reached it's full potential." Emma was in awe of the distance her hearing could cover. Where they were, in the middle of no where, it was quiet except for the rumble of Regina's Mercedes as it drew closer to the house. She was curious what she would hear when she was in town. The sound of two car doors closing pulled her from her thoughts. Her palms began to sweat. Maleficent swung the front door open and revealed Regina and Henry's smiling faces.

"Hi, I'm your grandson, Henry." Henry blurted out as an introduction. Emma laughed to herself, it was very reminiscent of the first time she met her son. If she could see Maleficent's face she was sure the woman's smile would be ear to ear. She rubbed her hands on her jeans as she waited for Henry to notice her. After a brief hug Mal ushered the two into her home. Henry scanned the house in awe, his eyes zeroed in on the book shelves in the corner. Emma knew he would be itching to explore what tales they held. His eyes finally locked on hers. She stood tall as she watched him take her in from head to toe. She swallowed when his feet carried him closer. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her middle. Due to her increased height, he was much shorter than she was used to. He looked up and met her worried green eyes.

"This might take a bit of getting used to, but I just want you to know you're still my Ma and I still love you, no matter what." Tears filled her eyes.

"Thank you, Henry. You have no idea what that means to me. I know this is a pretty big change, so if you have any question about anything, please just ask me okay? Or if you need someone else to talk to about this all , we can make an appointment with Archie. What ever you need kid. Okay?"

"Actually I do have a question." Emma braced herself for whatever was about to be asked.

"Shoot..."

"Can you turn into a dragon?" She burst out into a relieved laugh. Her eyes glanced up into happy brown. Regina mouthed 'I told you so'. Emma rolled her eyes at her.

"Umm...I don't know. Mal, can I turn into a dragon?" Mal shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't know yet. Only time will tell, for both Emma and yourself." Henry's eyes lit up, Emma could see the hundreds of questions as they raced through his mind.

"The pasta has a little ways to go yet, why don't you and Maleficent go sit in the living room and get to know each other?"

"Yeah, let's go, I have so many questions." Mal followed the boy into the living room, which left Emma and Regina alone. Emma reached her hand out to the brunette, which was accepted with ease. Regina was led into the kitchen where she smelled the pleasant aroma of tomato sauce as it heated on the stove.

Regina tugged at their joined hands, which spun Emma around to face the brunette. She stared at Emma's face and smiled. Everything may have change about the Sheriff's appearance, but her eyes were still the same. She stepped into the woman's personal space and leaned into her. With her heels on she could just reach Emma's ear.

"Can I kiss you?" The brunette whispered, warm air cascaded over the shell of Emma's ear. Green eyes pulled back to meet hopeful brown.

"You never have to ask, my Queen." Emma cupped Regina's face in her hands. Her skin was soft and delicate against her fingers. She leaned down, as Regina lifted her face. Their lips met in a gentle dance. Emma sighed into the kiss, relieved that they still fit perfectly together. The brunette wrapped her arms around broad shoulders as she deepened their connection.

"Ahem." The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled the two out of their blissful moment. "Do we need to have a talk about appropriate behavior with your girlfriend when others are around?" Mal stood before them, hand planted firmly on her hips, and a valiant attempt at a stern look on her face. The sorceress bit the inside of her cheek to keep her lips from spreading into a grin. Her blue eyes, however, were filled with glee. Emma and Regina stepped away from each other, twin blushes graced both of their cheeks.

Henry's cackle was heard from the living room.


	9. The First Step

When Monday morning rolled around, Regina was in high spirits. The weekend went well for all of them. Emma was coming to terms with her situation, Mal was happier than Regina could ever remember her being, and Henry was focused on learning everything he could about dragons. The only downside to their amazing weekend, was nobody could know about it yet. Emma wasn't ready for the whole town to voice their opinions, so Regina and their son promised to not say a word.

Right that minute, however, secrets were the last thing on her mind. If she could have skipped and not received strange looks from the citizens around her, she would have done so all the way to the Sheriff Station. She walked into the building with every ounce of the authority her office afforded her on display. David would be at the end of his shift and she made sure Ruby wouldn't show up for another hour, just in case things got ugly.

When she entered the main room of the station she smiled her best mayoral smile.

"Ah, David, just the person I wanted to see." David's shoulders slumped.

"What now, Regina?" She slid the stack of papers across the Deputy's desk.

"This states that Miss Ruby Lucas will be stepping in as acting Sheriff until further notice." David opened and closed his mouth.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Emma has requested a small leave of absence, which I have granted her."

"As Deputy, I should be prompted to Sheriff until she gets back." He crossed his arms.

"Normally, that would be true, but our by laws clearly state that the sitting Sheriff can appoint someone qualified to hold the position in their stead."

"Well there you go, there is no way Red is qualified for this position. Just give me the badge and go, Regina. Stop trying to cause trouble." Regina's laugh held little humor.

"Oh, dear Shepard, if I wanted to cause trouble there would be so many more satisfying ways to do so. No, this is all Sheriff Swan, I am merely the messenger. As for Miss Lucas and her qualifications, you'll find in the stack of papers there that Emma helped her get certified in fire arms training, which she qualifies for every year. She has also taken all of the required first aid courses, not to mention her enhanced abilities are nothing but an asset to this office."

"This is ridiculous, Emma would never do something like this."

"You'll find her signature on all the necessary paper work." She took a step closer to the Prince. "Let me be clear, Deputy, should I hear that you harass Miss Lucas or prevent her from doing her job in any way, I will have your badge so quickly you won't even know what happened. Do you understand me?" David grit his teeth and nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that."

"Yes, I understand." He spat at her.

"Good." She spun on her heel and marched out of the station with a satisfied grin on her face.

 _~~SQ~~_

Regina was elbow deep in budget reports when her phone buzzed somewhere near by. A few scattered papers later she leaned back in her chair with a small smile on her lips.

 **SexySheriffSwan(1:35):** Guess what!?

 **GinaOnMyMind (1:35):** Snow White has mysteriously fallen under another sleeping curse?

 **SexySheriffSwan(1:36):** I said guess what, not tell me your darkest fantasy...

 **GinaOnMyMind (1:37):** Oh, my dear, that's not a fantasy. You'll know when I disclose my fantasies, since you take center stage in every last one.

 **GinaOnMyMind (1:42):** Emma?

 **GinaOnMyMind (1:45):** Darling?

 **SexySheriffSwan (1:47):** Sorry, got distracted by...um...something.

 **GinaOnMyMind (1:48):** What might that have been?

 **SexySheriffSwan (1:50):** I'd rather not say.

 **GinaOnMyMind(1:51):** Well then, I guess I should get back to work...

 **SexySheriffSwan(1:51):** Wait, don't you want to hear my news?

 **GinaOnMyMind(1:52):** ...

 **SexySheriffSwan(1:53):** I poofed myself today! :-O Granted it was only a few feet, but as you know, that is a pretty big deal for me.

Regina laughed to herself, only Emma could ramble via text.

 **GinaOnMyMind (1:55):** That's wonderful, dear. I'm proud of you. I can never apologize enough for giving you a hard time about your potential.

When Emma explained to her about her inability to access her magic during their brief magic lessons, Regina felt awful. She had erroneously assumed that Emma just didn't have the focus to take her gifts seriously. Now that she saw the way the woman's magic came so easily, it made her even angrier at whatever caused her to be cut off from her power.

 **SexySheriffSwan (1:57):** I told you to stop apologizing. We had no way of knowing. I know you believe in me, that's all I could ever ask for. Now, I will quit bothering you and let you dive back into all that paperwork you love so much. ;-)

 **GinaOnMyMind (1:59):** If you really would like to challenge yourself, poof to my place tonight for dinner with me and our son.

 **SexySheriffSwan (2:00):** Pick a time and I will be there.

 **GinaOnMyMind (2:00):** Is 7 acceptable?

 **SexySheriffSwan (2:01):** See you then, gorgeous.

Regina's cheeks heated at the term of endearment, still not used to someone directing such names toward her. She pressed her cool hands against her skin before she refocused on finishing her paperwork for the day.

 _~~SQ~~_

At precisely 6:48 Regina felt a ball of nerves grow in her stomach. The butterflies baffled her because she wasn't particularly worried about anything. Sure it was the first time Emma would be using magic to travel a long distance by herself, but she had faith in the woman. No, this felt like it was from outside of herself. She brushed the idea off, a connection like that was so rare it was only heard of in distant legends of their old land.

As she was putting the finishing touches on the enchiladas, she heard a loud thud and muffled curse from her bedroom upstairs. She smirked when she saw Emma come down the stairs. Her eyes raked over Emma's form, before she glanced away, not exactly sure how the woman felt about being ogled.

"Well, at least you got the right house." She smiled as the woman came to a stop next to her. She turned her face up for a kiss. Emma happily obliged and pecked Regina on the lips in greeting. "What were you thinking about before you poofed?" Emma's cheeks turned bright red.

"I see." Regina reached up and stroked a stubbly cheek. "Happens to the best of us, my dear." Her fingers played over the dusting of a beard on Emma's strong jaw. "Are you going to shave this?" Emma shrugged.

"I don't know how and I wasn't in the mood to butcher my face."

"I can help you with that if you want. It's your choice, just let me know." She slid her hand down Emma's well muscled chest, before she stepped away to call Henry down for dinner.

Their meal was pleasant. Henry's gaze flicked to and away from where Emma sat across from him at the table. Emma clasped Regina's hand under the table before she cleared her throat.

"You can look, Henry. You won't make me uncomfortable." Henry's cheeks turned pink at being called out, but at the same time his shoulders sagged in relief that he could openly gaze at his mother without reprimand.

Maleficent had occupied his attention for most of the previous weekend, so it was the first time he had a chance to focus on his Ma's new appearance. His brown eyes traveled across Emma's masculine face. After he thoroughly studied her features he smiled and met her eyes.

"I can see a lot of Maleficent in you and a bit of Grandpa. Does that mean you're not related to Grandma?"

Emma played with her food for a bit.

"We aren't really sure, Kid. Our best guess right now is that whatever changed me, altered the genetic material I would have received from Snow and replaced it with Mal's. So genetically I would no longer be related to Snow, but that doesn't mean I still don't think of her as my family. DNA doesn't mean much to me, you of all people know that." She glanced at Regina and back at Henry. He nodded.

"So Grandma was kind of like a surrogate? She carried you, but wasn't genetically related to you."

"That's actually a really good way to think of it. At least for now, until we get some answers." He nodded and went back to enjoying his meal. Emma shrugged at Regina and dove back in as well. Regina rolled her eyes and continued to eat in a much more refined manner.

 _~~SQ~~_

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Emma asked with a hint of nerves in her voice. She sat next to the bathroom sink as Regina gathered everything she would need. The lower half of her face was hidden under a hot towel, on the counter was an ornate straight razor, a hand crafted bowl and brush.

Regina raised an eyebrow as she began to work the shaving cream in the bowl into a thick lather. "Don't you trust me, Miss Swan?"

"You know I do, it's my delicate skin that is trembling in fear." Regina laughed.

"Lean back, darling." Emma tilted her head back, as requested. She closed her eyes and the cool lather was gently brushed across her jaw and part way down her neck. Not long after the brush left her skin, she sensed Regina's presence next to her shoulder. "Any last words?"

"Be gentle, dear Queen." Regina snorted.

"Be still, dear idiot." Emma smirked before she settled herself. The first touch of the sharp blade of the razor against her skin was an unusual sensation. She could feel the pull as it was dragged across the stubble. The repeated actions lulled her into a peaceful state. Her mind wandered as Regina focused on her task.

 _Emma was sitting in front of the bathroom mirror, green eyes glued to the motions the man was making while he shaved his face. He laughed as she mimicked the shapes he made with his mouth._

 _"Teach me?"_

 _"Okay, turn towards me." He spread some of his shaving cream across her cheeks then handed her a razor, minus the blade. When she looked in the mirror she giggled at the creamy white beard slathered across her face._

 _"Okay, Emma, do what I do?" She mimicked him stroke for stroke as the shaving cream disappeared from half her face with just a few passes of the empty razor. The bathroom door swung open unexpectedly. Her foster mother glanced at her face and swiftly handed her a towel._

 _"Wipe that stuff off your face, Emma, then go wait for me in the living room." Emma did as she was told, but instead of going to the living room she listened just outside the door._

 _"You can't do these things with her, Paul."_

 _"We were just having fun, it's nothing to get upset about."_

 _"She already thinks she's a boy, this is just going to confuse her more. She doesn't need to be any more messed up than she already is. At this rate she will never be adopted, because she has these crazy ideas in her head. No one is going to want Emma, if she keeps behaving like this."_

"Emma." She blinked back to reality at the sound of Regina's voice.

"Hmmm?"

"Where did you go just now?" Regina swiped a cold wet cloth across the Sheriff's face to remove any left over lather. Chocolate eyes were filled with concern.

"Just a distant memory, it was nothing." She gave Regina a small smile, but could tell the woman was not convinced. The brunette dabbed a bit of moisturizer onto the tips of her fingers then gently patted it into Emma's freshly shaved skin. After she was done, Emma grazed her fingers over the area and hummed in appreciation of the smoothness she found there. "How did you learn to do this?"

Regina stood at the sink and washed each utensil. "Believe it or not, my father. It probably would have been frowned upon, had my mother known, but it was our time. He thought it might come in handy when I got married. Neither of us knew, at that time, what the future held for me." The brunette finished her task, but remained facing the sink. "Emma, you know you can tell me anything right?" She met green eyes via her reflection in the mirror. Emma nodded. "However, if you won't talk to me or you're not ready to share your thoughts with me, then please talk to someone."

Emma fidgeted with her fingers, she broke their connection when she looked down at the floor. "Promise you won't be mad." Regina moved to stand in front of the woman. She cupped her scruff free jaw in her hands.

"I promise I won't be mad. I just hope that you will find it in you to share what is going through that head of yours, with me, soon." Emma bit her lip.

"Do you think we could invite Ruby over to the cabin tomorrow night?" Regina smiled, glad Emma was open to the idea of confiding in someone, even if it wasn't her.

"I think that can be arranged. I might call Kathryn to join me for lunch sometime this week too. Would you be okay with me discussing us with her?"

"Of course, she's your best friend. I trust her." Emma puckered her lips in a silent request. Regina smirked and placed a chaste kiss there. The blonde stood from her seat and stretched the kinks out of her neck. "I guess I should be heading back to the cabin."

"Stay."

"Are you sure?"

"I want to sleep next to you." Regina whispered. Strong finger gently tilted the brunette's face up to meet soft greens.

"Okay." Emma whispered and kissed the tip of the Mayor's nose before she turned to enter the bedroom.

When Regina followed, she caught the last traces of white smoke as it disappeared. The blonde was clad in her signature tank and a soft pair of flannel pajama pants. The Mayor's mouth went dry at the sight. Emma's arms were a sight to behold before, but now they were like a work of art. Her musculature was just enough to clearly show her strength, but not look bulky. The white fabric of the tank hugged a trim waist, her pajama pants sat low on her hips. Regina groaned in her head.

Emma's eyes snapped up to meet startled brown. The brunette's cheeks burned when she realized she made the sound aloud.

"Not a word, Miss Swan." She held her head high as she strode to the other side of the bed. She risked a peek at Emma, the woman's lips were quirked in pleased grin.

Emma slid between the soft sheets of Regina's bed, her hands clasped behind her head as she waited for Regina to join her. When the brunette finally climbed into the bed, she wasted no time before she closed the gap between them. Her head came to rest on Emma's chest, the blonde's heart beat a steady cadence in her ear. She sighed when a long arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her as close as possible. All the worries Regina carried within her about whether she would feel comfortable with Emma's new form next to her in bed were obliterated in that moment. Lying there with Emma holding her close, felt a lot like coming home.

 _~~SQ~~_

"And you're not going to give me even the slightest hint of what's going on?" Ruby asked from the passenger seat of Regina's Mercedes.

"No, it's best you get all the information at once." The car rounded the last turn before Mal's cabin came into view.

"Holy shit! What did Maleficent do to deserve this big ass mansion? I thought you said she had a cabin in the woods, this is more like a freaking palace."

"I couldn't really tell you why Rumpel lavished her with this place." She narrowed her eyes as she pulled up in front of the house. "On second thought, the imp probably knew about some of the circumstances you'll learn about this evening and wanted to ensure the home was big enough for multiple people." The confusion was evident on Ruby's face. Regina shook her head and opened her car door. "You'll see in a minute." Ruby exited the car and followed the Mayor to the front door where the woman walked in without knocking.

When they entered the room, Ruby whistled. "Wow, this place is even more impressive on the inside."

She scanned the open floor plan, taking in all the luxurious details. She stopped her perusal when her eyes landed on the handsome man who was seated in one of the plush arm chairs. His green eyes locked on hers. Regina's hand landed on the small of her back and gave her a gentle nudge in his direction. When she drew closer the scent of cinnamon ,camp fire and toasted marshmallows washed over her. Her eyes blew wide, that bouquet of odors was unmistakable.

"Emma?" The man's lips spread in a wide smile and his green eyes, which she now recognized as her friend's, brightened.

"Hey Rubes" She strode across the space between them, her green eyes took in her friend's new form from head to toe. Her appreciation for Emma's body was plastered across her face with a wolfish smile.

"Damn, you're really fucking hot!"

"Miss Lucas!" Regina planted her hands on her hips.

"What? I'm only stating the obvious."

"Listen, Pup, unless you want to become a pelt to warm my bed, you will refrain from leering at my significant other in such a manner."

"Hmm...I could think of better ways to warm your bed, Madam Mayor." Ruby winked at the woman, entirely oblivious of the reaction her words triggered.

Ruby's head whipped in the direction of her friend when she heard the deep growl erupt from Emma's chest. The blonde's eyes were bright green as she shot up from her chair and stalked closer to Ruby. The brunette's eyes flashed amber as her wolf gnashed it's teeth at the challenge Emma was putting forth. Ruby, however, knew her friend would never behave this way under normal circumstances, so she did the one thing her very nature as an alpha demanded she never do. She averted her eyes and tilted her head to expose her neck to the blonde, a clear sign of submission to the beast inside of Emma.

The blonde blinked and her eyes settled back to their natural color. She looked between the two brunettes in front of her and could not read their expressions.

"What the hell just happened?" Emma asked, not quite understanding why she wanted to dominate her friend just moments ago. Ruby's observations from the past week caught up to her, she remembered Maleficent and Emma's scents were very similar.

"Oh my god, you're part dragon." Emma nodded.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with what just happened here? Rubes, nothing like that has ever happened before."

"I'm just spit balling here, but I am pretty sure you are an alpha and your dragon just laid claim to Regina. Your dragon rose up against me because I'm an alpha too and I was flirting, in a harmless way mind you, with Regina." Emma once again looked between the two.

"Excuse me." She fled the room, not sure how to handle what just happened. Regina immediately moved to follow the woman, but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Do you trust me, Regina?" Ruby locked eyes with worried browns.

"Yes."

"Let me handle this, okay?" Regina pressed her hand against her stomach in attempt to quell the anxiety she felt there. She nodded, then watch Ruby make her way upstairs.

 _~~SQ~~_

Ruby rapped her knuckles on the bedroom door. She waited a few moments, but received no answer.

"Let me in, or I'll huff and I'll puff...blah blah blah, you know the routine. Swan, open the damn door." The brunette took the loud click of the lock being disengaged as an invitation and let herself into the room. Emma was curled up on the bed with her back toward the door. Ruby didn't think twice before she flopped down on the open portion of the bed.

"So that was a pretty rousing display." She received a deep grunt in reply. "How are you suddenly part dragon?"

"Maleficent is my biological Mother. And no, we don't know how or why yet." The brunette chewed the inside of her cheek as she contemplated the blonde's unusual situation. A huge sigh sounded from the other side of the bed.

"You know you didn't do anything wrong, right? You're dragon took over for a minute, no harm was done. Had I known you recently discovered you were part dragon I probably wouldn't have behaved any different, because, well, that's just the way I am, and I know you know that. Soon your dragon will know that too. You just have to get used to it." Emma rolled onto her back and looked at her friend. "But most of all you have to learn to accept that part of yourself. The more you do, the more in control of reactions like those, you'll be."

"How did you finally accept your wolf?" Ruby sighed.

"My whole life I was sheltered from my wolf. Granny thought she was protecting me from a life on the run from hunters and scared villagers, but what really happened is I lived a life on the run from myself. I didn't know how to control my wolf or how to relate to her, I suppressed her with the cloak. It wasn't until after the curse broke that I really began to accept and love my whole self. When I finally gave up trying to not be the wolf, I was able to enjoy that part of myself. Now I wouldn't have it any other way." She let silence fall over the room for a few minutes, so Emma could process, before she continued. "This is all very new to you, Emma. You can't expect to be perfect. You'll learn about all the quirks of being an alpha and a dragon. I'll help you, Maleficent will help you and most of all Regina will help you."

"What if she hates me now?" Vulnerable green eyes met Ruby's.

"I don't think you're going to have to worry about that." Emma rolled onto her side to face her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm...let's just say the aromas I was getting off of her didn't have anything to do with anger or hate."

"Oh"

"Yeah" Emma picked at the comforter, unsure how to broach the subject she wished to discuss.

"In the Enchanted Forest, were there people who felt like they were born in the wrong body?" Emma mumbled the question, sure that Ruby's wolf ears would hear every word.

"You mean what this world would label transgendered?" Emma's eyes clearly showed her surprise. "What? I read." She swatted the stomach next to her with the back of her hand. When she struck the solid surface of muscle, she flipped her hand over and pressed against the rock hard abs."What the hell are you made of, granite?" Emma scoffed and brushed the woman's curious fingers away with a playful slap.

"Come on, Rubes, this is serious."

"Okay, okay, sorry, you're very distracting. I don't know how Regina gets anything done." Emma blushed at her friend's comments. The wolf became serious once more. "To answer your question, yes, there were transgendered people in the Enchanted Forest. It was rarely talked about, but you heard rumors here and there. Some would seek magical assistance with making their outside match their insides, we obviously didn't have medical procedures or anything, so they did the best with what they had. Why do you ask?" Emma chewed on her lip, this was a huge step for her. Almost her whole life had passed by with never uttering the words she was about to say to the woman next to her.

"Ever since I can remember, I knew I was a boy, even though my body told everyone else I was a girl." She braced herself for the inevitable disgust she was sure her friend would show. When no response was forth coming she studied the woman's face. Ruby met her gaze with patient understanding. Now that the biggest revelation was behind her she forged ahead. "I want to stay in this form, Ruby, and after all these years of burying this part of myself, it's now out there for all to see. I don't know how to accept that it might be okay to be my true self for the first time in my entire life." Emma's eyes filled with tears. Ruby mirrored Emma's position, she took her larger hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

"You want to know how to accept that part of yourself and your dragon?" Emma nodded.

"You just start living, Emma. You decide who you want to be and if others don't like it, tough shit. I don't really know Mal, but if dragon lore is true, there isn't much that will stop her from loving you, and if you're worried about Henry or Regina, don't be. They both love you to the moon and back. Not to mention you have this hot bitch right here to help you through all the crazy alpha stuff and maybe some of the manly stuff to." Emma snorted through her tears.

"What about Snow and David?" Ruby bit her lips as she considered how to answer.

"I don't know how to answer that, Emma. Snow is my friend, don't get me wrong, but sometimes she can be a bit narrow minded and David sorta just falls in line with whatever she thinks. Honestly, it could go either way with them. I know that's not the answer you want to hear, but it's the truth." Emma allowed a couple of tears to escape, Ruby leaned forward and placed a kiss on her friend's forehead. "Either way, we are all here for you." She let the woman have a minute to compose her self.

"I have a very important question." The wolf stated after a short pause. Watery green eyes met hers.

"Okay."

"Is it true what they say?" Emma's furrowed her brow.

"What that?" Ruby lifted their joined hand up so Emma can see them.

"Big hands...big..." The wolf's mischievous eyes trailed down to the front of Emma's pants and flicked back up to meet green. Emma's laugh burst out of her.

"Your an ass, Ruby Lucas!" She shoved Ruby away from her, the brunette rolled onto her back with the momentum of the push, her laughter joined Emma's.

"Yeah, but you love me." Emma leaned up and placed a quick, chaste kiss on her friend's cheek.

"Thanks, Rubes."

"Anytime, Emma, now get your stinky dragon breath away from me." The thump of the pillow meeting her face was unexpected.

 _~~SQ~~_

A quiet knock interrupted their impromptu pillow fight. Ruby scrambled off the bed to open the door and allowed Regina to enter the room. She caught Emma's eye, before she leaned down to whisper in Regina's ear.

"Her dragon needs to get used to my wolf being around you, even though we are just friend. Don't take this the wrong way." Without warning she pulled the Mayor into a tight hug. Regina hesitated a moment before she returned the embrace. Ruby met Emma's florescent green eyes. The blonde's jaw was clenched as she controlled her reaction to the innocent hug. The wolf gave her a proud smile and a thumbs up behind the Mayor's back before she pulled away from the woman.

"I'm going to go say hi to Maleficent. You two have a good talk."

Emma sat with her back resting against the headboard. She played with the pillow that was situated on her lap. The brunette crossed the room and perched on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. I hope you know I don't think of you as something to claim or own. After all you've been through I never want you to feel that way." Regina pulled the pillow away from Emma's restless hands before she climbed on to the bed and straddled the woman's lap. Delicate fingers traced a path over the Sheriff's furrowed brow in an attempt to sooth the wrinkled flesh. Their journey continued down well defined cheeks until they framed the blondes face.

"I don't feel that way at all, darling." She pressed a simple kiss to Emma's lips. "The difference between then and now is I am freely giving myself to you." Her hands slid down to rest on broad shoulders. Serious brown eyes met worried green. "I am okay with your dragon laying claim to me. Do you want to know why?" Emma nodded, the woman's smokey voice sent shivers up and down her spine. The brunette's graceful digits slid into blonde hair. She leaned down until her lips were next to the woman's ear.

"Because you better believe I will stake my claim to every inch of you should anyone think they can touch what's mine." She leaned back to take in the effect her words had on the woman beneath her.

Regina caught a flash of bright green before a firm touch against the nape of her neck pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	10. You Broke Me

She rubbed her clammy palms on the rough denim of her jeans as she stood on the porch of the cabin. Since her conversation with Ruby the night before she realized the wolf was right. If she wanted to live her life on her terms she had to start somewhere. Determined to grasp the life she wanted, she decided today would be the day for her first excursion into Storybrooke. Nothing fancy, just a simple walk around town with no specific destination in mind. She figured no one would know who she was, so there would be no harm in a simple stroll.

Even though she tried to convince herself of that fact, she still had a ball of nerves in the pit of her stomach. She curled her hands into fists and clenched her jaw.

"You can do this, Swan!" She gave her self a small pep talk before she waved her hand and disappeared into plume of white smoke.

Her hands were jammed into the pockets of her jeans as she wandered down Main Street. There were a few people out and about, but no one paid her much mind. That is until, she walked past the the small seating area in front of the diner.

There, with a small group of women, was Snow. Their hushed voices sounded crystal clear with her new and improved sense of sound. A few hums and a couple gasps started the bee hive of noise.

Emma risked a glance at her Mother. Snow's eyes were fixed on her as she continued to walk past. Her head was cocked to the side as if she was trying to draw forth a long forgotten memory. The pixie haired woman shook her head and went back to listening to her friends as they chattered about the new man in town.

Emma continued her walk around Storybrooke, she garnered a few more glances here and there, but overall the experience was a success. She poofed back to the cabin and celebrated her small victory by curling up with a good book. The next time she looked up she realized it was almost time for Regina and Henry to come over. Mal had mentioned she would like to experience a family movie night, so that's what she was going to get.

Regina and Henry appeared in a cloud of smoke a few minutes later. Emma marked her page and made her way over to her girlfriend, who was busy trying to juggle a take out pizza and a tote bag containing, what Emma assumed was soda for Henry, Beer for Emma, and wine for Maleficent and herself.

When she got close to the woman, the brunette tilted her head up, already expecting her hello kiss. Emma leaned down and veered her face toward the pizza and inhaled deeply. She plucked the box and tote from Regina's hands and turned toward the kitchen.

"Mmm...where have you been all my life?" Emma cooed to the cheesy pie inside the box. Her green eyes were filled with mischief when she glanced back at the Mayor, who stood with her arms crossed and a tight lipped expression on her face.

Emma sat the items on the counter and gave the pizza box a fond pat before she returned to the Mayor. She leaned down and attempted to press a kiss on tense lips, but was denied when the woman turned her face blonde's lips landed on a soft cheek instead. Deciding to make due with what she was given, Emma placed one kiss after the other until her lips pressed against the flesh under Regina's ear.

The moan Regina released was completely involuntary. Emma smiled against the sweet spot she found the night before during their rather intense make-out session.

"Really you two." They jump apart when Maleficent's voice sounded right next to them. "I can't leave you unattended for a minute." She pointed between her friend and her child. "Don't think for an instant that I missed the sounds coming from your room last night." Both women's faces were beet red by the end of the sentence.

"Nothing happened." Emma mumbled.

"Do we need to have the talk, dear?" Mal's face showed every bit of the amusement she was feeling.

"La La La, NOT LISTENING!" Henry's voice carried from the living room.

"You're lucky my grandson is here. Now what is that mouth watering aroma?"

"Pizza!" Emma quickly walked into the kitchen and opened the box. Anything to get Maleficent focused on something other than her and Regina. "Isn't it wonderful!" Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's enthusiasm. Mal stood next to her child, inhaling the scent of the food before her.

"Wait until you taste it." Emma pulled a slice out of the box and placed it on a plate for Mal.

"How do you even begin to eat this?" She eyed the unusual food.

"Like this!" Henry pulled his slice from the box and immediately bit into it, when he pulled back a long string of cheese remained connected to the main part of the slice.

"There has to be a more civilized way than that." A fork appeared in her peripheral vision. Mal accepted the offering. Regina smiled at her as she began to cut into her own slice.

"That is so wrong, Gina." Emma said around a mouth full of doughy goodness. The brunette stuck her tongue out before taking her first bite. Maleficent cut a small piece from her own portion and placed it into her mouth. Emma held her breath as she waited for the verdict. The flavors of tomatoes, cheese and oregano burst in Mal's mouth in a perfect ratio. The blonde closed her eyes and moaned at the wonderful tastes she was experiencing for the first time.

"So that's where you get that from, dear." Regina said with a evil smirk, it was Mal and Emma's turn to blush. Regina and Henry chuckled as they picked up their food and drinks and went into the living room to get the movie ready. Emma nudged the sorceress with her hip before they went to join the rest of their family.

"Remind me again, what is a movie?"

"Umm..." Just then a soft scratch came from the front door. "Regina, do you want to explain what a movie is while I go see what is scratching at the door?"

Emma heard the claws as they raked over the wood of the door again. She grabbed the knob and opened it to reveal a large wolf on the porch. It's amber eyes peered up at her and the mouth opened in a wolfy grin.

 _"Hey, did I miss the movie?"_

"I can hear you in my mind. Is this one of those alpha things you mentioned?" Ruby nodded. "Please tell me it's only when you are in wolf form. You're my best friend, but I don't need you in my head 24/7."

 _"I can only communicate with you like this in wolf form. Don't worry I won't listen in to all your sexy thoughts about Madam Mayor."_

"I don't know why I put up with you sometimes." Emma shook her head, as she stepped back and allowed Ruby to enter the house. She followed the sound of claws as they clacked on the hardwood floor. The Sheriff watched the wolf bumped her head against Regina's hip, the mayor absentmindedly scratched behind Ruby's ears. Emma was pleased her inner beast only rumbled slightly in her head. After the greeting the wolf curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace and turned her attention to the television.

Emma dropped into the space between Maleficent and Regina. The brunette pressed herself close to the blonde's side, as she ate her pizza.

"Okay, kid, hit it!" The Sheriff waved her hand and dimmed the lights.

"What is this, movie, called again?" Mal asked from her spot on the couch.

"Maleficent"

"What?"

"No the movie is called Maleficent." Emma chuckled.

"I don't understand." The woman's face scrunched in confusion.

"This realm is fascinated with us, Mal. We all have Disney movies about our lives. Although, the versions in this world leave much to be desired." Regina picked an invisible piece of lint off of her slacks.

"You have a movie,too?"

"Sort of."

"What's the name of yours?"

"Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs." Regina muttered. Maleficent couldn't contain her laugh.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. That must be awful for you."

"Not as awful as the fact they made it seem like I was jealous of Snow White because of her 'beauty'. I mean really." Emma stroked the woman's thigh. She heard a sigh next to her and felt the tension begin to leave the brunette's body.

"Don't forget about the new ones, Mom. Snow White and the Huntsman and The Huntsman: Winter's War." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Of course, how could I forget. Thank you, dear." She turned her brown eyes to her friend. "You'll never guess what Rumpel and Belle's story is called here." Mal waited expectantly.

"Beauty and The Beast" Henry happily supplied.

"That sounds fitting."

"Does Ruby have one?" The wolf followed Regina's example and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sort of. Her story is very messed up in this realm. Red Riding hood is a little girl whose Granny is eaten by the wolf. She isn't actually the wolf, though. There is one movie that is not Disney related and more of a horror movie, unfortunately." Emma informed the sorceress.

"How about you, dear?"

"No, I'm an unknown to Walt Disney." The Sheriff shrugged.

 _~~SQ~~_

"Where in the world did they get the idea I was a fairy? That is just preposterous! She doesn't even look anything like me." Mal crossed her arms, her eyes glued to the screen. Emma felt the woman next to her tense when Stephen betrayed the on screen Maleficent. She bit her lip as she waited to see how Mal would react.

"Oh, what an idiot! If that would have really been me, I would have smelled whatever was in that vial a mile away." The blonde's foot bounced in her agitation at what happened to her fictional self. Mal's head tilted when the woman on the screen used her magic.

"Her magic is beautiful. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda attracted to myself right now." Mal admitted out of the blue. Emma snorted and almost sprayed beer across the room. Regina and Henry both gazed at the sorceress with raised eyebrows. Ruby just nodded her wolfy head. Mal shrugged when she realized she was the center of attention.

The blonde cackled when the fictional Maleficent made it rain in the cottage. Emma stared at her, enjoying the sound. Their gaze met. Mal stopped laughing and said with a slight smile.

"What? That's funny." Everyone burst out laughing at her response.

They continued to watch as the tale of Aurora and Maleficent unfolded before them. Every so often Mal would huff a soft laugh or briskly wipe away a tear.

When the end credits began to roll the room fell into silence. They let Mal process what she just saw as they cleared the dishes and cups away and cleaned up the room. Henry showed Ruby out before he retreated upstairs to the room Maleficent created just for him.

Regina stood at the sink and washed their plates. She gently nudged Emma to go back into the living room. The Sheriff lowered herself next to the still silent woman.

"What did you think?" She tapped her fingers on her leg in a nervous rhythm, she wanted the evening to be a success.

"I liked the movie. I wish my real story with Aurora would have been much more like this one. I know a lot of people, probably most of the town really, would never believe this, but I regret that she got caught in the middle of my feud with her father and mother." Emma curled her large hand around the blonde's.

"I believe you." Mal smiled softly at Emma, before she leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to her child's cheek.

"Thank you, dear one, that means more to me than you will ever know." She patted the Sheriff's knee before she stood. Regina, who just entered the living room, was surprised when her friend stopped in front of her and pulled her close, a gentle kiss was placed on her cheek before the woman retired upstairs.

 _~~SQ~~_

"I heard some strange things around town today , especially from the women." Regina voice carried through the bathroom door.

"Hmm..." Emma answered as she readied herself for bed. The Mayor leaned against the door way when she reentered Emma's room.

"They were all a buzz about the new handsome stranger they saw walking around Storybrooke. Know anything about that, dear?" Emma rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah...I went ventured into town today." She was nervous about how the brunette would react to her excursion. Regina stepped close to the Sheriff, leaned up and pressed a kiss on her lips.

"I think that's great, darling. I'm happy you took that step, I know it must have been a little scary for you." One more chaste kiss and Regina stepped away, she sat in front of the mirror and began to brush her hair. Emma crawled in bed and watched as the brush glided through dark locks.

"I think I need to go talk to Snow and David tomorrow. They need to know what's going on." Regina stopped her brush mid stroke.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think they might have some answers about why this all happened. Besides I don't think my phone can take many more days of the constant texts and voicemail from Snow."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Regina finished with her hair and climbed into bed next to the blonde. Emma wiggled down in the bed and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist before she laid her head on the woman's shoulder. The mayor combed her fingers through blonde tresses as she waited for the Sheriff to answer.

"No, this is something I need to do on my own, but thank you for the offer." She closed her eyes and got lost in the sensation of nails against her scalp. "What if they don't want me like this?" She whispered her fears out into the world, in the hopes they would lose some of their power.

"Then that is their loss, my darling." Emma nuzzled into the crook of Regina's neck. She wanted to believe the woman with all of her heart.

 _~~SQ~~_

Emma stared out of the windshield of the Mercedes, her gaze fixed on the window that marked her parent's loft. She was more than a little surprised when Regina offered her the use of her precious car, but the Mayor knew Emma wasn't ready for everyone to know who she was yet, and the bug would give her away in an instant. She took a deep breath then exited the car. The journey up the few flights of stairs never felt so long. She stood in front of the Charmings' door, it was the first time she had been back to the apartment since David issued the ultimatum.

After one more deep calming breath, she raised her hand and knocked firmly on the door. As she waited for it to be opened she noticed the mended crack that ran down the middle. Her cheeks warmed as she remembered how it was created. The sound of the latch being slid open inside drew her attention to the entrance of the loft. The door swung open and Snow came into view.

"Can I help you?" Snow looked up at the man in front of her, she remembered seeing him on his walk the day before. There was a strange familiarity to the man's eyes, but she couldn't place where she had seen it before.

"I've come to hear your side of the story."

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, that's right I look a little different now. I'm your daughter, or should I say son."

"Emma?!" Snow gasped as she shook her head, the man's green eyes were indeed those of her daughter. "How is this possible? Rumpel..."

The brunette's eyes grew large and her hand covered her mouth when she realized what she accidentally revealed. Emma's green eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on her Mother's blunder.

"We figure you were only hours old, you wouldn't know any different." Snow rushed to explain their decision to their daughter. Emma scoffed.

"If only you knew, Snow." Emma walked over to the sofa and sat. "I am giving you one chance to tell me the whole truth of what happened." Snow resigned herself to telling her daughter the story of the day she was born.

 _Snow laid in their marriage bed, sweat soaked the sheets around her. Her contractions were never ending. Their daughter was coming. David stayed by her side, as Doc checked the baby's progress._

 _"Your Majesty, you are ready to push."_

 _Snow nodded and grit her teeth. She bore down and the pain shoved a shriek past her lips. She fell back against her husband, exhausted from the long labor._

 _"You can do this, Snow." David whispered in her ear. She gathered her strength and repeated the process. After a few more pushes their daughter came screaming into the world. David smiled at her and kissed her sweaty forehead._

 _"It's a boy!" Doc declared after he cleaned the baby off and handed him to the royal couple._

 _"What? David that can't be, the prophecy clearly states the Savior is our daughter."_

 _Snow called for Blue. When the fairy came she requested that the woman heal her. The fairy agreed and with a wave of her wand Snow was back to her pre-pregnancy self._  
 _With Regina's curse on the horizon there was no time to waste, they rushed to the Dark One's cell._

 _When they approached the prison, the man inside leaned against the bars of his temporary home with an ease no prisoner should ever have._

 _"Rumpelstiltskin!"_

 _"Hello, again, dearies! Shouldn't you be getting that little bundle into her very own one way wardrobe?"_

 _"There is something wrong. Can you fix it?"_

 _"Hmm...why should I?"_

 _"Because if you do, we will owe you a favor." David hated the idea of making a deal with the monster in the cell, but if it meant they would all be saved one day, he would make the sacrifice._

 _"Come closer, dearie."_

 _When Snow stepped closer to the bars, the man inside inhaled deeply. His gleeful giggle made every fiber of Snow's being squirm. He passed his hand over the swaddled child and scanned with his magic._

 _"What do we have here, the Princess is a Prince, my, my, my,..."_

 _"Can you fix it or not, Dark One?!" David's patience was running thin._

 _"Of course, of course." With a flick of his wrist he altered the child in Snow's arms. Snow unwrapped the blanket and saw the baby was now a girl, as it always should have been. She tucked the fabric around her daughter, before they turned and raced back to the castle. After a brief battle with a group of the Evil Queen's dark knights, David reached the nursery, kissed his daughter's head and placed her in the wardrobe._

Emma sat quietly as she thought about what her mother had told her. She felt a numbness settle around her body. It wasn't enough that she was forced to be the savior, no she was also forced to be their daughter, instead of the son she was born as.

"Did you steal Maleficent's egg?" Emma's voice was flat as she asked the question.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we needed to protect you from your potential for darkness."

"And when I was born a boy, why did you feel the need to change it?"

"I already said why, Emma. The prophecy stated our daughter was meant to be the savior. We needed you if we were ever going to be saved from Regina's curse." Snow was confused about why her daughter didn't understand that. Emma scrubbed her hands across her face and left them there for a moment.

"This is so fucked up." She mumbled behind her fingers. Snow rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Don't worry Emma, we'll fix this." Emma pulled away from Snow's touch.

"Fix what? "

"We can figure out a way to make you normal again. This isn't you Emma, you were never suppose to be this. You are our Princess. We will talk to Rumpel, certainly he can help us. He's the one that changed you in the first place, he can put you back the way you belong." Emma stared into hazel eyes, her control began to snap as she leaned closer to ensure that Snow was paying attention.

"He didn't change me, you did. When I wasn't born your perfect little princess, you made it so I was. Did you ever think about the consequences of your actions? What it would do to me as I grew up? I was never at peace in my own skin, because I felt like something was wrong and no one would believe me. I buried my true self so deep that not a single soul on this earth knew about it. Then to find out it was all because of some stupid prophecy. Well, excuse me if I don't want your help with the body I have now."

"You don't mean that, honey. You're just confused, once we change you back, you'll see." Snow caught the flash of florescent green in her daughter's eyes. A shocked gasp escaped her lips.

"Emma, your eyes..."

"That's right, you don't know yet." Emma held her wrist up and showed the former bandit the sun mark on her wrist. "When this transformation took place I was also given this. Do you know what it means?"

Snow shook her head.

"This mark is something I share with my mother." Snow's face scrunched up with confusion. She naively checked her own wrists for a matching mark. "No, not you Snow, my other mother. Maleficent."

"No." Snow whispered.

"Yes! I don't know how yet, but it's true, I have no doubt about that."

"That can't be true, Emma! I am your only mother. I carried you! I gave birth to you! We will figure this out and get you back to normal, honey."

"No, what you're going to do is leave me alone. I need some time away from you to process all of this, and I would like the chance to get to know my other mother, without interference." With that Emma stood, she made a small detour upstairs and flicked her wrist at the meager belongings in her room, everything but her clothes disappeared in a puff of smoke and were safely ensconced in her room at Maleficent's.

 _~~SQ~~_

Emma parked in front of the Diner. It was a gamble to go there, where everyone she knew went daily, but she knew that people would avoid her since she looked like a stranger.

When she entered Granny's she was surprised to see the place empty, except for a lonely patron sitting at the counter, chatting with Ruby. They both turned their heads when she walked in. Emma sagged in relief. Maleficent smiled and Ruby waved her over to join them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked the blonde as she sat on the stool next to her.

"Ruby invited me. Since the diner was going to be closed for a few hours for inventory today. Less likelihood of running the regulars off." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Any chance of getting a hot cocoa, Rubes?"

"Sure, no problem." Ruby entered the kitchen to fix her friend the drink. Maleficent studied her child. After a moment of deliberation, she felt confident in her observations.

"What's wrong, dear one?" Mal stroked Emma's back. The Sheriff opened her mouth to reply when the door to the diner flew open. David stared across the room at the man at the counter. His feet ate up the space between them.

"Your Mother called. I had to see for myself. So, it's true?"

"If you are referring to the fact that I'm Emma, then yes." His eyes raked across her features. He could see bits of himself in the masculine face before him. It was then he noticed the woman sitting beside his daughter.

"You! You did this, witch!" Emma reacted before she realized what she was doing. She suddenly stood toe to toe with her Father. It was an odd feeling to have the man incline his face to meet her gaze. The Prince's eyes widened, as he came to the realization that he was smaller than his daughter.

"She has done nothing! You want to know where this all started, look at yourselves. Snow told me what you did on the day I was born."

"We fixed you Emma, I will not apologize for that."

"No, you broke me. You fucked my life up from the very beginning." David crossed his arms in a defensive stance.

"We did what we had to do for the good of our people. If you weren't under her influence you would see that." Maleficent made to step around her child and set the man straight, but was stopped when Emma's long arm kept her tucked safely behind the Sheriff's imposing form.

"I am not under anyone's influence, David."

"I refuse to believe that. They've done something to you, Princess, and you're Mother and I will figure it out. We will fix this and you will return to our normal daughter once more." Emma was proud of herself for staying calm throughout the confrontations with Snow and David, but when she heard those words for the second time that day, something shut down inside of her and the numb feeling from earlier spread through her and left nothing untouched in its wake.

Maleficent watched the change in her child and was powerless to stop it.

"This conversation is over." Maleficent let her dragon come to the surface and show clearly in her eyes.

"You don't tell me when I can talk to my daughter, witch." He stepped closer to the woman.

"No, but I do tell you when to stop speaking to my son." Mal's voice was as dark as Emma ever remembered hearing it.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Emma's other mother. This is unequivocal evidence of that connection." Mal showed the Prince her mark and turned Emma's wrist to reveal hers. David looked at them both in confusion. He took a step into Emma's personal space.

"We can make this all go away, Princess. You will be our daughter again. We can go back to the way things are meant to be." Emma stared at the man before her with a blank stare. She waved her hand and with a poof of white smoke she transported him to the loft. She pulled Regina's keys from her pocket and handed them to a stunned Ruby.

"Take the Mercedes to the Town Hall, please, I won't need it for the rest of the day." Ruby tried to make eye contact with the woman, but her efforts were in vane as Emma avoided her gaze.

"Sure, Emma, whatever you need." The Sheriff's green eyes flicked briefly to Mal, before she lifted her hand in preparation of transporting herself away.

"Emma! Wait..." The sorceress was too late and her words met the white cloud of magic that surrounded her child.

 _~~SQ~~_

The Sheriff strode across the old worn floor of the pawn shop. The man behind the counter waited patiently for his customer to reach him.

"Hello, Miss Swan, what can I do for you?"

"It figures you would know it was me."

"I can smell your magic, dearie, that never changes no matter what the outside veneer may show. Now, what brings you to my shop?" When Emma's green eyes met those of the Dark One, he was dismayed to see them dull, without their usual fight. Emma had always been a worthy opponent for him to spar with verbally, until now. Emma swallowed, hoping the man would not try to work a deal into what she was about to ask.

"I need you to promise me you will not help my parents in any way, should they approach you for a way to change me back and that when I am ready to come to you for answers you will explain all of this to me. I assume you do have answers." She focused her eyes on the items inside the glass case in front of her and avoided Gold's penetrating gaze.

"I do, and you have my word. I will not assist the Charmings in any way and I will provide you with those answers when you deem the time appropriate." Emma nodded.

"Thank you." She waved her hands and disappeared form the shop. Rumpel breathed in the scent of dragon as it permeated his surroundings. It took him back to that night all those years ago when he first laid eyes on the newborn Savior.

 _~~SQ~~_

In the Mayoral office, Regina paced across the floor in front of her desk. She should be half way through the proposal for an upgrade of the computer system in the education department, but instead she was knee deep in unsettled emotions.

Earlier in the morning she felt a numbness as it crept into her, but dissipated soon after. Now it was back with a vengeance. The empty feeling in her heart was unnerving. She absentmindedly rubbed her chest over the organ in an attempt to physically alleviate the feeling. When that didn't work she resumed her pacing. The frantic rapping of knuckles on her door, pulled her from her turmoil.

"Come in!" She snapped.

"Regina, I brought your car." The mayor accepted the keys with a furrowed brow.

"Emma was using my car, how did you get the keys, Ruby?"

"She had a confrontation with David and poofed away. We don't know where she went. Maleficent was there and she is looking for her now." Ruby wrung her hands with worry. A loud buzz came from her desk. She picked her phone up and checked the screen. She was never more thankful that she took the time to teach Maleficent how to use a cell phone.

 **Dragon (1:26):** Regina, come to the cabin now. Emma needs you!


	11. Em

hen Emma poofed into the cabin she stood for a minute and took in her surroundings. She flicked her wrist and a plethora of cleaning products appeared before her. With single minded focus she began to polish the furniture around her. She lost herself in the repetitive nature of the act of cleaning. She didn't want to think about the events of the day, she didn't want to think about anything. She moved to the hearth and scrubbed the exposed bricks free of soot. Her eyes became unfocused as memories from her childhood flickered through her mind.

 _Her social worker laid the pink dress on the bed. Emma crossed her arms and glared at the garment._

 _"Put the dress on, Emma. There is a family coming and they are looking for little girl just like you."_

 _"No. I'm not wearing a dress..."_

 _"If this has anything to do with that nonsense you used to talk about when you were younger, just forget it right now." The woman bent down in her face. "You are 8 years old, it's time to stop with those crazy ideas. You want to be adopted right? You want a family to love you, don't you?" Emma nodded._

 _"Then you need to put the dress on and act like a normal little girl."_

When she was done with the bricks, she moved to scrubbing the hard wood floors.

 _Emma stood in front of the mirror. The white button down shirt she was wearing was a few sizes too big and hung loosely on her small frame. The tie around her neck was left undone, because she didn't know how to tie it. Her lips were spread in a wide smile as she saw her reflection. It was the first time she had dressed in actual boy's clothes and she felt fantastic. Until her foster brother caught her._

 _"You're a freak, Emma." He said as he entered the room. "I heard my mom on the phone talking about you." He sneered in the mirror. Emma tried to control the tears that were rapidly filling her eyes._

 _"That's right, Princess, I heard them tell her about your delusions. That you think you're a boy." He reached for the shirt and began to tug it from her body. She was frozen in terror. "Let's see if you really are a boy."_

 _"Stop!" She screamed as loud as she could._

 _"What is going on in here!?" The foster mom entered the room. The shirt Emma was wearing hung halfway off her body, tears were running down her face. Before she could utter a word the woman's son spoke up._

 _"Emma stole my shirt and tie, she was pretending to be a boy." He blurted. Emma's little face paled. The woman's cold eyes focus on her._

 _"Is that true, Emma?" The boy's smile was smug when she glanced at him. She hung her head and refused to answer the woman._

 _The spanking she received left her unable to sit comfortably for a week._

Emma wiped the stray tears that ran down her face with her arm. After she was sure the living room floors were gleaming, she moved on to the dining room. The chairs were flipped to sit on top of the table and she got to work scrubbing once more.

 _When the Beckers came to the group home, Emma wore the yellow sundress her social worker chose for her. The couple seemed nice and they took a liking to Emma. When Emma entered the bedroom they made up for her, her heart dropped._

 _The walls were pink, she hated pink. The bed had a white lace canopy and on the wall above it in bright purple letters was the word Princess. Emma cried when she saw it, and the nice couple mistook those tears for happiness._

 _The longer she stayed with the couple the more depressed she became. She wore the pink clothes and frilly dresses, but she struggled to hide the effect it had on her. One day they gathered some of Emma's previous belongings and packed them in a bag. The door bell rang and her social worker came in. Emma stood in the hall and listened to the family as they talked to the woman._

 _"We shower her with all the things a girl should want, but she is sullen and withdrawn. She's not a match for us, hopefully next time we can get a normal little girl to be our Princess."_

Emma huffed as she finished another portion of the floor. She replaced the chairs in their proper places and moved into the kitchen to scrub the tiles there. She had a vague sense of someone nearby, but brushed it off in favor of loosing herself in her task. She shut her mind down and focused on the grout between black and white squares.

 _~~SQ~~_

"She's at the cabin. I'll text you when I know more." Regina waved her hand and left Ruby alone in her office. She reappeared on the porch of the cabin and wasted no time before she rushed inside in search of Emma.

The overpowering smell of furniture polish and floor cleaner reached her nose as soon as she crossed the threshold. Mal's worried blue gaze met hers as the blonde crossed the room to her.

"I looked everywhere for her, Regina. I couldn't find her anywhere. That damn Charming. She just shut down right in front of me. I couldn't do anything to stop it." The woman rambled.

"Mal, take a deep breath dear. Where is she?" The blonde complied with the suggestion and filled her lungs with a deep cleansing breath.

"She's in the kitchen. She won't talk or even acknowledge my presence. I didn't know what to do." Regina could see the woman was beyond stressed. Her child was in turmoil and she had no idea how to help. Regina knew what that felt like. She placed her hands on Mal's shoulders and met her gaze.

"I know this is going to be difficult for you, but I need you to go upstairs. As soon as I have her calmed down I will send her to you, okay? Trust me." Mal's gaze didn't waver as she listened to her friend. She nodded. If there was anyone who could take care of her child it was Regina.

"Okay." The sorceress went upstairs to her bedroom, where she immediately began pacing.

Regina took a deep breath before she made her way around the counter that separated the kitchen from the dining room. There on her hands and knees was Emma, frantically scrubbing at the tiles that made up the kitchen floor. She assumed from the odor of cleaning products that Emma had already finished the rest of the downstairs.

"Emma." She stood next to the blonde, she frowned when the woman didn't even glance her way. She sat down where the hard wood met the tile and watched the intense focus the green eyes had on the scrub brush in her hand.

"Darling, talk to me." She coaxed in a soft voice. Her heart was hammering in her chest. With everything they had been through, she could never remember Emma shutting down like this. "Please." She whispered.

Emma's motion paused for a brief second, but she move to a new spot and renewed her efforts on the already clean floor. Emma was aware of Regina's presence as soon as the woman entered the house, the scent of apples and spice tickled her nose. That awareness didn't falter as she went back to her work. Regina rested her hands in her lap, knowing it was simply a waiting game now. About 5 minutes later, Emma finally broke the silence.

"Do you know what word I hate?" Her voice was void of any emotion and Regina would have been lying if she said it didn't scare her. The understanding that the question was rhetorical kept Regina's lips closed in a tight line as she waited for the Sheriff to continue.

"Normal." The word hung in the air between them for a drawn out moment. The sound of the bristles as they traveled across the tiles was the only thing to break the tense silence.

"Who gets to decide what's normal? Fucking heroes, royalty, who...?" The scrubbing increased in intensity. Emma stopped cleaning for the first time in hours. Green eyes were glued to the shiny wet floor.

"I am not abnormal." She whispered. "I'm not." Her voice increased in intensity, her hands curled into fists. A low growl rumbled in her chest. "I'm not an abomination!" Her voice echoed off the cabinets. Regina stayed quiet after the outburst. When no more words seemed forthcoming she finally spoke.

"Emma, look at me, please." Dull green eyes reluctantly met chocolate browns. "What happened, darling?" She wanted to reach out to Emma, but her instincts told her that it wasn't the right time, so she clasped her hands together to prevent them from completing the action.

Emma knew the time had come to be completely honest with the brunette. She slid over to sit with her legs crossed in front of Regina. Her fingers played with the hem of her pants, before she met the Mayor's gaze once more.

"Regina, I'm a man."

"I can see that, dear." Emma groaned, she knew she wouldn't get this right.

"No." Regina's eyebrow raised, but she waited patiently for the distraught woman to untangle her thoughts. "I've always been a boy, inside."

"Oh, Emma." Regina whispered. "I had no idea you felt that way."

"Don't feel bad, after a certain age, no one knew." She launched into the story of her life and all the memories she had of those horrible words, normal and Princess. She told the Mayor everything. Regina sat and patiently listened, her heart constricted with emotion as she listened to everything Emma had been through.

"I've buried that part of myself so deep, Regina, that now I'm having trouble believing the turn of fate that placed me in this body. I've dreamt about having a body like this my whole life, and I can't even embrace it because the voices in my head are telling me it's wrong. What makes it worse is my parents are responsible for all this damn confusion inside of me."

"You got some answers from the idiots?" Emma nodded.

"I was born a boy and they made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to change me to fulfill their prophecy, their daughter was meant to be the savior that rescued them from your curse." Regina moved closer to the blonde and gripped her hands in hers.

"I'm so very sorry, Emma." Those words broke the dam Emma had built inside her, she let loose the sobs that had been numbed since she left the diner. Regina immediately pulled the Sheriff into her arms.

"They didn't say they were sorry, Gina. They think they fixed me." Her words came out between hitched breaths. "Why couldn't I just be their son?"

"I don't know, darling." The Mayor stroked straight locks in an effort to sooth Emma. After the blonde's sobs died down Regina leaned back and wiped the remaining tears off her face. "I have an idea."

"What?" Emma cleared her throat.

"I'm assuming you want to stay in this body, right?" Emma nodded.

"Since you are struggling to accept that this is okay, why don't you start to slowly transition yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Regina tucked a lock of hair behind Emma's ear.

"What do you think about instead of using the name Emma, we could call you Em? We would still refer to you with female pronouns for now, but no more Emma. Would that be an acceptable step in the right direction?"

"We're really doing this?"

"If this is who you really are, then I am on board with whatever you want. I already told you, your appearance to the world doesn't change who you are inside, Em. This right here." Regina pointed between them. "This isn't going anywhere, darling, you don't have to worry about us."

"l really like your idea, Gina." Emma's lips pulled into a small smile. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss the Mayor's cheek. When she pulled back she tilted her head. "How are you so accepting of this?" Regina sighed.

"You're not the first person I've met who felt like they were in the wrong body. I would be more than happy to share that story with you later, but right now there is a dragon upstairs who is most likely pacing a hole in the floor."

"Mal's here?"

"Mmhmm...she sent me a text when she found you in the middle of your cleaning frenzy."

"I'm sorry I shut down on you." Emma's face heated, she hadn't even noticed Maleficent's presence in the house with her. Regina caressed the Sheriff's cheek.

"It's okay, dear. Maybe next time go to the mansion, though. I hate cleaning." Emma snorted. The brunette smirked as she stood from the hard unforgiving floor. She held her hand down and helped the blonde rise from her seat.

"I think you should go upstairs and tell Mal about what happened today and about your past. I will have Ruby bring Henry home then we can have family meeting about everything else. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now go calm the dragon down." Regina patted Emma's butt as she walked by. Emma squeaked at the unexpected contact. Her wide eyes met chocolate brown. The Mayor winked at her before turning her attention to her phone.

 **HBIC (2:50):** Everything is okay. Would you be able to bring Henry to the cabin before your shift at the station?

 **WolfPup (2:51):** Sure thing, boss lady.

 _~~SQ~~_

Emma and Maleficent lounged on the couch together after their emotional talk. The sorceress was furious at the Charmings. Their negligence as parents was astronomical. Her poor child was nothing but a pawn to them. She swallowed the rage that was brewing inside her, in favor of focusing on Emma's burgeoning acceptance of herself.

Regina opened the front door to allow Ruby and Henry to enter the house.

"Were having a family meeting in the living room."

"Okay, Mom." Henry joined Emma and Mal on the couch. Ruby's shoulders sagged with relief when she saw that Emma was indeed okay.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. I'm really happy Emma is okay. Have a good night, Regina." Ruby turned to leave. Regina wrapped her fingers around the brunette's wrist, preventing her from turning away.

"I believe I said we were having a family meeting." Sincere chocolate eyes met bright green. "I'm pretty sure that includes you, dear." Ruby's grin lit up her whole face.

"I like the sound of that!" The woman scooped the Mayor up in an exuberant hug. Regina laughed in spite of herself.

"Yes, well, where would we be without our wolfy mascot." She patted the woman's shoulder after she was placed on her own two feet once more. "We better go join them, so you can make it to your shift on time."

They each took a seat in the remaining arm chairs. Emma stood in front of her family and took a deep breath. She gave the abbreviated version of what was done to her and what it caused in her life, careful of the information she shared for Henry's sake.

"For now, I would like to be called Em. I am still coming to terms with everything, but this will be the first step to becoming me." She didn't have to wait long before she was almost bowled over by an ecstatic wolf.

"I'm so proud of you, Em!" The brunette kissed her friend's cheek.

"Thanks, Rubes." She picked the wolf up, much like she saw her do to Regina earlier. Not used to someone being able to lift her, Ruby let a very girly squeal slip past her lips.

"Put me down, you big oaf!" She huffed out with a playful slap. Em sat her on her feet. "Okay, it's been fun, but some of us have to go do someone else's job." She looked pointedly at Em, but her smirk took the bite out of her words. "Umm, can I share the news with Granny? She's been worried about you." The Sheriff nodded. Ruby left with a wave to everyone.

Mal and Regina both hugged Em before they went to the kitchen to get started on dinner. She sat next to her son, who had remained quiet after her announcement.

"What's on your mind, Kid?" She pressed her palms flat against her thighs.

"I support your decision and I'm happy you don't have to hide yourself anymore, but at the same time, I feel like I'm losing my Ma. Does that make me a bad person?" She rubbed his back.

"No, Henry, it doesn't make you a bad person at all. I understand why you feel that way. This is all a lot to comprehend. I may look different on the outside, but I'm still me. You haven't lost me."

"Logically, I know that. It just might take a bit for the rest of me to catch up."

"I understand, Kid." She plucked at the fabric of her jeans. He mimicked the action, she smiled at the shared mannerism.

"Can I still call you Ma?"

"Of course you can, Kid. I'm still your Ma." She bit her lip. "Can I...umm...can I give you a hug?"

"Of course you can, Ma. I'm still your Kid." He smiled and opened his arms. She pulled him into a tight hug, before messing his hair up. "MA! Watch the hair."

Their laughter floated into the kitchen where Regina and Mal shared relieved smiles.

 _~~SQ~~_

The bell above the door announced the arrival of another customer. He glanced in the direction of the door to see who it was.

"Ah right on time." He murmured to himself.

"What can I do for the Shepard and his Princess today?" He asked from where he stood behind one of the many glass counters that lined his shop.

"Something is wrong with Emma, and we need you to fix her." Snow rushed out.

"We are willing to make a deal with you, Dark One. Name your price." David said with out an ounce of doubt that his offer would be taken. Gold stared at the royal couple and pretended to ponder their offer.

"Sorry, dearies, you have nothing I want."

"Rumpelstiltskin, it was your spell that has failed. I demand you fix it!" David slammed his hand on the counter. Rumpel smirked, it was cute that the Prince thought he could intimidate a creature of darkness, like himself.

"What does it matter whether my spell has failed now? Your precious Savior has fulfilled her role in the prophecy. She is of no use to you anymore."

"She is our daughter! Maleficent has twisted who she is for her own purposes. We want her back!"

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you. Miss Swan...or is it Mister Swan now..." He wondered aloud. He struggled to hold back his glee when both of the Charmings' faces turned red in anger. "Your child has reverted to her true form, there is nothing I can do about that. Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to." He reached the doorway of the back room before Snow's voice stopped him.

"Why was Emma born wrong?" He locked eyes with the former Bandit.

"There is one simple answer for why your child was born different than what you expected."

"What's that?"

"All magic comes with a price, dearie." He left the room before she could form a reply.

 _~~SQ~~_

"What are we going to do, David?"

"I don't know, Snow. The Dark One was our best shot." They walk briskly down the sidewalk.

"We're not going to lose her, Charming. And if Rumpelstiltskin won't help us, we will just have to find someone who will." David nodded and laced his fingers with his wife's as they made there way toward a potential solution to their problem.


	12. A Discovery of Shared Emotions

Regina smiled at the blonde, who was waiting for her in the booth at Granny's.

"I am so sorry it has been so long since we got together, dear." She said as she slid into the empty seat.

"It's okay. I know things get crazy at the drop of a hat here. How have you been Regina?" Kathryn sipped her coffee while she waited for her friend to get settled. It still surprised her that they had become such good friends after the curse was broken. Regina lifted her hand to request a cup of coffee from the waitress.

"I have been wonderful, Kat." The blonde studied her friend. Her mouth opened in shock.

"Regina Mills! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were smitten." Regina's cheeks flushed pink. "You are! Tell me everything!" After the waitress placed Regina's mug on the table, the Mayor proceeded to tell her friend about the past couple of months. She left out the latest bits, including Em's transformation, looking forward to seeing the woman's reaction.

"It's all very new, Kat. Only close family and friends know."

"Well, I'm very honored to be included in that group." She patted the brunette's hand. "Do Snow and David know?"

"I don't really think they've had time to focus on that aspect of their daughter's life right now." Kathryn was a bit confused by the odd statement, but her attention was drawn away from their conversation when a rather good looking man entered the diner. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe.

"Regina, look at the hunk who just walked in the door." She whispered. Regina glanced toward the entrance and spotted the person her friend was referring to. "If I wasn't with Fredrick, I would totally jump on that. Do you know who he is?" The man looked around the diner and smiled when he spotted their table. "He's coming this way. Do I look okay?" Regina struggled to keep a straight face as her friend smoothed her hair and straightened her clothes.

"Kat, you're married."

"Shut up." Kathryn hissed at the brunette. Regina's composure almost cracked at the response.

Kathryn's eyes went wide when the stranger stopped at their table, leaned down and gave Regina a sweet kiss on the lips. Unable to contain it any longer, the Mayor's lips spread in a large grin. She slid over and allowed Em to sit next to her. Kathryn took a drink of water to wet her dry mouth.

"Kathryn here, was just commenting on how she would like to have a go with you, Emma." Kathryn, not expecting the gorgeous man to be Emma Swan, proceeded to spray her mouth full of water across the table. Regina gathered a few napkins and passed them to her friend.

"Sorry Kathryn, this is all spoken for." Emma said while she indicated her body.

"Noted. I'm so sorry, Emma." Katherine said after she composed herself and dabbed at the mess. "Someone, kept that little tidbit of information out of her recap of recent events. She mentioned you were going through some changes, but I never imagined this." Regina shrugged while she drank her coffee.

"Your reaction was priceless, dear. How could I give up the opportunity of seeing that?" Kathryn sent her a mock glare before turning her attention back to Emma.

"How did your parents react, Emma? Are you still going by Emma or...?"

"Em is fine. Snow and David's reactions weren't great. I expected shock and maybe a request for time, but they jumped to the need to fix me right out of the gate." She felt Regina's hand stroke her thigh in a show of support.

"Oh. I hope they come around, Em."

"Me too." Em gave the blonde a sad smile.

"What brought you to Granny's, darling?" Em pulled her focus away from her internal thoughts.

"You mentioned you were having lunch with Kathryn and I wanted to get out of the cabin for a bit. Thought I would drop in and say hi. Now that I've done that, I will be on my way. I want to check in at the station."

"Okay, dear. How about we have dinner at the Mansion tonight, just you, me and Henry?" Em leaned in for another kiss, before she exited the booth.

"Sound great, beautiful. Enjoy your lunch ladies." Em winked at the two, before she turned and left the diner. Kat smiled at her friend, whose cheeks were flushed pink.

"You're an ass, Madame Mayor. Letting me get all flustered over Em." Regina laughed.

"I can't wait to relay the story to Fred."

"Don't you dare!" Blue eyes were wide in mock outrage. "Seriously though, it's a good look on you, Regina."

"What's that, dear?"

"Love." A blush raced across the brunette's cheeks once more.

"Thank you, Kat."

Kathryn hesitated before asking her next question. "What about Robin?"

"What about him?"

"Wasn't he suppose to be your pixie dust fated soul mate or something?"

"He hasn't seen me in months. I think it's safe to say, he's where he should be, with his wife. Besides, I think what Em and I have is something really special." Kathryn smiled into her mug as she took in the dreamy look on the former Evil Queen's face.

 _~~SQ~~_

Em smiled to herself as she walked down the steps from the diner. So far everyone, except Snow and David, were very open minded about everything. She turned toward the Sheriff station, but before she could take a step a loud voice caught her attention.

"Swan!" Hook, who was doing an odd sort of stumbling jog, stopped her before she could pretend she didn't hear him. She crossed her arms and stood to her full height, which she was happy to note, was taller than the pirate.

"What do you want, Hook? I thought I made it very clear that I didn't want you to come near me."

"I have to do this, love." He stepped forward quicker than she expected him to be and pulled her close by the lapels of her leather jacket. His lips pressed forcefully to hers. She was stunned for a split second. Hook took her inaction for acceptance and tried to deepen the kiss. The moment Em felt his tongue touch her lip she shoved the man away. Hook stumbled and landed on his butt a few feet away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She swiped her arm across her mouth in disgust. "What gave you the idea that kissing me was acceptable? And how did you even know who I was?" He looked up at her from where he lay on the ground.

"Your Mother showed me a picture, she must have taken it without you knowing. She told me I could help you. True Love's kiss can break any curse." Em's laugh was anything, but humorous.

"This isn't a curse and even if it was you're not my true love. I suggest you go back to Snow and tell her to stop whatever it is she is trying to accomplish." She glanced at the window of the diner, her girlfriend's eyes were focused on the scene unfolding. Instead of the anger Em expected to see, there was a laugh on the brunette's lips. Em smirked at the Mayor and threw her hands in the air. Regina rolled her eyes.

 _~~SQ~~_

After her unfortunate run in with the amorous pirate, Em's day improved greatly. She discussed taking over at the Sheriff station with Ruby and they both agreed she would take her position back that weekend. She would have to find a way to repay the wolf for covering for her.

Dinner with Henry and Regina was amazing, as always. She offered to do the dishes afterward, but was shushed away. An hour of video games later, Henry was in his room for the night and Regina and Em both nursed glasses of apple cider.

"Will you tell me the story of the person you knew like me? Ruby said it was rarely talked about in the Enchanted Forest."

"It was." Regina took a sip of her drink before she tucked her feet under her in preparation of launching into her story. "When I first arrived at the King's castle, I was assigned a personal guard. One day I forgot something in my chambers and when I entered my room, there was one of my guards wearing one of my dresses." Em bit her lip.

"What did you do?"

"The poor man was terrified, he began to beg for his life. He thought I would out him to the king. We sat together for a bit that day, I asked him questions and that is when he told me he felt like he was born in the wrong body. We sort of bonded after that. I always made sure he was posted at my door. After Leopold met his end and I became proficient in magic, I approached him and asked if he wanted my help to make his outside match his inside. I found a spell that could help with his transformation."

"What happened to him?"

"She became one of my chamber maids."

"What happened to her when you cast the curse?"

"I made sure that the curse would make her transformation permanent. That is the identity she still has here in Storybrooke." Emma thought for a moment.

"Do I know her?"

" You talk to her every time you come to my office."

"Cynthia? You secretary?" Regina nodded. "That's amazing, Gina."

"I'm just glad I could help her. I wish I could have helped you, too." Em pulled her close and pressed a kiss into her hair.

 _~~SQ~~_

Sunday night found Em leaning back in her chair in her office with her feet propped up on her desk. Storybrooke was quiet and she was happy to be back in her role as Sheriff. The front door of the station opened. She waited, expecting to hear the distinct clicks of high heels. Instead the smell of forest and wolf reached her nose, before Ruby poked her head into the room.

"Hey, Em!"

"I thought you would be down at the Rabbit Hole celebrating your first night off in a week."

"Actually, I am heading there after this, Miss Know-It-All. I have a surprise for you." She pulled the large thermos from behind her back. Em's eyes lit up.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's Granny's hot chocolate, you'd be wrong." Em's face fell. "On the other hand, if you thought it was a peace offering of Snow White's hot cocoa, you'd be right." Em's brow furrowed.

"Really?"

"Yup, she dropped it off just before I left the diner. She asked me to bring it to you, because you said you wanted time away from them and she is respecting that." Ruby said as she sat the thermos on Em's desk.

The Sheriff stared at the metal vessel. Just two days ago the woman sent Hook to 'save' her, now she was respecting her wishes. Something didn't feel right. She sat up and twisted the cap off. As soon as the aroma of the liquid inside hit her nose, she knew her instincts were correct.

"Rubes, smell this." She held the drink under the wolf's sensitive nose.

"Okay, that definitely smells wrong." Em pressed her lips in a tight line. A quick phone call later, Mal appeared in her office.

"What's wrong?" The blonde looked from Ruby to Em. The Sheriff held the thermos out for the dragon to smell. She raised a brow at her child, but inhaled the scent.

"Em, I thought this was the body you wanted."

"It is." Em twisted the lid back on to the canister to seal the odor inside.

"Then why would you put a transformation potion in your hot chocolate?" Em's face paled.

"What?"

"I can smell it, dear, the ingredients would be undetectable to others, but we all have a heightened sense of smell."

"I didn't put the potion in there." Em grabbed her leather jacket and stormed from the station without another word. Ruby and Maleficent looked at each other with blank faces before they raced after the angry Sheriff.

 _~~SQ~~_

If Em wasn't so enraged, she would have been impressed with Marco's work on the apartment door. It was holding up well against the onslaught of her forceful knocks. She heard two sets of footsteps clamber up the stairs after her. Ruby and Mal stood nervously behind her. When the door swung open Snow's expression was unreadable.

"Whose helping you?" Em asked, the only thing keeping her anger in check was the baby the pixie haired woman held in her arms.

"People who care about you, Emma." Snow bounced Neal as he began to fuss in her arms. Em scoffed at the answer.

"The only people here who care about me and my decisions are these two women behind me. How dare you send my best friend to unknowingly deliver a potion laced drink!"

"If she..." Snow pointed her free hand at Maleficent who stood in silent support of her child. "...hadn't twisted your mind, you wouldn't be acting this way, Emma." Em took a deep breath, and calmed herself before she continued.

"I'm begging you to listen to me." She paused and met hazel eyes. "This body you see before you is me. I feel more myself now than I have my entire life. Even though the whole situation is a bit messed up, I wouldn't change it for anything. I hope with time you'll accept that." She turned and met Mal and Ruby's eyes, with a nod she went down the stairs. Mal stepped forward toward the still silent woman.

"You're lucky she loves you so much, Snow, because if I had my way you would be nothing but a pile of ash on Main Street." Snow swallowed. The blonde followed her child out of the building. Ruby wrung her hands and met her friends gaze.

"I can't believe you did that to Em and tricked me into helping."

"I want my daughter back, Red. I will not stop until she is back to herself again." Ruby's green eyes turned sad.

"If you really tried, you would see you haven't lost your child at all, but you're too blind to see what's right in front of you." Ruby shook her head, turned away from her friend and exited the same way her family did.

 _~~SQ~~_

After Em thanked both Ruby and Mal for supporting her, she went back to the station to finish her shift. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and settled back in her chair, she was determined to beat Henry's score in Candy Crush if it killed her. Before she could open the game she noticed a few text messages waiting for her.

 **GinaOnMyMind (10:04):** Are you okay?

 **GinaOnMyMind (10:05):** Em? What's going on?

 **GinaOnMyMind (10: 10):** Why are you so angry?

 **GinaOnMyMind (10:15):** I swear to God, Miss Swan, if you don't text me back I am going to march down to that station!

Emma glanced at the time, 10:45.

 **SexySheriffSwan (10: 46):** How did you know I was angry?

"I could feel it." Em jumped from her chair.

"You scared the crap out of me, Gina!" Regina smirked.

"Remind me not to wear heels more often." Ignoring the statement, Em focused on her previous question.

"How is it possible for you to feel my emotions?" She settled back into her chair as the Mayor pulled a chair next to the desk and seated herself.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think I've been feeling your emotions for a while now. It seems to come out more when you are nervous or angry."

"Can I feel your emotions?"

"Hmm...I don't know lets test the theory. Close your eyes." When she was sure that the Sheriff was going to keep her eyes closed, she allowed her gaze to wander down Em's body. She filled her mind with every lustful thought she had ever had about one Em Swan.

Em concentrated on not feeling her own emotions. With her mind clear she felt a trickle of something not from within herself. It settled in the pit of her stomach and spread outward. Her skin prickled with the awareness of what she was feeling and she become noticeably aroused.

"Not cool, Regina." She moaned as she tried to hide her response to Regina's emotions. "I have to finish the rest of my shift." A smokey laugh did nothing to help her situation.

"I guess that answers that question."

"Let's talk about something else." Em squirmed in her seat, her jeans were uncomfortably tight.

"I don't know, I kind of like seeing you all hot and bothered, Sheriff." Said Sheriff whined and laid her head down on the desk with a thud. "Okay, I'll take pity on you. Tell me what had you so angry earlier?" As if the words were ice water, all arousal left her body.

"Snow"

"What did she do this time?"

"Tried to slip me a potion in hot cocoa. What's even worse is she sent Ruby to deliver it under the guise of respecting my wishes for space." Regina mumbled something under breath that sounded vaguely like 'that bitch'. Em nodded. Silence descended on the room. The blonde tapped a pen against her desk.

"I think I found Mal's daughter." Regina met Em's green eyes.

"That was fast. When did you find her?"

"Well during my down time this past week I was able to track her from Minnesota and to a few different places until the most recent address in Boston. I was thinking we could take a couple days and go follow up that lead. I have a couple of other favors to call in, just in case the trail runs cold from there. I could really use sometime away from Storybrooke and I think Henry will be ecstatic to spend some quality time with Mal. What do you say? Wanna go on a road trip with me?" Her hopeful tone left Regina with little choice, but to agree. Besides, some time away from the town would do them both good.

"When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow?" Em answered, her face scrunched up in expectation of a Mayoral melt down. Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, but we are having breakfast with our family before we leave. And we are taking my car."

"Deal. I can see you are already mentally packing, so why don't you go get a bag ready for tomorrow and get some sleep. I will meet you all at the diner tomorrow morning. I'll text Ruby and give her a heads up, you can let Mal know."

"Sounds like a plan. Have a good evening, darling." Regina intended to give Em a chaste kiss, but when her lips came in contact with the Sheriff's, she lost herself. Her tongue flicked across the soft flesh, a subtle request that was immediately granted. Em moaned as Regina took full control of the kiss and explored her mouth. The Mayor pulled back after a few more innocent kisses and smirked at the dopey look on the face before her. She flicked her wrist and disappeared from the room. When Em opened her eyes she caught the last wisps of purple smoke. She looked down at her lap and groaned.

"Not again."

 _~~SQ~~_

When she arrived at the diner the next morning, Regina was just pulling up to the curb. Henry bounded out of the car and spared a brief hug for her, then went inside to join Ruby and Mal, who he could see through the window. Em held her hand out to the Mayor after she exited the car.

"How did the rest of your shift go, dear?" Regina asked with a not so innocent smirk.

"Other than the condition you left me in, it was good." Regina laughed and gave the Sheriff her good morning kiss. Em tugged the brunette up the steps and held the door for her to enter before her.

"Thank you, kind sir." Regina nodded to Em as she passed by. Em gasped softly at the title the Mayor used for her. Her heart swelled at the acceptance the woman showed. She smiled as she followed the brunette into the diner. They paused inside the door to allow their eyes to adjust before they made there way to the booth the rest of their family occupied.

Before Regina could take her seat next to their son she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Regina"

"Robin"

"Who is this?" Robin did nothing to disguise his distaste for the man who had his hand pressed to the small of Regina's back. The Mayor smiled at the bandit.

"Robin, this is..." Em stepped in front of her girlfriend before she could finish the sentence.

"...none of your business."

"Darling" Regina clasped Em's arm to draw her attention back to her.

"No, Gina, you don't owe him any explanations, not anymore." Her green eyes drilled into the man's blues.

"You don't get to decide that. I'm her soulmate!" Em leaned in close and placed her hands on Robin's shoulders.

"You made your choice, Robin." She tipped her chin toward the table across the room. "You chose your wife and son, so please let Regina go. She deserves to be happy."

"With you?" He sneered, unable to accept what was right in front of him.

"If she so chooses, then yes. I suggest you go back to your table with your family and enjoy breakfast, before you do something to embarrass yourself." Em moved to their table, but before she could step away from the man, he grabbed her arm and spun her back toward him.

"Enough!" Regina raised her voice as she stepped around the two. "Stop acting like a bunch of neanderthals. I'm with him now, Robin. What we had wasn't even close to what I feel for this man right here. So please, just go back to Marian and Roland and embrace the life you chose." The Mayor pulled Em to the table and left a speechless Robin Hood by himself, in the middle of the diner.


	13. To Be Your Man

**A/N: I've never been to Boston, so the locations in this chapter are based off of internet research. In other words, any inaccuracies are my fault entirely.**

"I want you to listen to Mal, and try not to get her into trouble, okay?"

"Mom, I'm not a little boy anymore. I can behave myself." Henry exasperated tone caused Regina to raise an eyebrow at him. His shoulders slumped. "Fine, I'll listen to Mal."

"Thank you. You can visit your other grandparents if you like, but please stay with Mal at night." A dark look passed over the boy's face at the mention of his grandparents. "What's wrong?"

"I won't be going to see Grandma and Gramps for a while."

"Why not?" She was confused by her son's sudden change in attitude toward the Charmings.

"The last time I visited they didn't say very nice things about Ma. They told me I was wrong for supporting her and her transition." She pulled him into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, dear. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Ma is just starting to feel like she can be herself, I wasn't about to bring her down because of their opinions." Regina pulled back and cupped his face in her hands.

"I am so very proud of you, Henry. You are turning into a fine young man, my little prince." Tears pooled in her eyes.

"Mom, " He rolled his eyes. "I can't be both a fine young man and your little prince."

"No matter what age you are, you'll always be my little prince."

"Okay, you two. We are only going to be gone a few days, no need for dramatic good byes." The Sheriff's voice broke into their moment. Regina turned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Says the person who just spent 10 minutes saying good-bye to her death trap of a car."

"Totally different, babe." Em replied as she gave their son a hug. Regina narrowed her eyes at the infuriating blonde, who simply replied to the look by poking her tongue out. Regina shook her head and moved to speak to Kathryn, who would be filling in for her at the Mayor's office. Em turned her attention to Henry.

"Don't get in too much trouble while we're gone. Maybe teach Mal how to play some of your video games. I poofed them over to the cabin for you." She winked at her son, who threw his arms around her again.

"I love you, Ma." Em laughed.

"Love you too, Kid." Em mussed his hair.

"MA! Really?!" He whined and looked to see if anyone noticed. Em chuckled as she moved over to speak with Mal. The Sheriff grasped the woman's hands to cease their nervous movements.

"It's going to be okay, Mal. We'll bring her back to you. In the mean time, have fun spending time with your grandson." Em kissed the woman on the cheek then made her way over to the Mercedes. She stood by the driver side waiting for Regina to finish her good-byes.

"Uh-uh, you are not driving. I will handle the first leg of the trip while you get some sleep. No, arguing." Em snapped her mouth shut and circled the car to the passenger side. As they pulled out they waved to their family. Em was asleep before they crossed the town line.

 _~~SQ~~_

The closer they got to Boston the more Regina's nerves grew. When she returned home the night before she spent hours setting up a surprise for Em. She hoped the woman wouldn't be angry at her for altering their plan a bit.

She glanced to the passenger seat where Em was still fast asleep, the blonde's hand rested on Regina's thigh, where it had been stationed for most of the trip. She stroked her thumb over Em's knuckles when they made the last turn before their destination.

"Darling, we are almost there?" Em's face scrunched up and she moaned as she became aware of the world around her.

"Gina? Where are we?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the heels of her hands before she looked out the window.

"Boston."

"I slept the whole way?"

"Yes, dear. It's okay though. I need you well rested for this evening." Regina said as she pulled into the valet parking at their hotel. Em looked up and examined the building they stopped in front of.

"The Four Seasons?" Regina turned in her seat and took Em's hands in hers.

"I wanted to surprise you. One night just for us, then tomorrow we find your sister. Is this okay? If it's not I will cancel our reservations and we can go to the address you found right now." Em leaned forward and kiss Regina firmly on the lips.

"One night for us sounds perfect. Thank you." Regina's smile lit up the space between them. She got out and handed her keys to the waiting valet, as Em grabbed their bags from the back seat. They entered the hotel and crossed the lobby to the check in counter.

"Hi! Welcome to the Four Seasons. Do you have a reservation?" The perky red head behind the desk greeted them.

"Yes, it should be under Mills." Regina answered. The girl's fingers raced across the keyboard.

"I see your reservation here, Mrs. Mills, for a Deluxe Garden View Room. Here are your key cards. Your room is on the eighth floor. The elevators are through there." She pointed across the lobby. "If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to call the front desk. Enjoy your stay." Regina returned the woman's smile, before she turned away and led Em toward the elevators. When they entered the small space she pressed the button for their floor then leaned against the Sheriff's side.

On the ride up she watched her companion in the reflective surface of the elevator car. The blonde kept her eyes firmly fixed on the white tile beneath her feet, she didn't glance up until the doors slid open on their floor. Regina filed this information away for later. They walked down the hall until they reached the door to their room. Regina held it open and allowed Em to enter with their luggage. The blonde dropped the bags on the floor beside the bed and immediately went over to the large windows.

Regina stood next to her and enjoyed the view. Em reached over and pulled the brunette in front of her. Long arms wrapped around the Mayor's waist and she melted into the strong body behind her. She sighed as she traced her fingers over well defined forearms. Em was quiet for a few moments while she enjoyed the feeling of her girlfriend in her arms.

"You know, I like the sound of Mrs. Swan-Mills much better." Regina's soft laugh pulled a smile across Em's lips. "Thank you for all of this, Gina."

"You're welcome, darling, but we're not done yet. I made reservations for us at The Bristol downstairs for 7:00."

"Is this going to be our first date?" Em whispered. Goosebumps raced across the brunette's skin in response to the warm air that skimmed across her ear. Regina nodded.

"Is that okay?" She bit her lip.

"It's more than okay. It's perfect. Thank you so much, beautiful." Regina's cheek heated. Em pressed her lips against the flesh under the woman's ear, the brunette tilted her head to the side to give her more access. She ran a line of kisses down the side of Regina's neck, occasionally adding a nip of teeth. She stopped her assault on the smooth skin and returned her lips to their spot next to the woman's ear.

"Why do you blush every time I call you beautiful or gorgeous?" Em stroked the brunette's fabric covered stomach as she waited for her to answer.

"Because when you say it, it feels like you are talking about so much more than my physical appearance. I've never had anyone see me that way, not since Daniel."

"You are beautiful to me in every way that counts and I will tell you everyday for the rest of my life until you believe it too." Regina stroked the warm skin of the arm beneath her hand, at a loss for how to respond. Em kissed the top of her head and began to sway them gently as they focused their gazes on the Boston Gardens below.

"Can I ask you a question?" Regina whispered, afraid to shatter the peace around them.

"Always." Regina turned in Em's embrace until she was facing her. She looked into inquisitive green eyes.

"Have you looked at your reflection since your transformation?" Em closed her eyes and sighed then shook her head in the negative. "Why not?"

"I'm scared." Regina pressed her palms to the Sheriff's chest.

"Of what, darling?" Em chewed on her lip while she collected her thoughts.

"I'm scared of seeing the face I've always wanted to see and then having it ripped away from me. I figure if I don't see it, I won't know what I was missing. Stupid, right?" Regina reached up and cupped Em's face in her hands.

"It's not stupid at all. If something like that would happen, I wouldn't rest until I found a way to get you back to your true self. Now that I know, I never want you to hide yourself again. Not to mention Mal would burn the town to the ground if something should happen to you." There was no doubt in Em's mind that the dragon would do just that if any of her family were in danger. "Do you trust me?"

"Of Course."

"Close your eyes" Em did so without hesitation. Regina took her hand and led her into the bathroom. She placed the blonde directly in front of the large mirror, then stood to the side and pressed her hand to the small of Em's back.

"Open your eyes, dear." Em blinked her eyes open in the bright light of the bathroom. Her green eyes landed on their twins staring back at her. She studied her new face for the first time. If she had to chose one word to describe her appearance it would definitely be rugged. Where her more feminine face was rounded and soft, her masculine one was chiseled with a strong jaw that was dusted with an ever present 5 o'clock shadow. Her cheekbones were defined and led to a well proportioned nose. Dark blonde brows and thick eye lashes framed her green eyes. Those same eyes filled with tears as they roamed across her own reflection.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Maybe you were right and it was too soon." Regina wrung her hands.

"No, Gina, it wasn't. These are tears of relief and happiness." She met Regina's eyes in the mirror. "For the first time in my life my body matches what my head and my heart tells me is true. I mean this..." She turned her eyes back to her own reflection. "...is better than anything I could have wished for." She watched herself smile in the mirror. "You know what, Henry was right."

"About what?"

"I really do look like Mal." Regina slipped between Em and the counter and placed her hands on the woman's narrow hips.

"You are quite handsome, my darling." The light in Em's eyes at the compliment filled Regina's heart with joy. "I love seeing you this happy."

"Know what would make me even happier?" Em asked with a glint in her eye.

"What?" The Sheriff grabbed Regina by the waist and lifted her to sit on the counter then insinuated her hips between the brunette's legs. Her long fingers stroked through dark locks. Brown eyes fluttered close at the sensation. Em leaned in and whispered her request into Regina's ear then pulled back to see her reaction.

"Are you sure?" Em pressed her lips together then nodded. Regina slid her hands up to rest on broad shoulders. She knew this was a big step for Em, but it was one she was so very happy to be a part of. She threaded her fingers in the blonde hair at the nape of the Sheriff's neck and pulled Em's face next to hers until their cheeks pressed together.

"I am very honored to be the first to call you Mister Swan." She felt Em sag against her and a muffled sob from where her face was pressed against her shoulder. "I know your journey hasn't been easy, and this is a very big step for you. I am so proud of you." They stayed like that until Em composed herself. She pulled back from their embrace and huffed a laugh as Regina wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I know, such a weepy man, right?" She joked.

"Yes, but you're my weepy man."

"For this trip, can I just be that?"

"What a weepy man? Sure. I don't know what the people in the restaurant will think, but if that's what you want." Regina smirked, her eyes full of humor.

"If the food is really good, I might weep. Fair warning." Em smirked in return. "Seriously though, can I just be your man?"

"Can we go back out to the room and talk? This counter isn't exactly the most comfortable place to sit." Em tucked one arm under Regina's thighs and wrapped the other around her lower back before lifting her from the counter. Regina gasped and wrapped her arms around the Sheriff's neck. She was carried from the bathroom and gently deposited onto the king size bed. Em sat beside Regina, she played nervously with her fingers, not sure where the conversation was about to go. The brunette placed her and over the restless hands to still their movement. "Don't be nervous. It's just you and me. Okay?" Em took a deep breath.

"'Kay"

"This is your transition, Em. You decide when you are ready to change the labels people use. Whether that be pronouns, titles, or even your name. You decide. No one else. Myself, Mal, Our son, and Ruby are all going on this journey with you, but in the end we go at your pace. If you are ready for us to start using male pronouns in reference to you, then we will. " Em nodded as she listened. Every word made her fall more and more in love with the woman next to her.

"I think I would like this trip to be like a test run. The world out here, away from Storybrooke, only sees me as a man. I don't have to worry about preconceived notions." Regina patted the blonde's knee.

"Then that is what we will do. I am just a woman taking her man on a date, before we go to track down his long lost sister." Regina would never tire of seeing Em smile. The blonde wriggled down on the bed and rolled onto her side to face Regina with her head braced on her hand, while her the fingers of her free hand drew random patterns on the comforter between them.

"Do you still think of me as a woman?"

"Yes." Em's face fell. "But only because I didn't want to slip up and call you he or him before you were ready. I know I did that in front of Robin. You didn't want him to know who you were, so I followed your lead."

"I liked it!" Em blurted out. "I liked that those words flowed so freely from you. I liked it when Mal called me her son. But when you've literally had the rightness of those words beaten out of you...your survival instinct kicks in and the rightness bleeds away." Regina arranged herself to mimic Em's position.

"You're safe with me, Em. Those people were wrong, not you. You don't have to worry about them any more."

"Yeah, but what about..." Em bit her lip and hesitated to finish the sentence.

"...the idiots?" The blonde nodded. Regina plucked an invisible piece of lint from the comforter.

"They're called The Idiots for a reason, darling." Em snorted. "Don't pin your happiness on their acceptance. " The brunette stroked the back of her fingers down the side of Em's face. The Sheriff leaned into the touch. "You've waited more than 30 years to be in a body that reflects who you are inside. Be the man you want to be." Warm brown eyes could practically see the wheels turning in Em's head, all of their conversation being weighed and measured. Regina glanced at the clock to make sure they still had plenty of time to get ready for their date, not wanting to rush, but she also wanted to allow Em enough time to work through her thoughts. Luckily there was still some time to spare. Green eyes bore into brown as Em cleared her throat before she spoke.

"I want to be Mal's son. I want to be a man Henry can look up to. I want to be Lily's brother, if we find her. But most of all..." Em rose up and nudged Regina to lay on her back before leaning over the prone woman. Straight blonde hair framed a bright smiling face. "...I want to be your man, my Queen." Em's lips met Regina's in a passionate kiss. The brunette allowed Em to take control. Their tongues met in gentle caresses and hands roamed over fabric covered skin. Before long they both pulled back, in search of oxygen. Em's eyebrow raised.

"I never took you for a butt woman, Madam Mayor." Regina's scrunched her face in confusion, then realized one of her hands was, in fact, firmly pressed to the Sheriff's ass. She recovered quickly and shot a sexy smirk in return.

"Only yours, Mister Swan." Regina blinked at the smile that graced Em's face. It was the fullest smile she had seen on the Sheriff's face yet.

"Mmm...good answer, your Majesty." Em said with a cocky lilt. Regina really stared at the face above her.

"Something is different. You've decided something other than who you want to be..." Em nodded.

"I want you to start using male pronouns when referring to me. No more she, her, or Miss Swan. From here on out he, him and Mister Swan. It feels right. Like you said, I was letting two people's small minded opinions change the way I viewed the blessing of my transformation, when the rest of my family was ready to embrace me with open arms." Regina looked up at the woman...no the man above her, it appeared as if a weight had been lifted off of his broad shoulders. She ran her hands up his strong back.

"I have another surprise for you. I was going to give this to you anyways, but now it seems more special. If you will let me out of your clutches, I will get it for you." Em leaned down and kissed her once more before he rolled off the bed and pulled Regina up after him. He patted her butt as she passed by.

"Mister Swan!" She gasped.

"I'm finding I'm a bit of a butt man." He winked before sitting on the end of the bed. Regina rolled her eyes then turned and picked up her suit case from where it sat on the floor. She pulled a sleekly wrapped box from inside and returned to sit next to Em. She held the box in her hands and played with the black bow.

"It saddened me that most of the memories of times when you were being yourself turned out poorly. I thought maybe you would like to reclaim some of those experiences. Starting with this one." She passed the box to the patiently waiting man. Em slipped the velvet bow off and tore into the shiny silver wrapping paper. The lid was popped off to reveal dark grey tissue paper. He gently folded the paper back. Inside was a bright white dress shirt with a black tie on top.

"I know I keep saying this, but it's perfect. Everything is perfect." Em kissed Regina's cheek. "Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome, my darling. I am going to go take a shower and start getting ready for our evening. Will you call Ruby and let her know we arrived safely?"

"Sure." Em's eyes followed the brunette's movements, especially interested in the sway of hips before they disappeared behind the bathroom door. Em sighed. It always amazed him how things could change in such a short amount of time. He pulled his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans and scrolled to Ruby's name. As he waited for the wolf to pick up, he got comfortable on the bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rubes."

"Damn, you even sound sexy on the phone."

"Regina wanted me to call and let you all know we made it safely to Boston, but I'm beginning to regret doing so."

"Oh don't be that way. It was a compliment."

"Uh-huh, how is everything there?" Just as the words escaped his lips the sound of raised voices in the background burst from the phone. "What's going on?"

"Umm...well Henry taught Mal how to play some of his video games. She turned out to be a very quick study. I now understand where Henry gets his competitive nature from. She's relentless." Em covered his face with his arm.

"Just don't let it get to out of hand."

"She's a dragon with magical powers...what kind of chance do I stand against that?"

"Good point."

"Anyways how are things there?" Em smiled to himself.

"Amazing."

"Oh really? Tell me, Em, how many times did you guys have to pull over because you couldn't keep your hands off each other?"

"Ass!"

"Reptile!" Em burst out laughing, which was joined by the woman on the phone.

"Regina got us a room at the Four Season. We are going on our first date tonight."

"I seriously don't know which one of you to be jealous of right now."

"Be jealous of me, Rubes. Gina is amazing." Ruby could picture Em's stupid, sexy, dopey smile.

"You got it bad, my friend."

"Boy do I." He paused for a moment to think about exactly how far gone he was on Regina. "Anyways, we are taking tonight for ourselves and then tomorrow we are going to the last address I found for Lily."

"You'll find her, Em. I know it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime. Now go manscape yourself and save all the juicy details of your night of passion with our Mayor for when you get back. I want to hear everything."

"We can never just have a nice moment. You always have to ruin it."

"You say ruin, I say make memorable."

"Good Night, Ruby." Ruby laughed.

"Good Night, Em."

Em stayed reclined on the bed until he heard the bathroom door open. Regina stepped into the room wrapped in one of the hotel's fluffy white robes. Her face was clean of the light makeup she wore earlier and her hair was beginning to show it's natural curl.

"Wow." Em blushed when he realized he said the word out loud.

"I forgot my makeup bag." Regina's bare feet made no noise as she quickly strode to her suitcase, retrieved the small travel bag, then made her way back into the bathroom.

When the brunette reemerged, her makeup was perfectly done and her hair was straightened to it's usual style.

"I'll get dressed while you take your shower." Em nodded, gathered a few things and made his way into the bathroom where he stripped down and stepped under the hot spray of water. He sighed as his muscles relaxed. After a thorough washing he stepped out and began to dry his body. His eyes landed on a particular body part.

"Now listen fella, I really need you to work with me tonight. There is an incredibly hot woman just outside this door and we are going on a date tonight. Please refrain from randomly standing at attention and pitching a tent in my pants. I know she is irresistible, but contain yourself." He raised his eyes to meet those of his reflection.

"I just talked to my penis. There is no question about it, I really am a man." He laughed at himself. He snagged the other robe and wrapped it around himself before he stepped into the room.  
Regina turned while she slipped her earring in. Em raked his eyes across the woman's body. The tight black dress hugged the woman in all the right places, her upper back was left bare, the hem of the dress stopped mid-thigh. A flash of red drew his eyes down lean legs to a set of crimson heels.

"You look amazing!"

"Thank you, darling." Regina's smile could be described as nothing but sultry. It did nothing to help Em's raging hormones. "I'll give you a moment to get dressed." She excused herself to the bathroom to give the man some privacy.

Em noticed a set of clothes laid out on the bed. The shirt and tie Regina gave him earlier was next to his best black jeans, and a pair of black leather boots sat on the floor. When he stepped closer he noticed a small velvet box situated on the dress shirt. He scooped it up and lifted the lid which revealed a set of cuff links, both in the shape of swans each with a golden crown atop their head. He would never know how he got so lucky to have been blessed with a woman like Regina.

He slipped his jeans on followed by the white dress shirt, which he tucked neatly before cinching his belt. The cuff links were placed in the cuffs of his sleeves before he shoved his feet in his boots. The last piece, the black tie, was draped around his neck. He had never learned how to tie one and now he wished he had.

"You can come in, Gina. I'm dressed." She stepped into the room. He fidgeted as she scanned him head to toe.

"You clean up very nicely, Mister Swan." Em flashed her his crooked smile. "Do you need some help, dear?"

"Could you?"

"Of course. Sit." She indicated the chair beside her. When Em was seated she reached around his neck and began to tie a perfect Windsor knot. She stepped around him when she was finished and fussed with the knot until she was sure it was centered, then smoothed his collar. She took advantage of their close proximity to whisper in his ear.

"You are breathtakingly handsome." She cupped his face after she pulled away. "I would kiss you, but I don't want to smudge my lipstick." Em grasped one of the hands on his jaw and turned his face, his lips placed a small kiss in the center of her palm. He rose from the chair and stepped in front of the mirror in the room. He felt the enthusiasm for the way he looked coming back to him after it had been missing for most of his life.

He opened the door of their room and offered his arm to Regina.

"Shall we, my Queen?" Regina smiled and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"We shall, my Prince."

Silence reigned between them for a long drawn out moment before Em smiled at the brunette.

"I like the sound of that."

 **A/N: I'm really curious about what you all thought about the change in pronouns. I wanted it to be organic and not an abrupt change. Let me know if I succeeded.**


	14. Date Night

**A/N: Some of the dialogue at the end of this chapter is directly quoted from the show. I don't own it. Also, thank you for all the great feedback on the last chapter.**

Their fingers were laced together as they approached the podium where the hostess was stationed. The woman smiled as the couple stopped in front of her.

"Welcome to The Bristol. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, a table for two under Mills." The woman scanned the small screen in front of her, before looking up.

"If you would follow me." The hostess led them to a semi secluded table in front of one of the large windows, the view of the Public Garden added a nice open feel to the restaurant. Em pulled Regina's chair out and then gently pushed it in.

"Thank you, dear." Em smiled softly as he took his own seat across the table.

"Your waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you." They both answered. When they were left alone at the table to wait for their waitress, Em clasped his hands in his lap. His urge to be in contact with Regina was overwhelming. He twisted his fingers together to prevent them from reaching out for her. Green eyes glanced up as a movement on the top of the table caught his attention. There laid Regina's hand palm up waiting expectantly. His eyes flicked to warm browns before he placed one of his hands in hers. She leaned slightly forward.

"I don't know how it's possible, but I can still feel your emotions." Their waitress chose that moment to arrive. She delivered their menus and took their drink orders before scampering off to retrieve them. Em reluctantly let go of the brunette's hand so he could open his menu. His mouth began to water at all the delectable choices. He groaned.

"How does anybody even decide? What are you thinking about getting?" Regina chuckled at Em's ability to have laser focus when it came to food. She perused the menu.

"I think I am going to order the Filet Mignon with a side of roasted garlic and Gruyere whipped potatoes and roasted winter vegetables." Em's eyes went wide.

"Really? I thought for sure you would zero in on that seared Halibut." Regina chuckled.

"This is a special occasion. I'm allowed to indulge." The waitress arrived with the bottle of red they requested. After she poured their first glasses of wine, she pulled her order pad from her pocket.

"Are you ready to order, Sir?" She asked as she glanced at Em.

"Ladies first." He redirected the woman. Regina smiled into her menu, before relaying her order to the waitress. When the woman turned back to Em she had an unusual smile on her lips.

"And you, Sir?" Her pen poised to jot his order down.

"The same." He flipped his menu shut and passed it back to the waitress, who once again scurried off to deliver their request to the chef.

"I have to say, Mister Swan, I never guessed in all the years we've known each other that you would be so gentlemanly." Em took a sip of his wine, he did his best not to smack his lips at the delicious taste, they were in public after all.

"What can I say, you bring it out in me." Regina hummed as she unfolded her napkin and delicately placed it into her lap.

"I think our server has a bit of a crush on you, especially after your gesture of letting me order first."

"Really? Is that what that odd smile was?"

"Mmmhmm..." Regina nodded.

"I want to ask you something, but I don't want to freak you out and ruin our dinner." Em fiddled with the silverware.

"Go ahead. I promise I won't freak out, as you so eloquently put it."

"Okay, this is just for future reference, so I don't make an ass out of myself one day. I know your experience with it hasn't been that great, but the front desk clerk's assumption got me to thinking. Would you ever want to get married again?" Regina sipped her wine while she considered the question.

"If you had ask me that question a few months ago, I would have told you absolutely not. As you said, the institution of marriage wasn't good to me. It was actually worse than you can probably imagine, but I am not going to talk about that tonight. I will say since we have declared our feelings for one another, I feel a pull toward you that I have never felt with anyone else. So to answer your question, yes, Em, I would be open to a marriage with you in the future, if you feel so inclined." Em smiled as if he had just won the lottery.

"That pull isn't one sided. I feel it too and it keeps getting stronger and stronger every day." They sat quietly enjoying the ambiance of the restaurant and each others company until their food arrived.

"Enjoy." Their waitress bid before leaving them. Em inhaled the aroma of the delicious food.

"This looks fantastic!" His knife slid through the beef like butter and the first bite burst in his mouth. His moan sent a bolt of heat through Regian. She cleared her throat before taking a bite of her own food. She closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation. Em swallowed his bite and took a sip of wine.

"Cats or Dogs?" Regina opened her eyes and looked at the man with confusion. She dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

"What?"

"Well, this is our first date, the getting to know you date. So, are you a cat person or a dog person?" Em explained as he cut his food into manageable pieces.

"Oh, well, I think it depends on the animal."

"How so?"

"For example, I am very partial to Pongo. He is a very special dog. On the other hand, Cynthia has a horrible little mongrel name Rascal, he is awful. Don't you dare ever tell her I said that either." Regina pointed her fork at the blond.

"Your secret is safe with me." Em winked.

"Where do you see yourself in 5 years?" Regina asked before taking a taste of her potatoes.

"Married to you." Em said immediately.

"Awfully sure of yourself, Mister Swan." The Sheriff shrugged.

"I've got a good feeling."

They learned little things about each other while they enjoyed their dinner. Em learned Regina was scared of spiders, Regina in turn learned that Em was allergic to bees. They both wondered if that would still be true since Em's transformation, but neither was willing to test the theory. Em laughed when the woman admitted she once wished to be deaf when Henry was going through his Barney phase. She stroked his hand when he shared he regretted not holding Henry at least once before he gave him his best shot. They were so engrossed in their conversation neither realized they had finished their food, until the waitress arrived to check on their progress.

"Do you have a dessert menu?" Regina asked. The woman nodded then went to retrieve them.

"Taking a walk on the wild side, Madam Mayor?"

"Tonight is worth celebrating. You are worth celebrating, my darling." Their eyes met and a deeper meaning passed between them. Two small menus were delivered to the table. Em's eyes went wide as he spotted one item in particular on the list of desserts.

"Gina, do you see what I see?"

"No, absolutely not. Em, it says it serves four. I said celebrate you, not send us both into sugar comas." Brown eyes lifted to meet one of the most pitiful sets of puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. Her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Fine." Em turned to the waitress.

"Could we please have one Bristol Chocolate Cake Tower, please?" Em requested with a satisfied smile. The waitress smiled at them before collecting the menus and exiting to place their orders. Em drummed his fingers on the pristine table cloth. A soft melody trickled into his ears from the speakers that were strategically placed around the restaurant. He took a deep breath then stood from his seat. He offered Regina his palm. She looked from it to him with confusion.

"Dance with me?"

"We can't, there is no dance floor here."

"There is plenty of room right here. Humor me, please?" Regina placed her napkin on the table and slid her hand into his. He gently pulled her close to his body and they began to sway to the music. Regina's eyes glanced around the room.

"Everyone is staring at us." Em spared a look to the rest of the room and sure enough all the other patrons were focused on them.

"They are jealous, because I get to dance with the most beautiful woman in the world." He whispered into her ear. Regina's cheeks heated. Em's sensitive ears caught a few of the other diner's comments. He snorted when he heard one interaction in particular.

"What's funny?"

"The guy over there, in the plaid shirt and bow tie." Em slowly turned them til Regina could take a discreet look at the man in question. "His date just kicked him under the table and said, 'Why can't you be romantic like that!' He is now shooting me some not so nice looks." Regina soft laugh was like music to his ears. They moved together a bit more until the song ended. When they turned to retake their seats the waitress arrived with their dessert.

Two sets of eyes went wide at the size of the sugary concoction, one in trepidation, the other excitement. They both sat, forks poised, unsure of how to attack the cake. Em finally got a good size bite onto his fork, but instead of placing it into his own mouth, he offered it to Regina. She leaned forward and engulfed the fork with her beautiful lips. She closed her eyes and hummed as the luscious, chocolatey flavor coated her mouth. Em's cheeks heated and he squirmed in his seat. Regina smirked when she noticed his discomfort. He quickly popped a fork full of the cake in his own mouth.

Not long after, their waitress delivered their check. Em tried to grab it, but Regina was quicker than he thought.

"Gina, let me pay for dinner. You've done so much already."

"This is all my treat, darling." She slipped her card into the folio and sat it next to her on the table. Their server retrieved it and took care of their bill. When she returned she stood nervously next to them.

"Can we help you, dear?"

"I now this is kind of unprofessional, but I just have to say you two make a beautiful couple. I hope one day I can find a love like you two obviously share."

"That is very sweet of you, dear, thank you." The woman nodded with a smile before she left them.

When they stepped away from the table, Em offered Regina his arm, much like he did before. She slid her hand onto his elbow and they made their way out of the restaurant, followed by more than a few sets of envious eyes.

 _~~SQ~~_

Em walked out of the bathroom in their hotel room, the upper half of his body bare. Regina turned her head away.

"Darling, you need to put a shirt on." Em frowned in disappointment.

"Sorry I forgot my tank in my bag." He mumbled. Regina could hear the melancholy in his voice. She realized the man took her reaction as a rejection of his body. She waited long enough to hear him get to his bag and slip his tank on before she closed the space between them. He refused to meet her eyes. Firm fingers grasped his chin and brought his sad green eyes to meet hers.

"It wasn't because I don't like the way you look, Em. It was because we agreed we would take things slow and if I had to see your gorgeous body for a second longer, slow would have been out of the question." She waited until her words sunk in before she pecked his lips, then took her turn in the bathroom to get ready for bed.

After she was done she turned the lights off and climbed into bed next to Em. She sighed in contentment. Em's voice broke the silence.

"That was by far the best date I've ever been on."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, dear. It was pretty amazing for my first date."

"You've never been on a date before?"

"It wasn't something that one did in the Enchanted forest and who in Storybrooke would want to date the Evil Queen." Regina shrugged.

"For your very first date, you hit it out of the ballpark." Regina rolled toward Em and curled up against his side. His arm wrapped around her and traced a path up and down her back.

"I don't want to hurt you, Regina." The brunette's heart dropped to her stomach and her mouth became as dry as a desert. Her mind jumped to the worse case scenario. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she responded.

"What do you mean?" Em huffed softly, more in embarrassment than frustration.

"When we make love for the first time, I don't want to hurt you." Dark brows scrunched in confusion. Regina tried to shift so she could look at the blond, but his hand on her back gently held her in place. She accepted his silent request for her to stay where she was and instead traced her fingers over his fabric covered stomach.

"Why do you think you will hurt me?"

"Because it hurt for me." He answered. "I had been going with Neal for a few months and he wasn't forceful, but I could tell he was getting frustrated..."

 _"No, Neal, I'm not ready." He pulled away from her and huffed his breath harshly._

 _"Come on, Emma, it's not that big a deal."_

 _"It is to me." She crossed her arms and made herself small in the passenger side of the bug._

 _"Fine." He jammed the car into gear and peeled out of their hidden parking spot. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with such a child." They didn't speak another word the rest of the night. Emma panicked inside, terrified that the one person who stuck with her since she escaped the system, was going to abandon her._

 _The next night, Neal pulled into another secluded spot. They were together in the back seat sharing a few of the snacks they had pilfered from the seven-eleven. When they were done they sat side by side. Emma forced herself to relax when she felt his hand on her thigh. This felt wrong, she didn't want to be with a man, but he was the only person willing to keep her around._

 _He pressed in close to her and began kissing her neck, she concentrated on keeping her breathing even. Her hands felt like lead when she lifted them to his back. Before she knew it he was pressing into her. Her eyes filled with tears. She was not the least bit aroused and his intrusion felt like it was tearing her apart inside. She stifled her tears, and prayed it would be over soon. When his motion became erratic and he slumped against her with his heavy breaths, she turned her head away. He rolled off of her and straightened his clothes. She pulled her jeans back on and wrapped herself in the old blanket in the backseat. She curled on to her side and stared out the window. The care was filled with the noises of Neal moving around before she felt him next to her._

 _"I love you, Emma." The words sliced a hole in her heart. How he could say that now? He didn't even realize the girl he supposedly loved was sitting_ _there, broken in the back seat of a stolen bug. He moved to the driver's seat and drove them to the next target, never noticing the silent tears that were shed just a few feet away from him._

"Soon after I retrieved those damn watches and you know the rest."

"That was the night you conceived Henry, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Em sighed. "After I got out of prison I avoided any kind of intimacy with anyone, men or women."

"You haven't been with anyone in 14 years?" Regina was a bit shocked.

"I have had a few one night stands here and there. I would take care of them, but never allow them to touch me intimately. I would see to my needs after they left. It was more about having that connection with another human being, but every time it left me feeling unfulfilled" Em shrugged.

"When I was married to the King, my experiences with sex were very much like yours. It was painful and he only cared about his pleasure. I was just a possession that he used as he saw fit." Em stroked his fingers through her hair. He hated that the King's blood ran through his veins. "After I came to power, I took lovers into my bed. It took me a bit to get over my fear of every sexual encounter being like those during my marriage. I realized when I was in control of my own pleasure, it was no longer painful. Sex became enjoyable." She rose up on her elbow to meet Em's eyes. "I have no worries what so ever about you hurting me."

"You would tell me if I did something that caused you pain, right?" He bit his lip. Regina raised one dark brow.

"When have I ever held back from telling you when you've done something that displeased me?"

"Never?"

"Exactly, and I'm not about to start now. As long as we are open and honest with each other, we will be okay, Em." She returned to her previous position and wrapped her arm around his waist. She listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. "Have you..." Regina cleared her throat. "Have you, as you say, seen to your needs since your transformation?" Em trailed his fingers up the arm draped across his stomach.

"No, I haven't."

"May I ask, why not?" Em's face flamed red.

"This is probably going to sound really silly to you and it's totally okay if you laugh." Regina pressed a kiss to the side of Em's neck as a show of support. "We had just started our relationship before my transformation occurred. As I started to feel more comfortable in my new body, I was tempted to take care of business, especially when a certain Mayor would come around looking all sexy in her fancy slacks and button down shirts. With that third button just straining to..."

"Dear, you're getting a little off track..." Regina commented with a sleepy chuckled.

"Right. I decided that I didn't want my first orgasm as a man, to be by my own hand. I wanted it to be something I shared with you."

"I don't think that is silly at all." A large yawn overcame the brunette. "I think it's kinda sweet." Regina relaxed against Em's warm body. The blond smiled as he felt Regina losing the battle with sleep. He kissed the crown of her head and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Sweetheart."

 _~~SQ~~_

Em woke before Regina the next morning. He slipped out of bed and stared at the gorgeous woman still lost in her dreams. He quietly called room service and ordered them a light breakfast before he completed his morning routine. When he exited the bathroom, Regina was still fast asleep. The morning light drew him to the window, the Gardens were just beginning to come alive with people on their way to work and school. His thoughts drifted to Lily. He wondered if today would be the day he would see her again. He still didn't know how he was going to get her to believe who he was. He looked so different from the girl she once knew. Those thoughts inevitably led to thoughts of his parents. What did their actions mean for Lily's life? He sighed and pressed his forehead to the cold glass.

"Your nerves are doing nothing for my beauty sleep, Mister Swan?" Regina's rough voice pulled him from his daydreams.

"Forgive me, my Queen. I didn't mean to disturb you." He bowed to her. "I have ordered a light breakfast for her Majesty. It should be arriving shortly." Regina laughed softly at his antics.

"Come here, my Prince." His lips pulled into a large smile as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. She sat up and pulled him into a tender kiss. "Good Morning, my darling." He hummed deep in his chest.

"Good Morning, Beautiful."

"What were you thinking so hard about over there?" She pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"Lily."

A knock at the door broke into their conversation. Em answer it and allowed the man to bring their breakfast into the room. The Sheriff's stomach growled as the delicious aroma's reached his nose. After he gave the waiter a reasonable tip, he returned to their room and joined Regina at the small table in front of the window.

"This is what you call a light breakfast?" Brown eyes scanned the spread before her. Bacon, eggs and pancakes took center stage. Followed by a few slices of toast and a bowl of fresh fruit. A carafe of coffee sat next to a pitcher of orange juice.

"I wasn't sure what you would be hungry for so I got a bit of everything?" He shrugged as he loaded his plate with a small serving of each food. Regina rolled her eyes and scooped some of the fresh fruit on to her plate. They enjoyed their meal, afterward Regina completed her own morning routine while Em gathered their things. When they were both ready for the day ahead of them, they exited the room and completed the check out process at the front desk.

When they reached the car, Em loaded their bags into the trunk and walked to the driver side. He held his hand out to the brunette. She reluctantly dropped her keys into his open palm and made her way to the passenger side. Em took one deep breath before putting the Mercedes into gear. They were officially on their way to find his long lost sister.

 _~~SQ~~_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Regina asked as she stared out of the windshield at the run down apartment building in front of them.

"Yup, this is the most recent address. Let's go check it out." He popped the door open and stepped out. Regina followed as they made their way into the building. The halls were littered with debris and the air carried a musty odor, as if no one had been there in a very long time. Em glanced back at Regina.

"Why did I go through the trouble of creating Storybrooke when I could have cursed everyone to live here?" She mumbled. Em snorted a laugh as he stepped around an old set of box springs abandoned in the hall.

Em checked the address again, each door they passed brought him closer to the one Lily could be behind. When they reached the correct apartment, Em wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans before he raised his fist and knocked. When there was no answer, he tried once more with a little more force. The noise echoed down the cluttered hallway. One of the doors behind them opened and a portly man stepped into the hall.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry to disturb you. We're looking for someone. Perhaps you know her, Lilith Page?"

"Yeah I knew her. She hasn't been around here for years."

"Did she leave a forwarding address? Or some way to get in touch with her?" Em asked with a hopeful lilt to his voice, even though he knew it was a long shot.

"Unless you're a psychic, that's not going to be possible." Confusion replaced the hope.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's dead."


	15. Reunited

"What?" Em's pulse pounded in his ears. To come all of this way and be so close, but so far all at the same time.

"Oh, yeah. She was in a car accident a few years back. I think she was drunk at the time. Not that it mattered, she didn't have anyone to miss her." He looped his fingers into his belt loops. "She was a real piece of work. Always kept to herself. She had one of those personalities that you wanted to stay away from." He paused and crossed his arms. "A real loser, if you ask me."

Em felt his control slip. In the blink of an eye he had the despicable man pinned against the wall with one hand. Flecks of dry wall fell around them, from the impact of the man's head.

"She was my sister, you son of a bitch!" Em roared as he curled his free hand into a tight fist. His vision was clouded by a haze of anger and protectiveness. Regina was sure the man was about to pass out in Em's clutches.

"Em! Stop! It's not worth it." Em shook his head when Regina's forceful voice broke through his fury. He released the man, who slid down the wall and landed on his butt, a dazed look on his face. The blond marched toward the exit with his eyes focused on the floor.

"Hey. You okay?" The brunette asked when Em drew even with her.

"No." He left without a second look back.

 _~~SQ~~_

When Regina caught up to the Sheriff, he was pacing in front of the Mercedes. His cell phone was pressed tightly to his ear. She leaned against the side of the car as she listened to his not so silent conversation.

"It's not like I'm asking you to hang the moon or something, Frank. It's just a simple records lookup. Emma told me you could do this for me. She said there wasn't anyone better." He briefly glanced at the woman leaning against the car before his focus was drawn back to his conversation.

"I'm out in the field right now. I don't have access to those types of things. Look, can you do it or not?" He swiped his hand through his hair.

"Thank you! The name is Lilith Page. I need you to find her death certificate or anything that can tell me about how she died. The information I've received said she died in a car accident, but it was from a highly unreliable source."

"Thanks again, Frank. Talk to you soon. Bye." He pressed the edge of his phone to his lips before he turned and joined Regina where she leaned against the car.

"What was that all about?"

"Calling in a favor." He squinted in the bright sunlight as he looked across the barren parking lot. "I have to know for sure." Regina nodded in understanding.

"What do we do now?"

"I guess we go home." Em sighed."God, what am I going to tell Mal? She's going to hate me. I told her we'd bring her home. This will be like her losing Lily all over again."

"You tell her the truth, Em. She will not hate you for something that was not your fault. If anything she will cherish you more and there is the distinct possibility that she will never let you out of her sight, ever again. Which will certainly make our love life interesting." The Mayor nudged him with her shoulder, glad to see a small smile on his lips.

 _~~SQ~~_

An hour later, Em was loath to admit he was slightly lost. The GPS had went on the fritz nearly 40 mins ago, but he was sure that they were on the right road. The machine chose that moment to let out a chime. Regina's brown eyes immediately tracked to the source of the noise.

"What was that?"

"Umm...just the GPS recalculating." He hoped that was what was happening anyways. Regina narrowed her eyes as she stared at the man.

"Mister Swan, are we lost?" Her tone of voice sent shivers down his spine, not the good kind, but the kind that told you there was danger on the horizon.

"Of course not. I have an impeccable sense of direction."

"Maybe you should stop at the next gas station and get directions."

"I don't need directions, Gina. I know where I'm going."

"You are such a man." Regina quipped.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Regina crossed her arms.

"I've heard men are stubborn when it comes to asking directions, but this is the first time I've actually got to witness it." She smirked. Em rolled his eyes.

"Oh you are soooo funny." He saw a sign in the distance. "There is a diner up ahead. I'm going to stop there, not for directions, but because I'm hungry. "

"Mmhmm..." Regina stared out the window with a smug smile on her lips. Em steered the car into the small parking lot of the diner. "You go get us a table, while I call our son to check in." Em nodded and made his way into the tiny restaurant. He sat in a booth in the corner and picked up one of the laminated menus. An empty coffee cup was placed on the table.

"Two cups of coffee, please. Could I also get two packs of Advil?"" He requested without looking up from the menu. When the sound of the second mug being placed on the table reached his ears he laid the menu down and looked at the waitress.

"Tough day?" The woman asked as she laid the pain medication on the table. His eyes flicked to the woman's name tag. Starla. Em scoffed. Leave it up to the universe to rub his failure in his face.

"The worst."

"I'll just leave the pot here, then." The dark haired waitress reached in front of Em and placed the pot in the center of the table. When she turned her wrist a very familiar mark came into the blond's view. The woman walked away from the table and passed Regina on her way. The Mayor slid into the seat across from him.

"Well our son is having a blast with Mal and Ruby let him go on patrol with her. I don't know what she was thinking." She finally noticed Em's pale face. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's her."

"Who?"

"The waitress, she's Lily. I saw her mark." Em absentmindedly rubbed his own mark.

"Well, are you going to go talk to her?"

"What do I say? Hi, I'm the girl you used to know as Emma, we share a dragon for a mother, do you want to come home with me?" He hid his face in his hands. Regina reached across the table and pulled his hands away from his face so she could hold them in hers.

"Maybe start slow. Tell her you are her brother and go from there."

"Okay." Em's lips pressed into a thin line. He stood and walked to the counter where another waitress was wiping down the counter. "Excuse me, could you tell me where Li...Starla went?"

"She's on her break. Out the back."

"Thanks."

Em pushed through the screen door at the rear of the diner. There, sitting on a old worn out kitchen chair, was the waitress.

"Hey." The woman jerked her head in Em's direction.

"Is something wrong? Did I bring you decaf by mistake? I'm always getting the pots mixed up."

"No, nothing like that." He shoved his hands into his pocket. "I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to blurt it out." He took a deep breath. "I'm your brother." The waitress stared at him for a moment then began to laugh. She wiped her eyes as her chuckles died off.

"Sorry, pal, but you really must have me confused with someone else.I have no siblings."

"If I were you, I wouldn't believe me either. But it's true, Lily." Shock flashed across her face, but she quickly recovered and hid it behind a neutral mask.

"Who sent you?"

"Our mother." Lily tilted her head, her brown eyes were guarded. "We went to your old apartment. The man there told me you were dead." His voice became tight, barely holding his emotions at bay.

"I...got into some trouble. I needed to disappear and start over. I don't even know why I'm telling you this." Anger flared inside of her. "If our mother cared so much, why the hell did it take her more than 30 years to find me?"

"It wasn't her fault."

"Of course it wasn't. It never is." She scoffed.

"NO!" His own temper flared. "She was the victim here. You were taken from her, she had no way of getting to you until now."

"Let me guess, she filled your head with that story, while you grew up her perfect little boy."

"She lost me, too, Lily. It's kind of complicated, but if you'll come with me, I can explain it all to you. I just need you to trust me."

"Where exactly is it you want me to go with you?"

"Storybrooke, Maine." An almost imperceptible flash of recognition bloomed in the woman's eyes. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Look, Mister...?"

"Swan" Lily mouth hung open for a moment, before she cleared her throat and moved on. Em could tell she recognized the name.

"Look, Mister Swan, I don't know what you are trying to do, but I don't need you or some long lost Mother. I've moved on. I'm doing just fine on my own." Em scuffed his boot on the ground.

"Really? You are living in the middle of nowhere under an assumed name." Lily stepped into the tall man's personal space. She looked up into familiar green eyes. Her brow wrinkled in confusion, before she regained her anger.

"I don't need anyone's help. My life is great. I have a husband, who loves me and a beautiful daughter, who should be arriving here any moment. So do us both a favor and leave me the hell alone." Em's gaze followed Lily, as she approached a little girl with similar features. The brunette draped her arm around the girl's shoulders and they both walked around the corner of the building and out of Em's sight.

Regina came to stand beside him, she pressed her hand to his tense back. He gave her a brief run down of the conversation that just took place.

"So that was her. Seems like she isn't doing too bad for herself. Was that her child?" Em hummed.

"It was a child. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you in the car."

Not long after, he slid into the driver's seat and pulled a card from his pocket.

"What's that?"

"Lily's time card. It has her real address on it." He proceeded to enter the address into the GPS.

"I thought she said she wanted you to leave her alone."

"Super power, remember?"

"She was lying."

"Yup."

 _~~SQ~~_

"I know she is hiding something, Regina. I just don't know what." Em said as they pulled into the trailer court. They parked in front of a white trailer with a small porch, a number 9 was tacked to the side. "This is the place." They exited the car and made their way to the front door. Em rapped his fist on the door. They waited a reasonable amount of time before he dug in his pocket and then knelt down in front of the lock.

"What are you doing!?" Regina hissed as she watch him finesse the tool into the keyhole.

"Getting answers." Em said as the locked popped and he swung the door open. "Let's go." He strode into the house. His eyes skimmed the living room, nothing suggested a child live there. "See, no kid stuff and no sign of a husband either."

"Fine, you were right." Regina mumbled as low as possible. Em smirked.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I think you heard me just fine." Regina said before she brushed past him to search the other rooms of the home. Em's chuckle followed her.

"I want to get her back to Mal, but I don't even know how I would get her to believe. You know how long it took me to believe and I was in Storybrooke. It's not going to be easy to convince a woman like Lily." He spoke louder than normal so Regina could hear him.

"It might not be as difficult as you think." Regina's voice carried from the back room of the trailer.

"What are you talking about?" Em asked as he walked down the hall to join her. His mouth hung open at the display on the wall. "Holy shit. She knew. That's why when I mentioned Storybrooke she looked like she recognized it."

Em's eyes scanned over the pieces of paper on the wall. The map of suspected location for Storybrooke, none were correct, but it was still impressive. Illustrations of Snow White, Prince Charming, Cruella, Ursula and the Evil Queen were tacked on the board with a red ribbon connecting them all together. There was also a picture of Em from when they were kids. Regina stepped closer and examined the illustration of herself.

"What is it with this realm? None of the movies or artwork ever look like me." She scoffed. "I mean really, red hair. Can you imagine me with red hair?" Em shook his head. Regina's eyes trailed to the picture of Em when he was younger. "Seems like she was looking for you." Em stepped closer and focused on the big red exes on her parent's illustrations.

"No, she was looking for my parents. " His mind worked through all the information in front of him. "She wants revenge."

The revving of an engine drifted through the window beside them, followed by the squeal of tires.

"Damn it, Lily!" They raced from the trailer, the empty space where the Mercedes once sat, greeted them. Em didn't dare look toward Regina, sure that he would be vaporized on the spot.

"The scroll was in my bag, Em. It's the only way to get back into town."

"That's why she stole the car. The GPS would lead her right to Storybrooke." Em looked around him until his eyes landed on the muscle car at the house next door. He walked over to the tool box that sat near by and pulled a tire iron from inside.

"Em, wait!" The words left her mouth to late, the metal tool shattered the driver side window.

"What did you say?" His green eyes flashed to hers.

"I was going to say the door was unlocked." She proved her point by lifting the handle and opening the passenger side door.

"Oh..." Regina rolled her eyes as she buckled her seat belt. Em struggled beneath the dash, his fingers yanking the wires into his view, until he finally found the correct set and touched them together. The powerful engine came to life.

"I don't even want to know how you learned to do that." Regina commented. He shot her a crooked smiled before he popped the car into reverse and backed it from it's parking spot. With another swift movement, he switched gears and slammed his foot on the accelerator.

 _~~SQ~~_

Regina's adrenaline pumped through her veins as they raced after Lily. Em's long fingers were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel and his focus was on the road ahead of them. The brunette was enthralled with how damn sexy he was as he controlled the vehicle with the precision of a stunt driver. She shook her head clear of the thoughts and focused her attention on the task at hand.

"There she is." Em grit his teeth and pressed the gas down even further. They quickly ate up the expanse of asphalt between them, until their car pulled even with Regina's Mercedes. Lily's anger filled eyes met determined green, before she pulled ahead of them once more.

"Shit!" Em grunted, before changing gears and pushing the engine to the max. "Hold on." Regina looked at the smooth interior around her.

"To what?" She sassed. Em was too focused to notice the retort. He passed the black car and when they were a good distance ahead of it, he yanked the hand brake while whipping the wheel sharply to the right. The car's rear end swung around until they were facing the on coming car head on. Lily slammed on the brakes and brought the car she was driving to a stop not far from theirs. The drivers stared at each other until the door of the Mercedes flung open and Lily marched in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" He yelled after he exited the muscle car. The brunette ignored him, so he picked up his pace. When he reached her, he spun her around to face him. "You know! You know about everything!"

"I don't know what your talking about, let me go." She ripped her arm away from him.

"I'm Emma!" She stared at him for a long moment.

"That's not possible."

"Yeah, well, I would have agreed with you a few short weeks ago, but here I am."

"Prove it." Lily huffed, sure that the man standing in front of her would flounder at the challenge.

"Fine, ask me something only we would know from when we were kids?" Lily thought for a minute.

"What did Emma go get from my boyfriend's place after she found out about the robbery?" She crossed her arms.

"Your moon necklace. I gave it back to you at the bus stop after the foster family I was staying with kicked me out." Em answered without hesitation.

"Where did Emma find me at that same foster home?"

"In their garage."

"Where did I tell them we met?"

"In a group home in Falcon Heights" Lily stopped questioning him for a moment, before her eyes lit up. Emma was the only person who would know the answer to the question she was about to ask. Her voice took on a smug tone.

"What did I say to Emma when she saw my birthmark?" Em smiled.

"You said you thought it was some kind of symbol, like Harry Potter. And I said it made you one-of-a-kind, like you were special and then you proceeded to draw a matching symbol on my wrist so I could be special too." Lily's eyes filled with emotions that Em couldn't quite decipher, before she reverted back to her original anger.

"Fine! So your Emma Swan. It doesn't change anything. You screwed me over before you were even born." Em threw his hands in the air.

"I had no more say in what happened than you did!"

"But your parents did. And the minute I get to Storybrooke..." Em stepped into Lily's personal space.

"You'll do nothing!"

"They ruined my life!" Lily's anger boiled over and she swung her fist at the man's jaw. Her knuckles screamed in pain as soon as they met his unforgiving face. Em never even flinched. Instead he grabbed her wrists to prevent her from hurting herself further. He bent down to meet her furious gaze.

"They didn't do me any favors either, Lily!" His voice just shy of yelling. "They fucked me up the day I was born and I paid for it all my life. It wasn't until Rumple brought back Maleficent that I found out about all of this." He released her arms as his agitation got the better of him. "And now I'm trying to make it right." All the fight left him and his shoulders sagged.

Lily began to realize the man in front of her wasn't the enemy. She cradled her throbbing hand against her chest then took a shot at lightening the mood.

"What the hell are you made of? My hand feels like I hit a brick wall." Em gave her a halfhearted smirk.

"That's not the first time someone's asked me that." He glanced at the Mayor who had been nervously watching the altercation. "Gina, will you get your first aid kit from your car?" She nodded before making her way to the vehicle.

"Can we talk now? Instead of yelling at each other." He asked in an even voice while he led them to a pile of metal pipes stacked just a few feet away. He sat next to her as they waited for Regina to return.

"Emma..."

"Em."

"Em, your parents are monsters. They got me banished and then they threw you in a wardrobe to an unknown realm, which apparently wasn't the worst thing they did to you. And yet you are still willing to defend them, why?"

"I don't really want to talk about them right now. I would much rather talk about our Mother."

"Maleficent. How is she your mother too?

"Well, sis, we haven't figured that out yet, but this.." He rolled his sleeve up to show her his sun mark. "...leaves no doubt that it's true. She has our marks on both of her wrists." Regina came over at that moment and handed the box to Emma.

"Thank you." He scrounged through the kit until he found the ace bandage. He turned toward Lily. "May I?" Lily held her arm out and nodded. Em proceeded to wrap the bandage tightly around the injured hand.

"So who are you in the fairy tale world?" She asked as she looked at Regina.

"The Evil Queen." Lily swallowed.

"Shit, I'm sorry I stole your car, please don't turn me into a cockroach or something when we get to Storybrooke." Regina shot her the most evil smile she could muster.

"We'll see."

"So you're really going to come home with us?" Em's voice was hopeful as he finished with the bandage.

"Well it's not like my life here is all rainbows and unicorns. I could use a change of scenery. Are you sure you really want me to be there?"

"I've always wanted a big sister." Lily smiled for the first time since their unusual reunion. "Seriously, Lily, I pushed you away once, when we were kids. It's not a mistake I'm ever going to make again." He held his hand out to her after rising from his seat. She stared at it for a second before placing her own in his.

"You will tell me why you are a man, at some point, right?" He laughed.

"We have a long drive ahead of us. I'm sure we can get you all caught up." They made their way back to the cars. Regina stood next to her Mercedes, having given the machine a thorough examination. "Ready to go home, my Queen." He began to lean in for a kiss, but was stopped just shy by a forceful hand against his chest.

"You, Mister Swan, are going to take that car back to the place you stole it from and then you are going to leave enough money for them to fix the window you broke. And you..." She turned to Lily. "...and I are going to follow in the Mercedes so we can have a little talk." Lily looked at Em with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, Regina's bark is worse than her bite. Especially when it comes to family." Em said before he snuck a kiss to Regina's cheek then scurried away to the muscle car.

They waited until Em had driven away before they climbed into the Mercedes. Regina turned the car around and headed back the way they came.

"Em is right, I am not the same person I used to be, but let me make something clear, dear. If this is some kind of ploy to get into Storybrooke and get revenge on the Idiots...sorry...Snow White and Prince Charming, you will regret it." Lily tried to open her mouth to interject. "I'm not finished." Lily snapped her jaw shut. "I don't want you to misunderstand me, I hate what they did to Em. They caused him more harm than they could ever imagine. The only reason none of us have made a move on the Charmings, is because we are following Em's wishes. He still loves them and does not want them harmed. I hope I can trust you to abide by those wishes as well." She glanced at the brunette in the passenger seat.

"Can I speak now?"

"You may." Regina smirked.

"I can't promise you that." Regina slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to an immediate stop in the middle of the road. Lily's instincts caused her to slam her injured hand against the dash in front of her to stop her momentum. "What the hell!?" She pulled the painful limb to her chest once more.

"I will not let you break your Mother's heart and I will not let you get that man's hopes up, just to have you do something stupid and wreck everything..."

"Regina."

"He has come too far and finally feels like he belongs somewhere."

"Regina."

"We've built a family that accepts him and loves him and he wants you to be a part of that, but I will not let you destroy two people that still mean something to him."

"Queenie! Shut up!" Regina's shocked gaze landed on Lily's wide eyes.

"Miss Page, who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm a woman trying to explain." Regina took a deep breath and refrained from continuing her tirade. She took her foot of the break and put the car into motion. "What I was about to say was, I can't promise you that because I can't predict how I will react when I see them. I've wanted revenge on them for most of my life, that's not just going to go away over night." Regina began to open her mouth, but Lily continued without pause. "But, I can promise to try." Regina nodded, placated for the moment.

"Good." Lily played with the edge of the bandage, then cleared her throat.

"How did you learn to live with them?" Regina let out a rueful laugh.

"I cast a curse that brought a whole kingdom to a different realm. Are you sure I'm the right person to ask that?"

"We both know what it's like to struggle with darkness, so yes, I think you are the perfect person to ask." Regina thought for a few minutes while she drove them closer to Lily's home, then smiled softly.

"I found something much better to focus on than them."

"What was that?" Regina spared a glance at her passenger.

"Our family, which now includes you." Lily breath stuck in her chest, she looked out the window before she crossed her arms.

"It can't be that simple. You don't even know me."

"You will find that I never say anything that I don't mean, Miss page. You are being given the chance for a fresh start and a chance to be accepted into a family that will embrace you, scales and all." Lily smirked.

"I never would have guessed the Evil Queen would be so sentimental."

"No one expected the Evil Queen to fall for the Savior, either, but here we are."

"How did you two meet?" Regina smiled.

"Our son."

"You have a son? Together? How?"

"That, my dear, is quite the story..."


	16. Family Reunion

After Em completed the task Regina had given him and Lily retrieved most of her meager belongings, they were well on their way back to Storybrooke. An hour into their journey they just finished telling Lily a condensed version of the past few years and about a few of the people of their town, when Em's stomach let out a loud growl. Regina stared at him from the passenger seat.

"What? I didn't get anything to eat at the diner." He glanced down the road ahead of them. "Look there's a convenience store. We can stop and get some snacks." He said as he changed lanes. Once he parked the car he looked into the back seat. "Come on, Lil, lets go." The brunette hopped out and followed him into the store.

They browsed the shelves. Em pick out a few sweet treats, before he went to the coolers in the back and grabbed a bottle of water and a small fruit and yogurt parfait for Regina. He paid for their haul and went back out the the waiting car, where Regina now sat in the driver seat. Lily climbed into the back and Em took the passenger seat.

"For you." He presented her with the parfait and water.

"Thank you, darling." She twisted the cap off the bottle and took a refreshing drink.

"Hey, Em, look. Does this bring back memories?" She pulled a pack of Pop-Tarts out of her jacket. Em cringed in anticipation of the blow up that was about to occur.

"Did you pay for those?" Regina used her no nonsense voice. Lily shrugged in the backseat. "I'll take that as a no." Em sunk further in his seat. "We are not moving from this parking lot until you go back inside and pay for them."

"What!?"

"You heard me, Miss Page."

"Oooo, you got Miss Page'd" Em volunteered from beside Regina, happy that it wasn't him in trouble.

"Just for that, Mister Swan, you can go with her."

"But..."

"No, buts. Now go, the both of you." Lily smirked as she exited the car once more, and fell in step with Em.

"Oooo you got Mister Swan'd" Em gently shoved her.

"Now go tell him your sorry and pay for what you took." He said loudly after they were inside. Lily shot him a death stare, but approached the counter where a confused clerk stood.

"I'm sorry I took this and would like to pay for it." The man behind the counter grabbed the box of breakfast pastries and scanned them.

"You'll have to forgive her. She is a recovering kleptomaniac. Pop-Tarts were always her weakness."

"That will be $3.15." Lily's cheeks flamed red before she pulled a five from her pocket and slid it across the counter. The clerk counted her change and passed it to her.

When they were back outside with the now paid for food, Lily scowled at the Sheriff.

"Kleptomaniac? If I remember correctly you were the one who was stealing Pop-Tarts when I first met you."

"Yeah, and you were the one who gave me pointers." Em shot back. They were still bickering as they got in the car.

"Okay, children, stop arguing and eat your snacks. I would like to get home sometime this century." She waited until they were both buckled in and engrossed in their food before putting the car into gear. "I want to make something abundantly clear to both of you before we reach Storybrooke."

They listened as they ate.

"Neither of you will ever teach Henry how to break into a house, hot wire a car or shoplift."

"Too late." Em mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, yes, dear."

"Whipped!" Lily coughed into her hand in the back seat.

 _~~SQ~~_

Regina and Em smiled at each other when they approached the invisible barrier that separated their town from the rest of the world. He laced his fingers with hers over the center console. When they were a few feet away from the town line, the Mayor brought the car to a stop and pulled the scroll out of her bag.

"Wait!" Lily's panic stricken voice came from the back seat. "I need to get out!"

"Lily what's wrong?" Em asked with concern, as the woman escaped the car.

"Go talk to her,Em. If anyone understands what she is going through, it's you, dear." She leaned forward and pecked his lips. He climbed out of the car and made his way closer to the frantically pacing woman.

"Lily, talk to me." He shoved his hands into his pockets and waited.

"What if I mess this up? I don't have a good track record with people, you know that. What if she hates me? What if I'm not everything she's hoped for?" Em stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Chances are we will all mess up at some point or another. It's inevitable."

"That's not making me feel better."

"The difference is, this family believes in forgiveness and second chances. As for Mal hating you, highly unlikely. My other parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, the two people who have done Mal the most wrong, and yet she still loves me."

"So what you're saying is, I'm just being an idiot." Em shrugged.

"Happens to the best of us." They stood there for a few more minutes before Em broke the silence again. "Ready to go meet your Mother?" Lily nodded and they returned to the car.

"Sorry about that." Lily murmured.

"Quite alright, dear." Regina held the scroll up and read the words written on the parchment. When she lowered it, she could see the bright orange line on the pavement that marked the edge of town. When they drove across the invisible barrier Em and Regina shivered as their magic returned to them.

"What the hell was that?" Lily exclaimed from the back seat. She felt like something was crawling under her skin.

"There is magic here in Storybrooke, so you are probably feeling your inherit magic come to life for the first time. Mal will explain things further." Regina turned the car toward the cabin, excited to see their son. Silence descended in the small space as they drove through the town. Lily looked at the various little stores on Main Street as they went by. When they were once again surrounded by forest, she looked out of the windshield and saw they were coming to a dead end.

"Is this where you murder me and bury me in the woods or something?" She joked nervously.

"No, this is where we slam into those trees to make it look like an accident." Em said just as Regina aimed the car toward said trees. Lily threw her hands over her head and slammed her eyes shut, in anticipation of the impact. The sound of Em's loud laughter caused her to open her eyes wide and look in front of them. Where the trees once stood, a narrow dirt road was in their place. She glared at the blond. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, but the look on your face, totally worth it." Regina rolled her eyes.

"It was a magical barrier, Miss Page. If anyone wishes any of the people here harm, they can not pass."

"Your an asshole, Swan! I'm so telling Maleficent."

"I never pegged you for a tattletale, Lil." Lily stuck her tongue out at the man and turned to look out the window. Em's smile was radiant. He never realized how much he missed his friend, until she was right in front of him, and to have her allow her playful side to come out, he couldn't be more happy.

A few minutes later they rounded the bend in the driveway and the cabin came into view. Lily gasped in the back seat. She was in awe of the size of the house in front of them.

"This is Maleficent's place?"

"Yup. Rumpelstiltskin set her up with this after he resurrected her. We have our suspicions that he knew about me being her son and he figured she would need space for extra family. I wouldn't be surprised if she already has a room ready for you." He winked before he exited the car and retrieved their bags from the trunk.

Before they could make a move toward the house, the front door flung open and Mal stood at the top of the steps.

"I think I'm having déjà vu." Em whispered to Regina. She shushed him to prevent the moment from being ruined. The woman on the porch came down the stairs as they made their way closer. Her eyes firmly fixed on her daughter.

"Starla." Mal breathed out when the group was close enough to hear her. Lily looked at Em with confusion written on her face.

"I know you were using it as your alias, but if things would have gone differently, that's what she would have named you."

"Oh." She looked back at the woman who had tears streaming down her face. "If it's not too much to ask can we just stick with Lily."

"Of course." Maleficent's fingers twisted together to prevent her from reaching out to her child. She could sense the nerves pouring from the girl. "Could I...Is it okay if I hug you?" Hopeful blue eyes met guarded brown. Lily fidgeted under the woman's gaze. Em stepped close to the two and leaned down to the brunette's ear.

"This isn't like your adoptive family. You belong here. Don't hold her at arms length because you are scared she will reject you. You've waited your whole life to meet her. Embrace her, sis, and your fresh start."

He gave her a soft smile before returning to Regina's side. Lily thought about what he said before she came to a decision. She nodded to the blonde and found herself surrounded in an all encompassing hug.  
Maleficent couldn't hold her emotions in for another second, she burst into tears as soon as her child was in her arms. Lily faltered for a moment, before she brought her arms around the woman's waist. They remained that way for a considerable amount of time, before Mal pulled back and cupped Lily's face in her hands.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would ever see you again, my precious girl." Lily didn't want to accept the soft words, or the soulful look the woman was giving her, but there was something inside of her that was pulling her toward Maleficent. Something that screamed this is right, this is family. It was the same connection that she felt with Em. She met watery blue eyes and allowed herself to do something she hadn't in a very long time, she gave her emotions free range.

"I've wanted to know you ever since I learned the truth of my birth. I dreamt about what you would look like, sound like, even smell like. I wondered if you ever thought of me, if you tried to find me." Her tears began to roll down her face. She wiped them away, not accustom to letting others see her pain. "But most of all, I wondered if you would love me, even with the darkness that was inside of me." Mal wiped her daughter's tears away with her thumbs before she pulled Lily close to her once more. She spoke quietly in the distraught girl's ear.

"There was never a day that went by that I didn't think of you. I shared those same dreams about what you looked like, sounded like and smelled like." She inhaled deeply and smiled. "Cinnamon and cloves, by the way." Lily pulled her head back to see the woman once more.

"Did you just smell me?"

"It's a dragon thing." Mal shrugged. "You'll learn."

"Will I?" Mal nodded with enthusiasm.

"Your dragon is dormant right now, but I can sense it inside you. Being close to me should wake it, much like Em's did when I was resurrected. It may take a while for it to come to the surface, so be patient." The sorceress ran her hands down Lily's arms until she came in contact with the bandage wrapped around the brunette's hand. Her brows furrowed in concern.

"What happen?"

"Em's face is hard."

"Why did you hit Em?" Lily rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well my adrenaline was still high after our car chase and I was angry at him because I kinda blamed him for what happened to me." Mal opened her mouth to defend her other child, but Lily raised her hands."But I don't anymore. I know it wasn't his fault."

"Let me see." Lily held her hand out to the woman. Mal unwrapped the bandage and passed her hand over the injury. Lily sighed as the pain disappeared. "All better." She patted the now healed hand. "Now would you like to tell me why the hell my children were involved in a car chase?" Lily weighed the pros and cons of telling Maleficent the whole story. In the end she took a deep breath and decided to go with the truth.

"I stole Regina's car because I wanted to find Storybrooke and get revenge on the Charmings. After Em and I came to an understanding, Regina had a talk with me and asked me to not harm them. I promised to try, for Em's sake." Mal nodded in understanding, she turned to see if Em was still listening. They were alone, Regina and Em having went inside to give the two privacy for their reunion.

"It will be nice to have someone to commiserate with. Every time I see them I want nothing more than to turn them into ash." Lily sagged in relief.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to have to suffer in silence." Mal laughed. and wrapped her arm around Lily's shoulders and guided her toward the house. When they walked through the door they both looked around for the other two. Mal tsked when she spotted them.

"Really you two, this is a kitchen not a brothel." Mal shot at the pair. Regina was perched on the kitchen counter with Em in front of her. Their faces turned red when they realized they were caught making out, yet again, by the sorceress.

"We were gathering ingredients for family dinner night." Em said after he composed himself.

"Were they in her mouth?" Lily questioned with a wicked smirk.

"You're dead." He raced from the kitchen toward Lily. The brunette stepped to the side and hid behind Maleficent.

"Stop!" Em froze in place. "Come here and let me look at you." Mal waited patiently for Em to come closer. She took her child's chin in her hand and examined Em's face. "Well you're lucky she hit you before she got in touch with her dragon." Em's mouth hung open.

"I'm lucky she hit me?"

"You heard her." Floated from behind Mal's back.

"Did you tell her you shoplifted on the way back?"

"You what?" The blonde tried to look at her daughter.

"Well Em made me think they were going to kill me by driving into a tree?" Blue eyes quickly spun back to Em.

"You what?!" Em and Lily began to argue back and forth. "Enough!" They immediately fell silent. She reached an arm behind her and pulled Lily in front of her to stand next to Em, her other arm reached for the Sheriff's wrist. When she looked down, all of their marks were lined up next to each other. Tears began to flow once more. "I never thought I would see the day when I was happy to hear my children quarreling with each other." She pulled them both to her and enveloped them in a group hug. After a moment of bathing in the closeness of her children, Mal pulled back and looked at them again, not sure if she would ever want to let them be away from her any time soon. She turned to her daughter and smiled.

"There is a room upstairs ready for you."

"Told you so." Em whispered to Lily.

"It's the third door on the left. Feel free to make yourself at home, darling." Lily nodded and gave her a small smile before grabbing her bag and retreating upstairs. "And you, young man." She stopped talking as soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes blew wide. "I'm so sorry, Em." Em tilted her head in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I just called you a man." Em's lips spread in a wide smile.

"Mal, it's okay. I am a man." Mal focused on the bright green eyes in front of her. They appeared to be lit from within, in fact now that she was really focused on her child, he looked happier than she could ever remember him being, in the short time they've known each other.

"You've accepted yourself." She whispered in awe. Em nodded as his own eyes pooled with tears. "I'm so happy for you, my dear sweet boy."

"It's totally because of, Gina. She made me see I was letting other people control how I saw myself. Once I let go of that, everything felt right inside. This is who I was always meant to be." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you." Em blushed.

"I'm going to go check on Lily. Make sure she hasn't gotten lost in this castle you call a cabin."

"Okay, but no agitating your sister, young man." Mal winked at him then watched him leave the room. She turned her focus to Regina who was in the pantry gathering the rest of the previously mentioned ingredients. She waited for her to come out and sit her selections on the counter. Brown eyes looked unsure as they met watery blue. Without saying a word Mal wrapped her arms around the Mayor and held her close. Regina froze for a brief moment before she returned the hug.

"I know we've never been known to exchange physical affection, but I don't know how else to express how thankful I am that my son has found a mate who understands him so well. Thank you, Regina." Regina didn't know quite how to respond, instead she let herself sink into her friend's embrace.

"I don't know what I would do without him, Mal." The blonde gently released the brunette and they leaned side by side against the kitchen counter.

"Of course you don't, dear. That's what happens when you are in love with someone." Regina opened and closed her mouth. "That's a very nice impression of a fish, Regina. From your expression, I can assume you haven't told him." Regina shook her head. "Why not?"

"It scares me to death. You know my history with people I love. It never ends well. I don't want that to happen to Em." Mal smiled softly at her friend before rubbing soothing circles across her back.

"Just because you haven't said the words doesn't mean you don't love him. I've known you were in love with the Sheriff since the very first time he walked in the diner the day after I was resurrected. Even when he was Emma you were already gone on him." Regina blushed softly. "You'll know when the time is right, don't put so much pressure on yourself, Regina, and don't be afraid of those word just because you are scared of what the future might hold." Regina pondered her friend's words then turned to the stuff on the counter.

"Do you want to help me make lasagna?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

 _~~SQ~~_

Meanwhile, upstairs, Em was sprawled across Lily's new bed. His hands clasped behind his head as he watched her unpack her bag and place her clothes in the dresser.

"So what do you think so far?"

"I think you are the most annoying little brother on Earth." She smirked at him. Em smiled back, proud of earning the title so quickly. Lily lowered the shirt she was folding and her expression turned serious. "I feel like I belong here with Mal, like there is some instinctual pull toward her." He nodded.

"I felt the same thing when I first met her after my transformation. I think it might be a dragon thing. She said dragons are especially protective of their family, so maybe that is why we all feel drawn to each other." He shrugged. She tossed her half empty bag to the side and flopped on the bed beside him. "I've missed you, Lil." She turned to look at him.

"I've missed you, too, but I think everything might have worked out the way it was suppose to, you know?"

"How so?"

"If I am being honest, I was bad news for you. I didn't understand why at the time, but trouble always seemed to find me. If you had stayed with me, it would have found you, too. I wouldn't have wanted that." He stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry my parent's did what they did to you."

"It wasn't your fault. I get that now. I still think they need to pay for what they did, but I respect you as my friend and now my family, to do my best not to harm them."

"Thanks."

"I'm sure I'll find a way for you to make it up to me." Em chuckled. They both laid there, enjoying the peace around them.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"If you would have told me about how you felt inside, you know that you knew you were a boy, I would have been okay with it." She shrugged. " I don't know if that means anything now, but I just wanted you to know."

"It does, Lil. Thanks." He took a deep breath and smiled.

"I smell pasta sauce. We are having Regina's lasagna."

"Talk about a one track mind. I thought we were having a moment."

"Sorry, but her lasagna is the best. You'll see."

"You're really in love with her, aren't you?" Em's cheeks flushed pink.

"I am."

"Have you told her yet?" He shook his head. "Why in the hell not?" Em sighed.

"With everything that has happened over the last few weeks, the time never seemed right. I want it to be special." Lily shoved his shoulder.

"Aww, look at you, all romantic."

"If I wouldn't hurt you and face the wrath of Mal, I'd shove you right off this bed. I just want you to know that." He crossed his arm over his chest. She chuckled before she patted his shoulder.

"You'll know when the time is right. If you are worried about her not feeling the same way, don't be." He rolled onto his side, his green eyes searched hers.

"Why not?"

"I've only been around you guys for half a day, and even I can see the way she looks at you. When she thinks no one is looking, her eyes glow with affection for you. She likes to be in physical contact with you whenever possible. She laughs at your horrible sense of humor. She's got it just as bad for you, as you do for her. It's kinda sickening really."

"You won't think so when it happens to you."

"Don't hold your breath, Swan. Love isn't something that's meant for me."

"You might not think so, but somehow it has a way of finding you, exactly when you need it most. "

 _~~SQ~~_

Not long after, Regina, Em, and Mal sat on the couch in the living room. Lily had elected to take a shower to freshen up before dinner, so it was just the three of them to pass the time until Henry and Ruby arrived.

"I'm entertaining the idea of changing my name." Em said out of the blue. "I don't want to go through the rest of my life as Em. It's a nice nickname, but I need something more official sounding."

"Do you have anything in mind?" Mal asked.

"What do you guys think of the name Hunter?" Regina tilted her head.

"First name or middle name?"

"I was leaning toward middle." Regina smiled.

"I like it. It suites you. After all you were a bounty hunter and you're great at finding people. Do you have something in mind for a first name?" Regina asked as she trailed her fingers up and down his thigh.

"I do, but I'm not quite ready to share it yet." Before either woman could respond the front door opened behind them and Henry raced into the room.

"MOMS!" He engulfed them both in a hug once he reached them. "I'm so glad you're back. How did it go? Did you find her?"

"Whoa, slow down kid, we will fill you in on all the details over dinner. How were things here? What's this I hear about Ruby taking you on patrol?"

"Yeah! It was so cool, Ma. We went into the woods and walked the border. Then we had to go to the Rabbit Hole..." Ruby began to frantically motion to the boy to stop, but in his excitement he failed to notice."...because Grumpy was drunk." She raised her hands when Regina began to stalk toward her.

"Now before you freak out, Madam Mayor, he stayed in the patrol car and never stepped one foot into the bar. Grumpy passed out as soon as I got him in the backseat, so he wasn't exposed to anything like that, either. I took good care of him, Regina. I promise." The Mayor searched green eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in their depths.

"You are so lucky you are family, Pup." Ruby sagged in relief.

"I know."

"I'm glad you had fun with our son, but please don't take him out on patrol with you next time."

"Okay." Ruby opened her arms to the Mayor for a hug and was a bit surprised that Regina entered the embrace without hesitation. "Welcome home, Regina."

"Hey, hey...that's enough of that. Hands off my woman, wolf."

"Then get over here and give me a hug, lizard breath." Regina shook her head and extracted herself from the brunette's arms. Em wrapped his long limbs around the woman and lifted her from the floor. When he sat her back on her feet, the wolf studied her friend and smiled a knowing smile when she sensed the peace within him. Em returned her look and nodded.

"I'm happy for you, Em." Ruby's sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps behind her friend. When she looked past the Sheriff, she was captivated by the woman coming down the stairs. Her green gaze traveled from bare feet to a pair of jeans that hugged the woman's curves in all the right places, up to a form fitting t-shirt. Her hair was dark, almost black and cascaded down to her shoulders and her eyes were a deep mahogany brown. Not only did Ruby find the brunette incredibly beautiful, but her wolf was also intrigued by her presence. She couldn't remember the last time that happened.

"Ruby?" She blinked and turned her eyes away from the woman, who now stood in front of her, and focused on Em.

"Huh?"

"I said, this is my sister, Lily."

"Hi, I'm Red...Ruby...Lucas...Red Riding Hood. I'm a wolf." Ruby stuttered out. Em looked at her like she had grown a second head. Lily laughed softly at the woman's flustered response.

"It's nice to meet you, Ruby." Lily winked at the brunette before she made her way over to Regina and Mal in the living room. Em heard the sound of Regina introducing Lily to their son, before she turned her attention back to her friend.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Em tried not to let her merriment show, but it was a struggle not to laugh outright. Ruby covered her heated face with her hands and groaned in response.


	17. 15 Broken Chairs and One Make Over Later

The next day, everyone went back to their normal routines. Ruby returned to the diner, Em to her position as Sheriff, and Regina went back to the Mayor's office. Lily opted to stay at the cabin instead of venturing out, wanting to spend time with Maleficent.

Em leaned back in his chair at the station and closed his eyes, totally at peace with the world around him. The sound of footsteps reached his ears and he breathed in the air around him.

"Hey, Rubes. Missed the job that much, huh?" The woman poked her head into the small room.

"How did you know it was me?" Em tapped his index finger on the tip of his nose. "Seems to come in pretty handy." He inhaled once more. "And I can tell you are hiding a grilled cheese and fries behind your back."

"Impressive, Sheriff Swan." The brunette swung the brown bag in front of her and handed it to her friend. Em smiled and began to pull the food from inside.

"So are you just here to bring me surprise lunch or is there something else you want to talk about?" He asked as he popped a fry into his mouth. Her face became serious and she fidgeted with her hands. He swallowed the morsel. "Have a seat, Rubes." She perched on the chair beside his desk. He waved his hand and both doors shut and a silencing spell surrounded them. "There, now we can speak freely." Ruby nodded.

"While you were gone, Snow began to inquire about your whereabouts and what you were doing." Em kept eating and raised an eyebrow.

"And? What did you tell her?"

"I told her that when you were ready to speak with them you would do so."

"Good." Ruby still didn't seem relieved about sharing the news. "There's more isn't there?" Ruby nodded again.

"She wouldn't shut up, Em. She kept going on and on about fixing you and changing you back." Ruby stood and began pacing. " I lost it. I just lost it, in the middle of the diner. I told her to stop...and when she didn't, I got in her face and told her to leave him alone." She glanced at her friend who sat patiently listening, food forgotten. "She corrected me. That bitch actually corrected me about who you really are. " She fell silent for a moment.

"What happened next, Ruby?" Em's deep voice was soft and soothed her nerves.

"I told her to fuck off and stay the fuck away from my family." Ruby turned unsure green eyes toward Em.

"I'm sorry,Ruby."

"Why the hell are you sorry?" She asked in confusion.

"I know she was your friend. I never meant for you to be pulled into the middle of our issues."

"You didn't pull me into anything. She did that the day she used me to get to you." The small room became quite. Ruby nibbled on a couple of Em's fries. Suddenly her eyes lit up."I know what we need."

"Huh?"

"We need a night out. Let's take Lily out for a night on the town, tomorrow night." Em looked at her skeptically.

"How are you going to spend a whole night out with Lily when you go all derp around her? Need I remind you of the incident at dinner last night?" Em's green eyes were filled with more than a little mirth at his friend's expense. "It's not everyday you hear someone blurt out they're bisexual when another person asks them to pass the garlic bread." Ruby's cheeks flare red as she remembered the incident vividly.

"Shut up!" She moaned at him. "Besides that's what the alcohol is for. So are you in?" Em laughed.

"Okay, Casanova, I'm in."

 _~~SQ~~_

The next night Em stood in front of the mirror in his room at Mal's house. He smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt and rubbed his fingers across the faint stubble on his jaw. He nodded to himself before he left the room and joined Lily downstairs.

Regina stepped over the threshold of the house, ready for her girls night with Maleficent. Her eyes landed on Em's pleasing form. She never thought she had a thing for flannel, but seeing the Sheriff dressed for his night out, made her reconsider her views. She walked over to him and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

"Have fun tonight, darling, but please be safe." He smiled his crooked smile.

"Safe is my middle name."

"Mmhmm... go before Ruby has a panic attack, waiting for you two to show up." He stole one more quick kiss before he led Lily out the door.

"So, your majesty, what does this girls night entail?" Mal asked from the other side of the room. Regina smiled at her, ready for some one on one time with her friend.

 _~~SQ~~_

Three hours, and two and a half bottles of whiskey later, Em and Ruby were riding a nice buzz. Em was pretty impressed with how well he could hold his liquor now. Thanks to his new dragon metabolism. his attention turned back to his companions. They were having a great time and shooting pool. Ruby had managed to actually speak in complete sentences with Lily, and judging by the looks and frequent small touches between them, the interest seemed to be mutual. Em lifted his next shot to his lips and downed it in one go. A voice next to him pulled his focus from his happy alcohol induced world.

"Well if it isn't Emma, the confused little girl, in a man's body." Em turned his head to the men at the next table. Robin and Hook looked to be half way through their bottle of Rum. "That's right, we all know about you. You're Mother isn't exactly quiet about her view of this." He indicated Em's body with the hand that held his drink, it sloshed over the top and spilled onto the stained barroom floor. Em grabbed the bottle at their tabled and finished the rest of the contents.

"You're drunk, Robin. Why don't you go home to your wife and son?" Robin stared at him with bleary, bloodshot eyes, but remained silent. Em stood and made his way to the bar, where he requested another bottle of whisky. The bartender slid it across the counter to him and he returned to the table and drank a quarter of it straight from the bottle. Ruby glanced toward him and tilted her head. She could sense that something was amiss with her friend. She laid the pool stick across the table and started to weave her way toward Em. Before she could get to him, Robin leaned over to continue his rant.

"You'll never be able to satisfy her. You know that right? A freak like you. You probably don't even know how to use that thing." Em took a calming breath, he knew the man was drunk and his lips were loose.

"Robin, I'm going to have the bartender call you a taxi to get back home to Marian. Hook, why don't you escort your new friend here to the bench outside to get a breath of fresh air?" Hook, having given up his quest of saving the savior, nodded.

"Aye. Let's go, mate." He stood on wobbly legs and tried to help Robin out of his chair. The bandit jerked his arm away from the pirate and took a few unsteady steps toward Em.

"You will never be able to satisfy her the way I did. Oh the sounds that woman makes, the moans and the way she whimpered when I would kiss that spot where her neck meets her shoulder. I never thought a woman like her would beg...but oh did she." Before Robin could take his next breath, Em's hand was wrapped around his throat and he was slammed against the wall. His feet dangled in the air. Em's breathing was ragged and fast. His eyes were florescent in the dim light of the bar, and he wanted nothing more than to squeeze and put an end to the man in front of him. Instead he thought of Roland, he wouldn't take this pitiful excuse of a human being from his son, no matter what he thought of him.

"You're not just a theft, Robin Hood, you're a liar too. If I ever hear you building your own ego up at her expense ever again, I will become your worst nightmare." The man in his grasp began to scratch at Em's wrist in an effort to get another breath into his oxygen starved lungs. "Indicate you understand and I will let you go." One frantic nod later and the man went crashing to the floor. Robin coughed and wheezed where he landed.

Em turned away from Robin and stood at their table, he took a couple more mouth fulls of alcohol. His eyes met Ruby's, the look in them alarmed, before she pointed.

"Em, watch out!" Ruby shouted, a second too late. Robin smashed the chair across the width of Em's back, the wood shattered and fell around the Sheriff. He turned around to face his attacker. The first flickers of fear began to appear in the blue eyes of the bandit.

"My turn." Robin began to cower as Em's imposing figure strode toward him.

 _~~SQ~~_

Regina woke when she heard her cellphone ring from its spot on the coffee table. She blinked the sleep from her eyes before she lifted her head from Mal's shoulder, where she must have fallen asleep during their last movie. The blonde was asleep next to her, unfazed by the noise of the phone. She leaned forward and snatch the annoyance off the table.

"Hello?" Her sleep laden voice answered.

"Madam Mayor, I hate to bother you, but this is RJ down at the Rabbit Hole."

"Yes, what can I do for you, Mister Tanner?"

"There's been an altercation between the Sheriff and Mister Hood, could you come down and retrieve the Sheriff?"

"Of course, thank you for calling me. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and nudged the woman next to her.

"Flying monkeys stole my bicycle." Mal jolted awake. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to watch The Wizard of Oz."

"Oh shut up, what's the matter? Why are you up?"

"We need to go collect the idiots." Regina waved her hand and was instantly dressed in one of her mayoral outfits.

"The Charmings?" Mal asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"No, dear, our idiots."

"Oh." The blonde shrugged and stood beside her friend, not worried that she was clad in her yoga pants and sweatshirt. "Let's go then." Regina waved her hand once more and poofed them to the bar.

When they entered the establishment it was empty of customers except for Em, Ruby and Lily, who sat at a table in the center of the room, finishing their latest bottle of alcohol. The bartender was gathering bits of broken chairs that were scattered around the room. A whimper from the left of them caused them both to look in that direction. Their eyes landed on Robin, who hung by his underwear from a hook on the wall. Regina placed her face in her hand and Mal laughed outright. Robin's face blazed red when he saw who had walked in. With a deep sigh she passed her hand over him to heal any wounds he sustained and then transported him back to his home.

After that was done she marched over to the table where Ruby and Em were undeniably drunk.

"What the hell happened here?" Regina searched the three faces in front of her. Em and Ruby were so far gone they found the Mayor's anger funny and started laughing. Lily crossed her arms and stared at the two.

"Well, idiot number 1..." She pointed to Ruby.

"Em, I'm part of the idiot family." An attempt at a high five resulted in their hands falling through thin air, without a bit of contact between them. They leaned against each other and continue their uncontrollable laughter.

"...challenged idiot number 2..."

"That's me!" Em volunteered helpfully. Regina rolled her eyes and with a wave of her hand the whiskey disappeared from the table. "Hey! Where did it go?" Em looked around him.

"...to a contest to see who could hold their liquor better." Regina crossed her arms.

"Dragon, obviously." Mal muttered from behind Regina.

"I know, right!" Em exclaimed, feeling vindicated by her support. Regina twisted around and narrowed her eyes at Mal.

"Do not encourage them!" Mal raised her hands in surrender. "Then what happened Lily?"

"Well I didn't hear it all, but the dude that received the atomic wedgie, started saying some really shitty things to Em."

"Is that what caused the fight?"

"No, at least not that part. I didn't hear what he said before Em wrapped his hand around the guy's throat, so I'm not sure what cause Em to snap. It had to be pretty bad though."

"R'gina, dun be mad at Em."

"Why not, Miss Lucas?"

"Uh oh, I'm Miss Lucas, a'gin." She giggled.

"Focus, Pup!"

"Right! He was defendin' your honor, your queenlyness." Em gave a few exaggerated nods to show his agreement.

"Mal, parent your child, before I smack him upside his wonderfully stupid head."

"What do you want me to do? He's a grown man."

"I don't know, ground him or something, you're his Mother." Ruby and Em both lost it at the absurd conversation.

"How many of these were broken by Robin?" Lily rubbed the back of her neck.

"One." Regina scanned the room once more. There had to be at least 15 chairs lying in pieces around the room.

"How did the other one's get broken?" Em raised his hand to answer her question. "Em?"

"R'bin is very clumpsy...clunky...clumsided...he falls a lot."

"Really? He fell into furniture 14 times?"

"I maaay have helped him down a bunch of those times." Regina rubbed her brow. "Dun worry, Gina, I cushin'd his fall with my magic. Most of the time..."

"That's true, until the whiskey kicked in then it got a little rough on Robin and finally he ended up as you saw him when you entered." Lily finished the story, when Em trailed off.

"Mister Tanner, what do these two owe you?" The bartender stopped his clean up and waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it, Madam Mayor. Em already took care of the tab and gave me a little extra for repairs." Regina look back at Em who shot her a dopey grin.

"Thank you for calling me and being so understanding."

"No problem. It was either you or David. We both know the situation was better handled quietly." Regina waved her hand and repaired the broken furniture and cleaned up the rest of the mess.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Em slurred.

"Okay you three, let's head home." Lily wrapped an arm around Ruby's waist when she stumbled as she rose from her chair. Regina found herself with Em's long arms wrapped around her waist from behind as he pressed his face into her hair.

"Mmm...you smell pretty." Regina bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. She linked hands with Mal to boost their powers, since they were transporting such a large group. Mal waved her hand and in the next instant they were all standing in the living room of the cabin.

"I'll take care of, Ruby." Lily volunteered.

"My name sounds so much better coming out of your mouth." Ruby hummed as she leaned heavily on the woman next to her.

"Are you sure, Lily?" Regina questioned. She knew Lily had only been in town for a couple of days, it had to be strange to take care of someone she barely knew.

"Yup, she's not the first drunk idiot I've taken care of." Ruby frowned at the insult. "But she is definitely cutest drunk idiot I've taken care of, so it evens out." The goofy smile on the wolf's face made Lily laugh.

"You guys head on up to bed, I'll just tuck her in on the couch here."

"Thank you, Lily." Regina turned toward Ruby. "Good Night, Pup."

"G'night, Mayor Hotpants!" Ruby called across the room. Em, who had been quiet up til that point, burst out laughing. Mal stepped to the other side of the blond and braced herself against his side. Together, her and Regina, helped him up the stairs and to his bedroom, where they allowed him to flop on the bed.

"Good Night, dears."

"Night, Mal." Regina replied, Em was too involved in a pathetic attempt to untie his boots. Mal laughed as she closed the door behind her. The Mayor crossed the room and pushed Em's large hands away from the laces and began to untie them herself.

"What am I going to do with you, Mister Swan?" She spoke as she pulled his right boot off and moved to the next.

"Kiss me?" Regina huffed a laugh.

"You are inebriated, my darling." Em frowned.

"I'm not inebriatated...inebiamated...I'm not drunk."

"The fact that you can't pronounce the word says otherwise." Em went quiet as she finished with his boots.

"I'm sorry I fought with Robin."

"What did he say?"

"I don't want to repeat it."

"Okay, well I have to say I'm more upset that you trashed Mister Tanner's establishment." Em looked down and played with his fingers. "But hanging Robin up by his underpants was a nice touch." His lips quirked into a small smile. She clasped his hands in hers. "Thank you for defending my honor, please don't do it again. At least not while you're drinking."

"'kay." Regina waved her hand, when the purple smoked cleared he was dressed for bed, and Regina held a couple of pain killers and a glass of water.

"Here take these and get into bed." Em dutifully did what he was told. When Regina had him settled, she took care of her own evening rituals then slid into bed next to him. The light snores coming from the body next to her signaled that he was already asleep. She turned on her side and switched the bedside lamp off. Not a minute later strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her tight to the warm body behind her.

 _~~SQ~~_

When Regina went downstairs the next morning, she was greeted with the sight of Lily wrapped in Ruby's arms, still fast asleep on the couch. She smirked and shook her head as she entered the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. As she was whisking the eggs for scrambled eggs, Lily shuffled into the room and sat on one of the chairs on the opposite side of the counter.

"Sleep, well?" Regina asked with knowing smile.

"Actually I did, which is weird, because I never sleep well with other people near me." Lily ran her fingers through her sleep ravaged hair.

"How did that happen? If you don't mind me asking."

"She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me onto the couch with her. I haven't come into my dragon strength yet, so I was no match for her wolfy strength." Lily shrugged. "Can I help with anything?"

"Toast?" Lily hopped off the chair and joined Regina. Together they made breakfast for their family.

 _~~SQ~~_

"I know just what you need." Em looked up from his paperwork. It was Friday and he wanted to have it all cleared away for the weekend. Ruby stood in front of his desk.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you said similar words to me?"

"Yeah, but this is different."

"Okay, let's hear it." He leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers across his stomach.

"You need a make-over." The wolf's green eyes were bright with excitement.

"A make-over." Em repeated. Ruby nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't know why I do these things, but okay."

"Yes!" The brunette pumped her arm in the air. "I will meet you at the diner tomorrow morning, say around 11."

"I'll be there."

"It's going to be awesome." The woman called back as she left the room. Em wondered what he had gotten himself into.

 _~~SQ~~_

The next morning Snow watched out the window of the diner as Maleficent and Emma walked down the sidewalk together. Her stomach rolled as she watched the ease with which her child conversed with the sorceress. She brought her cocoa up to her lips in a feeble attempt to distract herself.

The bell above the door rang and the duo entered the diner. Snow quietly moved to the counter so she could discreetly watch them as they slid into the booth where Regina and Henry already sat. It wasn't until she turned back to her drink that she noticed Granny standing in front of her. She followed the older woman's gaze and was surprised to find the woman's attention firmly focused on her child.

"Granny! That is my daughter!" Granny turned her attention from Em and focused on the pixie haired woman in front of her. She stared at her over her glasses.

"And?"

"What do you mean and? Stop looking like her like she is a piece of meat!" Snow huffed, drink forgotten. Granny kept her face a blank slate, but inside she was giddy at the chance to stir the pot a bit, it was something she so rarely got to do these days.

"Why? I'm not related to him and I may be old, but I'm not blind. I can still appreciate a fine man when I see one." Snow sprung from her seat and clenched the edge of the counter until her knuckles were white.

"She is NOT a man!" Internally, the woman rolled her eyes at the young woman's outburst. She leaned on the counter in front of Snow and meet her stormy gaze.

"Are you sure about that? Because from where I'm standing, I've never seen that child look more comfortable in his own skin." Snow looked scandalized at the audacity of the woman and didn't respond to her, instead she turned and stormed from the building.

Meanwhile at the table where Em and Mal sat, four sets of eyes watched as the former bandit left the building.

"I wonder what that was about?" Regina commented.

"Probably just the little Princess not accepting what's right in front of her face." Mal replied offhandedly, while she stole a bite of Henry's pancakes.

"Isn't Ruby supposed to be meeting you right about now?" Regina changed the topic, not wanting Henry to be forced to listen to them talk about his Grandmother.

"Yes she is." Ruby said as she approached their table. "Ready to go."

"Yup." He kissed Regina's cheek. "Any requests?"

"Please don't shave your head. Other than that, have fun." Em chuckled.

"See you all later." Em and Ruby waved as they left the others to enjoy their late breakfast.

Snow, who didn't go far from the diner, saw the two leave and decided that it was important for her to gather some information, so she discreetly followed them. When they entered the barber shop, she hid away in a nearby alley to wait for them to exit.

Inside the business, Em was leafing through some of the style books the man had on hand.

"So what look are you thinking of getting?" Ruby asked as she looked through some books as well. Em shrugged, not exactly sure what he wanted. They were each engrossed in their own task, until Em's eyes landed on the perfect cut.

"Rubes, what do you think?" He turned the picture so the brunette could get a good look.

"I think it's perfect."

"Jo, can you do this?" Em asked the older gentleman who ran the shop.

"Are you kidding? I'm a genius with these scissors." Em smiled and hopped into the seat to let the man do his work.

When they exited the shop, Snow almost gave herself away when she gasped at what Emma had done to her hair. She pulled herself together and followed them to the next shop. She couldn't believe her one time best friend was helping her daughter accept being a man. She would never forgive her for this.

The next shop turned out to be a men's clothing store. Inside Em scanned the racks for something better than the Henley's he'd been sporting for the past couple of weeks. Ruby, meanwhile, stacked various styles of clothes in her arms and placed them in a dressing room for him to try on. He rolled his eyes, but did as she requested. He worked his way through most of the clothes and rejected half of the wolf's choices. It seemed Ruby had a love affair with skinny jeans on men, which Em was just not into. He reached the last few pieces of clothes on the pile and smiled. He pulled the outfit on and walked out of the room.

"How do I look?" He turned slowly for Ruby to examine the outfit.

"I think Regina is going to have a hard time keeping her hands off of you." Em laughed and went back into the dressing room to change into the clothes he came in.

"Will you pick out a few more outfits in a similar style as these?" He called from inside the little room.

"Sure."

When the left that store, they both carried multiple bags with Em's selections. They were laughing with each other when they passed Snow in her hiding spot behind a dumpster. The day was getting worse and worse for her. She saw Ruby grab Emma by the arm and lead her into the jewelry shop.

"Why are we in here, Ruby?"

"I was going to save this for Christmas or your birthday, but I can't wait that long. I want you to have it now." She spoke to the man behind the counter, who left them to enter the back room. Em browsed the various cases that held all types of jewelry.

"Here you go, Miss Lucas." The man handed her a black velvet box. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Ruby smiled a the man before turning and presenting the box to Em. He took it and opened it. Inside was the most gorgeous pocket watch Em had ever seen.

It was silver with gold accents throughout a detailed custom design on the cover. His eyes traced over each image. There was a large dragon with two small emeralds for eyes curled around the image of a woman who was wearing a golden crown with small diamond accents, beside them was a boy with a book tucked against his chest. To the right of the dragon was a large wolf with topaz gems set in its eyes. Behind the four figures were two other dragons, one large with similar emerald eyes and one a bit smaller with another set of topaz eyes. Em's eyes filled with tears. There in one image was his whole family, those who loved him and accepted him without question.

"Does that mean you like it?" His teary gaze met hers.

"I love it. It's perfect. Thank you." He pulled her into a tight hug. "How did you get something like this made so quickly?"

"Andrew is a gifted metal worker. Back in the Enchanted Forest he created the most beautiful weapons. Here in Storybrooke, he is much happier creating works of art for jewelry and such. He owed me a favor from long ago, so he created this for me." He gently placed the watch back into the box and tucked it safely into one of his bags.

"Now that you've succeed in making a grown man cry, what's next?"

"I know you'll hate this, but we need to get you shoes." Em grimaced, he really did hate shoe shopping.

"Fine, but let's make it quick. I have a couple of stops of my own to make."

Snow decided to take a break from her mission and returned to the loft to see Neal and David. She kept the information she gathered to herself, which was quite a feat for her. She was unsure what her next course of action should be.

 _~~SQ~~_

Later that evening, Em stood at the door of the mansion. He fidgeted with his new clothes and tried not to scuff his new boots on the steps. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Rapid footsteps approached the other side of the door and it opened to reveal Henry. He looked Em up and down until his eyes landed on the man's hair cut. The boy grabbed his wrist and drug him into the house.

"Mom! Can I get my hair cut like Ma's?"

Regina came out of the kitchen and stood at the top of the steps. Her eyes followed the same path as Henry's did earlier. Em stood before her in dark grey dress pants, with a crisp white dress shirt. His vest matched the tone of his pants and a bright silver chain hung from the center of the vest to the small pocket where a watch was hidden. In his hands he held a single red rose. She continued her inspection of him as her eyes traveled to his face, which was free of stubble, and finally to his hair. Gone was the long straight blond hair the man once had. In its place was short cropped hair around the sides and back , the top was much longer and currently slicked back, it was not a style she ever imagined on Em. She turned to Henry.

"Could I please have a moment alone with Em?"

"Uh-oh, I know what that means." Em began to squirm where he stood in the foyer. He became unsure about his selection of outfits and haircut. When Regina turned and entered the kitchen without a word, his shoulders sagged as he followed her. He stopped beside the island and played with the rose in his hands.

"Mister Swan, I love you...man, woman, dragon, savior, Sheriff, I accept them all, but I draw the line at this haircut." At first Em was crushed, but then a goofy smile bloomed across his face. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You love me." Regina replayed her words and realized what she said. Her cheeks tinged pink.

"Out of everything I said, that is the only thing you heard?" Em nodded. Regina couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She stepped into the Sheriff's personal space. Her fingers glided through the cropped hair at the nape of Em's neck. "I'm sorry, maybe I over reacted. It's not awful, but I really don't want Henry running around looking like some kind of rugged barbarian. You, my dear, carry the look surprisingly well, but Henry's not quite there yet." Em laughed.

"I'll talk to him. So you really like it?"

"It was a bit of a shock, but the more I look at you the more I like it. You look very handsome, but then again you always do." Her fingers continued to trace patterns through the short hair. "I think I like this more than your long hair." Em smiled.

"So what I really came here for was to ask you if you would do me the honor of accompanying me on a date this evening?"

"I would love nothing more, my darling."

 _~~SQ~~_

Em and Regina were seated at a window table at Lumiere's. They were enjoying each other's company and Em was as confident as Regina had ever seen him. They were lost in a world all their own, which is why they missed the voyeur that stood across the street.

Snow took a walk to settle her nerves, hoping the night air would clear her mind. When she strolled past the window of the restaurant her eyes were drawn to the couple inside. There was her daughter and Regina in a very intimate setting, smiling and laughing with each other. Emma's new haircut and clothes showed off her masculine appearance. Snow clenched her fists and turned back toward the loft.  
She burst through the door and startled David who was just settling on the couch to watch television.

"Snow, what's wrong?"

"I can't take it anymore, David. Maleficent has somehow convinced Emma that she is supposed to be a man. Everyone is talking about it. The women of Storybrooke all think she is so handsome and the perfect gentleman. Granny was ogling her this morning. Ruby is helping her to look more like a man." Snow began to pace in front of him. "Then to top it all off, Emma was out on a date with Regina. She seemed pretty happy with Emma in this form, she must be helping Maleficent or something."

"What are we going to do?"

"We have no choice. We need to go see Blue. She will know how to help us."


	18. Worth Waiting For

With their fingers laced together, Regina and Em strolled through the town on their way home from their date. The streets were quiet and bathed in the soft light of the street lamps. Regina thought it was very romantic. She leaned her head on Em's shoulder as they continued toward Mifflin Street.

"Henry texted me while we were at the restaurant, he is spending the night at Nick's house." She whispered, unwilling to break the spell around them.

"So we have the house to ourselves."

"Only if you're ready, darling." Em brought them to a halt on the sidewalk, he turned toward the beautiful woman next to him. His fingers gently pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, his lips caressed hers in a gentle touch, that soon became heated.

"I love you so much, Regina Mills. You have no idea." Regina's smile seemed to light up the darkness around them. She nudged him to resume walking toward the mansion. When the front door shut behind them, Em began to fidget with his clothes. Regina slid her hands up his chest and cupped his face.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, cause it's not like it's my first time or anything, but I'm really nervous."

"We can stop any time you want to just say the word, okay?"

"Okay, the same goes for you, too." She smiled and nodded before she pulled his ear down to her lips.

"Make love to me, Mister Swan." Em wrapped his arms around her and lifted. She wrapped her legs around his waist with a soft laugh. The woman in his arms felt as light as a feather as he began the journey upstairs. He faltered half way up the steps when she began to press her lips down the side of his neck. He quickened his pace toward the bedroom.

With a soft kick the door shut behind them. She slowly lowered her feet to the floor. Her fingers slid across the silver chain and pulled his new pocket watch from where it resided. Chocolate eyes misted and her finger stroked the image of their family.

"Ruby had it made form me."

"It's really beautiful."

"Just like you." He pulled the watch from her hands and placed it on the bedside table.

"That was a little corny even for you, Mister Swan." She unbuttoned his vest and guided it off his broad shoulders, with a flick of her wrist it flew across the room.

"Did it work?" His lips twitched into a crooked smile.

"Less talk." She pressed her lips to his, her tongue caressed his lower lip, he allowed her to take control of their kiss. Her hands undid the buttons of his shirt, while his stroked her back through the fabric of her dress. She yanked his dress shirt from his slacks and shoved it off his shoulders. It was the first time she allowed herself to gaze at the man unclothed, and he was glorious.

Regina trailed her finger down his chest, following each contour of muscle she came to, his flesh broke out in goosebumps underneath her touch. Em was transfixed to the brunette's face as she took him in. Her eyes were full of lust and want.

He pulled the shirt off the rest of the way and laid his hands on her hips. With a small tug, she was pressed against his bare flesh. He nuzzled that special spot just beneath her ear before he pressed a firm kiss there. She thread her fingers through his hair to hold him closer. Her lips pressed to the side of his neck, then the top of his shoulder. She pulled away and turned her back to him.

"Unzip me, darling." He stepped close to her and his fingers shook as he reached for the small zipper. He slowly pulled it down it's track, kissing the olive flesh that was exposed to him. When it reached the bottom he slid his hand up the gap and helped her push the dress off of her shoulders, it quickly fell to the floor.

His green eyes traced her legs up, until they halted on the red lace that covered her sex, as his eyes moved higher they found a matching lace bra. The fabric of his pants did nothing to hide the effect she had on him.

She bit her lip as she stepped closer to him, the tips of her fingers teased the waist band of his slacks. His buckle and belt were undone and she made quick work of his button and fly. The fabric fell from his narrow hips and pooled around the boots he had yet to remove. He quickly toed them off and stripped his feet of his socks. When he stood back up, Regina got a good look at the jockey shorts he was wearing and began to laugh.

"I thought you'd like those." Em smirked, as he wiggled his hips. Across the front of his purple boxers were the bright white words.

PROPERTY OF THE QUEEN

"I'm glad you know that this..." She cupped the bulge in the front of his boxers, his breath shuddered in his throat."...belongs to me." She removed her hand and grabbed one of his, each finger tip received a kiss before she drug his hand down her stomach and slid it into the front of panties. "Because this..." She gasped as she guided his fingers into the wetness that had already begun to pool between her legs. "...belongs to you, my Prince." Em moaned as his fingered delved into Regina's slick folds.

When he removed them from her, he brought them to his lips and sucked her essence off of them. She gasped at the sight, not entirely sure why she found it so erotic. When he bent down to kiss her once more she could taste herself on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he embraced her and began walking her backward toward the bed. Regina looked at him with confusion when he released her as they reached the edge. He pecked her lips one more time before he climbed on the bed and rested against the headboard.

Once he was situated he crooked his finger at her, she smirked and climbed across the bed until she was straddling his lap. He ran his fingers through her dark hair, her cheeks were flush with arousal and her eyes were practically black.

"Is this okay?" He whispered. He wanted the woman before him to be in total control of what was about to happen. Regina leaned forward until her lips were next to his ear. She began to rock her hips, he whimpered when her body rubbed against him every time she moved.

"I think it's perfect." She took pity on him, when he brought her movements to a stop with his hands on her hips. She kissed down his neck and nipped at his skin with her teeth. Long fingers were threaded into her hair. She continued her path down his body until she reached his chest. The pad of her thumb stroked over his rock hard nipple, before she engulfed it in her warm mouth.

"Shit..." He breath out "...I never thought that would feel so good." Regina chuckled, sending vibrations through the sensitive peak. She moved to the opposite side, not wanting to neglect a single part of this man. His fingers traced the edge of her bra, near the clasp. "May I?" She hummed her approval. He flicked the hooks open, she sat up and cupped the fabric against her breasts before sliding it off of her body.

Em's breath caught in his throat. Regina was utter perfection. He stroked his hand over the smooth flesh of her breast until he touched the hard tip. When he laved his tongue across it, Regina moaned softly. He repeated the actions on the other side, while Regina held him close to her via her fingers in his hair.

"Em, I need you." He slid his hand down her back to the edge of her lace. "Yes." He continued his path until he pushed the fabric down and cupped her ass. She lifted off of him so she could remove the offending garment, then tugged gently at his boxers until she got the okay to remove them completely. Once they were off, she could clearly see how ready Em was for her. It sent a bolt of heat right to her core.

Regina returned to her previous position, Em's strong hands explored her body, while his lips and teeth blazed a scorching path down the valley between her breast. Her hips jerked when his fingers brushed her clit before hesitating at her entrance. He pulled her into a deep kiss, as he slid two fingers into her. She pulled her mouth from his.

"God!" She hissed at the feeling.

"Em will do just fine." He smirked, the rhythm of his strokes sped up. He was enthralled by the euphoric look on her face.

"Em, I want you." Her smokey voice purred out.

"You have me, my love." Almost black eyes met his.

"No, I want all of you." She reached down and stroked him with her hand. His head tilted back at the incredible sensation. He nodded unable to form words. Regina adjusted her position and slowly lowered herself onto him. Em laid his hands gently on her hips. She moaned at the feel of him inside her, she didn't stop until she was filled with him.

"Fuck." Just the sensation of being inside of Regina was almost enough to make him come. He sucked in a deep breath and focused on her face instead of his own enjoyment. Em caught a small wince before Regina could hide it.

"Are you okay?" His knuckles glided down her cheek.

"I just need a minute to adjust, my darling. It's been a long time." They stayed still for a moment. Em kissed her cheeks, her nose, her lips, while he waited for her to be comfortable.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She kissed him as she began a slow gentle rhythm. The heat that surrounded him was better than he could have ever imagined. When her movements sped up, he guided her with his hands, using his strength to her advantage. He added a small thrust to each of her down strokes.

Regina's head tilted back, exposing her neck him. His tongue trailed up her skin. When he reached her chin, she brought her arms over his shoulders and buried her face into his neck. He mimicked her, and inhaled her intoxicating scent. The moment he felt his orgasm grow in his belly, he had the overwhelming urge to sink his teeth into the flesh in front of him, to mark Regina, to claim her. He ignored the instinct, placing several kisses there instead.

Em could feel himself approaching release. He slid his hand between them and stroked Regina's clit. Her movements became jerky, he could tell she was close.

"Em." She moaned. "Please..."

"I've got you. Let go, beautiful." He whispered into her ear. Not a second later he felt her clench around him, which in turned triggered his own release.

"Gina." He gasped out as he came inside her. Their rapid breathing slowed as they held each other. After a few moments, Em pulled back and brushed some of Regina's hair behind her ears. She bit her lip.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi."

"That was amazing, Regina. I'm glad I got to share that with you." Regina nodded, unable to voice what was going through her head. Her eyes pooled with tears. Em saw the change immediately. "Hey, what's wrong? Was I that bad?"His thumbs stroked her cheeks. She shook her head.

"You were wonderful. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

"Then why the tears, Sweetheart?" Regina traced his eyebrows with the pads of her fingers then down his cheeks to cup his strong jaw.

"You are everything I could ever want in a partner. This was perfect. No one has ever cared for my pleasure the way you just did. Thank you."

"Please don't thank me, Regina. Your needs, your wants, your pleasure means everything to me. I don't want to be the kind of man that worries about himself and not the person he's with. You don't ever have to worry about anything like that again." Regina lifted herself to allow him to slip out of her, then laid down on top of him, so that her head was tucked under his chin, and there was as much skin to skin contact as possible.

He felt her begin to shiver, her heated skin more sensitive to the cool air in the room. He pulled the covers over her small frame before he wrapped his arms around her. Regina's finger drew circles around Em's nipple, keeping it hard and sensitive.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked softly.

"Mmhmm.." Regina was totally blissed out, surrounded by Em's scent and warmth.

"Do you have any limits I should know about?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the past, when I was in a woman's body, I would never let the person I was having sex with touch me anywhere, except shoulders, arms, and stomach. That was a hard limit for me. Obviously that's changed. I want us to have fun with our sex life, but I also want you to know you are safe with me and I will listen to you." Em stayed quiet while he let Regina think. Soft lips pressed against his chest.

"I trust you, Em. With everything, my heart, my body, and my life, but if there is ever anything that bothers one of us, our safe word will be Apples." Em lifted his head and looked down at her.

"How do you know about safe words?" She rolled her eyes and flicked his nipple. He gasped as the jolt went straight to his crotch.

"This realm isn't the only one where people like to mix pleasure with pain." His mind wandered to all the scenarios they could play with, his body began to react to the images in his head. "Mmm...looks like someone likes that idea a lot." He rolled them, until he hovered over Regina. Their kiss was all consuming. When he pulled back his pupils were blown and ringed with a thin sliver of green.

"You have no idea, my Queen."

 _~~SQ~~_

Em hummed the next morning when he began to wake. Morning light was just beginning to bathe the room in a soft glow. He cracked his green eyes open and smiled when he saw the small woman wrapped in his arms, still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful there. They had made love and talked for hours the night before, exploring each other and learning some of their likes and dislikes. It was just so easy with Regina. He softly pressed his lips against her forehead, before he slipped out of bed. He made sure to tuck the covers around her so she wouldn't wake.

He grabbed his slacks from the night before and slid them on, sans underwear and made his way down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for his lady.

"Okay, Em. Scrambled eggs, bacon, maybe some toast. You got this." He clapped his hands together and went to work.

When the food was done, and surprisingly nothing was burned, he placed a portion of each onto two plates that were situated on a small tray. After he poured them both a glass of juice, he picked the tray up and prepared to take the offering to the bedroom, but when he turned around, his eyes landed on the mouth watering form of Regina, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

His eyes traveled up bare legs to his dress shirt, which stopped mid-thigh, and continued to her face, which was free of make up, then to her hair, which was wavy and mussed from sleep and sex. Em thought she never looked more beautiful.

Regina sauntered across the room and came to a stop in front of him.

"I hope you don't mind I borrowed this."

"Uh-uh." She smirked at his inability to form words.

"Is this for me?"

"Uh-huh." She plucked a slice of bacon off one of the plates and bit into it. He never wished to be a piece of bacon until that very moment.

She slipped a finger into one of the belt loops on his slacks and lead him into the dinning room. He sat the tray on the table and was nudged down onto one of the chairs. Regina stepped in front of him and flipped the back of the shirt up, giving him a brief flash of bare flesh before she sat on his lap. She offered him a bite of bacon, which he happily accepted. While she began to eat her breakfast, his attention strayed to the expanse of olive skin in front of him.

His lips pressed against her throat, she tilted her head to the side to give him more room to work. The urge to mark the unblemished flesh rose inside him again, but he suppressed it in favor of nipping at delicate spot under her ear. His fingers trailed up and down her bare thigh, he could hear her hold her breath each time they traveled higher.

He spread his legs wider, which in turn caused her legs to open, as well. His questing digits reached the apex of her thighs and delved into the wetness there.

"We are not having sex at the breakfast table, Mister Swan." Her voice was tight with arousal.

"Mmhmm...you're right." His deep voice rumbled in her ear. "We're not. I am, however, going to make you come at the breakfast table, but if you really want me to stop I will." He began to pull his fingers away from her heat, her fingers wrapped around his wrist to stop his retreat. He smiled and returned to his previous activity.

"Unbutton your shirt." He whispered. Regina's hands worked the buttons apart until the shirt hung open, exposing her breast to the room. Em rested his chin on her shoulder and looked down his lover's body. Past pert nipples, hardened from their activities and the cool air, the sight of his hand working between her legs, added to the arousal he was feeling.

"You look so damn sexy right now, my Queen." He slipped two fingers inside of her as he said the words. Her head fell back against his shoulder. "So sexy." He set a steady rhythm and soon she was rolling her hips to me his thrusts. His free hand rested on her hip so he could keep her steady on his lap. Em tilted his hand a bit and when Regina's hips ground down on him, the heel of his hand made contact with her clit. She reached up and gripped the cropped hair at the back of his head, at the same time pulling him as close a possible to her.

Her smooth motions began to falter, he increased his pace. Regina's breath hitched before her back arched as she came on his hand. He continued to pump into her, helping her to ride out her climax. He kissed the side of her face.

"Good Morning, my love." He caressed her stomach as she came down from her high.

"Indeed it is, my darling." Her satisfied voice responded.

 _~~SQ~~_

After finally pulling themselves away from each other, Regina informed him that she and Henry had planned a Mother and son day, so Em made himself scarce. He opted to join Lily and Ruby at the cabin for a nice lunch consisting of pizza and nachos, while they watched TV at the cabin. They had been shooting him looks all afternoon.

"What?" He finally asked. " You've both been looking at me weird since I got here, so spit it out."

"You got laid, didn't you?" Lily said. Em's face went red. "Oh you so totally did. I'm happy for you, bro." She nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Thanks, I think." He mumbled. Lily chuckled then took pity on the man.

"So, I've been meaning to ask...what exactly am I suppose to do here in Storybrooke? I can't exactly hide away at the cabin for the rest of my life, and I don't have any skills persay."

"What do you want to do?" Lily shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never had the opportunity to pick a job based on what I wanted. They've all just been a paycheck to me."

"Work at the diner! Umm...I mean with me...uh...if you wanted to that is...until you decide..." Ruby interjected in a rambling cadence. Lily smiled.

"Yeah, I think that would be a great idea. Thanks, Ruby."

"Yeah, thanks Ruby." Em mimicked Lily's voice. Ruby shot him a look of death. He laughed as he took another bite of his pizza. At that same moment the front door opened an Mal entered the house. "Hey, where have you been?" He said with his mouth full.

"I went to visit Ursula and Cruella in their new place."

"Oh, yeah. I wondered what happened to them. How are they doing?" Lily and Em shifted on the couch so she could join them.

"Ursula is doing well. Fred, Kathryn's husband and the gym teacher at the school, actually hired her to be a swim coach. She is really enjoying doing something that involves water and children."

"That's great. I'm glad she is happy. How about Cruella?"

"Well, she had a bit of a harder time, until she met the local veterinarian. He asked her if she could help him with some of the harder cases, and she was very surprised to find that she enjoyed helping the animals instead of hurting them. Now she uses her abilities to calm the animals and he finds he uses much less sedation than he used to during his procedures. She is also on call at the animal shelter, in case they have a particularly viscous case, she can come and get them under control. All in all everything worked out quite nicely." She popped a nacho into her mouth after she was done talking.

"Em had sex last night." Lily told Mal with a smug smile.

"Jesus, Lily..." Em exclaimed while he tried not to choke on his pizza.

"I already know, dear." Brown eyes went wide.

"How?"

"I'm a dragon. I could smell that their essences had combined. Now Em smells like apples with cinnamon and toasted marshmallows."

"So if I went out and had sex with someone you would know?" Lily asked, honestly curious.

"No. I would only know if they were your mate. Random dalliances would not cause your essence to combine."

"Huh. Good to know." Lily went back to eating.

"Mal, could we talk upstairs?" Em asked, with a bit of hesitation.

"Sure." They stood and exited the room. The door to the bedroom shut behind them and Mal perched on the side of her bed. "What is it, Em?" Em placed her finger to her lips to indicate that Mal should be quiet. He stepped closer to the door and the slammed his fist against the wood.

"Son of a bitch!" A muffled voice came through the door.

"Serves you right for spying, now go back down stairs." Em shook his head. When he was sure the coast was clear he turned back to the blonde. He tried to run his hands through his long hair until he remember that it was no longer there, so instead he scratched his scalp and dropped his hand to his side. "I don't know how to ask this, it's kind of personal." Mal waived her hand and a silencing spell surrounded them.

"You can tell me anything, dear. It will always remain between us, unless you tell me otherwise." Em bit his lip and nodded.

"Last night, when Regina and I were together, there was a moment when I wanted to...this is so embarrassing..." Em put his face in his hand.

"You wanted to mark her, to claim her as yours."

"Yes." Em lowered his hands. "That's weird right?" Mal chuckled.

"Not at all, dear one." She patted the bed beside her and waited until he sat. "You are an alpha dragon and she is your mate. I wasn't going to tell you this, because I wanted you to discover it on your own, but she is not just your mate. She is your one true mate. That is why you can sometimes feel each other's emotions. Once the bond is completed that connection will be even stronger and unbreakable."

"What if she doesn't want to be marked by me?"

"I don't think you need to worry about that, but even if she never wears your mark, it will not lessen what you have. She would still be yours in every way. You would have to keep your instincts under control of course, but I know you cherish her and would never force something like that upon her." He chewed his lip as he thought about everything she said. She rubbed his shoulders. "Just talk to her Em, she will understand."

 _~~SQ~~_

Monday marked Lily's first day of work at Granny's. She had met the older woman earlier that morning and took an immediate liking to her. Ruby was showing her where everything was situated behind the counter when the bell above the door rang. She glanced up to see who the new customers were, her nostrils flared and her eyes flashed amber at the sight of the couple. The pixie haired woman carried a baby in her arms and behind her was a tall blond man. She recognized the Charmings from the pictures Em showed her.

Before she could move toward the couple, a strong body blocked her view. She turned her eyes up to understanding green.

"Your dragon is showing." Ruby gently teased.

"What?"

"Your eyes are amber right now instead of mahogany." Lily picked up the first reflective item she could get her hands on, which happened to be a napkin dispenser. Sure enough her image clearly showed bright golden eyes. "How do I stop it?"

"Take a deep breath and don't focus on them." Lily's eyes flicked back to the pair now sitting at one of the booths. Ruby's long fingers gripped her chin and turned her head back to the brunette. "Stop focusing on them." Ruby's eyes flared amber and she put the force of an alpha behind the instructions. Lily's eyes instantly reverted back to their dark brown.

"What the hell just happened?" Lily was no longer interested in the Charmings, for the moment. Now she wanted to know why the power of Ruby's voice, calmed her inner beast.

"I'm an alpha wolf. Just like Em is an alpha dragon and so is Mal. You are not an alpha, but are part of the pack, therefore your dragon bends to it's alpha's wishes, which is Em. I'm not entirely sure why my wolf calmed you."

"Does it work with anyone? Can Em do that to Regina?" Ruby laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the patrons.

"I think he could try, but would regret it soon after. Regina is her own kind of alpha. One which we all respect, even though she is not a shifter. Besides, Em would never ever make Regina do anything against her will. It's just not in him to behave that way." Lily nodded in agreement. "Now take the idiots their coffee and be nice. You'll have to get used to seeing them in here at some point." Lily rolled her eyes, but snagged the pot.

When she arrived at their table, she poured them both a cup of coffee. Hazel eyes met hers.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Snow and this is my husband, David, and our son Neal. And you are?" The former bandit had a pleasant smile on her face. Lily wanted nothing more than to smack it off the woman. Instead she smiled back at her, before responding.

"I'm Maleficent's daughter and Em's sister, Lily Page." Snow sprayed her coffee across the table. She wiped her mouth before looking at the waitress once more.

"How did you get here?" The questioned almost sounded like an accusation.

"My brother found me. Isn't that like your family motto? Always finding each other, guess some of it rubbed off on Em after all. Anyways...what can I get you?" She smiled a bright inviting smile at the two shell shocked people. Neal babbled and waved his little hands toward the brunette. She waved her fingers at him causing him to giggle, the kid really was cute, even if he was a Charming. "I can see you two are undecided. I'll come back in a little bit to see if you've decided." She sauntered back to the counter. "How was that?" She winked at Ruby.

"That'll do, dragon, that'll do." Ruby patted her on the head. Lily swatted the wolf's hand away.

"Girls, stop clowning around and get back to work." Granny called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Granny." They both answered in unison, before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

 _~~SQ~~_

Em tapped his pen against his desk in a rapid beat. His mind occupied with a decision he was about to make. One firm nod later he rose to his feet, grabbed his leather jacket and marched out the door. Not long after, he stepped into the shop and approached the counter.

"Mister Swan, what can I do for you today?"

"I'm ready for answers." Gold nodded and motioned for Em to follow him into the back room. He pointed to one of the antique couches.

"Make yourself comfortable, dear." Em took a seat and rubbed his hands on his jean, not knowing whether he really was ready for what he was about hear. Rumple lowered himself into an ornate chair across from Em. "Where do I start?"

"Tell me everything you know, Rumple. That's all I'm asking."

"You are aware of your Father and Snow White's role in stealing Maleficent's egg, correct?" Em nodded. "Very well, after they left her lair...

 _Snow and Charming raced away from the dragon's nest with her egg firmly in hand. When they reached the clearing, a man with robes and white hair awaited their return. They passed the egg to him, anxious to see if it would serve their purposes._

 _"Yes. This will work." The royal couple sagged in relief, they would never have to worry about their child be dark. They stood next to each other as the man began the ritual to transfer the darkness to the egg._

 _"Let the darkness find its way from tender womb to darkest tomb. And if it sees the light of day on distant shore, where shadows loom. Then let no magic give it form and work no curse, nor magic worse, on innocents of mortals born." Snow and Charming watched the man recite the incantation, the wind began to stir around them. When the portal opened, a small fist burst from inside the egg._

 _Cruella and Ursula entered the clearing, just as the baby inside the egg began to fall through the portal. They sprinted toward the opening and disappeared into the void. The magic began to dissipate and the vortex shrank before then. Just before it disappeared all together, the trio was knocked off their feet by a large outburst of magic from the spot the portal used to be._

 _Charming reached for his wife and helped her to her feet. The old man brushed his robes off and stood._

 _"It is done. Your child is now pure of intent and heroic of spirit. It is now up to the two of you to guide it... And keep it in the light."_

 _"What was that burst of magic?" Charming asked, worried about the effect it may have had on his pregnant wife._

 _"I'm sure it was nothing, just the magic playing itself out. Nothing to worry about."_

"But there was something to worry about, wasn't there?" Em asked.

"Yes, that burst of magic at the end of the ritual was not just the magic playing itself out, as the apprentice thought. It was magic extracting its price. When the Charmings stole Maleficent's child for the sole purpose of using it for a spell, magic decided...how do you say it in this world...an eye for an eye."

"They took from her so the universe took from them, by making me her child."

"Precisely. Now, biologically you are, in fact, still the Shepard's son, and their son is still your brother, but you have no genetic relation to Snow White. She would best be described as a surrogate. Her genes were replaced by those of the dragon." Em sat for a minute in silence, before he cleared his throat and stood.

"Thank you, Rumple, for giving me answers and for not helping David and Snow. I'm assuming they did come to you." Rumple nodded.

"They did, but I gave you my word. I'm glad everything is finally out in the open."

"I never thought I would say this, but I totally agree with you." Em shoved his hands into his pockets. "I have some things to think about. Thanks again." He exited the business and began to walk toward the one place he could ruminate on the new information Rumpelstiltskin had shared with him.


	19. Downfall of A Deputy

Em was exhausted by the time he showed up at the mansion that night. He never made it to the docks to clear his mind, instead his phone kept ringing with citizen's needing assistance. Four cat rescues, a two hour chase involving Pongo and a false ogre sighting later, he knocked on the door.

Henry opened the it and scrunched his nose.

"You look awful, Ma."

"Thanks, Kid, tell me how you really feel." He ruffled Henry's hair as he entered the house. "Where's your Mom?"

"She's reading in the study. She must not have heard you knock." Em looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost his bed time.

"How about you go get ready for bed, while I surprise your Mother."

"Night, Ma."

"Night, Kid." He watched his son go upstairs, before he made his way into the study. Regina was laying on one of the couches with a, Em squinted to make sure he was seeing things correctly. Regina Mills was reading a romance novel.

"Have I discovered one of your guilty pleasures, Madam Mayor?" He asked as he crossed the room. He knelt down in front of the couch and rested his head on her stomach. Her fingers began to stroke his hair.

"I enjoy reading romance novels, but I wouldn't associate it with pleasure." She dog eared her page and tossed the book on to the coffee table. "Rough day?"

"No, just long."He sighed. His eyes fluttered closed as she continued her soothing touch. They stayed that way until Regina noticed Em was on the brink of sleep.

"Darling, we can't stay here, your back and legs would be killing you by morning. Come on let's go upstairs, you can take a nice hot shower before bed." She tugged on a lock of his hair to get his attention. Sleepy eyes cracked open and he groaned as he lifted himself up from the floor.

They made their way upstairs, both stopping to peek into their son's room and wish him good night. When they entered the bedroom, Regina nudged him toward the bathroom.

After his shower, he stood in front of the mirror while he brushed his teeth. An odd thought seeped into his brain and his wide green eyes met those of his reflection.

"Orry Puck." Regina's brow furrowed at the sound. Em burst from the bathroom, eyes drawn to the brunette's movements. The sight of her hands gliding up her legs, working a thin layer of moisturizer into her skin, was mesmerizing.

"Is something wrong, Em?" He closed his eyes and remembered what he realized in the bathroom. He moved to the chaise behind her.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. My first time having sex as a man and I did the most irresponsible thing." She turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't use protection." He hid his face in his hands. She crossed the short distance to him and pulled his hands away from his face.

"It's okay, darling."

"What? How can you say that? We've never even discussed children. I never want you to become pregnant if you don't want to. I love Henry with every fiber of my being, but I know what it's like to not want to be pregnant." She sighed softly before she cupped his chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"I would love nothing more than to have your baby, Em, but I can't have children." Tears filled her eyes, she flicked them away, not wanting to cry about this old wound yet again.

"Are you sure? Sorry, that was insensitive. It's your body, of course you're sure." He bit his lip. She swallowed her fears and decided to tell Em the whole story.

"I was young. My mother found out about the pixie dust and Robin. She tried to trick me by giving another man an enchanted tattoo. Needless to say, I found out and realized she wasn't trying to help me, she was trying to get me to have an heir. Looking back, I can see that my actions were rash." She pulled away from him and turned so he couldn't see her face. "I took a potion that would render me barren." She heard him move from his seat and then felt him press in close behind her, his long arms wrapped around her waist.

"Can I ask a hypothetical question?" She nodded.

"If you could find a way to reverse the potion, would you?" Regina laid her hands on his arms.

"In a heartbeat." She answered instantly.

"Then it's settled." He said, his voice sure and confident. She spun in his arms.

"What's settled?"

"I will find a way to make this happen for you."

"Em." She breathed. "I love your determined nature, but it's impossible, my love."

"I'll find a way, even if I have to read every dusty old book in your vault and the library...and you know how much I hate trying to translate elfish." Regina tsked and huffed a small laugh.

"I think you are more exhausted than I thought. Let's go to bed, darling." She gently pulled out of his grasp. He knew she didn't believe him, but he was sure of his mission, so as he climbed into her bed he changed the topic.

"I talked with Gold today." He said as he turned onto his site to face her. She sighed internally, relieved Em had let the previous topic go.

"How did that go?" She asked as she mirrored his position.

"It was very enlightening." He traced random patterns on the sheet between them. "Turns out David is really my Dad, genetically, anyways. I am in no way blood related to Snow White."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We've built this amazing family, who loves each other pretty much unconditionally. We forgive each other for our mistakes, sure we might get pissed at one another, but in the end we have each other's back. On the other hand I have David and Snow. I was just getting to know them, but the way they've behaved over the last couple of weeks makes me uneasy. Why would I want that in my life?"

"You know you don't have to make any permanent decisions when it comes to who you love. Like you said, this side of your family supports you, whatever you decide."

"Thanks." He squirmed down in the bed and laid his head on her shoulder, then wrapped his arms around her. " I do know one thing, though."

"What's that?" Her fingers found their way into his hair once more. He sighed, finally relaxing against her.

"I will not abandon Neal. He's my brother, no matter what." She smiled at his loyalty to the baby Charming.

"We'll figure something out." He nodded.

"Gina?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of the name Ember?" His deep voice getting sleepier by the minute.

"I like it. Very unique and Mal will be ecstatic."

"I knew you weren't asleep that day." He mumbled against her. She let a soft laugh escape.

"Good night, my handsome Prince." He snuggled into her.

"Night, my beautiful Queen."

 _~~SQ~~_

"I know it's a school day, but could we do a family breakfast at Granny's since Lily and Ruby have the early shift?" Em asked with his puppy dog eyes at full power. Regina had not found a good defense against them yet.

"Okay, but the same rules apply as before. You're on Henry wake up duty."

"Done." He kissed her before he left the room, leaving a minty after taste on her lips.

"HENRY, WAKE UP, THERE'S A DRAGON IN YOUR ROOM!" Loud laughter drifted down the hall. She shook her head with a smile on her lips, glad that some things never change.

 _~~SQ~~_

Down the hall Em was in the midst of the tickle battles of all tickle battles. Henry was squirming under him and twisting to escape his relentless fingers. The boy was laughing so hard, he couldn't speak.

"I am the tickle king!" Em declared as he danced his fingers over his son's sides. "Say the words, kid."

"Okay, okay, you're the tickle king, Dad! I give!" Em's fingers immediately stopped their attack, they both looked at each other with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Em moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Is that something that you would be comfortable calling me?" He asked as he picked an invisible piece of lint off of his jeans.

"Yeah, I mean, it feels right, you know. But only if you are okay with it." Henry held his breath as he waited for Em to look at him. When he did the boy was surprised to see tears in his eye.

"I am very okay with that, Kid." Henry's smile lit up his face.

"Awesome!" Em gave a watery laugh.

"I know you're a teenager and it's not cool anymore, but can I have a hug?"

"I'm probably past the age of tickle fights, too, but you don't see me complaining." He moved to sit beside Em, and threw his arms around him. "I love you, Dad." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Kid."

When Em finally made his way downstairs, Regina noticed his red eyes and the wide smile on his face.

"What happened?"

"He called me Dad." Em's joyful voice said. Regina's lips spread in a tender smile.

"That's wonderful, darling. I'm so happy for you." She kissed his cheek and his strong arms wrapped around her and held her close.

"Best day ever, Gina."

 _~~SQ~~_

When Em, Mal, Regina and Henry arrived at the diner, they packed into a booth and waved to Lily and Ruby. Em took a passing notice of Snow and David with Neal at a table on the opposite side of the diner.

"Hey guys, what can I get you to drink?" Lily asked when she arrived at their table.

"Coffee."

"Coffee."

"Chocolate milk, please." Henry asked hopefully. Regina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not for breakfast, dear."

"Oh come on, Gina, he's a growing boy?" Em offered on Henry's behalf. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but just this once."

"What about you, Em?"

"Chocolate milk, please."

"Okay that is two coffees for the adults of the table, and two chocolate milks for the kids." Lily ducked away with a laugh as she avoided Em's long reach. She gathered the requested drinks and delivered them to the table, before she made her way to the other side of the room to check on another customer.

As Lily was on her way back to the kitchen, Neal threw his toy car on the floor, directly in her path. She smiled as she reached down to pick the toy up, but was stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. She followed the arm up to the tense face of Prince Charming.

"Don't touch it. We don't want any of your darkness to contaminate our son." David grit out.

"You were the one who put it there in the first place, so if I were you, I would step down from my pedestal." She shot back and tried to pull her wrist from his grasp. He tightened his hold, she whimpered when the pain shot up her arm. Em and Mal's attention was immediately drawn to what was happening. Both sets of eyes flare bright green. Em stood from his seat and began to stride across the diner.

"You listen to me..." David's angry voice started.

"A word, David." Em reached down and wrenched his fingers off of Lily. She rubbed her tender wrist.

"Stay out of this, Emma, it's none of your concern." Em bent down and picked up his brother's toy. He handed it to the baby and smiled softly to him. He babbled and bashed his toy on his highchair. When Em turned back to David, fury returned to his eyes.

"Outside, now." His voice was low and his anger barely contained.

"I'm not going anywhe..." Em took the choice out of the Prince's hands, he grabbed him by the back of his collar and lifted him from his seat. The Sheriff forced him to march across the diner on his tips of his toes and out the front door, where he shoved him down the steps. David stared at Em, anger blooming in his own eyes.

"That is the second time you've put your hands on a woman like that. You were hurting her. For what?" Em crossed his arms and clenched his fingers into the fabric of his shirt. It was the only thing keeping him from punching the man in the face. David struggled to make eye contact, unnerved by the change in their color.

"She is everything we were protecting you from, Emma."

"My name is Em." David shook his head.

"You don't understand. Within her is all of the darkness we took from you." Em glanced in the window and spotted Mal healing Lily's wrist. Next to them was Ruby, her eyes awash in amber. Her attention returned to the man in front of her.

"I don't know what you thought you were doing back in the enchanted forest, but she doesn't have any more darkness in her than I do."

"You don't know that."

"I DO!" He yelled unable to contain himself. "That is my family. My Mother and my sister, Ruby and Regina, and my son. They make me happy. I am happy."

"You don't know what you're saying, Emma. When we figure out what kind of hold they have on you we will save you. We will get you away from those monsters." Em's dragon reared its head and sent his fist flying. He regained his control just in time to pull his punch before it impacted David's cheek. David, being experienced in battle, reacted on instinct and landed a blow on Em's jaw. Before either of them could could do more damage, they were both frozen, surrounded by Regina's magic.

Em's eyes twitched back and forth between David and Regina, who had rushed from the diner when the first blow landed. His eyes were blazing, when they met hers. Regina stepped close to him and stroked her hand down the side of his face, her brown eyes unafraid to meet his.

"Shh, my love. Calm yourself." He felt his dragon settle inside of him at the sound of her voice. He took a deep breath. She was happy to see the rage begin to seep out of his eyes and they slowly returned to their original hue. She left him to step closer to David. He flinched as she approached. Regina rolled her eyes and passed her hand over his already bruised cheek, her magic healed the injury.

"You are the biggest idiot I've ever met, Shepard. When will you ever learn?" She waved her hands and they were both released from their magical confinement. They both eyed each other, a flicker of anger still visible in both of their eyes. Regina faced Em and shook her head. "Don't think you are off the hook, Mister Swan." He hung his head, he hated disappointing Regina. "You set a very poor example of how to handle a situation like this. Henry saw everything." Em's eyes flashed to the window where Henry was. He frowned at the boy's stunned look.

David was shocked that Regina was not jumping to Emma's defense, like he thought she would, but couldn't see it as anything other than a ploy to keep Em under her power.

"You and your dragon friend, aren't fooling any one, Regina. We know that Emma would never act like this if she wasn't under some kind of spell, and when we get to the bottom of this, you'll regret everything you've done." Regina rolled her eyes, it seemed like she was doing that an awful lot lately.

"You sound like a broken record. You and your wife. Why don't you stop trying to find boogeymen where there are none and instead embrace your child for who he is?" David clenched his jaw, unwilling to accept what the Mayor was saying. When no reply was forthcoming she sighed and laced her fingers with Em's. "Let's go back inside." She tugged gently on their joined hands, but was met with resistance.

"In a minute." She paused to wait for him. His forest green eyes locked with his father's blue. "I want you to apologize to Lily." David crossed his arms like a petulant child.

"And if I refuse?" Em pressed his lips in a thin line.

"You know what, forget it. You're suspended until further notice for behavior unbecoming an officer. I expect your badge and gun on my desk by the time I get to the station this morning."

"You can't do that!" Em's cold eyes bore into his.

"I am the Sheriff of this town. You are MY deputy. When my deputy places his hands on a woman, who was simply retrieving a baby's toy, it is cause for suspension. You're lucky that I still have some sliver of love for you, because you are my Father. If I didn't your ass would be fired in a heartbeat." He turned away from the gaping man and entered the diner with Regina by his side. When their eyes took in the scene before them, Em placed his face in his hand.

There at the table in the back, was a magically froze Snow, her eyes wide with fear as Mal bounced Neal on her hip. The little boy's giggles filled the room. Em wanted to frown and scold the woman, but the vision of her with the baby made him smiled wistfully. More than anything, he wanted Mal to have the opportunity to hold her grandchildren. He glanced at Regina whose face mirrored his own at the sight. He released the Mayor's hand and walked over to Mal. He reached out for Neal, who made grabby hands at his big brother, excited to see him. Em kissed his baby fine hair.

"You're not helping." He whispered to Mal. The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"He was crying and she couldn't get him to stop, so I took matters into my own hands. I couldn't resist, he is so adorable." She inhaled his baby smell. "And he smells good enough to eat." She said loud enough for Snow to hear, a strangled whimper escaped the captive woman.

"You're awful." Em chuckled at her. Mal winked at her son and joined Regina, where she was speaking with Lily. Em sat down in a chair at Snow's table. Mal had yet to release her and he was okay with that. It was the only way he would be able to say what he needed to.

"Snow, I need you to calm down. Neal is fine. Mal did not harm him, and she never would." Snow's eyes still remained wide and a small glimmer of anger began to form in her hazel eyes. His shoulder's sagged. "I don't know why I'm wasting my breath. What I really want you to hear and understand is that Neal, here, is my brother. I will not leave him. Which means that no matter what goes on between us, I'm going to be a part of his life. It's not up for negotiation. Do you understand? Blink one for yes." A long moment passed, Em thought the woman was going to fight him on this, until finally she slowly blinked, once. A bright smile lit up his face. "Good, I'm glad we agree."

He blew against Neal's neck and caused him to break into a fit of giggles, before he placed him into his highchair.

"Now I am going to have Mal release you, please don't cause a scene. I've had enough drama for one day." He caught Maleficent's attention and pointed to Snow. The blonde rolled her eyes and reluctantly waved her hand to release the woman. Em could see that Snow wanted to say something, but, much to Em's surprise, she simply packed Neal up and left the diner. Now that things were calm he approached the table where Henry sat, playing with his napkin.

"Hey, Kid." Em started to pick at his own napkin. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"I'm not the little boy Mom likes to think I am."

"I know, but still."

"You were protecting your family...our family. It was wrong of Grandpa to do what he did to Aunt Lily."

"That is very true, but it doesn't excuse the fact that I shouldn't have hit him. Fighting is always a last resort, Henry, and in this instance, I was wrong to let it go that far."

"I know." He turned to face Em. "I was honestly more worried about Grandpa. You're so much stronger than him." He chewed on his lip, as he considered his next question. "Will I be as strong as you one day?"

"Maybe. Since you were born in this world, Mal doesn't know what might happen in the future." Henry nodded. Em wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders. "Thank you for being such an open minded and accepting person, Kid."

"You should thank Mom. I inherited from her." Em laughed and pretended he was going to mess the boy's hair up. Henry ducked to prevent him from ruining his look before school. Just then the bus pulled up to the curb in front of Granny's. Em let him out of the booth.

"Have a good day, Kid."

"You too, Dad!" When Mal heard what Henry said, her eyes met his and a happy smile crossed her lips. He returned her smile and tipped his head to bring her closer.

"Would you mind stopping by the station in a bit? I need to discuss something with you."

"Sure. I'll be there."

"Thanks."

 _~~SQ~~_

When he entered his office, he was surprised to see David's badge and gun in the center of his desk. He really didn't think the man would follow his orders. Unfortunately, there was also a small note, folded, and resting on top of the items. He blew his breath, before he picked the piece of paper up and opened it.

 _We will save you, Emma. Love, Mom and Dad._

Em rolled his eyes.

"Give it a rest already." He crumpled the paper and threw it into the trash can next to his desk. As he waited for his computer to boot up, the front door of the station opened and not long after, Mal walked into his office. He indicated the chair nearby.

"Please, sit." She got comfortable, while he shut the doors and placed a silencing spell on the room.

"What's going on, Em?" Mal furrowed her brow, slightly worried.

"There are actually two things I want to discuss with you." He sat in his chair and wheeled over in front of her. "The good stuff first. At least I hope it will be good news for you and if you don't like it I won't do it, okay?"

"Take a deep breath, dear, and just tell me what it is." Em nodded.

"I've decided on a name."

"That's wonderful. I'm dying to know. There are so many good names in this realm, it must have been incredibly hard to cho..."

"Ember." Mal halted in her rambling.

"What?"

"I want my name to be Ember. Ever since you mentioned it on the night of my transformation, something clicked inside. At the time I just wasn't ready to accept it, but I am now. What do you think?" Mal's eyes filled with tears.

"I am truly honored you would select the name I would have chosen for you. " She stood and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I am so very blessed to have you and Lily back in my life." When she pulled back she wiped the tears off of her cheeks and laughed at herself. "Ugh, you kids have made me a very emotional dragon." She cleared her throat and composed herself. "Now, if that was the good stuff, what's the bad?" Em became serious.

"Everything I tell you, remains between us. Okay?"

"As Always."

"Regina and I discussed having children." Mal couldn't help it, her eyes lit up at the idea. Em felt sad at her excitement. "She told me that when she was young, because of the pressure her Mother was putting on her to produce an heir, she took a potion that made her barren."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah. I asked her if there was a way to reverse it, would she want to. She told me yes, in a heartbeat." Em's determined gaze met hers. "I want to do that for her. I want to find a way to heal whatever the potion did. I just don't know where to start."

"I have good news for you, my dear. Breaking the hold of the potion is a simple feat."

"Really?"

"Really. The people here say that True Love can break any curse, which is true. But when a dragon bonds with his or hers true mate, it is truly the most powerful magic of all. It can heal what is thought to be impossible to heal, including the very potion Regina used all those years ago." Em held his hands up.

"Let me get this straight, if I mark, claim, whatever you want to call it, Regina. It will reverse the potion."

"Yes."

"You're sure."

"I am."

 _~~SQ~~_

Em stood outside of Regina's office at town hall. His played with the zipper of his jacket, while he debated with himself. He wanted desperately to tell her about what Mal had said, but he was unsure if she would want to attach herself to him forever.

"You can go in, Sheriff Swan. She gave me explicit instructions that you are to be buzzed through any time she is not in a meeting."

"Thank you, Cynthia." The woman winked at him as he put his hand on the door knob. He took a deep breath and entered the Mayor's office. Regina looked up from her paperwork, a bright smile appeared when she realized who her unexpected visitor was.

"Hello, darling." He leaned across the desk and pecked her lips in greeting. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"I found a way to reverse the damage the potion did." Regina sat there in stunned silence. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"Em, that's not possible." She whispered. Em could see a small spark of hope in the brunette's chocolate eyes.

"I have it on very good authority that it can be done."

"Please tell me you didn't speak to Rumpelstiltskin about this." Regina groaned.

"Of course not, I'm not an idiot." One dark brow raised. "Okay, fine, in this instance I'm not an idiot." Regina laughed softly.

"Okay, so who exactly gave you this impossible answer?"

"Maleficent." Regina sat back in her chair. The fact that her friend had advised Em, made her reconsider the chance of actual success.

"Okay, just say that I believe whatever she said will work, how complicated is this solution?" Em rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, it's not really that complicated at all. But before I tell you, I don't want you to answer right away. I want you to think it over and speak to Mal about what it will mean. Can you promise me that?" Regina tilted her head, slightly confused about the instructions.

"Okay, I promise I will think whatever you are about to say over and consult the dragon. Now please explain." Em sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk, so he could reach across the surface and take her hands in his. He stroked the backs with his thumbs.

"In order to heal the damage the potion did, I would have to claim you."

"Claim me? I thought we already made it clear we belong to each other, how much more of a claim do you need then that?"

"I would have to mark you." He mumbled.

"Excuse me, I could have just sworn you said you would have to mark me." He pulled her tense hands up to his lips and placed a kiss on each.

"I know how that sounds, especially to someone who has been through as much as you have. Which is why I wanted you to think it over. This is your decision, my love. I would never do anything like this without your consent." Her eyes were firmly fixed on their hands, he nudged her chin up with one of his fingers, unsure eyes meet his. " You don't have to make any choices right now. Talk to Mal, she will explain this all better than I can. I love you, Regina Mills, no matter what you decide." Silence surrounded them, Em tried not to freak out as Regina digested everything he had said.

"Okay, I will talk to Mal and think this over."

"Great. I meant what I said, no matter what you decide, it changes nothing between us." He stood from his seat. "I have to get back to the station. See you tonight?" Regina nodded and watched him open the door.

"Em."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too." His smile lightened the pressure she felt in her chest. She returned it with one of her own. They would be okay, no matter what.

 _~~SQ~~_

Snow drummed her fingers on the surface of their dining room table. Emma was under their thrall deeper than she thought. For her to strike her father, she must be brainwashed, under a spell or controlled in some other fashion. David was positive that Regina was playing a larger role in Emma's transformation than they originally thought. He told her about the way Emma calmed down when Regina touched her. She regretted that she had to lie to her friend to obtain what they would need to help Emma, but her child came first. Her cell phone buzzed in front of her, drawing her out of her dark thoughts.

She smiled when she read the text.

 **Blue (12:42): It's ready.**


	20. An Unforgivable Act

The following week was torture for Em. Since his deputy was on suspension, he was pulling 16 hour shifts at the station. Then he would remain on call overnight and prayed nothing happened while he tried to get a few hours of shut eye. He would drag himself into the cabin or the mansion, which Regina enchanted just for him. He would make it as far as the first piece of furniture he could lay down on and pass out with exhaustion. Some how each morning he would wake up in his room at the cabin or Regina's bed, never quite sure how he got there.

After the fifth day of that pattern Regina impatiently paced her study, worried if Em would make it to the mansion or the cabin in one piece. When she heard front door swing open on its hinges, Regina rushed toward the foyer. Relief flooded through her as she saw her Prince leaning against the wall, safe and sound.

Em was already half asleep as he began to stumble up the steps to the living room. He never noticed Regina standing in front of him. The brunette braced her hands on his arms.

"Em?"

"Hmm."

"This needs to stop. You are running yourself ragged trying to handle the station at all hours. You might be a dragon, but you are not indestructible." She stroked his face and caressed her thumbs over the dark circles that were beginning to show. "Tomorrow you are taking the day off."

"Can't" He murmured.

"As the Mayor, and your girlfriend, I am ordering you to take a day off. Ruby has volunteered to cover the station so that you can rest. Please, Em, don't fight me on this." He slowly blinked his eyes.

"'kay."

"Good, because if you refused, I was going to tie you to the bed." She waved her hand and they were transported to her bedroom upstairs.

"Kinky." He gave her an exhausted eyebrow wiggle. She laughed.

"That particular activity can be arranged. Not tonight though, you can barely keep your eyes open and I would want you very much awake." He nodded as he shuffled to the bed. His large frame flopped on the mattress and he was out within seconds. Regina shook her head and pulled his boots off, before waving her hand and magically changing him into a pair of loose pajama pants. She covered him in a light blanket then picked up her cell phone and texted Maleficent.

 **TheQueen (1:20am): Em is here safe. Good night, dear.**

 **Dragon (1:21am): Good night, Regina.**

The texts were something she and Mal started after Regina panicked one night when Em didn't come to the mansion like he usually did. Upon calling Mal, she learned he came to the cabin and fell asleep on the couch in the living room. Since that night, they let each other know when the Sheriff arrived, after they put him in bed.

Regina laid her phone on the bedside table and slid under the covers. She rolled onto her side to face him, the sound of Em's soft snores were the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.

 _~~SQ~~_

Regina woke to the sight of a still sleeping Sheriff. She was glad he was finally getting some much needed rest. She silently slipped out of bed and got ready for her day. Before she left she kissed his forehead and wondered, for the hundredth time, how she got so lucky.

On her way to work she dialed Maleficent's number. After a few rings the woman's soft voice came across the line.

"Can you meet me at my office? We need to talk." Regina's lips pressed into a tight line after the dragon agreed to meet in an hour. Today would be the day she got answers.

 _~~SQ~~_

She was staring out of the office window when Mal entered the room. She took a deep settling breath.

"Will he have control over me?" She needed to know. She trusted Em with all her heart, but she never wanted to be under anyone's control ever again, not after Leopold.

"Excuse me?" Mal was confused by the question, not quite sure what they were talking about. Regina spun around and met the dragon's eyes.

"If I agree to let Em claim me, to mark me. Will he have power over me?" Mal smiled softly and rounded the desk to where her friend stood with her arms crossed against her stomach. She cupped Regina's face in her hands.

"Dear, sweet girl, my son loves you to the moon and back. There is nothing he would not do for you. If you accept his mark, nothing about that changes. It does not give him power over you or the ability to control you in any way. I understand why you are scared, but that is not what a dragon's mark is about." Regina's eyes filled with tears.

"Then what is it about?" Mal wiped away the few drops of water that fell, then led her to one of the couches.

"A dragon's mark is a way for us to know that our mates are safe. It will connect you to him. You've already experienced some of his emotions . This would strengthen that bond and enhance that connection. More importantly, you are not just a normal couple."

"What do you mean?"

"You are my son's one true mate. It's even more powerful than true love, because it is very rare. When he marks you and binds you together, it will heal what that potion has done." Regina twisted her hands in her lap. "Regina, do you love my son?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"Then why are you so scared of this?" Regina shrugged.

"If you don't tell me, I can't help." Mal waited patiently.

"What if he changes his mind? I'm probably not the best match for him, Mal. I've done horrible things. What if one day he realizes I'm nothing more than the Evil Queen." Mal smiled softly, she gripped the brunette's chin gently and turned her unsure brown eyes to meet her sympathetic blues.

"Dragons mate for life, my dear. He loves you, nothing is going to change that. He knows your past and he wants to be part of your future. Quit punishing yourself for things you cannot change and embrace the happiness that is already yours."

 _~~SQ~~_

When Em woke, he panicked for a moment before he remembered that he was taking a girlfriend mandated day off. He stretched his long limbs and yawned loudly. The clock next to him said it was already after one in the afternoon. He took stock of his body and after having slept for 12 hours straight, he felt like a new man.

He sat on the edge of the bed and curled his toes into Regina's lush carpet. He quickly completed his morning wake up routine. After he shaved, he slicked his hair back and smiled at his reflection. It was amazing to him that after a life time of avoiding mirrors, he now took pride in the way he looked.

Back in the bedroom he stood with his hands on his hips as he decided what to wear. Regina had kindly lent him a small portion of her closet to keep a few sets of clothes. He smiled when his eyes landed on one shirt in particular. He remembered how the Mayor looked at him when he wore something similar.

He slid the black and red flannel shirt on, followed by a nice pair of black jeans. His pocket watch was safely tucked in the little pocket of his jeans. He decided a nice leisurely walk into town would do him some good.

When he entered Granny's, Lily looked up and smiled.

"Hey, bro, you're looking much better."

"Thanks. Regina ordered me to take a day off."

"Good." She said firmly as she sat a mug in front of him at the counter. He held up his hand before she could pour the coffee.

"Could I get that to go, please? And a bear claw as well?" She grabbed a take out cup from underneath the counter and filled it with the caffeinated beverage, a fresh out of the oven bear claw was slipped into a bag and pushed across the counter. Em reached for his wallet.

"On the house. Consider it a thank you." His brow wrinkled.

"For what?"

"For everything." The sincerity in her eyes warmed his heart. He leaned across the counter and kissed her cheek.

"See you later, sis."

 _~~SQ~~_

Ten minutes later he reached the docks and was enjoying the cool breeze that came off the water. He bit into the warm dough of the pastry. A lot had happen in the last few months. It took him a while to come to terms with his identity and his own acceptance of it. Now he couldn't imagine ever going back to who he used to be. For the first time in his life he felt at home in his own body, he had a family who loved him, and most importantly a family who accepted him. He sipped his coffee. There was only one more step to complete his transition.

 **SexySheriffSwan (2:24): Come to the docks, if you're free.**

 **GinaOnMyMind (2:26): Be there in 10 mins.**

He tossed his trash into the waste bin and relaxed on their bench. He had his eyes closed and his head tilted back when he smelled the scent of her magic. His green eyes opened and there seated next to him was Regina.

"Thank you for forcing me to take a day off. I really needed it." She patted his leg.

"You'll learn soon enough, the Queen is always right." He laughed and put his arm around her. She snuggled in close to his side. "Not that I'm complaining, but why did you want me to come to the docks?" He looked out at the ocean.

"I'm ready to make this official." Regina didn't miss a beat.

"Okay, we will go down to town hall and you can fill out the appropriate paper work." He stared at her with wide eyes.

"You already have the paperwork?"

"Of course. I started researching weeks ago. I have all the required forms back in my office." He tugged her face to his and kissed her. When oxygen became a necessity, they both pulled back and took deep breaths.

"You're an amazing person, Regina." Em became quite and contemplative. Regina sensed he was mulling something over.

"What is it, darling?" A flush raced across his cheeks.

"I kind of want to have a party at Granny's to mark the occasion." Regina trailed her fingers up and down his thigh.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. We could make it similar to a naming ceremony or a birthday party to welcome the true you into the world. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds amazing. A naming ceremony would be perfect." She turned on the bench to face him, her hands cupped his jaw, thumbs stroked his smooth cheeks.

"In that case, let me be the first to welcome Mister Ember Hunter Swan into the world." She leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips again, as her body tilted toward him a bright blue cloud of magic formed in front of them. They both started to turn their faces in the direction of the intrusion, but were hit by a dose of pixie dust, immobilizing them completely. After the dust settle they saw Blue in front of them.

"Hurry, it won't hold them for long." Blue said to someone they couldn't see. An instant later Ember saw Snow quickly approach his side with a thick, black, leather bracelet in her hand. His eyes went wide, he tried to fight the hold the dust had on him. Before he could make any headway, he felt the band slide across the skin of his wrist.

For a moment nothing happened. He hoped the spell they used was a dud, but that was wishful thinking, because not a moment later he sensed the magic spreading up his arm. His body was released from its magical prison and suddenly it felt like lightening was racing under his skin. He released an ear piercing scream as he convulsed. He was vaguely aware of his body changing, but the pain was just to much.

Regina watched in horror as Ember was forced through the transformation. She pooled all of her magic and began to battle the pixie dust's effects. By the time she broke through the magic, Ember was on the ground in front of her, unconscious. Long blonde hair hid his face from her, his body was no longer long and lean with well defined muscles. Instead it was a lithe body with womanly curves. He was back in the body he hated. She ran to him, brushed the hair from his face and pulled his head into her lap.

"Ember, darling, wake up." When he remained unconscious, tears filled her eyes. "Please, my love, come back to me."

Blue looked at the Charmings who stood with bated breath, waiting for their daughter to wake up and push Regina away. The fairy was getting a sick feeling in her stomach that all was not as Snow made it seem. She hoped she was wrong.

Green eyes fluttered open.

"Gina." Ember heard the difference in his voice right away. "No, no, no, no, no..." Regina released him as soon as he began to struggle in her grasp. He leaped to his feet and stared down at his body. His gaze landed on the disgusting black band on his wrist.

His mind zoned out, he stood amongst them, but not really there. Just moments ago he was happy, he finally, finally loved himself, and they took it away in the blink of an eye.

Snow stared at her child and saw the tears come to her eyes. In her narrow view of the world she assumed they were tears of relief. She approached her daughter and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

Ember sensed a person draw close to him, and then hands touched his shoulders. His first thought was Regina.

"Emma." Regina would never call him that name, not now. The world snapped back into focus. He lifted hate filled eyes up to meet hopeful hazel. He shoved the pixie haired woman away from him.

Snow stumbled back, shocked at the emotions being directed at her. She was sure Emma must simply be confused. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Regina approach her daughter. Ember's fingers began to scratch at the bracelet, breaking flesh in several places.

"Ember, let me see." The fury that filled his eyes minutes ago, seeped away, revealing the man's fear. He held his arm out for Regina to inspect the bracelet. Regina placed her hands around the band and poured her magic into it.

"That won't work." Snow informed the Mayor. "We needed to reassert the spell that Rumpelstiltskin performed on her as a child. It was the only way to break the hold that Maleficent's magic had on our daughter. We made it impervious to magic."

"This was the only way to return you to normal, Princess. Please understand." David implored. One word was all it took for Ember's fear to fade into the background. He gently pulled his wrist from Regina's hands and stalked toward the Prince. He pointed to Snow.

"Fuck you!" He pointed to David. "And fuck you! Don't you ever call me Princess, ever again. This..." He indicated the body that was his, but not his at all. "...doesn't make me a fucking Princess. I hate you for what you've done. I told you repeatedly that I was happy and that I was finally able to be my true self and what do you do...you recruit the fairy to trap me in this body once more." Snow stepped closer to her daughter.

"Honey, it's okay, it was Maleficent's magic that was confusing you. This is for the best."

"For who!?" He yelled. "Certainly not me. Nothing you've done up to this point has ever been for my benefit. You threw me in a wardrobe when I was hours old, so I could save you. You had Rumple change the body I was born in, so I would fulfill your prophecy. You stole Maleficent's child, so you didn't have to face the possibility that your child would grow up to be dark." The couple stood speechless. "And the most fucked up part about all of this is you have no one else, but yourselves, to blame." Snow opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to respond. David wrapped his arm around her before he addressed their child.

"What do you mean?" Ember's face grew hard.

"When you took Maleficent's egg and tossed it into that portal, the blast of magic was not what you thought. It was the spell extracting the price of your evil act. You stole her child, so the universe gave her me." Their eyes went wide.

"That can't be true."

"Oh it is one hundred percent true and I am thankful for it."

"How can you say that?" Ember stepped into Snow's personal space. His fury unmistakable.

"Because it means I'm not related to someone like you. It means I don't have your vile father's blood running through my veins. I no longer have to feel disgusted that I share lineage with the man who hurt my mate in ways your pretty little head couldn't even imagine." He turned to David. "You, however, are my Father, which I am also thankful for." David's eyes lit up a minuscule amount. "Don't get excited, it doesn't really have anything to do with you. In fact it doesn't even matter that your my Father because your head is so far up Snow's ass that you have shit for brains." Regina bit her lip and tried not to laugh at the very apt observation. "I am thankful you are my Father, because it means Neal is still my brother." He flicked his eyes at Snow. "I expect you to keep our agreement that we discussed at the diner."

He took a deep breath, his previous rant did nothing to quell the waves of emotions in his gut. His eyes searched out Regina's. She was standing a few paces behind him. He held his hand out to her. It felt weird to be eye to eye with Regina again. The brunette stepped forward and laced her fingers with Embers. His fingers were so much smaller that what she had become accustom to. When she met his eyes, she could tell he was barely holding it together.

"I do have to thank you both for a few things though. This being at the top of the list." He lifted their joined hands and placed a kiss on the back of Regina's hand. "If it weren't for all of this happening, we would have never been able to make the family we have now." He pulled his gaze away from the woman next to him. "If it weren't for your piss poor example of what a mother was like, I would not cherish the way Maleficent loves me unconditionally." Even though he was dying inside, a small smile came to his lips. "She treats Lily and me, like we are her world. From the very first moment she met me, it didn't matter that I struggled with my identity my whole life, all that mattered to her was that I was there, in her arms. She wants nothing more than for her children to be happy. David, you taught me how not to be a father. I will never treat my son the way you've treated me. The way you've brush aside my requests and my feelings, I will never do that to Henry." Regina rubbed his back. "I am so done trying to brush off your actions. I'm done defending you to my family. I'm done trying to be who you want me to be. " His body began to sag, the adrenaline fading and his reality taking its place. "Gina, will you poof us to my mother's cabin? It appears as if this cuff also stripped me of my magic."

"Of course, my darling." She began to raise her hand.

"Emma!" Snow cried out, still not quite believing that she was not Emma's mother. Ember's cold green eyes turned back to Snow.

"My name is Ember." Regina finished the motion of her hand and they both disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

 _~~SQ~~_

After the smoke dissipated, the Charmings stood in absolute shock. David moved away from Snow. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the rails behind him. She looked at the spot where Regina and Emma were standing just a second ago.

"You lied to me, Snow White." Blue's stern voice addressed the former bandit. "You convinced me that Emma, excuse me, Ember didn't want to be in a man's body. That he was stuck like that against his will. It is quite apparent that he was perfectly happy that way."

"I did what I had to do for my daughter." Snow said, her voice sounded a touch unsure.

"Be that as it may, it does not excuse the fact that you manipulated a fairy for your own selfish purposes. It sounds like your son knows exactly who he was meant to be." Snow crossed her arms over her chest. "Your family has been favored by the fairies for generations, which is why it pains me to do this. Snow White, you are no longer a charge of the fairies. You are not welcome to come to us in times of need. Your word will hold no value with any of my sisters." Blue clasped her hands in front of her hips. Snow's eyes filled with tears.

"You don't mean that."

"Sadly, I do. It's time you learned your actions have consequences. Your youngest son, Neal, will not pay for your misdeeds. I made a mistake long ago when I turned away from a little girl because of the actions of her mother. History will not repeat itself here. He is still favored by the fairies and will remain under our protection." Blue's eyes were pained, it never crossed her mind that it would come to this. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something I really need to get to work on." She turned and began to walk away from the couple, then disappeared in her signature blue smoke.

 _~~SQ~~_

When Regina transported them she knew her magic was running low, so she wasn't surprised when they landed in the front yard of the house, instead of the living room she was aiming for. Her purple smoke dispersed to reveal Ember, on his knees beside her, having lost the battle to hold himself together. His fingers resumed their pulling and scratching.

"Please, Gina, I can't do this again. Please help me get it off..." Regina lifted her face toward the cabin.

"MAL!" Sure that the dragon's highly sensitive ears heard her cry, she returned her focus to Ember. She pulled his hand away from the cuff, lines of blood beaded on his skin where he broke the surface with his nails.

"Shh...Ember. We will get it off, don't worry."

The door of the cabin flew open when Maleficent came racing from the house. Her eyes glowed a brilliant green.

"What happened?" Mal knelt down in front of her distraught child. She examined him from head to toe. He had long blonde hair and his clothes hung loosely on his small frame. Her son was back in his female body. His watery green eyes met hers and the sight nearly broke her heart.

"Mama, help me, I can't do this again." Ember's voice was the smallest Regina could ever remember hearing it. Mal's eyes shot to Regina's when she heard the name Ember had used for her.

"Come here, dear one." Mal lifted her child into her arms. The brunette followed closely behind them. Ember turned his head and sobbed into Mal's neck. She carried him over to the couch and sat with him on her lap. "I've got you, it's going to be okay." She stroked his hair until his crying slowed. "Let me see, baby."

Ember sniffled and placed his wrist in his mother's waiting hand. Regina perched on the arm of the couch and stroked Ember's back. He leaned against her, needing to feel close to her, to be grounded by her. He sighed as Mal begin to examine the bracelet. The blonde healed the self inflicted scratches first , then turned his wrist over, so she could see the entire band. After her inspection was through she began to prod the cuff with her magic. She sighed as her first few tries ended in failure. Not one to be beaten so easily she kept at it.

Meanwhile, Ember's hope began to sink as time went on. When he closed his eyes, unable to watch failed attempt after failed attempt, Regina leaned forward and brought her lips to his ear.

"I love you, my handsome Prince. We will figure this out, even if we have to travel every single realm in existence to do it. Okay?" Ember nodded. A half an hour passed and Ember retreated further and further inside of himself as the minutes ticked by. Mal's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I've tried every spell I know. I can't break through whatever enchantment was put on this bracelet." Ember hid his face in his hands before he leaned into her. His forehead rested against his mother's shoulder, his tears soaked her shirt. She wrapped her arms around his smaller frame and held him close, as his world fell apart.


	21. Worst DayBest Day

Regina watched Mother and child bond in a way that only horrible events can create. It was bittersweet. She wondered if Mal realized she was rocking Ember, ever so slightly, as they sat together on the couch. One of his hands reached out, blindly searching for Regina. She slid her hand into his. She cradled it in her lap and caressed his knuckles with her thumb. Ember sighed in Mal's arms.

They sat there on the couch, Mal rocked, Regina grounded him, and unbeknownst to them all, Lily sat on the steps, witness to everything up til that point.

The blonde heard her son's breathing slow.

"Sleep, Baby, you're safe here." When she thought he was asleep, her worried blue eyes turned to Regina.

"Who did this, Regina?" The tone of Mal's voice left no room for argument. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Regina's own eyes filled with anger.

"The Charmings with the help of the blue gnat." Mal's eyes burned the brightest green Regina had ever seen them. A loud, uncontrollable growl thundered in her chest. Ember sat up from where he had been dozing, but still conscious of the conversation around him. None of them saw Lily exit the room and leave the cabin out the back door.

"You can't hurt them, Mama." Mal's breath caught in her throat.

"They hurt one of my babies, again, little one. They need to pay." Ember stood from where he was still sitting on Mal's lap, not able to have a serious conversation while perched there. He took a deep breath and went to run his hand through his short hair, but encountered long instead. Then he tried to cross his arms, but that made him more aware of his breast. Next he placed his hands on his hips, and felt the way they flared out from his much smaller waist. Finally he settled for keeping his hands at his sides. He hoped they found a way to change him back soon, he didn't think he would last long trapped in this body again. He brought his attention back to the matter at hand as he stared at his real Mother.

"I'm not defending them when I say this, I'm protecting you. I will not have this town turn on you. They have just started to accept you and I don't want the idiots, who used to be my parents, make this out to be your fault. Not to mention, I don't want have to explain to Neal that my Mom burned his parents to a crisp." His green eyes bored into the eyes of Mal's dragon. "Please, promise me." The green slowly bled away into blue. Mal left a huge sigh escape her lungs.

"Fine, they get a reprieve this time, but I make no promises for the future."

"Thanks, Mom." He wiped the remains of his tears from his face. Mal rose from the couch and stood before her child. She cupped his cheek, her thumb stroked the soft skin there, so different from rough stubble she was used to. She gently placed her hand over Ember's fingers, where they were subconsciously scratching at the cuff.

"My dear, Ember. I promise you with all that I am, that we will find a way to get this infernal bracelet off. But I want you to know that even if this is the appearance the rest of the world sees, you will always be my son. I love you more than life itself, dear one." Maleficent leaned forward and kissed her son on the forehead.

A burst of magic expanded from where Mal's lips were pressed against his skin. It engulfed the room then raced across Storybrooke. The cuff landed on the floor with a thud. Ember gasped. Mal's eyes went wide. Before her stood her son, in his true form. His clothes fit exactly how they should, his hair was in the style he chose when he got his make over, and every inch of him was hard, lean muscle.

He ran his hands over his chest and stomach. His hips were narrow again and one discreet pass of his hand, he was relieved all parts were accounted for. He looked down at himself one more time before his deep laugh filled the room. He threw his long muscular arms around his mother and lifted her off her feet. He spun them around a few times, before setting her down.

"I love you, too, Mom." He said into her hair. Her smile was radiant and her heart was full. She pulled back and studied his face.

"What just happened?" Mal laughed, not really caring what caused his transformation, just happy to see his smile and hear his laughter.

"True Love's kiss." Regina volunteered from her perch on the arm of the couch. Her smile matched theirs. Mal's brow furrowed.

"I thought that was just a romantic kind of thing."

"I did too, my friend. Until Ember, here, broke my curse when he kissed our son, after he accidentally ate a sleeping curse." Regina laughed at her friend's confused face. "It's a long story, better told another day, dear."

Mal shrugged and continued to celebrate with her son. His happiness was contagious and before Regina knew what was happening she was pulled into a impromptu dance party. The dragon waved her hand and music began to filter into the room from the surround sound, the beat was fast and they all began to move their bodies to the rhythm. Ember pulled Regina to him and dipped her. A sweet kiss was placed on her lips before he righted her again. They were all laughing when his cell phone began to blare from his pocket.

He pulled it out and Regina turned the music down. He pressed the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

"You need to get to Main Street now. Lily needs you." Ruby sounded frantic.

"We'll be right there." He hung up and pulled Regina and Mal to him.

"Lily's in trouble." As soon as the words left his lips they disappear into a puff of white smoke, .

 _~~SQ~~_

The sight that greet them on Main Street was utter chaos. The citizen were running everywhere. Grumpy sped by, screaming dragon at the top of his lungs. Ruby raced over to them.

"She was confronting the Charmings about something. I was in the diner, I didn't hear it all, but David drew his sword and she lost it." They all looked at the large beast in the center of the street. Lily had finally found her dragon. Her scales were black with a green shimmer when the light hit them just right and her eyes were blazing amber. She was focused on her foe, crouched down to their level and ready to attack. As Ember's eyes traveled to where his sister was looking, his heart leapt into his throat. David was pulling his arms back, ready to let his sword fly.

"NO!"

He didn't waste a moment before he was in motion. His long legs ate up the pavement under his feet. He caught the glint of the metal as David released his sword. He jumped into the air, searing pain erupted in his shoulder. He landed in a crouch, his instincts making him look for the next attack.

Regina's hand covered her mouth. She could clearly see the sword protruding from her Prince's shoulder. She began to cross the space between them, but was pulled to a stop by Mal's strong hands. Brown eyes turn to Mal and then back to Ember. He was drawing in large heaving breaths, steam poured off his skin.

"Stay here. He's about to shift." Regina nodded. She pressed her hands to her stomach, as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her. She was so focused on her injured lover, that she never heard the sound of their son's fast footsteps as he approached.

"Mom! Is that Aunt Lily? What happened to Dad? Is he okay?" She jumped when his voice sounded beside her.

"Yes, that is your Aunt Lily. Some bad things happened today, Henry. We will discuss it later, at home. I need you to go into the diner with Granny. I need to know you are safe." He reluctantly nodded, wanting to be in the thick of the action, but he could tell his Mom was on her last bits of energy, so he entered the diner and slid into a booth. His face was pressed against the window.

Regina turned back to Ember. He pulled the sword from his shoulder. Mal stepped closer to her wounded son. She took the weapon from him and gripped each end. With a little effort she bent the metal until it snapped in two. She threw the pieces toward the Shepard. Her glare made David swallow hard. More concerned with her child, she returned her focus to the man.

"Sweetheart, you need to breath through it. The first time is always the hardest. It will be okay, Ember." Mal sensed her son's dragon clawing its way to the surface. She backed away to give him space. Lily swayed from paw to paw as she waited for Ember to shift.

Each breath caused smoked to puff from Ember's nose. He pressed his hands to the cold asphalt. White smoked began to swirl around him as he allowed his dragon to finally stretch it's legs. The cloud engulfed him and the entire street around him. When it cleared, everyone stared in awe of the sight before them.

"He's beautiful." Regina and Mal said at the same time. They smirked at each other. Ember was enormous, surpassing the size of both Lily and Maleficent's dragons. His body was covered in golden scales that glinted as if they were lit by their own sun. His feet had long lethal claws and his large, leathery wings were tucked in close to his back.

He studied his surroundings with his large green eyes. Smoke billowed from his nose. As his large head turned, his gaze landed on the threat to his family. He rose from his crouched position and stood to his full height. His chest burned with a fire that needed an escape.

Regina, who watched her Prince from the sidewalk, saw what was about to happen. As much as she hated the couple standing across the street, she knew Ember would never forgive himself for what he was about to do. She ran to the center of the street, directly in front of the Charmings.

"Ember, don't!" The dragon's florescent green eyes focus on the woman protecting her prey. He leaned his large head down. Regina caressed the hard scales on her love's face in a tender gesture. "They're not worth it, darling. Your family is safe, you are whole."

A softness bloomed in the beast's eyes. Regina could see all of the love she had for this man reflected back in those green depths.

"Maybe your Mother could take you both for your first flight? Hm?" Her hand couldn't stop stroking the dragon's face. She turned to Mal and noticed tears in her friend's eyes. Ember followed her gaze to the woman who, in such a short time, had become the best mother he had ever known. The golden dragon's face transformed into what one would consider a dopey smile.

Regina laughed. Only Ember could figure out how to make a terrifying, fire breathing, beast look like a happy puppy.

A large cloud of smoke formed further down the street where Mal had transformed into her black dragon. Regina leaned forward and placed a kiss on Ember's muzzle. He nuzzled the woman, almost knocking the Mayor off of her feet, then joined his Mother and Sister. They carefully made their way down Main Street, making sure not to damage a single building, least they all face Regina's wrath.

Regina shielded her eyes from the sun when she looked up to see three small figures in the sky, soaring amongst the clouds. She was happy things worked out the way they did. She pulled her attention away from the happy dragon family on their first outing, to the two idiots who still stood nearby. Her eyes turned cold as they focused on David.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He swallowed.

"One minute we were arguing, the next she started to transform into a dragon. I reacted on instinct." He rambled out. "I'm sorry. I never meant to make things worse than they already are, Regina." Snow snapped out of her shock and looked at him.

"She was going to kill us, David. Why are you apologizing? And how did Emma turn back to that? The bracelet was suppose to be magic proof." Regina stared daggers at the fool.

"His Mother shared true love's kiss with him." Snow turned a little green.

"No." Snow gasped out. Regina rolled her eyes.

"If there was any questions in your little pea of a brain, they should all be obliterated by now. She is his Mother." Snow stood there with wide eyes. Regina shook her head. "Shepard, take your wife home before I rip her heart out, right here in the middle of Main Street." David nodded and grabbed Snow's hand before he pulled her in the direction of the loft. Their voices carried back to her on the wind.

"What about Emma?"

"He's happy, Snow. Lets just leave him alone." David's sad voice responded.

"But..."

"Drop it, Snow!" His voice echoed on the buildings around them.

 _~~SQ~~_

Regina walked into the diner where Ruby was keeping Henry company. Her eyes were pure amber. Her wolf unsettled. She slid into the inside of the booth when Regina approached.

"What happened today, Regina? I've never seen Lily so furious. From what I heard, she said David and Snow did something to Em." Regina looked between her son and the wolf. He wasn't little anymore and she knew he would ask a thousand questions until he go the answers he sought. So she took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them of the events that took place that day.

After she finished, they both sat in stunned silence, until Ruby growled deep in her chest. Her fingers were clenched on the table, Regina could see divots appearing as it gave under her strength.

"Henry, go in the back and ask Granny to make you some hot chocolate, please." He nodded and left the table.

"Ruby, look at me." Bright amber eyes met her steady gaze. "I know it's wolf's time, but you need to get yourself under control." Ruby tried to take some deep breath, but her anger was getting the best of her. Her teeth elongated in her mouth. "Pup!" Regina's voice was firm and help a power that no non-shifter should ever be able to produce. The brunette's wolf calmed and her eyes settled into their normal green. "I know your instincts are screaming at you to rip the idiots apart. Believe me, I want nothing more than to rip their hearts out and watch them turn to ash in my hands." Ruby's lips spread into a predatory grin."But, we have to handle this situation how Ember sees fit." The wolf tilted her head to the side.

"Ember?"

"Em chose his new name." Regina smiled softly. "And he wants to have a party to celebrate. Can I count on you to help me make that happen?" Ruby nodded enthusiastically.

"Did somebody say something about a party?" Henry bounced from foot to foot, almost spilling the drink in his hand. Regina smiled at his excitement.

"Would you like to help us plan your father's naming ceremony?" He grinned and nodded.

 _~~SQ~~_

After they got a good start on organizing the party, Regina invited Ruby to join them at the cabin, while they waited for the dragons to return. She poofed them to the house. Ruby and Henry lost themselves in a video game, as Regina put together a lasagna to stick in the oven after the rest of their family arrived.

Instead of joining the wolf and her son, she went out and sat on the back deck. Her eyes scanned the sky, looking for the three little dots that would be the dragons. She must have doze off a bit, because she was jolted awake by the sound of Mal's dragon feet landing on the ground. She quickly transformed into her human self and made room for her children to land. Lily came next, she was a little unsteady when she reached the ground, but for a first landing, Maleficent was quiet pleased.

Regina's eyes scanned above her for a glimpse of Ember. When she spotted him, her eyes went wide.

"Ember, slow down!" Mal yelled at her son, a moment too late. He approached the open space behind the cabin much to fast and overshot his landing. His big body crashed into the a few of the tree's at the edge of the yard and toppled them over. He rolled onto his large feet and shook the hit off, like a big dog who just came out of the rain. Regina couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Even in dragon form, Ember was still Ember.

Maleficent smiled up at her beautiful children. She was so proud of them.

"Okay, dears, you need to clear your minds and picture yourselves as human." They both closed their eyes. Ember's magic responded first and he was transformed into his human self within seconds. "Well done, dear one. Although your landing could use a little work." He shrugged his shoulders. Lily opened her eyes and glared at Ember, who simply stuck his tongue out at her. "Lily, focus. You can do this, sweetheart." She took a deep breath and imagined herself as a human once more. A wide smile graced Mal's lips when a cloud of crimson smoke surrounded her daughter. When her transformation was complete Lily was wrapped in her mother's arms. "I'm so proud of you."

Lily teared up. She couldn't remember the last time someone said those words to her.

"Thanks, Mom."

"How is it possible that the worst day, also turned out to be one of the best?" She pulled Ember into their family hug.

"That's just life, Mama."

"I guess so. "

As she watched them walk across the lawn, all of the events of the day caught up with Regina. She relived the moment she watched him convulsing in front of her on the docks, the moment he fell apart in Mal's arms, but what hit her hardest was the moment she watched the sword slide into his flesh. Before she realized what she was doing, she was running across the ground that separated them. When she reached Ember, she launched herself into his arm.

He wrapped his strong arms under the swell of her butt and held her close.

"Upstairs." She whispered in his ear. He made to put her down so they could walk into the house. Instead she wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face against his neck. He carried her into the house. Mal covered Henry's eyes with her hand, as they turned the corner to go up the stairs.

"Silencing spell you two."

"Mom!" Ember's exasperated voice made her laugh.

"Well that is nothing any of us want to hear."

"I wouldn't mind." Ruby whispered next to her and was treated to a swift smack from Lily.

"Ewww...child present!" Henry whined.

Ember rolled his eyes at his family's antics and continued to carry his precious cargo to his room.

 _~~SQ~~_

When they reached his room, he tried to sit the woman down on the bed, but she refused to let go. He sat on the edge of the bed with Regina wrapped around him. His fingers stroked her hair.

"Talk to me, Sweetheart." The woman refused to meet his eyes, as she began to unbutton his shirt. He remained quiet while she guided the fabric off of his shoulders and threw it on the floor near by. Regina's fingers traced over the faint scar that was left behind from the sword. It was then she turned her tear filled eyes to Ember.

"I could have lost you."

"I'm right here, Regina." He gathered her hands in his much larger ones and pressed her palms to his chest, so she could feel his heart beat. She concentrated on the thump, thump, thump she could feel under his skin. They sat like that for a long moment, before she looked into his eyes.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that ever again, Ember Swan. I can't lose you." Ember stood up, with Regina still wrapped around him. He turned them around and deposited her onto the bed before situating himself between her legs and placing one hand on each side of her head. She trailed her hands up the bare skin of his sides. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I am never..."

Lips pressed against Regina's forehead...

"...ever..."

...her eye lids...

"...ever..."

...her chin...

"...leaving you."

...until finally they caressed her own lips softly. He sat back and stared at her flushed cheeks. He waved his hand and placed the previously suggested silencing spell on the room. Regina raised an eyebrow, before pulling her cell out of her pocket, and shooting a quick text downstairs.

 _~~SQ~~_

Downstairs Mal's phone buzzed. She lifted it and read the text.

 **TheQueen (6:03): Lasagna goes in the oven at 375 degrees for 45 mins. Thank You.**

The blonde rolled her eyes and went to preheat the oven.

 _~~SQ~~_

While Regina was typing, Ember had worked the buttons of her shirt apart until a black lace bra was revealed to him. He licked and nipped up her smooth stomach, up the valley of her breasts, up to her luscious mouth once more. Their tongue's tangled for dominance. Regina allowed Ember to take control of the kiss, he explored her mouth, nipping the tip of her tongue with his teeth as he pulled away.

She sat up and pulled her shirt off the rest of the way. When she laid back down, her hair fanned out against the pillow. She was so beautiful, Ember couldn't believe she was his. He kissed down her taut abdomen, then popped the button on her slacks and slowly pulled her zipper down.

He inserted his hips between her legs once more, and kissed his way back to her mouth. He rolled his hips so his arousal pressed against her through their clothes. His teeth bit at her earlobe. Her hips began to rock against him.

"Mmm...are you wet for me, my Queen?" She moaned at the words. He caressed her skin with his hand as it traveled between them. When he reached the waist of her slacks, he slipped into her underwear. The slickness of her folds, made him smile. "So ready for me."

"Yes." She hissed. She grabbed a hand full of his hair before crashing their lips together. "Now do something about it, Mister Swan." A fire lit in his eyes, which had nothing to do with dragons. He pulled himself away from her and got off the bed. He quickly divulged himself of his jeans and boxers. Her eyes roamed his hard body. He strode to the foot of the bed.

His fingers wrapped around his lover's ankles and with one swift pull she was at the bottom of the bed with her legs draped over the edge. With a snap of his fingers the rest of her clothing disappeared until she was laid bare before him. She braced herself on her arms as she waited to see what he would do next.

He knelt on the floor between her legs. His lips kissed and sucked a path up one leg and down the other, never touching her where she needed it most. When he had given both extremities equal attention he placed his face next to her center and inhaled deeply.

"You smell so fucking good, Regina." His dilated eyes met hers and held her gaze as he leaned forward and took his first taste of the woman. Her eyes closed and her head fell back, as his tongue made long strokes from her entrance to her clit. He spread her open with is fingers and made several more wide strokes with his tongue, never focusing on one spot.

"I have to admit, I find he sight of you on your knees for me, very arousing." Her smokey voice sent shivers down his spine. She leaned forward and curled her fingers into his hair, not directing his movements, but connecting herself to him. On his next pass, he dipped his tongue into her entrance. He heard a small gasp above him and more liquid flooded his tongue. At last he focused several fast swipes to her clit, before sucking on the little nub. The fingers in his hair tightened further. "Ember."

"Hmm?" The vibrations from his mouth, caused her hips to buck into his face. He laid his arm across her hips to keep her still. He brought the fingers of his free hand to her entrance and pushed inside of her. She tried to roll her hips to meet him, but found herself held mobile. His movements sped up, and he began to curl his fingers inside her, hitting the spongy spot of flesh inside that made her moan loudly. When he thrust into her once more, he sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the tip. She exploded around his fingers. He kept moving inside her until he saw her sag against the bed.

She flung an arm over her eyes. He kissed her inner thighs be before standing between them.

"We're not done, my love." She cracked her eyes and looked down at where he stood. He lined himself up and pressed into her in one smooth motion. "God, you feel so fucking good." He placed his hands next to her chest on the bed as he built up a steady rhythm. He pulled her hard nipple into his hot mouth and sucked. His teeth grazed the sensitive tip, as he released it. He lavished its twin with the same attention.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, dragging her nails down his back. He hissed at the sensation. He found her clit with his finger and stroked it in time with his thrusts. She lifted her hips to meet his, and threaded her fingers into his hair once more, before pulling his ear to her lips.

"Come for me, Ember." He jerked into her one last time before he came inside of her. He circled her clit until she fell over the edge of her second orgasm. The feeling of her walls as they contracted around him was heaven. He pulled out of her one last time, before gathering her into his arms. Ember laid down on the bed with her situated on top of him. His stroked her hair as her breathing returned to normal.

"I love you and I'm never leaving you. So your stuck with me whether you like it or not." He rubbed circles across her back.

"Love you, too." She mumbled into his chest. When his hands reached her ass, he landed one firm smack. Her breath hitched in her throat and her hips jerked against him. "Mmm..don't start something we can't finish, my dear."

"Who says we can't finish?"

"We need to get cleaned up for dinner, my darling. It's going to be bad enough that they know what we were doing up here, they don't need to notice the scent of it on us, too."

"Ugh, okay." He groaned, not ready to break their connection. He rolled them over and kissed her firmly on the lips, before tearing himself away and entering his bathroom. Her eyes followed the sway of his tight ass, as it disappeared around the corner. After he was gone from her sight, she let her mind wander.

When she thought of their future, she realized she wanted to see Ember experience fatherhood, but she didn't want it to be through adoption. She wanted to see a blonde haired little girl chasing her daddy around the house, playing hide and seek with him, and giving good night kisses to the wonderful man in the next room. Most of all she realized she wanted to be his in every way possible. Mal had been right, it was time to embrace the future and stop living in the past.

 _~~SQ~~_

The next day, Ember sat in Katheryn's office. He looked at the law degree proudly displayed on the wall. It never ceased to amazing him, how far Regina would go to right the wrongs of her past. The Mayor had worked diligently for months on a potion to enable Katherine to come and go from Storybrooke, so she could pursue her dream of becoming a lawyer. The woman had worked hard and now provided legal advice to any citizen who needed her services.

The door behind him opened and the blonde walked in.

"Hi, Em. What brings you here today?"

"Actually, it's Ember now." She smiled.

"Congratulation."

"Thank you. I was wondering if you could draw up some papers for me."

"Of course. What kind of papers are we talking about?"

"Visitation rights." She stood and retrieved a notepad and pen, before returning to her chair.

"Okay, tell me what terms you want to to include." Her pen hovered above the paper, poised to dictate everything he said. He took a deep breath and began to tell her about the events of the past few days and all of the terms he hoped the Charmings would agree to.


	22. Laying Claim

Ember stood outside the door of the place he used to call home. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. The small stack of papers were tucked inside his jacket.

"Ember, it will work out. I have a good feeling about this." Katheryn encouraged from where she stood next to him. He nodded.

"I hope so." She patted him on the back.

"Come get me when they are ready to sign." She winked as she took a seat on the small ledge in front of the window. He squared his shoulders and knocked. The door swung open, David's eyes went wide.

"Emma...er...Em...Sheriff Swan, what can I do for you?"

"Well, first you can call me Ember."

"Ember, right."

"Second, we need to talk about some things." David nodded and stepped aside to allow him to enter the apartment. Snow was coming down the stairs as he crossed the room to the dining room table.

"Emma! I knew you'd come back."

"His name is Ember, Snow." David corrected his wife. She scrunched her nose.

"And I'm not back. That ship sailed about 48 hours ago. Let's sit." Ember took a seat at the head of the table. Snow reluctantly sat next to David, who had taken the seat next to Ember. The Sheriff pulled the papers from his pocket and laid them on the table in front of him.

"I've had Katheryn draw up a agreement of sorts about Neal." He looked between the two. "He is my brother and part of my family. I would protect that little boy with my own life, even if it's from his own parents." Snow's eyes narrowed and her cheeks became flush with anger.

"We would never hurt our son." Ember narrowed his eyes.

"After what you did to me, I no longer trust that you would ever have the best interest of your child in the forefront of you mind." He took a deep breath, he wasn't here to argue with them. "The terms of this agreement are simple. While Neal is under school age, I will have visitation every Wednesday evening to spend a few hours with him. I will return him home at a reasonable hour. Every other weekend, he will spend the weekend with me and my family, from Friday night to Sunday afternoon. After he reaches school age, we will revisit this schedule. I've also included some rules we all must follow. For example, I can not leave Storybrooke with Neal without express permission or the agreement will be null and void. You can not spy on me and my family when we are spending time with him." Snow opened and closed her mouth, not liking it that Emma was making these demands. She sucked in a breath to tell her so, when she felt David grip her hand under the table.

"Go on, Ember." David said.

"Should something happen to both of you, I would get custody of Neal." David nodded, Snow gaped. "And finally, if I ever have cause to believe Neal is being abused in any way, be it physical, emotional, or mental, I will take custody of him until an investigation can be conducted. This agreement also includes any future children you two may have."

"How dare you!" Snow burst out of her chair, fist clenched at her sides. David remained seated and calmly addressed his wife.

"He dares, because he is right." She looked at her husband as if he had just betrayed her. He ignored her indignant stare. "We have been terrible parents to Ember. Even when he was Emma we steam rolled his needs in favor of our own. He has the best interest of Neal and his future siblings at heart and I can't fault him for that." Snow crossed her arms.

"Well I'm not signing it. I don't even know why she is doing this. All we did was try to protect her. And now she wants to control how we raise our children."

"Snow..."

"No, David. I want to hear this." Ember interjected. "Exactly what were you protecting me from?"

"From darkness and evil. But instead you've put yourself right in the middle of it. Living with Mal and her evil spawn, not to mention the Evil Queen herself." Ember pressed his lips together.

"If my mother, sister and mate are the epitome of evil then sign me up because I have never felt more love, compassion and acceptance, than I do when I am surrounded by them." He paused to let that sink in. "Now, back to the reason I am here. Are you going to sign the papers, or are we going to have a problem?"

David looked between his angry wife and the son he lost by his own inaction. It was time for him to make a stand.

"I'll sign it."

"Good. I'll be back in a second." After he left the table, Snow glared at her husband.

"You can't do this David." He met her glare with hard eyes.

"Neal is my son, too, and I am not keeping him from his brother. We have a lot to make up for and even though I don't think either of us will ever earn his forgiveness, this is something I can do for him. If you can't do this for him then do it for me, please sign these papers. You know it's the right thing to do." Her posture remained rigid as Ember lead Katheryn to the table.

"David. Snow." The blonde greeted.

"Katheryn." David returned, Snow remained silent. The lawyer pulled a pen from her briefcase and slid it across the table. David picked it up. Katheryn indicated the places he needed to sign. After he scribbled his name on the last page and dated it, he held the pen toward Snow. She looked at it with distaste, but snatched it from his hand and angrily scrawled her name next to his on each line, then shoved the papers across the table at Katheryn. The blonde merely smiled at her client.

"I will file these as soon as I get back to the office and send you each a copy."

"Thank you, Katheryn." Ember said sincerely. She patted his shoulder as she showed herself out of the apartment. Ember turned serious eyes back to David.

"Now the next piece of business. As the Sheriff of this town, the protection of all it's citizens is my responsibility. I can't have a deputy who treats one person differently than another because of who they used to be in the Enchanted forest. More to the point, I can't have a deputy who treats women the way you've done on multiple occasions. Your position as Deputy of Storybrooke is officially terminated."

"You can't do that!" Snow was on the edge of a complete meltdown. "He didn't do anything wrong!" Ember's eyes went wide.

"He grabbed Regina by the wrist in the diner. Then he repeated the action with Lily, and finally he pulled a sword on her in the middle of a verbal disagreement."

"She turned into a dragon, Emma. What else was he suppose to do?"

"I could have let that one a pass if he had pulled his sword after she shifted. However, I have several witnesses that stated he pulled it while they were still arguing and his actions were the catalyst to her transformation. I am well within my rights to fire him."

"It's okay, Snow. I have to take responsibility for my actions." She stormed away from the table. Ember stood to leave.

"Thank you for you cooperation, David." He opened the door to leave.

"Ember, wait." Guarded green eyes turned back to meet regretful blue. "I know that what we did was unforgivable and I'm not going to ask you for forgiveness. I just wanted you to know, that I am truly sorry for my involvement in all of this. I wish I would have handled things differently." Ember shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I wish things had worked out differently, too, but what's done is done. The small amount of trust we shared has been obliterated. I'm happier than I can ever remember being, and you should focus on doing a better job with Neal than you did with me. That means you need to stand up to Snow, especially when you know she is wrong." He nodded.

"See you Wednesday?"

"I'll be here at 5:00 after my shift at the station is over."

"I'll have Neal ready."

"Bye, David."

"Bye, Ember."

 _~~SQ~~_

Later that afternoon, Ruby stood outside of the cabin, her nerves on edge and sweat beading on her brow. Ember, who sensed her on the porch, flung the door open causing the brunette to jump.

"Hey weirdo, why are you standing out here?"

"Is Lily home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room. Why?"

"Thank you." Ruby walked passed him, without acknowledging his questions. When she finally stood in front of Lily's door, she shook her hands at her sides to work some of her nervousness out. Then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lily was lounged on her bed, in a tank and a tight pair of jeans, with a book in her hand. She smiled brightly when she saw who had entered her room.

"Hey, Ruby. What's up?" Ruby swallowed hard, every word she rehearsed in front of her bathroom mirror that morning disappeared from her brain.

"Would you party date with me?" She hid her face in her hands, not believing she was, once again, tongue tied in front of the beautiful woman. Soft hands wrapped around hers and gently pulled them away from her face. Lily smiled softly at the flustered wolf.

"Take a deep breath and try again." Ruby followed her instructions.

"Would you like to go to Ember's party with me?" Lily tilted her head to the side, then tucked a lock of dark hair behind Ruby's ear.

"Like a date?" The wolf nodded and held her breath. Lily's lips spread in a wide smile. "I thought you'd never ask." She laced her fingers into Ruby's thick hair and pulled her into a soft kiss. When they pulled back, the wolf had a dopey grin on her face.

"I'll pick you up at 6."

"Okay."

Ruby opened the door behind her and stepped into the hall. She shifted into her wolf halfway down the stairs. Ember saw a streak of grey fur run past and the doggy door Mal had installed just for Ruby, swayed on its hinges after the wolf exited through it. A loud happy howl sounded from the woods near the cabin. Lily stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smiled.

"She finally asked?" Ember asked from the couch.

"Yeah." Lily voice had a slightly dreamy tone. Ember made gagging noised from the living room.

"Shut up, jerk."

"Don't call your brother a jerk." Mal said as she passed by on her way to the bookshelves on the opposite side of the room. Ember stuck his tongue out at Lily. "Don't make fun of your sister's love life." She said as she passed between them again, on her way to the back deck. After they were sure their Mother was out of ear shot, they looked at each other.

"She is such a Mom." Ember whispered to Lily.

"I know."

"I heard that!" Mal yelled from the deck. Ember and Lily burst out laughing.

 _~~SQ~~_

Weeks of planning were finally coming to fruition as Regina and Ruby hung the large banner across the back of the diner. They stood back with their hands on their hips and examined their work.

"Do you think he's going to like it?"

"Are you kidding? There is a make your own burger bar, he's going to love it." Regina smiled. Ruby froze for a second when the Mayor's arms wrapped around her, but soon returned the hug.

"Thank you for all your help, Ruby. I couldn't have done this without you." The wolf was a bit speechless, not accustom to this version of the Queen.

"You're my family, Regina. You don't need to thank me." Regina smiled softly at the brunette.

"Mom! Ruby! This looks awesome. That hot chocolate fountain is amazing. Dad is going to love it!"

"That's what I told her." Ruby nudged the boy. Regina clapped her hands together.

"Okay we have to head home to get ready. See you later, Pup."

 _~~SQ~~_

Ember stood in front of the mirror in Regina's bedroom. He stared at his reflection. The black suit contrasted well with his crisp white dress shirt. He was in the middle of his third attempt at tying his tie when Regina came out of her walk in closet wearing a stunning black dress that exposed the olive skin of her back to Ember's lustful gaze.

"You better stop looking at me like that, Mister Swan." Ember smiled and pressed himself against Regina from behind. "I see my dress was the appropriate choice for the evening." He kissed up the side of her neck. "We can't right now, dear, we don't want to be late to your party." Ember groaned and pressed his forehead to Regina's shoulder. "If you're a good boy, I have a very special surprise for you later." Ember's head shot up and he shot her a sexy grin.

"I think I can manage that." He placed once last kiss on Regina's shoulder then went back to the mirror. Now that he was no longer distracted, he found he was nervous about the evening.

"Come here." Regina held her hand out. It was quickly wrapped in Ember's. She pulled him over to the chaise and pushed him down to sit. She reached around him from behind and began to tie his tie with sure motions. "You have nothing to be nervous about, the only people who were invited are those who support you and want to see you happy."

"Good there will be plenty of space for dancing then."

"I think you'll be surprised." She centered his tie then placed a kiss below his ear. "All done, my Love."

A light knock on the bedroom door, drew their attention from each other.

"Is it safe to come in?" Henry asked from the hall.

"Yeah, Kid, you can come in." When he stepped into the room Regina smiled. He was dressed in a black suit that matched Embers. His tie hung loose around his neck. Regina shook her head and motioned him over so she could tie his tie.

"Like Father, like son." She laughed as she centered the knot. "You both look very handsome. Stand over there so I can get a picture." They rolled their eyes, but complied with the request.

 _~~SQ~~_

Across town, Ruby stood in front of the front door of the cabin once more, smoothing the imaginary wrinkles from her dress. When Lily answered the door, the wolf's mouth hung open. The brunette's dress was black with a scarlet dragon traveling from the back, around her hip and ending just above the hem of the dress. Her hair was pulled up with a few loose curls framing her face.

"Beautiful." Ruby said after she found her voice. Lily blushed.

"Thank you." She scanned Ruby up and down. The wolf's dress was red, with a black tribal style wolf howling on the fabric over her thigh. "You clean up pretty nice, yourself." It was Ruby's turn to blush.

"Are you ready to go?" Ruby asked as she offered the woman her elbow. Lily pulled the front door closed behind her then slipped her hand around the offered arm.

"I am."

"Your chariot awaits." Ruby had waxed and buffed her red Camero to a shine and made sure the interior was spotless. After she shut Lily's door for her and slid into the driver's seat, she felt the woman's hand land on her thigh. Lily's thumb stroked the exposed skin where her dress had ridden up. Ruby suppressed a shiver.

"You know I have a thing for muscle cars, right?" Ruby turned the key in the ignition and brought the engine to life.

"Vroom, vroom." The wolf winked at her date before peeling out of the driveway.

 _~~SQ~~_

"Grandma!" Henry called across the diner when he saw Maleficent appear in a puff of smoke. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled wide, loving the sound of that name on his lips, then returned his embrace.

"Hi, sweet boy." She rubbed her grandson's back. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Nobody is allowed to eat anything until Mom and Dad get here. Mom said something about making an entrance, so she let me run ahead."

"Well if there's one thing your Mother loves, it's making an entrance. Now show me this hot chocolate fountain I've been hearing so much about."

Fifteen minutes later a large cloud of purple magic appeared in front of the entrance. Everyone's attention focused on the couple that was revealed when the smoke disappeared.

"Sorry, we're late." Regina said with a smirk. Only those who were present at the Charming's wedding in the Enchanted Forest got the irony of the statement.

Ember's eyes went wide. He took in the huge banner hung on the furthest wall.

 ** _Welcome To The World_**

 **EMBER HUNTER SWAN**

He was surprised how many people showed up. It was so full, Granny made the decision to leave the door open so people could socialize both inside and out, while still feeling like they were a part of the get together. Ember looked at Regina, only to find her looking at him.

"I love it." He wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, my darling, but I couldn't have done it without Ruby and Henry."

"Dad!" Henry greeted him, then grabbed his hand. "Come check out all the cool stuff we got for you!" Ember smiled back at Regina as he was practically dragged across the room by their son.

"He looks really happy." Mal said as she came to stand next to Regina. Regina smiled at her friend.

"He does." She looked at her friend's outfit. "Did you three discuss your outfits in advance?" Mal looked down at her black suit. It was a much more feminine cut than her son and grandson's suits, but it was also paired with a crisp white shirt and a black tie. Mal topped her look off with a black fedora.

"Total coincidence." Regina narrowed her eyes. "Honest. You should be asking the same thing to Lily and Ruby." Mal nudged her chin at the two women, hidden away in a private corner, completely oblivious to those around them. The Mayor understood what the dragon meant when she noticed the colors of their dresses were complimentary to each other. Mal felt a shiver run down her back. She sighed.

"Excuse me, dear. I have something I have to take care of." The blonde exited the diner and walked to the sidewalk where she saw Snow White just inside of the secret alert spell she placed around the diner earlier that afternoon. She crossed her arms.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?"

"That's your Majesty to you, Maleficent." The pixie haired woman sneered.

"No, the Queen is already inside. Don't make me ask you again."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to get my husband dinner from the diner." She made to step around Mal, but the blonde side stepped to remain in her path.

"Not tonight you aren't. It's closed for a private party." Snow looked past the woman in front of her and could just make out the banner inside. She met the blonde's smirk with a glare. The sound of her hand meeting Maleficent's cheek echoed off the buildings around them. Fred, who had been hanging out with some of his buddies at a table outside, rushed to Mal's side.

"Are you okay?"He asked the blonde who barely flinched. Snow clenched her jaw.

"I'm fine, thank you." Fred pressed his hand to Mal's back.

"Okay, I'm just over here if you need anything." She watched the man walk back to his table. She notice he still kept a close eye on them. Snow White crossed her arms.

"I don't know what you've done to these people, but when it comes out, I will laugh at your demise."

"I've done nothing, but get to know them and, in turn, they've gotten to know me. Not only that, they are all here to support Ember."

"I still can't believe how easily Emma fell for your tricks. How did you convince her of all this?" Snow tilted her head. Mal burst out laughing.

"You really are an idiot, Snow White. I may be powerful, but even I can't turn someone into a dragon if they aren't one." Snow's face turned red with anger.

"I carried her in my womb, not you. She is my child." The dragon's eyes flared bright green as she stepped into the former bandit's personal space.

"You may have carried him, but you never treated him as your child. You treated him as a possession. Now he knows is my son and I am never letting him go. I actually feel bad for you that you won't get the chance to know that wonderful man inside. Had you handled this whole situation differently, we both would have been his mother. Instead you threw it all away." Snow's hands balled into fist, her eyes flicked to where Fred was still watching their interaction. "Go home, Snow White, no one wants you here." Mal turned her back on the fuming Princess, then looked over her shoulder and met the woman's furious stare. "Oh and his name is Ember. Let me give you a little boost to help you learn how to use his real name. " She flicked her fingers. Snow flinched in reflex, but when nothing happened she gave the woman a smug smile.

"I can wait until Emma..." Snow's voice trailed off, when her stomach began to churn. "...until Emma..." She bent at the waist when a cramp hit. Her eyes went wide and she turned to run back toward the loft, hoping to get there before she had an accident on the sidewalk. When she burst through the door she scared David who was just laying Neal down for the night. The little boy jolted awake in his father's arms and began to wail.

"Snow!" She bolted to the bathroom and made it to the commode just in time to empty her bowels. David wrinkled his nose in the other room as he bounced Neal in his arms. He opened every window he could. After she was sure there couldn't possibly be anything left to evacuate, she joined David in the kitchen. "Are you okay? What happened?" His wife still looked a bit pale.

"I went to the diner to get you something for dinner." He leaned his head back and asked the heavens for patience.

"Snow, I told you tonight was Ember's party. You went to be nosy."

"Fine, I wanted to know who got invited okay? Anyways, I had a altercation with Maleficent. She told me I needed to learn our daughter's real name or else."

"And? What happened after that?"

"She acted like she was going to put a spell on me, but then nothing happened. I guess she isn't as powerful as Emma..." Gurgling erupted from her stomach. "...oh no, not again." She ran to the bathroom. David bounced Neal as inhuman noises came from the bathroom.

"Looks like Mommy is going to learn your brother's new name, one way or another, huh, buddy?" David cooed to his son.

 _~~SQ~~_

Back at the diner the party was in full swing. Ember worked the room like a pro. Regina couldn't remember a time when the Sheriff looked more at home in a large group of people. She noticed he was nursing his fifth beer. Even though the Mayor knew the man had a dragon's ability to hold his liquor, she didn't want to take any chances. She crossed the room and leaned down to where Ember was sitting with Ashley and Katheryn.

"Easy on the alcohol, darling. I promise you really want to be sober for the after party." Ember swallowed and sat his current beer on the table, then nudged it out of his reach.

"God you make me sick, you're like every woman's perfect man. I can't get Fred to put the toilet seat down, let alone stop drinking." Katheryn teased as she drank her wine. Regina laughed.

"Thank you for helping Ember with the whole Neal situation."

"Oh, don't thank me. It was my pleasure. Call it delayed payback for what Snow did before the curse broke. Besides, after everything that happened over the last few months, I'm relieved that little Neal has someone watching out for him."

"To Ember." Ashley raised her glass. Katheryn raised hers and Ember waved his hand an made a root beer appear in his hand, as well as, one for Regina. They clicked their drinks together.  
Ember made the rounds, and chatted with each of the guests. As he talked with Archie about a sturdier leash for Pongo, he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned he was surprised to see Hook standing behind him.

"Not tonight, Killian." The pirate raised his hand.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, mate." Ember's lie detector stayed quiet.

"Go on."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not listening to you when you asked me repeatedly to back off. If I had known what I do now, I wouldn't have pressured you so much." Ember could see the sincerity in the man's eyes. He held his hand out to the pirate.

"Friends?" Hook's mouth quirked in a smile.

"Aye, friends." He shook Ember's hand, glad that he was able to work thinks out with him.

"I can still call you Swan, right?" Ember smirked.

"Aye, just don't call me love, like, ever again." Hook clapped him on the back.

"You got it, Mate." Ember shook his head as he watched the pirate move through the party goers. He really did not see that coming.

When the night was winding down, Ember lifted himself to sit on the counter at the front of the room and drew everyone attention by letting out a loud whistle. When he was sure everyone was paying attention he took a deep breath and addressed the crowd.

"Before everyone leaves, I just wanted to say thank you for coming. It means so much to know that I have the town's support and that you accept me for who I am." The room filled with applause. " And a special thank you to my son, Henry..." Henry held a hand up and smiled at everyone. "...and my best friend Ruby..." Ember looked around for his friend, when he spotted her he smirked. "...who is currently making out with my sister over there in the corner." Every eye turned toward the pair. Lily hid her red face in Ruby's shoulder, as the wolf shot daggers toward Ember. "Love you, Rubes." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Love you too, Em, but you are a giant ass right now." Ember laughed.

"Thank you to my Mom for righting a devastating wrong." Mal raised her glass. "And most important of all, thank you Regina for loving me, and helping me through everything that has happened these past few months. I wouldn't be the man I am today, if it were for her." Regina smiled. "Okay everyone, I hope you had a great time. Have one last drink and please be careful on your way home and again thank you for coming." He hopped down from his perch on the counter and wrapped his arm around Regina's shoulders. "Ready to go home, gorgeous?"

"I am, let me just go tell Henry we are leaving." Ember furrowed his brow. "He is staying over with Mal for the evening."

After they left the party they walked down the sidewalk toward Mifflin Street.

"Did you have a good time?"

"I had a blast, Gina. Whose idea was the make your own burger bar?"

"Your son, of course. He was also the mastermind behind the hot chocolate fountain."

"I think our kid might have a career in party planning." Regina laughed. They continued on in silence. "So what's this after party you mentioned earlier?"

"You'll see." Ember would have been lying if he said his interest wasn't peaked.

 _~~SQ~~_

When they reached the house Regina pulled Ember inside and locked the door behind them. She lead him through the dark downstairs and right up the steps to her bedroom. She pulled him to the bed and pushed him down to sit on the edge.

"Wait here." She said before disappearing into the walk in closet. It felt like an eternity waiting for the woman to come out of the closet. That thought made him laugh. "Close your eyes, Ember." He did as she requested.

"Okay."

"Are they closed?"

"Yes, Gina, my eyes are closed." He heard the closet door open and the sound of her bare feet as she came closer. Regina pulled his hands to her hips.

"You can open." He blinked his eyes open. When they adjusted to the light in the room the sight of the woman in front of him took his breath away. She was bathed in the glow of the candles that sat on every surface of the room. The black robe she wore was lace and enabled him to see the purple lingerie underneath. Her face was free of make-up, which was how she looked most beautiful to him.

"You look amazing, Regina." She ran her fingers over the sides of his hair and down to the nape of his neck. With a firm tug he pulled her closer. She leaned down and brushed her lips across his.

"Only for you, my love." Her warm breath caressed his lips before she captured them in a tender kiss. Her fingers wandered to his tie, she loosened it and slipped it from the collar of his shirt. He ran his hands under the robe, but was stopped when she stepped away. "No touching." She placed his hands on the bed then resumed her task.

The jacket of his suit was guided from his shoulders and draped across the chaise. When she returned she began to unbutton his shirt. Every inch of exposed skin was graced with a tender kiss, until she finally pulled the fabric free of his slacks. She slid the shirt from his arms and again followed with full lips pressed against his flesh. Each knuckle was treated to the same careful attention. After she pressed a kiss to the center of each palm, she took his shirt and hung it over his jacket on the chaise.

Ember gasped when she went to her knees in front of him. She reached for his boots and removed them along with his socks, then crept forward until she was situated between his legs. His heart raced in his chest when her delicate fingers worked the buckle of his belt and pulled the strip of leather from around his waist. After she laid it to the side, she unbuttoned his pants and slowly worked the zipper down.

"Up." He lifted his hips as requested and she slid his slacks down his well muscled legs, again following the fabric with open mouthed kisses. She rose and added them to the ever growing pile on the chaise, then knelt in front of him once more. He cupped her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Gina, what are you doing?" His voice was deep with arousal. She took his hand in hers and returned it to the bed. The only bit of fabric he still wore was his jockey shorts. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his growing arousal through the fabric. He wasn't able to hold back his moan at the sight.

"I'm loving you, darling." She covered the bulge with soft, barely there kisses. Her hands slid up his thighs and to the waist of his boxers.

"Apples" He breathed out. She immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Come up here." He took her hand and helped her to stand. His hands cupped her face. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just not ready for that particular activity and I enjoyed seeing you on your knees for me a little too much. I don't want to be that kind of man."

"Ember, you are the best man I've ever known. It's okay if your not ready, but I want you to know, you are the only person in this realm or any other that I would kneel for. When you are ready, I'm not opposed in any way." She blushed before she continued. " I find myself rather turned on by the idea." Ember cleared his throat.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Did I ruin our evening?" He bit his lip.

"Not at all."

"Good cause I really want to touch you."He tried to pull her into his lap, but she slipped out of his reach.

"I need to tell you something." She trailed her fingers up the center of her body, where the lace robe hung open. She let the sheer fabric fall from her body. With a flick of her wrist it was tossed to the other side of the room. When she was sure she had Ember's undivided attention she caressed her own stomach before reaching behind her and undoing the clasp of her bra. "I've made a decision, my Prince." She said as she tossed her bra in the same direction as the robe. Ember swallowed a few times before he could answer.

"What decision is that, my Queen?" Regina met his gaze as she slid her panties down her legs, then flicked them at Ember. It was impossible for him to miss the scent of her on the delicate fabric. She crooked her finger at him. He stood from his spot on the bed. She pulled him close to her and guided his boxers off of him. He flicked them away after they pooled at his feet.

"I want to wear your mark." Ember's nostrils flared as he tried to contain his dragon's need to act on the request.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I don't want you to think I'm doing this just so we can have children, although that is something that I very much want with you." Ember smiled softly at her. "I want to be yours in every way possible. We belong to each other, Ember, and I want the world to know it."

"I love you so much, Regina." He whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her the short distance to the bed.

"I love you too, Ember Hunter Swan." Ember's face lit up. "Now make me yours, dragon." His eyes flashed to their bright green and a deep growl rumbled in his chest. He laid her down on the bed and wasted no time before insinuating himself between her legs. He entered her slowly and lavished attention on every part of her body that he could reach. When he felt her walls begin to flutter around him he pulled out. She whimpered at the loss.

"What are you doing?" He situated himself next to her, against the headboard.

"Come here." He guided her on to his lap and groaned at the sight of himself disappearing inside of her. It didn't take long before she built up a steady rhythm and was on the edge of her release. She tilted her head to the side and exposed her neck to him.

"Do it, Ember." His ran his tongue across the exposed flesh. He could feel his dragon clawing inside of him, needing to claim this beautiful woman. "Please..."

He leaned forward and sank his teeth into the delicate flesh where her shoulder met her neck. He tasted the tang of her blood on his tongue. An eruption of magic burst from between them, so powerful that it shook not only the windows of the mansion, but those of the buildings on the opposite side of town. Regina's head tilted back as she felt his claim wash over her. His name echoed around the room as her eyes flared purple and her walls clenched around him.

He growled as he came inside of her. When they were both spent he removed his teeth from her skin and licked the wound. She shivered as the action sent a wave of heat down her body. The wound healed right in front of his eyes and she was left with a ring of small white crescents where his teeth had been. His dragon purred inside.

"How does it look?" Her satisfied voice said from where she rested against his shoulder.

"It looks beautiful. I'm a very happy dragon. Do you think it worked?" Regina smiled against his neck.

"Since I took that potion, I could always feel the damage I'd done. I don't feel that anymore. I feel whole." Regina's eye filled with tears. "I think it worked."

Ember absentmindedly rubbed his chest. It felt as if his heart was twice as full of emotions. Mostly happy, but some contentedness and a lot of love. Regina smiled.

"Sorry."

"Huh?" She grabbed his hand and wrapped his arm around her then flicked her wrist and covered them.

"What you're feeling is me. I am so very happy right now." He kissed her hair.

"Don't ever apologize for that." He closed his eyes and let his heart fill with all of the love he had for the woman in his arms. She gasped as her heart overflowed with the emotion.

"Ember."

"Hmm."

"I love you, too." They fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Each dreaming of the family they were ready to build together.

 _~~SQ~~_

At the cabin Maleficent's lips were spread in a radiant smile.

"What was that Grandma? That was way more than True Love's Kiss." She put her feet up on the coffee table and stole some kernels of popcorn from his bowl.

"That, my dear boy, was something much more powerful than True Love's Kiss."

"I didn't know there was any magic more powerful than that."

"One thing is. When a dragon claims his one true mate." Henry's face scrunched up in distaste.

"Ewww...Grandma...those are my parents. I don't need to hear that." She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him close.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined the events that brought both of her children and her grandson into her life. She was surrounded by a loving family and she couldn't wait to see what the future held for all of them.


	23. Epilogue

**2 months later:**

Ember ran around the room trying to get everything in place before the Mayor came home. He lit candles and slipped out of his clothes. He laid down on the bed and arranged his bow. Just as he got settled, he heard the front door open and close.

"Em?" Regina called into the silent house, then rolled her eyes at herself. Henry had finally rubbed off on her.

"Upstairs." He smiled as he listened to her heels land on each step. The bedroom door opened as she walked in.

"I hate end of the year council meeti..." Her eyes landed on the very naked body of her mate. He was bare except for a large red Christmas bow over the apex of his thigh. She smirked. "That is a very nice package you have there, Mister Swan."

"Santa delivered it just for you." She took off her jacket as she stalked toward the bed.

"Oh yeah? Do I have to wait until Christmas to open it?" Her smokey voice asked as she unbuttoned her shirt. Ember's favorite lacy red bra peeked out from the gap.

"No, he said it was a special open as soon as possible gift." She let her shirt fall to the floor along with her skirt.

"And I can do anything I want with my gift?" Ember nodded enthusiastically. She put one foot on the bed beside him and rolled her stockings down, then repeated the process for the other side. She tossed them aside. "Well then, let's see what Santa left me to work with." She yanked the bow away. Ember yelped as the sticky tab on the back of the bow took some hair with it. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, didn't count on the thing sticking did you? Let's me see."

She sat next to him, not surprised to find him ready for her. She ran her finger up to his tip and back down again. Ember held his breath.

"I've very impressed by my gift. Santa has good taste. Do you know what I would like my gift to do?"

"Tell me."

"I would like my gift to take control. I've been telling people what to do all day, it would be nice to not have to think for a while." Ember's mind when crazy with all of the possibilities.

"Strip." Regina snapped her fingers and was free of her bra and panties as well as any make-up she had been wearing for work. He rolled off the bed and entered their closet. Ember's belonging took up half of the space, now that he had officially moved in a few weeks ago. He pulled what he would need out of their toy box. "Lie down on the bed, face down." It always excited him when Regina would get into one of these moods. He proceeded to tie her arms and legs to the bed, then straddled her thighs.

He opened a bottle of apple scented massage oil and coated his hands. She moaned as he started to work the tension out of the muscles of her shoulders and back. He worked slowly until she was putty under his hands. When he reached the globes of her ass he let his fingers wander down into her wetness. His fingers slid into her from behind.

"Ember" She whined into her pillow. He landed a soft smack on the side of her butt.

"Quiet." She clenched her inner wall when the sound of his firm voice went right to her core. He pumped in and out of her until she began to pull on the ropes attaching her to the bed. Without missing a beat he covered her body with his and entered her from behind. She gasped at the fullness she was suddenly feeling. He kissed her shoulder and across the back of her neck until he came to her mark. His teeth nipped at the crescents there. A jolt of heat traveled through he body each time.

He felt his climax approaching. He angled his thrusts to hit her g-spot. His lips brushed against her ear.

"Come for me, beautiful." She swore into her pillow as he closed his mouth over her mark and sent her over the edge. He continued to thrust into her in until he felt his own release. He stayed inside her for a moment, enjoying their connection, then waved his hands to release her limbs from their bindings. He pulled out and gathered the woman in his arms.

"Did you like your present?"

"Mhmm. I have a gift for you, too, but I need a minute for my body to work again." Ember chuckled.

"Take all the time you need, Sweetheart." An hour later they both woke from their impromptu nap. Regina sat up and stretched, her body felt incredibly relaxed. Ember pulled himself up to sit against the headboard of the bed. She climbed across his lap and reached for the drawer on the bedside table. Regina tried to move to the other side of the bed, but Ember's hands on her hips stopped her. "Stay." She settled against him and bit her lip as she handed him the long rectangular package.

He scrunched his eyebrows and shook the gift next to his ear. He could make out some rattling inside, but not enough to guess what it was.

"No hints?" Regina shook her head. He carefully tore the wrapping from the outside of the box, to reveal a black velvet jewelry box. Green eyes flicked to unreadable brown as he pulled the lid of the box open. When he turned his gaze to the inside of the box, he traced the object with a single finger. Tears filled his eyes.

"Really?" Regina's own eyes mimicked his.

"Yes." He gently wrapped her in his arms and rolled them over. He looked down at her, green eyes full of pure happiness. He placed a firm kiss on her mouth then wiggled down her body, until his cheek was pressed to her stomach, his fingers stroked the smooth skin.

"Hi, baby, I'm your daddy."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you so much for going on this journey with us. Your comments were always a pleasure to read. If you are sad to see this story come to and end...don't be. We have plans to make a sequel. Yay!**

 **Even though this story is complete, please don't hesitate to leave a comment to let us know what you thought.**

 **Much3**  
 **RegalQuill**


End file.
